


The World in Portrait

by Gingko_E



Series: Portrait [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 171,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingko_E/pseuds/Gingko_E
Summary: 直面死亡的人死后是不会变成幽灵的，这意味着他死后就可以和霍格沃兹的烦人小崽子们说再见，Snape确信这虽算不上解脱，好歹也能得安宁。可他没想到，画像世界里，正有一堆老熟人等着见他，Dumbledore、Eileen、Lily和James，Merlin！这可不是什么好事，他需要想想，好好想想——如果没有Sirius Black来搅局的话，他本可以好好想想的！
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Series: Portrait [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833040
Kudos: 16





	1. 开始

**Author's Note:**

> 正文已完结，番外连载中。首发lofter（那边id慵墨），系作者本人搬运。

Severus Snape发觉自己正不断下坠。  
脖颈上疼痛依旧存在，蛇毒在血液中流淌的感觉异常清晰，Snape几乎能精确分辨那些黑色液体是如何与自己的细胞融合并造成破坏的。嗯，扩散速度非常快，这就是Najini的毒液在身体内部发生的毒性反应，与当初为Arthur Weasley制作解毒剂时的研究结果完全一致，看来这条蛇两年来并没什么进步。Snape百无聊赖地想着，毕竟现在的情况下他做不了任何事——他的意识——如果他还有意识的话，仿佛与身体隔着一层屏障，那本该剧烈的灼痛只让他感到些许难受与恶心，微小到不值得在意。  
Snape清晰地知道自己刚刚经历死亡，他很平静，这本就在意料之中。入目那一抹绿色多么美丽，他想，对他来说这简直值得庆幸。  
他在无止尽地下坠中跌入黑暗。

再次醒来，四周俱被白茫茫的雾气笼罩，他正躺在地上。那应该是地面吧，可触感并不坚硬，也不冰冷。好吧，他现在其实没什么触感，或者更确切点儿，有触感但没实感。蛇毒造成的恶心仍盘桓在颈侧，如隔着屏障般，并不真切，Snape抬手摸摸脖颈，没有伤口。此时，他发现自己是浑身赤裸的。‘我需要一件衣服。’这个念头刚刚浮现，一件黑色袍子就出现在他面前，款式正是他常穿的那种，材质柔和，垂感十足。他伸手将其穿上，非常合身。  
“Severus?”似乎有人在喊他的名字，是Dumbledore的声音，穿过雾气，越来越近。  
“Severus……”白雾散了，Dumbledore出现在他的面前，身上穿着蓝色的星星袍子，胡子上扎着各色蝴蝶结。半月形眼镜后的蓝眼睛饱含歉意，“我很抱歉。”  
Snape似乎没想到Dumbledore见到他的第一句会说这个，而不是询问战况，这令他有点不知所措，“Dumbledore，我可能要让你失望了……”他说，他声音嘶哑，大概是蛇毒的影响，“最后......那情况有些紧急，我将我的记忆给了Potter，但不知道他会不会去看。”想到Potter小子对自己的憎恨程度，他懊恼地皱眉。  
“不，Severus，你从不令我失望。”Dumbledore的语气变得欢快起来，“事实上，Harry已经看了，Sirius告诉我他们正陪着他去禁林。”  
那男孩就要死了，Snape不愿意去想这件事，眼前又浮现出那双碧湖般的绿色眼睛，他轻声问：“他的死令你如此愉快吗？”  
Dumbledore眨眨眼，笑着拍拍他的肩，“放轻松些，Severus，你我都知道是谁的死令我感到愉快。我向你保证，Harry一定会活下来。”他拿出一块花里胡哨的奶糖塞到Snape手里，那包装上印着一只粉嘟嘟的胖兔子，“来块糖吧，蜂蜜公爵的新品，你会喜欢的。”  
Snape避开他的手，抿着唇冷淡地看着Dumbledore。  
“别这样看我，Severus，我可没有骗你，”Dumbledore有些不满，他气鼓鼓地剥开那块糖，丢进自己嘴里，非常孩子气地说，“你瞧，Harry到了，跟你我的状态完全不同，他还活着。”

Harry Potter出现在白色地面上。大难不死的男孩正处于昏迷状态，顶着一头乱糟糟的黑发，身体上没什么严重的伤痕，周围环绕着一圈极淡的金色光芒，显得他与这里格格不入。  
Snape惊奇地看着凭空出现的少年，确实是不同状态，但很难形容究竟是哪里不一样，不仅仅是那一圈若隐若现的金芒，还有一层表述不出的玄妙感觉，这大抵就是死亡与活着的界限。他的喉结上下滑动着，嘴唇开合了下，似乎是想说些什么，可最终并没有出声。  
躺在地上的男孩眼皮开始挣动，Dumbledore饶有兴趣地观察Snape的反应，白胡子老教授弯弯眼睛，笑眯眯问：“Harry快醒了，Severus，你要见见他吗？既然你这么担心……”欣赏着黑袍教授听到这句话之后发黑的表情，Dumbledore满意地点点头，“我猜，Harry也有话想对你说。”  
话音未落，Snape当即从他的视野中消失，Dumbledore故作惊奇地瞪大眼睛感叹：“完美的幻身咒，精湛的无杖魔法，真想不到你在这种状态用的第一个魔法会是这个，啊，我是说，像我们现在这样，只要在脑子里想着不要他看到，他就看不到了……”  
“Dumbledore，我并不想跟我们伟大的救世主Potter再进行任何对话——可想而知那内容必定十分愚蠢，事实上，他活了下来，我的任务超额完成了不是吗？”Snape打断他。接着解除幻身咒，瞥了眼刚刚醒来正茫然张望的少年——Potter的确看不到他。他转身走进白雾之中。  
该赞叹他对死亡状态相当惊人的适应力吗？Dumbledore望着Snape走远的背影轻叹，转头走向Harry Potter。

Harry Potter见到Dumbledore时有些疑惑不解，唔，该说是相当惊讶。Dumbledore向救世主男孩张开双臂：“Harry，你这个出色的孩子，这个勇敢的、勇敢的男子汉。我们走吧。”  
“Dumbledore？”Harry说，“这么说……我也死了？”  
“呵，”Dumbledore脸上的笑意更明显了，“这倒是个问题，对吗？总的来说——亲爱的孩子，我认为没有。”  
绿眼睛的救世主有很多问题需要得到他白胡子老教授的解答，Dumbledore乐于告诉他，要知道他之前对这个孩子的隐瞒已经够多了。两人的对话很长，长到重温了Dumbledore年轻时所犯的错误——Dumbledore生前大概不会想到自己有朝一日会同Harry Potter谈及Grindelwald与Ariana；也重温了Voldemort复生后，为对抗他所做的一切计划，无论是失败的，还是成功的。  
“我必须回去，是吗？”Harry Potter问。离开这个地方不会像步入禁林那样艰难，但这里温暖、宁静、明亮，而他回去则需面对痛苦，面对丧失更多亲人的恐惧。  
“这由你决定。”Dumbledore微笑地看着他。  
“我可以选择？”  
“是的。”  
“那么，最后告诉我一点，”Harry凝视着Dumbledore的眼睛，“这是真事？还是发生在我脑子里的事？”  
明亮的雾气降下，Dumbledore的声音穿过雾气，响亮有力地传到了Harry耳朵里：“当然是发生在你脑子里的事，Harry，但为什么那就意味着不是真的呢？”  
Harry Potter的身影渐渐消失，他回去了。  
Dumbledore深吸口气，摘下眼镜擦去眼角的泪花。这场战争会赢得胜利。他重新戴好眼镜，面带微笑，转身离去。

Severus Snape正坐在月台边的长椅上，双手十指交叉叠放于膝盖，黑眼睛注视着轨道。  
“久等了，Severus。”Dumbledore走过来，快乐地冲坐在椅子上的黑袍教授挥手。  
“我并没有在等你。”Snape没有回头，也没有改变姿势，只是将身子往长椅的一端移了移，给Dumbledore空出一段空间。  
“别这么冷淡，Severus，我猜你也有很多问题需要解答？”Dumbledore语调依旧欢快，他在Snape身边坐下。  
“你乐于解答我的问题？Dumbledore，在我的记忆中你从未对我如此坦诚，是变成这种状态让你终于向唠叨且无聊的方向转变？噢，我想应该不是，毕竟你在画像里也同以往没有什么改变，依旧语焉不详、半遮半掩、令人讨厌。或者这一年你都泡在糖罐里，所以终于让负载过重的大脑被糖浆糊住了？”Snape用他那极具辨识度的讥讽语调轻声说。他皱着眉头抿紧唇，似乎在懊恼自己怎会说出这显得像是抱怨的话，又似乎是蛇毒造成的持续恶心正给他的声带带来不适。当然，从Dumbledore的角度无法看到他这个表情，平直的黑发垂在Snape脸颊两侧，将Dumbledore的视线挡在外面。  
Dumbledore没有生气，反而开心地笑起来：“哈哈，我是说，Severus，我确实乐于回答你的任何疑问，真诚地。你这样会让我觉得你是在……”  
“我是在发表对你的意见，Dumbledore。”Snape转过脸，黑眼睛盯着Dumbledore的蓝眼睛，面无表情地打断他的话，“如果你一定要回答我的问题，那么，第一个问题，为什么道歉？”事实上，他本不想问的，可这些句子已经冲口而出。或许真是蛇毒的问题，导致他的思绪没有之前清醒。不过问题已经出口，Dumbledore会如何回答呢？Snape开始真正好奇起来。一句道歉，哈。  
Dumbledore对这个问题并不意外，他神情放松，唇角微微动了动，勾起一个欣慰的微笑，这点儿笑意逐渐扩大，终于带着他的眼睛也弯起来，他笑眯眯地说：“我认为，在这个世界，应该坦诚些，不是吗？”  
Snape将头转回去，再次紧盯空荡荡的轨道深处。他没有继续这个话题，Dumbledore也没有继续说什么，短暂的沉默过后，Snape问出第二个问题：“那么，最后一个问题，我应该怎样往前？”  
Dumbledore眨了眨眼睛：“嗯，你愿意回霍格沃兹吧？”  
“Dumbledore！”Snape有些生气，他咬着牙，声音嘶哑，跳出来的每个单词都被牙齿狠狠地研磨过一遍，“你明知道我并不害怕死亡。”  
只有害怕死亡的人才会变成幽灵。  
“我当然知道你是个勇敢的人，事实上我见过的大部分人都不具备你这份勇敢，我同你说过的。”Dumbledore带着微笑看着他，不介意地摆摆手，“我的意思是，你可以等下一趟列车同我一起回这里的霍格沃兹。如果你愿意，我真希望你可以再一次接受我的聘书，黑魔法防御术已经用不到，继续教魔药学怎么样？你会发现这里的教学任务并不重，你有充足的时间去做你想做的任何研究。”  
Snape挑起一边眉毛，这个表情通常代表他不认同，他认为Dumbledore在胡言乱语：“我想，Dumbledore，你该不会认为我能同你走一个方向吧？我问的是，这该死的月台，你也看到了，只有一个方向，而且没有任何指示，那么我该怎么去另一边？”  
“噢，Severus，我的好孩子，你怎么会这么想？”Dumbledore的蓝眼睛变得悲伤，声音中充满担忧，虽然这句话很快被Snape打断。  
“别叫我孩子！”Snape瞪着他。  
“你刚刚没见到其他人吗？要知道，今天的客流量很大。”Dumbledore很快调整心情，他伸手朝月台上比划，那里现在只有零星几个人，大部分已经坐前一班车离开。  
“我见到了一些……同事。”Snape回答，他有些迟疑地选了个称谓，随后疑惑道，“他们都上了同一辆车，但你刚刚说黑魔法防御术已经不再需要，那为什么会是同一个方向？”  
“巫师死后，灵魂会回到Merlin身边，这里不会进行任何分类。”Dumbledore说，他捕捉到Snape眼中闪过的一丝惊讶，“这个世界，同生者世界如镜像般相似，但在规则的作用下，不存在任何纷争。最直观的体现就是……”  
“黑魔法会反弹？”Snape问，他看起来已经了然。  
Dumbledore闻言皱起眉头，叹了口气，继续说：“是的，刚刚有人攻击你？其实，更确切的说法应该是，带有恶意的魔法会反弹，而恶意会造成伤害。”  
“噢，真是童话般的和平，就像麻瓜口中的乌托邦或者伊甸园？”Snape淡淡嘲讽，他显然无意谈及被不知道哪一边‘同事’攻击的事。  
Dumbledore又掏出一颗糖，还没递出去，就看到坐在旁边的黑袍教授已经做出闪避的动作。他皱皱鼻子，显然不太开心，手里把玩着那块糖，继续之前的话题：“确实很美好，Severus，你值得这些。在这里，每个人都是绝对自由的，他们可以拥有自己的私人空间并且不受打扰，也可以恢复到自己身体最健康的状态并永远维持——毕竟已经是灵魂了，瞧，你现在就显得年轻不少，看起来是二十多岁左右的状态吧。不过这都是可选的，只要心里想着要保持什么状态就好，比如我就舍不得我的胡子。呃，你也舍不得你眉心的皱纹吗？”  
Snape没有理会Dumbledore的调侃，也没有特意去调整外表的意向。他只觉得这个世界荒谬可笑，于是他发出一声嗤笑，不屑地说：“你瞧，这个世界一点都不符合你吹捧的爱与正义，Dumbledore。不进行分类，绝对和平，生前做错事的人不需要付出任何代价，甚至不需要一句简单的道歉，就能拥有绝对的自由？”  
“Severus，你刚刚没注意到一些食死徒的状态吗？”Dumbledore问道。  
“……”Snape的眉头皱的更紧。事实上，他注意到了，那些人的状态非常糟糕，就像被切割成一片片又强行拼回去，单是看看就能感觉到痛苦。  
“你已经发现了，灵魂创伤会被带进这个世界，就像你脖子上的伤一样——Najini是Voldemort的魂器，这种灵魂碰撞会对你造成一些伤害，当然，你现在也只有这个小问题，不用担心。这种灵魂伤害会分为主动与被动两种，被动的，像Najini造成的咬伤，会被这个世界的规则所隔绝，不至于对你造成多大的伤害，可以类比普通外伤，还是会自愈的那种。主动的，就比如使用死咒恶意剥夺他人的生命，甚至是分裂灵魂——Voldemort就是这样的情况，他来了会过的很惨。这种主动对自己的灵魂所造成的伤害会被加深且无法自愈，虽然生前看不出来什么，但来到这里就会显现，只有经过忏悔与补偿，并且获得谅解才会痊愈，否则这种痛苦会永久持续。”Dumbledore说。  
“哈，听起来我可不应该是现在的状态，我应该......”Snape挑起嘴角恶意地说。  
“你应该没事，Severus！你现在确实没事，你的灵魂依旧纯净。”Dumbledore严厉地打断他。伟大的老巫师有些担忧，他明白Snape为什么会这么想，但是他希望经过这些，死亡对于这个饱受苦难的人来说可以是一个新的开始，这里自由、和平、安宁，没有人比他更值得这一切，“人们应该为自己的行为负责，而你做的比任何人都更多。”  
“……”Snape沉默了很久很久，才小心翼翼地，如叹息般轻声问，“是不是……是不是所有人都在这里？”  
“是的。”Dumbledore回答。远处传来汽笛的声音，列车正在进站。他站起身，向Snape伸出手：“来吧，欢迎回家。”  
那句“是的”将Snape绑上一块巨石，无情地丢进海里，坠落与窒息感如影随形。他狠狠闭眼抵御着这些纷乱的感受，站起身，跟着Dumbledore上了车——必须往前，别无选择不是吗？而且......回家。他深吸一口气，再缓缓地吐出去，无论如何，无论哪里，霍格沃兹都是他的家。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Dumbledore与Harry的谈话内容摘自原著第七部第35章国王十字车站，此处为了剧情需要省略了谈话的主要内容并且对开头与结尾做了改动。
> 
> 2\. 死者世界的设定参照了一些原著设定，比如“害怕死亡的人才会变成幽灵”与“往前”（出自原著第五部第38章，Harry与差点没头的Nick的谈话），以及“会恢复年轻的状态”（出自原著第七部第34章，Harry用复活石召唤出James、Lily、Sirius、Remus，Sirius与Remus的状态都变得年轻，不是我粉丝滤镜非要加buff呀哈哈哈）。其余设定，例如规则规定不能相互伤害、生前的灵魂伤害会带进死后世界那些的是我的私设，后面还会对原著中画像的设定做出比较大的改动，毕竟这篇文写的就是画像世界么，私设如山预定，但是我会尽力注意下逻辑问题的，让它们比较合理。
> 
> 3\. Arthur的蛇毒原著中不是教授制作的解药，是圣芒戈的治疗师，这里的设定是因为我猜想教授不会没研究过Najini的蛇毒。


	2. 画像

银白记忆从冥想盆中飘出，Harry Potter屏息凝神，挥动魔杖，向它们打出一道咒语。  
金色光芒散成网状，将那团银色包裹起来，慢慢分割。银雾沸腾起来，很快变成如游蛇般舞动的丝线，不断挣扎四散。这种情况Harry并不陌生，他在练习时遇到过无数次，倘若魔力输出太少，记忆将无法分割，倘若输出过多，记忆则会溃散。  
Dumbledore教导他这个魔法时曾说过，记忆是每个人亲手雕绘的珍宝，是记录，更是塑造。它能体现一个人因何改变，如何改变，最终又有何改变。所以，每个人的记忆都有其强烈的个人风格，同样的事，在不同人的记忆中，有着不同的波动。  
“波动？”Harry记得自己当时这样问道。  
“是的，我更愿意将其称之为波动。每个人思维的频率都不同，Harry。”Dumbledore在画像中冲面前的男孩眨眼。白胡子老教授没有继续说下去，他微笑着，鼓励Harry自己思索。  
“所以，如果要做到精准的记忆分离，就要找到相同频率？”绿眼睛男孩几乎是在哀叹，这个魔法比他想象中还要困难。本以为是单纯的魔力控制问题，没想到还要去找到与对方相同的频率。  
“噢，孩子，不要沮丧。事实上，你愿意分离这些记忆，就已经找到了频率，不是吗？”Dumbledore笑眯眯地看着他。  
“可这只是我自己的想法，我不知道我该不该……Snape教授不会乐意的，他也不会在乎。”Harry的手在长袍下握紧，他对自己要做的事产生了迟疑。  
画像里的Dumbledore摆摆手，沉声说：“Harry，你不是Severus，我也不是，我们不该臆测他的想法。”  
“是的，事实上，就算他不乐意不在乎，我还是会去做这件事。还他清白，是我的责任。”Harry坚定点头。这不只是为了平复他心内的愧疚，更是为了他的教授，Severus Snape值得尊敬，也应获得荣耀。  
“不是你一个人的责任，Harry。”Dumbledore叹了口气，不过，他很快整理好心情，欢快地说：“其实你不用太担忧频率问题，试着去理解他，如果不行的话，要知道，与人相处，还有比相同的频率更重要的原则。”  
“是什么？”  
“保持尊重。”  
尊重，这正是Harry Potter选择通过抽取Snape记忆中的一小段来为对方正名的因由，而不是直接公布那些记忆。  
Harry Potter开始小心地向空中的金网输送魔力，他的额头渗出密密麻麻的汗水，那些细小水珠很快汇聚起来，顺着鬓角流下去，带起些微恼人的麻痒。他屏住呼吸，紧盯被网缚的银丝，不敢眨眼。尽管用自己的记忆练习了很久，可这一次不同。Severus Snape的记忆独此一份，倘若失败的话……  
不会失败的。Harry清空思绪，让自己的注意力更加集中。尝试去理解他，如果不行的话，记得保持尊重。  
银丝挣扎的幅度更大，金网光芒更盛，在一次耀眼的闪烁之后，银丝安静下来，变成一团一团线球，浮在空中。明亮的金光逐渐变淡，Harry迅速抖动魔杖，将其中一团记忆牵引到早已备好的玻璃容器中。  
“成功了！”他此刻才终于松口气，捧着那只小瓶子，开心地笑起来。  
  
时间，对于生者的意义远大于其对死者的意义。  
Severus Snape将时间投注于标本制作和魔药研究——这里的地窖空空如也，他希望复原它们，用以填满那些木架和柜子。是的，他选择留在霍格沃兹，住在熟悉的地窖，但没有接受关于教职的聘书。除了教职，他无意对自己的生活做出改变，包括变更一下居所。  
霍格沃兹的地窖依旧犹如他生前那样，潮湿、阴冷、缺乏光照，毕竟建造在黑湖之下，嗯，一扇窗户都没有，这可是件令他称心如意的好事。  
他不喜欢被黑湖底的人鱼窥伺，当他还是个学生的时候，曾为了隔绝人鱼花费不少力气，因为斯莱特林的学生宿舍要比地窖更接近湖底，而且有窗户，他很少拉开窗帘，但这并不能隔绝人鱼的声音，墙壁是施加过传音魔法的。当然，这种状态在他掌握闭耳塞听咒之后得到了改善，一个反向的闭耳塞听咒就可以带来宁静——毕竟不能对每一只游过来的人鱼都用锁舌封喉吧？  
来到此处多久了？  
Snape并没有刻意关心过这个问题，他只是此刻有些心血来潮，突生疑惑。  
这个问题出现在脑海中时，他正伏案工作：记录这些日子以来的一些实验进度。他面前的书桌上堆满近期的演算结果，左上角则整齐的摆放着一摞书籍，最上面的一本是《高等魔药解析》，右边则放着一本很厚的书，摊开的一页上记载着柯科迪刺豚的毒性表现，旁边写满密密麻麻的标注，字迹瘦长工整，虽小却很清晰。他直起身，放下羽毛笔，转转手腕，仰头活动着略感僵硬的脖颈。  
Snape挥动魔杖，面前浮现出一排数字。看来此处的时间流速与生者世界相同，已过去两个月。他离开书桌，坐在壁炉边的软沙发上，盯着跳动的炉火出神。  
两个月，暑假刚好结束，霍格沃兹快要开学。  
Harry Potter缺了一整年的课，他或许应该回去补一补。Snape不知道自己为什么会想到这个，他无意限制自己的思绪。毫无疑问，Potter在魔药课上没有丁点儿天赋可言，哦不，这样说太客气了，Potter小崽子分明就是他常常遇见的那种笨蛋傻瓜，跟他傲慢自大的无知老爸同样。五年级时候听他说想当个傲罗，那他至少应该通过5门N.E.W.T考试，魔药课得拿到至少是E的成绩才行。Potter小子在魔药课上拿过E吗？除了六年级用他的旧课本作弊的时候，似乎没有。  
思及此，Snape忍不住从鼻子里哼出声。除非伟大的Potter又有什么特权，否则他绝不可能成为一个傲罗。不过救世主圣人Potter有特权简直再正常不过，他们，尤其是以Dumbledore为首的凤凰社，简直以给Potter特权为荣。那个小崽子自从踏进魔法界，有过过一天正常的学生生活吗？总是无限的冒险、打破规则、让别人替他闯的祸擦屁股，甚至好几次差点丢掉小命。Snape又重重地哼了一声。是啊是啊，大部分时候他只是按照Dumbledore的安排完成作为一个救世主应该经过的试炼，只是他自己并不知道。  
现在战争结束，如果Potter小子不像他爸爸那样爱炫耀，就应该学学怎么当个普通学生，而不是抱着荣誉和糟糕的成绩破格成为一名傲罗，直接去到处缉捕在逃的食死徒——真那样的话，搞不好要不了多久，他就会在这里再次与跟Harry Potter见面，单是想想就令人不快。  
当他这样想的时候，似乎没注意到自己自从来到这里就没见过任何人。他在有意避免，将自己丢进无尽的魔药实验中，忘记时间，也忘记处境。  
Severus Snape不是没想过自己有朝一日或许能拥有自由与安宁，可当他真正得到的时候，却踟蹰了。  
这或许称得上是种逃避，只有软弱的人才会逃避，Snape显然不是。他只是……还没有想清楚如何处理。在他生前，一直认为死亡会带给他解脱，即便有天堂地狱之分，也不会比活着更糟。而他死后，却不得不面对一出门就有可能遇到熟人的尴尬，是啊，他的熟人基本都在这个世界，有些人他不知道该如何去面对，特别是Lily。如果可能的话他真想谁也不见，就像这两个月内做的，把自己关在地窖里。魔药是他的老伙计，同它们相处令他觉得愉快。  
  
“Snape教授？”一个声音在地窖中回响，Snape听到有人在呼唤他。  
“……教授？Snape教授？”呼唤声稍稍停顿，暴露出声音的主人正在迟疑，接着，又小心翼翼地响起来。  
Snape猛地站起身，脸上表情扭曲。他认出这是Potter小子的声音，熟悉的音色，用一种......难以言喻的黏黏糊糊语气叫着他的名字，那声音就像经过扩音器一样不停在他的地窖里回响。  
是幻觉吗？难道Najini的蛇毒还有致幻效果？  
“Snape教授，你、您能听到我，是吗？您不愿意见我。”Harry Potter的声音听起来更加忐忑，他换用敬语，音调也降下来，变得沮丧又委屈。  
Snape的表情堪称惊悚，他不可能会出现这样的幻觉，绝不可能，难道他会希望一个Potter跟他这么讲话吗？！好在，他还能保持冷静，他发现这声音似乎有源头。或许是Dumbledore闲极无聊的恶作剧也说不定？谁让他死了以后看起来更幼稚呢。  
“Snape教授，我不知道您是否能听到，可有些话我一定要告诉您。”少年的声音变得沉稳而坚定，他说完这句就停下来，似乎是在调整心绪。  
  
Snape忍着这声音引起的不适，向一面墙壁走去，那里是声音的源头。  
这面墙璧看起来很奇怪，质感跟别处不太一样。他伸出手，果然摸到一块天鹅绒帘子，那帘子同墙壁融为一体，不动手根本看不出来。他屏住呼吸将其拉到一旁——  
“教授，我真的很......Snape教授？！”绿眼睛男孩惊呆了，他没想到Snape的脸会恰在此时出现在空白画框里。  
Harry Potter就这样毫无防备的撞进那双熟悉的黑眸里。太熟悉了，两个月来他做过无数设想，恢复Snape的画像之后，应当对对方说什么，又会见到对方怎样的反应。偏偏没想过是这样的熟悉。  
熟悉的就像七年前，魔法石事件结束后，他得知自己误解了对方，不知该如何是好，Snape一个嫌恶的眼神就令他放下纠结，继续维持心安理得地厌憎。  
这样的事重复了七年。而现在，他又见到那个熟悉的眼神，再也无法心安理得。  
他直愣愣地盯着对方，喉咙里找不到自己的声音，脑海中也搜刮不出半个词句，他感到自己的眼眶湿润了。  
  
哦，MERLIN！  
Severus Snape的表情凝固了，他确信自己拉开那个突然出现的该死的帘子前从未想过会在墙上看到Potter的脸。好吧，就算因为之前的声音他有想到过类似情况，也绝不可能预料到会是一张哭脸。难道他发现我生前给他的某份作业打了足足一百个T吗？Snape转着无意义的念头，将自己的视线从Potter身上挪开。看着Potter哭令他非常火大，却又无法对那双含泪的绿眼睛发怒，那可是Lily的眼睛。这个讨厌的Potter小子，他怎么敢对着他哭？  
挪开视线对保持清醒的头脑是有帮助的。Snape发现，不是Potter出现在他的墙上，而是他的墙上凭空出现了一扇窗户。透过窗户可以看到......精致的银器摆放在细长腿的桌子上，正喷着渺渺烟气，墙上挂着很多肖像，是霍格沃兹历届校长，他们有的正在打盹，有的靠着扶手椅发呆，有的探着头好奇地瞄着站在屋子中间的Harry Potter。而他正对着Dumbledore的画像，半月形眼镜后的蓝眼睛冲他调皮地眨了眨。这是霍格沃兹的校长室。好吧，他明白现在是什么情况了。  
所以，他变成了一副画像？哦不，确切地说，是画像的开口在他的地窖墙上。Snape咬牙切齿地想着，一扇窗户，这真是糟透了，比学生时代的人鱼还要糟糕一百倍。按理来说，他不可能出现在霍格沃兹的校长室，战争的最后他放弃了这个职位，并且，他很确定自己并未在其他任何地方留下画像。  
这到底是怎么回事？Severus Snape觉得自己需要与Dumbledore谈谈，但绿眼睛的Potter小崽子还站在他的窗子前面流泪。他努力让自己面无表情——只有他自己这么觉得，在其他人看来他就像是生吃了一桶鼻涕虫，想吐又吐不出来，而且伴随着牙疼。他动动嘴唇，干巴巴地问：“所以......Mr. Potter你到底要说些什么？”  
  
Harry Potter回过神，用袍子胡乱抹了一把脸，近乎慌乱地逃离校长室。Snape茫然地看着他的背影，这样的情形他并不陌生，只不过通常出现在Neville Longbottom身上。  
校长室里的肖像们开始交头接耳窃窃私语。McGonagall教授看看门又看看Snape的画像，表情复杂，她面颊的肌肉抽动了两下，似乎不太想用接下来的话作为与老同事交谈的第一句，她纠结地开口：“Severus……”  
“瞧，你把Harry吓跑了。”Dumbledore接过McGonagall的话，她看起来松了口气。Snape抱着胳膊没有说话，他挑起一边眉毛看着Dumbledore和McGonagall。  
Dumbledore一边摇头一边放下手上端着的蜂蜜茶：“那孩子只是想跟你说说话，嗯，我猜他应该挺想你的，他盼着你出现好久了，这个暑假几乎天天都往校长室跑。”  
“Severus……”McGonagall教授看起来紧张极了，她甚至绞了一下手指，眼神里充满愧疚，语气也不复以往的严肃，柔软得不像她，“我想我该向你道歉，为之前的那些误解……”  
Dumbledore提到的事情、McGonagall的道歉，以及他本人的画像出现在霍格沃兹校长室这些信息，无疑指向一个事实——他清白了，而且Potter在此事上似乎功不可没。  
  
“谁允许他做这些多余的事？”Snape出离愤怒，他冲Dumbledore咆哮，“你早就知道，为什么不阻止他？”  
要证实他的清白再简单不过，只要公布那些记忆。那些、他的那些记忆。Snape狠狠闭上眼睛，试图平复呼吸，但胸中翻滚着灼烫的怒火令他喘不过气。  
如果不是因为他的任务，如果不是因为最后他已经无力抽取记忆，只能不加分别地将它们统统逼出。谁也不会知道那些不该知道的，他的隐私，他的珍宝，他的愧悔，他会将其统统带入坟墓，谁也不会知道，没有人。而现在……  
Snape重新睁开眼，黑眸空洞，面无表情。大脑封闭术，这几乎成为他的本能。  
“不是你想的那样，Severus，请别这样，”McGonagall教授说，她担心极了。误解酿成的恶果太苦涩，在对Severus这件事上她已亲身品尝，她不希望其在任何人身上重现。更何况，Snape此时的误解无疑会为他带来极大的痛苦，她不愿这样，“Harry只公开了你与Dumbledore的计划，而且是一小部分，嗯，只有你为Dumbledore当间谍、在Dumbledore的授意下杀他和在Voldemort的眼皮底下保护霍格沃兹的学生这部分。”  
Snape依旧面无表情，他伸手拍了两下，扯出一个假笑：“Well，真是精准的记忆剥离，谁做的？”  
“Harry自己做的，他是个好孩子。”McGonagall回答。  
“不可能，Mr. Potter没有那样的魔咒水平，就算他是救世主也不行。”Snape的语调变得轻柔且讥讽。  
“放松些，Severus，是我教他的。”Dumbledore说，“Harry两个月前来问我如何分离记忆，我告诉了他该怎么做。”  
“但你不能进入记忆，也不能提供记忆作以示范，那个魔法非常复杂，需要极其精妙的操作，一旦失误就会将记忆毁于一旦，虽然我并不介意毁去那些记忆，事实上我求之不得，可是看现在的情形他明显成功了，难道你要告诉我天才的Mr. Potter一次就成功了？我并不相信他能做到，除非他用别的记忆做过练习，你该不会告诉我，他用的是他自己的？那个愚蠢的小崽子不应该这么做……”  
“是的，那很难， ”Dumbledore打断Snape的话，他端起蜂蜜茶喝了一口，半月形眼镜后面的蓝眼睛弯了弯，Severus或许只是觉得不好意思，他熟知他这些小举动，比如语速上的小变化和轻微转变的声调，他用一种充满包容的语气继续说，“Harry抽出自己的记忆做了实验，他没什么问题，因为他还活着，他的记忆并非不可再生，只是一开始他频繁的小错误导致头疼，我们不得不暂停了几天......嗨，他还是个孩子呢，犯错误很正常，我认为他已经做得足够好了。”  
“......”Snape伸手拉上了那块天鹅绒帘子，从袍子中抽出魔杖对帘子施了个反向的闭耳塞听咒——这使得他与外界隔离开来，地窖回归平静。  
  
McGonagall教授看到Snape的画像回归空白，有些无措地望向Dumbledore。Dumbledore从面前精致的三层甜品架上挑出一块芒果派，冲着McGonagall教授眨眨眼睛：“他没变多少，这真是件好事，不是吗？”  
“哦，是啊，是好事。不，我是说、我以为......”McGonagall教授先是点点头，又摇摇头，她表现得非常茫然，“Dumbledore，我不知道。”  
“你也该放松些，Minerva。”Dumbledore咬了口芒果派，满足地笑了，“这个甜度真是太棒了。”  
  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于住在地窖这个问题，说真的我也忘记了原著中有没有提到教职工宿舍这个东西，我记得哈利每次夜游掏出活点地图时候看到教授的小黑点都是在地窖的，再加上Dumbledore的卧室就在校长室上面来着，类比一下，我倾向于认为办公室和卧室是连着的。啊，如果有出入的话就当是私设+1好了。  
> 关于分离记忆这段，这是我看原著时候非常大的一个执念了，我记得jk有个访谈里提到过，教授在战时放弃了校长职位，所以他的画像没有立刻出现在校长室，是后来Harry为他正名之后，他的画像才出现的。那么是怎么正名的呢，战后那个环境，要正名必须提供证据吧，记忆是证据没错，可教授不会乐意公开的。我甚至觉得他本来都没想给Harry那么多记忆，只是没法控制才给多了。正名很好，还他清白给他荣誉也很好，可是该如何尊重他本人的意愿呢，倘若不加以考虑，那这份正名究竟是为了弥补自己的愧疚还是出于对他的尊敬？所幸Harry成长了不少，我猜他会考虑到。


	3. 星星

“避水咒，Ron，避水咒！不要再甩头了！”Hermione大声喊道——雨声噼里啪啦响个不停，不这样大喊，连自己都听不到自己在说些什么。  
Ron正拧着自己的袍袖，试图让自己变干一点，他方才将头发上的水珠甩了Hermione一脸。她忍无可忍地抽出魔杖对他点了几下。  
“你瞧，这样根本没什么用！”Ron也喊道，他没有停下拧衣服的举动，水流从他指缝间涌出，同哗哗大雨混在一起砸到地上。  
“你说什么？”Hermione问，她没有听清后半句。  
“我说，我好多了！”Ron扯着嗓子回答，接着，他伸手拽住Harry同样湿漉漉的袖子，“走了，伙计！你在看什么？”  
Harry没有回答，任他拽着，跟在Hermione身后上了马车。关上车门，将大雨隔绝在外，他们这才放松下来。Hermione冲他们打出几个干燥咒，这次效果很好。 衣服变干之后，Harry渐渐能感觉到自己的指尖开始泛起暖意，他刚刚根本找不到自己的四肢。  
“你刚刚在看什么？”Ron又问。  
“夜骐。”Harry说。他看到不少人上车时候避开了夜骐那蝙蝠般的巨大翅膀。  
“现在几乎人人都看得到它们。”Hermione叹气。  
车厢中沉默下来。Harry透过被雨水冲刷的车窗，看着夜骐在夜色中昂起的头颅和飞舞的鬓毛，真神奇，雨对它们毫无影响。  
“我刚刚好像看到了Malfoy，他为什么回来？”Ron打破沉默。  
“不知道，也许跟我们一样？”Harry心不在焉地答道。  
“回来补课？！别逗了！”Ron夸张地怪叫。  
Hermione从书包里翻出一本厚厚的书，表明她无意参与讨论。  
车厢内又变得静默，只听得到雨水拍打车顶的闷响。  
  
马车停下来，Flitwick教授迎上前。  
“欢迎你们回来，欢迎你们，我很高兴。”他尖声说，“McGonagall教授有很多事要准备，我来接你们，进去吧，孩子们。”  
他做出一个手势，示意Harry他们进去礼堂，自己则站在原地，继续等待其他学生。Harry经过他身边的时候，他仰起头对他露出一个笑容：“我很高兴。”他又说了一遍。Harry看到他眼角有泪光闪烁。  
霍格沃兹的礼堂依旧恢弘，却非常冷清。头顶上是漆黑的苍穹，没有一颗星星。Harry不知道自己是不是该庆幸好歹这天空也没还原外面糟糕的天气。平日里漂浮的蜡烛也已消失，整个礼堂空空荡荡。幽灵们漂浮在半空，Harry看到皮皮鬼的铃铛帽子换成了一顶黑色礼帽，但他依旧扎着那个可笑的蝴蝶结，显得怪模怪样。  
四大学院的长桌旁坐着稀稀拉拉的几名学生。这也许是因为我们来的太早了。Harry心想。他在格兰芬多的长桌边坐下，试图将心中空落落的感觉甩出去。  
又有几波学生进入礼堂。他们坐到各自学院的长桌旁，默契地避开同斯莱特林接近的位置。斯莱特林那边的学生也只坐在长桌的一边，两排空荡荡的椅子在礼堂中画下一道泾渭分明的线。  
静默，无人窃窃私语。悉悉索索的脚步声响起，McGonagall教授带着新生们走进礼堂。她依旧穿着墨绿色长袍，带着黑色尖顶帽，只是袍子外加了一件黑色的披肩。今年的新生们很少，Harry看到那些孩子们的表情都带着一股懵懂的担忧，期待被掩藏在忐忑之下，眼神凝重地盯着礼堂中央的分院帽。  
McGonagall教授一进礼堂就看到那条分界线，她怀疑就算把新生们都加进各个学院的桌子旁边去，那道线也依旧存在。  
意料之中的情况，也是她亲自去接新生的因由。她抿紧唇，不打算在此时说些什么。校长讲话通常在分院仪式之后，她无意打乱顺序。  
  
分院仪式开始了。  
礼堂这才开始有了声响。McGonagall教授在台上念着新生的名字，一个个小巫师走上前，忐忑不安的坐上高脚凳，有几个差点被自己的长袍绊倒。  
分院帽裂开嘴，用洪亮的声音喊出一个个学院的名字。  
没有斯莱特林，一个也没有。从凳子上下来的小巫师们舒了口气般的走到各自的学院桌旁，脸上这才有了点笑意，开始打量礼堂堂皇的梁柱。  
Harry感到非常不舒服，他突然想起五年级时分院帽唱的歌，有些惊讶自己竟然将歌词记得如此清晰：  
……  
尽管我注定要使你们分裂，  
但我担心这样做并不正确。  
尽管我必须履行我的职责，  
把每年的新生分成四份，  
但我担心这样的分类，  
会导致我所惧怕的崩溃。  
……  
McGonagall教授又念到一个名字，Harry晃神间只听到那是一名姓Lestrange的新生。  
礼堂中突然爆发出一阵阵私语，仿佛所有人都开始交头接耳。  
“Lestrange？那个食死徒家族？”  
“神秘人忠实的走狗？”  
“听说他的父母都是食死徒。”  
“天啊，那他们死了吗？”  
“谁知道，也许逃走了。”  
“这样的人，可千万不要分到我们学院！”  
“放心吧，这种人肯定会被分到斯莱特林。”  
“像这样的人……”  
“斯莱特林！”分院帽洪亮的声音在礼堂回荡。  
那名姓Lestrange的小巫师跌跌撞撞地从高脚凳上掉下来，涨红了脸，双手攥得死紧，跨越那条分界线向斯莱特林的长桌走去，可怜的孩子，他甚至有些同手同脚。  
其余三个学院的长桌上响起一阵嘘声，Lestrange坐到Malfoy身边，铂金发色的少年拍拍小巫师的背，试图让他放松下来。接着，他站起身，鼓起掌，斯莱特林的其他学生也跟着站起来，分界线的另一端，嘘声对面，爆发出响亮的掌声。  
  
Harry再也受不了这样的气氛。  
他感到自己肺里的空气统统被挤走，转而被一股浓厚的浊气填满。分院仪式还在继续，那些声响统统变得瓮声瓮气，他从长袍里侧口袋中掏出近期才修复的双面镜。  
Harry拂过镜面上细小的裂纹——即使经过修复，这面镜子也难光滑如初。他蜷了蜷手指，不再犹疑。他心内奔涌的情绪需要一个出口，他不要再沉浸在这份压抑中。他急切地唤道：“Sirius。”  
双面镜上腾起雾气，Harry一瞬不瞬地盯着它。他急需确认，确认——  
“羁绊仍在，长情未改。”  
Dumbledore愉快的声音从镜子中传出来。  
接着，Sirius的脸出现在镜子中，他褐色的卷发看起来悉心打理过，灰眼睛中带着快乐和关怀，同样是Harry再熟悉不过的眼神。英俊的男人透过镜面看着他，笑道：“Harry？”  
没等Harry说点什么，Sirius又开心地说：“Dumbledore正在做开学演讲呢，我猜你肯定很怀念，你看——”他调转镜面，Harry看到霍格沃兹的礼堂，天幕上繁星闪烁，蜡烛漂浮在空中，梁柱富丽堂皇，四张学院长桌旁坐满学生，都在快乐的同身旁人交谈。Harry看到了许多熟悉的脸，有Cedric，有Colin和Dennis，还有Fred……  
他感到鼻子发酸。Dumbledore的声音又传了出来：“不妨以此句作为新的开始，没有战争，无关生死。”他透过镜面，看到他的老教授正穿着一件紫色的缀满星星装饰的袍子，带着配套的帽子，站在礼堂前，张开双臂，“谢谢你们回到霍格沃兹，当然，你们不用担心考试和毕业，如果喜欢的话，留级一百年也不会有什么关系。也不用担心学院杯，你瞧，这里没有计分沙漏。”  
Harry的眼前变得模糊，他却忍不住微笑起来，Dumbledore在那一面继续说：“我知道诸位心有牵挂，只是，请相信我，笑容足以愚弄光阴。倘若诸位觉得孤独，这是暂时的，我们所要做的只是等待，终能与所爱之人重逢。让我们共同祈祷这份悠闲的等待越久越好。现在，笨蛋！哭鼻子！残渣！拧！享受宴席吧！”  
Sirius的脸重新出现在镜子里，他剥开一块薄荷硬糖丢进嘴里，笑着对Harry说：“我上学的时候，他就在用那四个词。”  
Harry张了张嘴，他想问Sirius为什么在霍格沃兹，却又觉得已无必要，最终，他对着镜子笑道：“Sirius，好久不见。”  
“什么呀，哪有好久！”Sirius反驳，还没来得及再说什么，Harry就见镜子的角度调转成仰视，它被Sirius放在桌子上，Harry看到Dumbledore走过来坐在Sirius旁边。  
“Sirius，我很高兴你能接受我的聘书。”Dumbledore说。  
“我很高兴，Dumbledore，你知道的去年实在是没有机会……回到霍格沃兹令我感到愉快，尤其是，”Sirius大笑起来，他冲着Dumbledore举杯致意，“在这里没碰到某人，你知道的，我来之前还有点担心……”  
“Sirius，你表现得像个孩子……这一年你不是……跟着……”  
Dumbledore的声音变得模模糊糊，双面镜上的雾气蒸腾起来，几秒之后散去，照出Harry自己的脸。  
联系被切断了。  
  
Harry将双面镜收起来，目光转回肃穆的礼堂。他感到自己胸口空落落的部分被填满，呼吸也顺畅起来。  
分院仪式已经结束，McGonagall教授走上讲台，双手下压，示意大家安静下来。  
“欢迎你们，老生们和新生们。”McGonagall教授的声音在礼堂中响起，“我们今年的礼堂同以往不同，我想诸位都发现了，无关天空，无关蜡烛，而是，那条凭空出现的界线。坐在何处，是你们的自由，我不想在此置喙，但，我想请诸位思考一个问题：霍格沃兹，为什么分院？”  
“是因为血统不同吗？是因为出身不同吗？不！你们唯一的不同，就是才华，就是特质！  
坐在这里的每一位，毋庸置疑，你们是特别的，你们拥有特殊的才能，它使你们能够成为一名巫师，你们的才能，有自己的特质。  
你们来到霍格沃兹，被分入自己的学院，格兰芬多热情勇敢，赫奇帕奇勤奋忠诚，拉文克劳博学聪颖，斯莱特林敏锐谨慎。  
分院，不是对你们贴上标签，使你们分裂敌对，而是帮你们发现特质，让你们拥抱骄傲！  
你们将在此接受教育，塑造人生，将在此师友相伴，知己同行！  
何须担心自己去往何处？你们将获得荣耀，成就精彩。你们将使你们的学院，将使霍格沃兹，将使巫师世界，熠熠生辉！”  
“我相信诸位都知道，战争已经结束，我们赢了，是惨胜。在座的很多人失去了自己的亲人、朋友以及爱人。来的时候，很多人都看到了夜骐，尽管，我宁愿你们看不到。  
不论立场如何，失去本身都令人痛彻，我接下来的话，说给所有感受到这份哀恸的人，我不明白为何有人会以他人的痛苦作为自己的享乐。我们胜了，我们在此刻说他们是病态的，邪恶的。倘若他们胜了，站在我们自己的、亲人的、爱人的、朋友的血肉上，癫狂大笑，他们会说什么？说我们是愚蠢的、天真的？不，他们只是想大笑罢了。Voldemort正是这样的人。  
但我希望诸位明白，他代表邪恶，他不代表斯莱特林。  
在一千多年前，四位大名鼎鼎的巫师，为了一个共同的梦想与心愿，实现了一个大胆的打算。格兰芬多，斯莱特林，拉文克劳，赫奇帕奇，四大学院组成了霍格沃兹。  
霍格沃兹，于苦难的荆棘路中，生出希望，恰如老树盘根，屹立不摇。  
霍格沃兹，是播下光明的土壤，而非滋养仇恨的温床。  
霍格沃兹！正是你们此时所在之处！正是你们此刻所站之地！  
霍格沃兹！正是你们！你们本身——所有的在校生、毕业生！  
霍格沃兹！我愿将之称为筑梦之所，无垠天幕，而你们，恰是漫天星子！”  
McGonagall教授的话音落下，她张开双臂，掌心向上托举，一颗颗星星自学生们和教师们身上浮现，升起，点亮天幕，群星璀璨。  
Harry猛地站起来，礼堂中所有的人都站起来，拼命鼓起掌。  
在雷动的掌声中，他看到大家分散开，同天幕对映，恰似地上的星星，那道界线消失不见。  
  
掌声渐息，没有人坐下。  
McGonagall教授看到不少学生湿润了眼眶，她知道自己也是。深吸一口气，她又开口：“在开宴前，我们还有一件重要的事。”  
她挥动魔杖，一张长长的名单浮现在半空，上面是一个个被银丝勾勒的名字。Harry看到了Dumbledore的名字，还有Remus，Sirius，Snape……那是牺牲者的名单。  
“我希望，诸位同我一起，向牺牲者致敬。我们如今站在此处，当对他们心怀感恩。”  
McGonagall教授说完，开始一个一个，念出那些名字。  
“Albus·Dumbledore”  
学生们跟在她之后一齐念到：“Albus·Dumbledore”  
名单上的银丝抽了出来，缠绕成白色的蜡烛，漂浮在空中。  
“Severus·Snape”  
“Severus·Snape”  
代表Snape的蜡烛漂浮起来。  
“Remus·Lupin”  
“Remus·Lupin”  
又一根蜡烛浮起。  
“Nymphadora·Tonks”  
“Nymphadora·Tonks”  
“Sirius·Black”  
“Sirius·Black”  
“Regulus·Black”  
“Regulus·Black”  
“Fred·Weasley”  
“Fred·Weasley”  
“Cedric·Diggory”  
“Cedric·Diggory”  
……  
……  
他们就这样，一个一个，一个一个地念过去。  
蜡烛一支支漂浮在空中，不逊于繁星。  
Harry口中念着名字，眼睛盯着那些蜡烛。  
白色的蜡烛，红色的胜利。  
  
直到McGonagall教授念完最后一个名字，那张名单散成点点银光，消失不见。  
“我们将永远铭记，直至群星陨落。”她说。  
“直至群星陨落。”  
  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 分院帽的歌出自第五部第十一章。  
> 文中出现的Lestrange跟贝拉没有直系亲属关系，就一表三千里那种，鉴于他家也是个食死徒大姓x


	4. 消逝

之后的宴席Harry没什么胃口享受，他吃得心不在焉，一直在摆弄双面镜。他试着再次呼唤Sirius，却没有连通。  
其实没连通也好，仔细想想，关于Snape的事，Harry也不知道该如何去问Sirius。他只是越想越疑惑，刚刚对那边霍格沃兹礼堂的匆匆一瞥，没有在教授席上看到Snape。  
他不敢说自己多了解对方，只是单纯的觉得，Snape不会离开霍格沃兹。从某方面讲，他们俩在来霍格沃兹前的经历也有那么一星半点儿的相似。Harry永远记得自己第一步踏进霍格沃兹时的感受，那种激动，就像，你推开了一扇门，门后的世界完全未知，光怪陆离，你不知道自己会遇到什么，可你并不恐惧，一丁点儿都没有，你踏进门里，身后的世界陡然远去，卸下包袱，一身轻松，眼前的色彩，耳畔的声响，呼吸的间奏，都是全新的，你却知道早该如此，你属于这里。  
Snape的感受，或许更甚于他。可他却没有出现在开学宴上，为什么？Harry努力回想刚刚看到的场景，礼堂中四大学院的院旗连成一片，教授席位是满员，魔药课教授的座位上坐着一名身穿黑袍的陌生女巫，她绷着脸，表情很严肃，不过不是McGonagall教授那种严厉的严肃，是一种，该怎么说呢，忧心忡忡的严肃？Harry觉得她有些眼熟，但是在他的记忆中，他确定自己从未见过一名这样的女巫。  
上次在画像中见到Snape的时候，背景是地窖来着，那他为什么不去参加开学宴？Harry用勺子搅着一杯香草布丁，把它弄得像一坨浆糊。他必须承认，从得知真相开始，尤其是战争结束之后，他对Snape有些过分关注。这种关注的起因是他还没有跟对方道歉。内疚和感激，驱使着他一定要做点什么才行，却又无处下手。  
  
“Harry？Harry！”Ron叫他。  
Harry抬起头，发现面前的长桌上已经被清理一新，学生们正排队准备回宿舍。  
“Harry，你还好吧？”Hermione担忧地问。  
“噢，是的，我很好。”Harry跟着他们站起来。  
“你真的没事吗？我叫你好久，你都没有反应。”Ron说。  
“我只是想到……”  
“或许你愿意回到休息室跟我们谈谈？”Hermione说着，快步走到队伍前面，与他们拉开距离。Ron拉着Harry跟在后面。  
“她看起来在生气，为什么？”Harry小声问Ron，“你怎么惹她了？”  
“哥们儿，”Ron哀叹出声，“你还没发现是你让她不高兴吗？她很担心你……”  
“之前分离记忆的事？我不是解释过了，而且我做的很好，现在也没有头疼什么的……”  
“不是那个，是你上次问她的事，你刚刚都没注意她怀里抱着什么书吗？”  
上次问她的事？Harry惊讶地张大嘴，他努力压下大喊的冲动，压低声音急切地问：“你是说关于'灵魂消逝'，她查到了？！”  
“似乎查到了一些，她担心你会——”  
  
“做傻事？！Merlin啊！你甚至都不告诉我你到底查到了什么，Hermione，我只是想弄清到底怎么回事。”Harry坐在公共休息室的软沙发里冲着对面的Hermione喊道。Hermione抱着双臂皱眉看着他，他们面前的桌子上放着一摞书，最上面的一本是《灵魂的魔法属性》。  
Ron正坐在Harry旁边，他拍着Harry的肩试图让他冷静点：“Hermione，我觉得你应该告诉他，根据经验，通常不告诉他，他更容易做傻事……”Harry和Hermione同时向他瞪过来，Ron缩缩脖子，摆着手继续说，“好吧好吧，你们都知道我说的是事实，而且我也很好奇。”  
Hermione似乎认同了他的话，她放下手臂，但眉头依旧皱着：“好吧，但是告诉你之前，你要先告诉我你到底是怎么知道灵魂消逝的。你上次说的太不清晰了。”  
“噢，好吧，”Harry耸耸肩，“就是那次，我用你教的方法去跟Snape教授道歉结果失败，之后我……”  
Hermione不赞同地打断他：“我只是让你表现的别那么像你爸爸，可没让你学Neville。”  
“可是Ron说面对Snape教授，最不格兰芬多的人就是Neville。”Harry辩解道。  
“嘿，这可不是我的错，是你先问我怎样才能让Snape——好吧，Snape教授，看到你不联想到你爸爸。”Ron嘟囔着。  
Hermione又瞪了Ron一眼，转过来示意Harry继续说。  
“嗯，就那次之后，我又去了一次校长室，发现Snape教授的画像是空白的，我叫了两声，他没理我。Dumbledore说这很正常，毕竟我上次太反常，Snape教授——”  
“他一定恶心得不轻。我们都知道。”Ron接话。Harry对他怒目而视，Ron接收到这个眼神，辩驳道，“得了，那不是我的错！”  
对面的Hermione伸手打算抱起面前那摞书：“如果你再不说重点，我就要回去了，要知道今年还有N.E.W.T.考试。”  
“好吧，McGonagall教授告诉我，Snape教授的画像一直是空的。”Harry咬了下下唇，“你们不觉得这很奇怪吗，就算他不愿意见我，没道理不见McGonagall教授吧？”  
“事实上非常有可能，你见他生前对什么人热情过吗？”Ron说。  
Harry没有理他，继续说：“所以我从校长室出来之后没有直接离开，我在外面站了一会儿。”他顿了下，“我知道这种行为不好，不过我只是想看看我走之后他会不会出现。”  
“你不是那个时候听到灵魂消逝的吧？”Hermione小声惊呼，脸上的表情变的凝重起来。  
“是的。我在外面站了会儿，Snape教授并没有出现，我隐约听到Dumbledore教授和McGonagall教授在交谈。”Harry皱眉回忆着。  
  
“Dumbledore，你说的是真的？……他的情况……”这是McGonagall教授的声音。  
“很不好，Minerva，我前几天见到他……我们的……朋友，也许……快要消逝……”Dumbledore的话Harry只能听到断断续续的几句。  
“这不应该，他才……Dumbledore，你没有办法吗？”  
“Minerva，你该知道外力是有限的……这是必然……”  
Harry不知道他们说的人究竟是谁，只是本能地感到不详。他再次敲响了校长室的门。  
  
“但是我再次敲门进去，他们什么都不肯说。”  
“你问过Dumbledore教授了？”Hermione问。  
“嗯，我问他什么是消逝，他说——”  
“这是规则，Harry。”  
“欸？Hermione，你知道！你果然查到了？”Harry惊讶地问。  
Hermione叹了口气，她将那摞书顶端的《灵魂的魔法属性》取下来放在一边，一边在剩下的书里翻找一边回答：“确切的说不是查到，是猜测。你问过我之后我查了跟灵魂魔法有关的，所有查得到的书，比如《灵魂魔法揭秘》，里面的内容非常邪恶，提到各种匪夷所思的黑魔法，噢，那真是太恶毒，我简直难以想象会有人用这种咒语去……”  
“可这和我要问的没有关系，我要的问的是那个世界。”Harry打断她的滔滔不绝。  
“是啊，可是你当时并没告诉我。”Hermione从书堆里抬头，“所幸关于那个世界我也查到了零星的资料，《空间与时间法则初探》中提到了一个假设，认为适用于灵魂的空间规则同适用于活人的完全不同，是主要是基于元素的转变……事实上这很复杂，总之我顺着这个设想又查阅了《元素基础》、《空间构成》以及《时间的魔法维度》，最后查到《灵魂的魔法属性》……Ron，告诉我魔法的本质是什么？”  
Ron从Hermione解释一大串书名和她看到的理论时就开始神游，他脸上维持着一种崇敬的表情发着呆，冷不丁被提问，只好将求助的眼神投向Harry，但被Hermione发现了，他磕绊下回答道：“呃，是、是元素和规则吧？”  
“是的，”Hermione满意地说，“所以我又去问了差点没头的Nike，他说他只知道两个世界规则完全不同，唯一可以确定的是身在何处，才能知道哪里的信息。不过根据你之前告诉我的，我猜画像或者双面镜应该是这两个世界的一种联系，但是也仅此而已了，Dumbledore应该没办法告诉我们什么。”  
“所以因为规则Dumbledore不能告诉我？那灵魂消逝究竟是什么？”  
“我有个猜测，Harry，你知道遗忘咒的原理是什么？”Hermione说。  
“什么，不就是一忘皆空？”  
“是用魔法将记忆转化为元素！所以遗忘咒是不可逆的，Harry，你和Ron真应该多看看理论知识……”  
“好啦，我们会用不就行了。”  
“可是今年还有N.E.W.T.考试！”  
“何必在意那个？Harry可是救世主，Kingsley本来都说今年就可以让Harry成为傲罗，是你一定要回学校补一年的课，我们才……”  
“拜托，别吵这个！”Harry头疼地打断他们的争论，“Hermione，告诉我你的猜测。”  
“正如遗忘咒的原理那样，用魔法将记忆转化成元素，这个过程是不可逆的。我只是觉得拿这个举例，你们好理解一些。”Hermione气呼呼地说，“元素是固定的，魔法只是对其加以运用，而灵魂也是元素组成的，所以我猜，灵魂消逝大概就是灵魂渐渐变成元素。”  
“天哪，那不就是说……”Ron睁大眼睛，“死去的人还会再死一次？”  
“那、那这种消逝有产生的条件吗？”Harry感觉自己喉咙有些发干，Dumbledore说的人，他和McGonagall教授的朋友，该不会是……  
“我不知道，Harry，这只是个猜测。不会的……”Hermione也有些慌乱，“就只是个猜测而已。”  
“我要去找Dumbledore。”Harry立刻站起来。  
“Harry，现在已经宵禁。”  
“这件事很急！”  
“我知道很急！你为什么就不能想想呢，现在你最容易找到的人不是Dumbledore，而是Sirius！”Hermione拉住他。  
“噢，哦对！”Harry重新坐下，掏出双面镜，呼唤到：“Sirius，你在吗？”  
镜面上浮现出一个英俊男人的脸，Sirius对他微笑：“嗨，Harry，晚上好！”  
  
片刻之后，Sirius站在地窖门口犹豫不决。  
基于他与门后那个人之间糟糕的关系，他认为自己应当扭头就走，这才是明智的，而不是站在这里纠结要不要敲门。  
“Harry，今天已经很晚了，我觉得你可以明天去找Dumbledore……”Sirius对着双面镜说。  
“Sirius，拜托，”Harry说，“Snape教授是个好人，我——”  
“你刚刚同我讲过！我当然知道他是我们这边的！我没有不信！”Sirius有些焦躁地打断了他，这感觉简直像是在听James夸奖鼻涕精，太疯狂了，“是啊！他是个好人！我们都欠他的！所以呢！我就非得大半夜的徘徊在地窖门口纠结要不要敲门吗？我甚至不知道第一句话应该跟他说什么！”  
“Sirius，我刚刚跟你说过的，万一……”  
“那只是个猜测，Harry！”Sirius喊道，“我做不到！我不想见他！他的立场跟我讨厌他是两码事！难道你想看我们吵架吗！”  
“可如果他能活蹦乱跳地跟你吵架也是件好事啊。”Harry坚持道。  
Sirius沉默了。  
他走到地窖门前抬起手敲了敲，没有动静。  
他皱起眉，展开手掌，在门上“砰砰砰”地拍起来，还是没有反应。  
他抽出魔杖，瞪着门把手，准备对它施咒。  
就在这时，门开了。一道瘦长的身影出现在门后，Snape穿着一件黑色的睡袍，头发稍微有些乱，看来，他刚刚已经睡下。  
“呃……”Sirius张张嘴准备说些什么。  
“Black，你怎么会在这里？”Snape苍白的脸从他平直的黑发后面露出来，黑眼睛盯着地窖门前的不速之客。  
“我……”Sirius开口说了一个字之后，发现自己找不到后面的句子。  
“来看看我死了没有？”Snape露出一个假笑，用讥诮的语气问。  
“噢，是啊，是的，我是说……”那扇门在Sirius面前哐的一声关上，差点撞到他的鼻子。  
  
TBC


	5. 请托

“甘草扭扭糖。”  
Severus Snape念出口令。他正端着一只高脚杯站在校长室门前，穿着平日那件黑袍子，纽扣一直扣到最上面一颗，都快要到下巴了。他脖颈上露出的部分——事实上，那已经接近下颌——盘桓着一道伤疤，是Najini的咬伤，他刚到这个世界的时候是消失的，此时不知为何却又出现。他的头发柔顺垂落在脸颊两侧（并不是费心打理的结果，该说他的发质还是不错，而死者世界明显不存在出油的问题），鹰钩鼻在他侧脸上投下一小块阴影，衬得面色愈发苍白。  
“口令正确。”守门的滴水兽跳到一边。  
  
“所以Dumbledore……Harry说……我想问……”  
Snape推门时听到Sirius的声音飘出来。真是不巧，他心想。  
“嗨，Severus，下午好！”Dumbledore快乐地冲他挥手，“见到你真高兴，一起来享受下午茶吧。”白胡子老巫师挥舞魔杖，一张红色软椅出现在桌子边，他指指桌上摆放的三层甜点架，精致的银质支架顶端是一个圆形平台，上面洒满了月季花瓣，一只穿着白色百褶裙、头顶花环的尖耳朵小精灵正趴在上面打瞌睡。  
“不用了，Dumbledore，我只是来给你送药。”甜点没有吸引Snape的注意，他走过去，绕过Black身边那张刚刚被Dumbledore变出来的椅子，将手中的高脚杯放在老巫师面前，“没什么事的话，我要先回去。”  
Sirius Black在Snape进来之后就没再讲话，他坐在那里，像一团安静的空气，可目光自从Snape进门之后就没挪开过，一直大剌剌地黏在魔药大师脖颈的伤口上。尽管衣领外只露出一小部分，已足见其狰狞。那伤口没有结痂，外面一圈是灼烧般的黑色痕迹，随着主人一呼一吸间，张牙舞爪地翻出深红的肉。  
这得多疼呐？Sirius无意识地转着念头。  
Snape转身就看到Sirius正盯着自己的脖子，抬手摸了下才发现Sirius究竟在看什么，那道伤并不会带给这个状态的他多大痛感，也不会影响行动，他总是忽略它。他将领子又往上拽拽，冷哼一声：“Black，蠢狗的脑子里没有基本礼貌吗？”  
“我只是好奇你在这里做什么。”Sirius这才回神，一秒钟不到的尴尬被抛诸脑后，他没有移开目光：“你的脖子怎么了？”  
“这不关你的事，Black。”Snape挑眉，燃起怒意的黑眼睛注视着Black的灰眼睛，“你的耳朵跟脑子一起坏掉了吗，我假设你的耳朵刚刚有在运转，就该听到我说明来意，虽然我对此不抱希望。呵，我真为你感到庆幸，耳聋可要比没脑子好治多了。”  
“我没必要听你讲话，鼻涕精！”Sirius眼中燃起一模一样的怒火，必须承认他很容易被Snape激怒，不论何时。  
“那你何必有此一问？”Snape嗤笑一声，居高临下地瞥着他。  
“这也不关你的事。”Sirius站了起来，他不喜欢Snape这样的眼神，从少年时就不喜欢，没人喜欢自己被当成芨芨草。他抽出魔杖指着Snape，熟练地挑衅：“你想打架吗？”  
“呵，”Snape嘴角上扬露出一个讥笑，Black的吠叫在他意料之中，这蠢狗果然没一点儿进步。他这么想着，伸手握住魔杖，同样熟练地嘲讽回去：“即使死了仍然头脑简单四肢发达，是吗，Black？”  
甜点架上的小精灵被这剑拔弩张的气氛惊醒，她尖叫着飞起来，将平台上的花瓣扑棱得到处都是。  
“Sirius，Severus来是为了给我送健齿魔药。”Dumbledore无奈地说，“ 你们知道，这里不能相互攻击，你们就不能试着和平相处吗？”  
“不能！”两人同时斩钉截铁地回答，接着狠狠互瞪一眼，扭头看向相反方向。  
“不能互相伤害？Black出现在这里难道不是在问你杀死灵魂的方法吗？鉴于他昨天半夜专门敲门‘关心’我的死活。”Snape冷哼着甩下这句话，大步离开校长室。  
Sirius目瞪口呆地盯着他的背影。  
  
“你为什么还需要健齿魔药，Dumbledore？现在这样牙齿又不会出问题。”短暂的沉默后，Sirius开口。  
“唔，虽然不会出问题，但是有些糖很粘牙。”Dumbledore眼睛微眯，颇为苦恼。  
“粘牙……”Sirius重复了一遍，他坐下来，将手指插进头发里，茫然低喃，“Dumbledore，他刚刚是随口问的吧？”  
Dumbledore不置可否地“嗯”了声，接着说道：“继续我们刚刚的话题，你想问什么？”  
“在什么情况下灵魂会死？”Sirius Black的眉毛皱成一团。噢，多么糟糕的时机。他想。  
Dumbledore放下手中的糕点，严肃地看着他：“你为什么要问这个？”  
Sirius飞快摇头：“不是Snape说的那样，Dumbledore，Harry昨天晚上突然用双面镜叫我，要我去看看Snape的情况。”  
他将Harry呼唤他的因由与Hermione的猜测一并告诉Dumbledore。  
“非常敏锐的猜测，格兰芬多加十分，为了Granger小姐的聪慧。”Dumbledore笑着说，接着他耸耸肩，“可惜不能真的加分。”  
“所以我就去敲Snape的门，”Sirius顿了下，懊恼地抱怨，“他可真不友好！”  
Dumbledore难得沉默了，他希望场面不是他想的那样：Sirius拍开门，对正穿着睡衣的Severus说‘嗨，真高兴看到你死得好好的’……  
所幸Sirius并不知道Dumbledore在想什么，他继续说：“回去后，Harry告诉我他第一次在画像中见到Snape的时候他脖子上没有伤，我昨天敲门的时候还没来及收起双面镜……所以他拜托我来问问，由于规则，Dumbledore，他知道你不会告诉他。”  
“Severus的状态看起来不太好，但是我不知道为什么。事实上从他来这边的霍格沃兹之后，我也很少看到他。”Dumbledore皱着眉，他闭上眼睛回忆了一会儿，困惑地说，“按理来说被动的灵魂创伤只会自愈，不会反复。”  
“灵魂创伤？”Sirius问。  
“Najini是Voldemort的魂器之一。我以为你知道Severus是怎样牺牲的。”Dumbledore解释。  
“……”Sirius沉默了。他确实知道，却没有在意。自从他死后就一直透过双面镜跟着Harry，虽然未经修复的双面镜令他无法回应Harry的呼唤，但足以使他知道事情的始末。  
“这不是个好现象。”Dumbledore抿着唇，他在担忧，“这种情况我只在快要消逝的灵魂身上见到过。但是没道理呀……”  
“消逝？”Sirius的心悬起来，没来由地感到一阵焦躁，他没想到Dumbledore会证实这一点，“你是说Snape真的……？”  
“你之前问我什么情况下灵魂会死，”Dumbledore将糕点推开，他站起身，双手背在身后，在屋内踱步，“在这里那通常被叫做消逝，因为灵魂的死亡是一个过程，灵魂不会立刻成为元素，而是渐渐变化。像这样……”  
Dumbledore在冥想盆前停下，抽出一小段银白的记忆，展示给Sirius。  
那是一名巫师，或者说，是一个灵魂消逝的过程。他站在一块黑色岩石前面，面前是正在流淌的河流。Dumbledore的记忆中，这名巫师样貌并不清晰，模模糊糊，就像带着纱罩。周遭树木上鸟虫啁啾，头顶上阳光洒落。本应是一片祥和的景象，这名巫师却被从画面中擦去，由头顶向下开始变得模糊，身上各种颜色糊成一团，变得浅淡，最终归于透明。河流中倒影不在，岩石上阳光正好。  
“这就是消逝？”Sirius问，他觉得胃里非常不舒服，“他是谁？”  
“我不知道，Sirius，如果我知道的话，他也不一定会消逝。”Dumbledore说，接着，他继续解释道，“你还记得Lily给Harry的爱的守护魔法吗？灵魂存在的原理与那个魔法有一些类似，只不过是寄托于思念……嗯，似乎不太准确，简单讲就是他人的记忆与死者的灵魂之间形成魔法纽带，只要没有被遗忘，灵魂将一直存在。”  
“可是Snape没可能被遗忘。”Sirius说。  
“这就要说到另一种情况了，Sirius，不太乐观。”Dumbledore眉头皱得更紧，“强行使灵魂消逝也不是不可能，却不是由于来自外部的攻击，这个世界的规则不允许任何带着恶意的魔法伤害别人。Sirius，你见过死去的食死徒吗？”  
“前几天我见过Bellatrix，远远的一眼，她看起来糟透了，整个人像是……拼起来的。”Sirius皱眉回忆着，他的表情就像刚刚吞下一桶呕吐味儿的比比多味豆，“那很糟糕，Dumbledore，远远就听到她一直在尖叫，像是被钻心咒打中那样。”  
“这就是了，主动带给别人的灵魂攻击，会在死后不断反噬自己的灵魂，包括死咒，死咒会使灵魂分裂，所以你觉得她是拼起来的。其实制作魂器的魔法，就是在死咒导致灵魂分裂之后将那一片抽出来。”Dumbledore恢复了平静，他没有去同情Bellatrix的境况，“缓解这种痛苦的方式只有一个，那就是诚心忏悔并求得原谅。显然，她不会这样做。”  
“可是，Snape对你用过死咒，他……好像是没事吧，Dumbledore？”Sirius不确定地问。  
“那是我的请求，Sirius，并不是出于他对我的恶意。”Dumbledore回答，他接着之前的话题继续说，“我见过有些邪恶的巫师，因为死不悔改，最后被反噬的伤害磨灭灵魂。”  
“Snape不是那样的黑巫师！”Sirius飞快打断Dumbledore。他不知道自己为什么要替死对头说话，明明Dumbledore不可能是那个意思。  
“我只是想说明灵魂创伤会对灵魂造成伤害，Sirius。”Dumbledore没在意Sirius的插话，他欣慰地微笑着，回到桌子后面坐下，“还有一种情况会导致灵魂消逝，那就是主动放弃魔法纽带。简单来讲就是不想活。比如不堪灵魂创伤的痛苦，或者活太久觉得没意义之类的。”  
“……”Sirius张了张嘴，他想反驳，他想说这是笑话，寻死是懦夫的行为，虽然在吵架时他经常骂对方是懦夫，但是自双面镜中听来的真相明明白白告诉他，Snape不是一个懦夫，相反的，他甚至比任何人都要勇敢。Snape会去寻死？这简直匪夷所思。  
Sirius试图在喉咙里找到一些词汇进行论证，给出有力回击，像Dumbledore证明这是不可能的事，但还没出声，就听到Dumbledore继续说：“灵魂消逝是一个逐渐的过程，魔法纽带需要双向维系，它的断裂不一定是因为主观上的想死而造成，也可能是因为主观上不想活。”  
“不想活？”Sirius问，这难道不就是想死吗？  
“譬如没有求生欲，觉得自己的存在没有意义，这种心态会逐渐削弱魔法纽带。如果一个人心愿得偿，无所牵挂，无家可归，会有这种想法不奇怪。”Dumbledore说，他十指指尖相对撑在桌子上，这是他思考时的惯用姿势。  
“心愿得偿，无所牵挂，无家可归？这不可能，这听起来根本不是Snape。”Sirius大声反驳。  
“Sirius，他的事你了解多少？”Dumbledore问，半月形眼镜后的蓝眼睛平静地看着他。  
“Snape的事？太多了，我甚至知道他写字时候鼻子会凑到纸面上！”他回忆起学生时代，考试时亲眼见到Snape伏在桌面上奋笔疾书，大鼻子距离试卷还不到一寸，几年过去这个姿势都没有变过，他还拿这个事嘲笑过对方无数次。  
  
‘我盯着他呢，他的鼻子都碰到羊皮纸了。’Sirius的脑海中响起自己刻薄的声音，‘羊皮纸上肯定全都是大块的油渍，他们一个字都别想看清楚。’  
  
“在凤凰社共事时，他比小时候还讨厌，他喜欢嘲讽我：‘Black，大扫除做的怎么样了？’”Sirius注视着Dumbledore的眼睛，试图让自己显得比较有说服力，“后来我在双面镜里听到的，反而不像他，Dumbledore。我不清楚他为什么会为Harry做那么多，你给他灌了什么迷魂汤？”他说完，咧开嘴故作轻松地笑。  
“你不知道他的记忆？”Dumbledore疑惑地看着他，随即了然，“是了，双面镜进不去记忆，所以这一年你都只是听到Harry那边在发生什么。”  
“Harry说他爱Lily……？”Sirius迟疑地说，“是有可能，他那时总喜欢跟Lily在一起，但他后来骂过她泥巴种之后他们就绝交了呀。他会因为爱Lily做这么多？要知道Harry也是James的儿子。”  
Dumbledore叹了口气。  
“Dumbledore，我不明白。”Sirius看起来迷茫极了。他熟悉Snape，熟知他写字的姿势、嘲讽的语气；熟知他学生时代的各项事迹，尤其是最丢脸的事，那通常都是自己和James带给他的；熟知他对黑魔法的喜爱，他在这方面天赋惊人，学生时代就能创造出神锋无影这样的魔咒；熟知他刚加入食死徒后的事，战场上曾短兵相接过；也熟知他加入凤凰社之后的事，尽管自己从未相信过他会真心效忠；更熟知他为Harry做过的事，不论是七年的保护，还是最后的牺牲，这些他在双面镜里都听到了。可是他不明白，不明白Snape究竟为什么这么做，就算Harry说这是为了Lily，就算他知道Snape的守护神和Lily一样，他还是有种不真实的感觉。  
一个斯莱特林，会牺牲一切乃至性命，去保护仇敌的儿子，只因为那孩子的一半血缘来自他早已对立并且死去多年的……朋友？毕竟Snape和Lily从未在一起过，他甚至未曾在她面前表露心意。  
“你为什么不试着去了解他呢，Sirius？”Dumbledore依然静静地看着他，“如果你想找出原因的话。”  
“灵魂消逝的事，你不担心吗，Dumbledore？”Sirius问，“既然你这么了解他，为什么不直接劝他打消那些奇怪的念头？”  
“我做不到，Sirius。”Dumbledore说，他的眼睛里满含悲伤，“但我想你可以做到，请你试着了解Severus。”  
  
Sirius不知道自己为何突然和Snape的死活扯上了关系。他走出校长室的时候还是晕晕乎乎的。  
“为什么不去试着了解他呢？”  
为什么要去试着了解他呢？Sirius摇摇头，他不知道自己为什么鬼使神差的应下了Dumbledore的……呃，好吧，请托。Snape死不死他才不关心，要不是Harry拜托他……Snape真的出问题了Harry会难过的！他还没有当面跟他的魔药教授道歉。  
Sirius只觉得脑袋里嘈杂的想法令他心烦意乱，他匆匆从校长室回到格兰芬多塔楼，把自己丢进壁炉旁的软沙发里。  
“我为什么要关心Snape的死活？”他揪着自己的头发，试图让自己别去理会Dumbledore的请托。“是的，当然，我一点都不关心！看看我的关心带来了什么，他昨天摔门的时候差点撞断我的鼻子。”  
“何必去纠结，Snape的死活跟我有什么关系？我们恨不得对方去死好久了！就算立场相同时也是如此。”壁炉中炉火噼啪，身下沙发柔软，手边还有一杯冒着热气的热巧克力，Sirius努力让自己的注意力放在这些东西上，让自己想想，平静的、自由的，没有讨厌的人的无限时光。  
多么美好，没有Snape的话，这份美好指不定还会升级。Sirius让自己憧憬起来，就像少年时每次吵架之后做的那样：“看吧，有他没他根本无……”  
“……有所谓。”Sirius挫败地发现自己没法斩钉截铁地说无所谓。炉火刺眼、热巧烫嘴、沙发也并不舒服。他无奈地发现自己心里就是有一块地方在别扭，尽管这可能来自他的……呃，正义感？“必须承认，我……我误解了他。可我真的很没有实感，他的脾气看起来也毫无变化，我们合该是相互厌恶的。”  
Sirius开始觉得坚持此前的印象是个错误：“别像个不肯认错的懦夫，Sirius。”  
“我没有，但我不明白！我得弄明白这究竟是为什么！我会认错的，前提是他不能就这么消失！是的，我不想欠他的，我还没道歉，他不能就这么消失。我得让他打消那种该死的念头。”  
“该死的，”Sirius咒骂一声，他深吸一口气，掏出双面镜，“现在，试着去了解Snape。”  
  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *小天关于教授写字那两句描述摘自原著第五部第28章。


	6. 猜测

“Harry？”Sirius对着镜子呼唤。  
“Sirius！”Harry回应得很快。他仿佛时刻都在注意着双面镜有什么动静，甚至没让Sirius多等一秒。  
Sirius看到镜子里出现了Harry的脸，他正在走廊上穿行，大概是刚下课。Ron和Hermione没在他身边。Harry一手将书包甩在肩上，一手拿着双面镜，快速绕过走廊上的人群，急切地问：“Sirius，我一直在等你的消息，Dumbledore怎么说？”  
“Dumbledore说Snape情况不太好。但是，Harry，我觉得你们是不是想多了？”Sirius笑笑，他将双面镜支在桌子上，翘起双脚，两腿交叠搭在桌沿儿，仰头靠进沙发里，“我看他挺精神的。”  
“情况不太好？！”Harry提高声音。他只顾看双面镜，冷不防跟迎面走来的人撞上，他向后趔趄几步，头也不抬地说了句抱歉，就继续问Sirius：“Dumbledore知道Najini的咬伤为什么又出现了吗？”  
哦对，还有那个不知道为什么出现的伤口没法解释，虽然Snape看起来真的挺精神，摔摔门啊吵吵架啊什么的，气势十足。Sirius直起脖子说：“Dumbledore说他只在快要消逝的灵魂上见到过这种现象，但是Harry，要知道Dumbledore也只来了一年。”  
“真的是消逝？！怎么会这样？”Harry忽略了Sirius的后半句，他对于此事的猜测从不乐观。Sirius会这么抗拒，除却私人恩怨，Harry认为，他获取的相关信息还是太少。  
几句话间，Harry已经走到胖夫人面前，“星芒。”他说出口令。  
“Potter，你终于回来了，他们在里面吵得不可开交，”胖夫人的情绪有些激动，她手上端着的半杯酒液在危险的晃荡，“你快去劝劝！口令正确。”她说着转开了门。  
“谁吵起来了？”Harry不明所以地问道。  
“那些新生！”胖夫人的声音从门背后传来。  
  
“你不应该——”Harry刚进门就听到公共休息室里传来女孩子尖细的叫声，她的声音很快被“撕拉”一声和随即而来的“砰”“嘭”盖过去，似乎是有人将一本书撕成两半并丢到地上，硬壳撞上地面，发出沉闷的声响。  
“他的父母杀了我爸爸，并对我妈妈使用钻心咒，她现在还在圣芒戈！”Harry看到一名瘦小的卷发男生正站在休息室中央，他脚边丢着一本书的残骸，那是课本，封面错开的地方隐约可见Lestrange的字样。他身后倒着一把椅子，看得出是因猛然站起而弄翻的。卷发男孩的胸口起伏着，整张脸涨的通红——他在气愤。他眼中含着泪光，对站在对面的金发女孩喊：“我不应该怎样？我只是拿了他的书！我可以还给他，他还得了我父母吗？”  
卷发男孩对面的女孩子听了这话慌乱起来，她嘴唇颤动着，手指绞了绞衣角又松开，手肘稍微抬起，胳膊伸到一半又收回来。她似乎是想伸手去拉对面的男孩，却又止住动作，她咬住下唇，盯着桌上燃着的圆形台灯看了一小会儿，只觉那烛火透过玻璃灯罩的折射更加刺眼。她移开目光，小声且缓慢地对男孩说：“我、我很抱歉。我……我听说他的父母已经被抓到了……我不知道怎么样你能感觉好一点儿。我不是在为他说话，只是觉得他本人也是无辜的。”  
“噢，无辜的。多么善良的说法啊！”卷发男孩发出一声短促的笑，他抬起胳膊用衣袖狠狠的抹了把脸，“说的好像我就不无辜似的！四分五裂！”他抽出魔杖对着地板上的书咬牙切齿地施咒，红光分割开书本，在地毯上留下焦黑的痕迹。接着，他狠狠地踢了一脚那些残骸，转身跑上楼。  
这情形……似乎不用他劝架了。Harry站在门口，开始觉得自己还不如晚几分钟，等他们吵完再回来。此时再要绕过那个女孩，当作什么都没看到，回到自己的寝室，已经不合适了——那女孩子跌坐在地上哭起来。  
“呃……下午好。”Harry尴尬地开口。  
“下、下午好。”金发女孩啜泣着，她吸了吸鼻子，又说，“对不起，挡着你了。”  
“没事。”Harry说，他绕过中心区域，准备回寝室。他委实不擅长应对这种情况。  
金发女孩就在这时抬起头，她认出了他：“你是Harry Potter？”  
这通常意味着接下来的对话他躲不掉了。Harry无奈地停下脚步。金发女孩抽抽噎噎继续说：“你觉得是我错了吗？我不知道怎么办，怎么才是对的，Harry Potter是怎么认为的呢？”  
“我不知道。”Harry诚实地给出答案。  
“假如，我是说假如，”金发女孩擦擦眼泪站起来，“假如神秘人有个什么也不知道的儿子……”  
“Voldemort那种人不可能会有儿子。”Harry干巴巴地回答，他拒绝去想象这种假设。  
“对不起……我不知道该怎么办。”金发女孩深吸一口气，她终于意识到自己之前多么不冷静，“我只是，我是说斯莱特林也不都是坏人，对吧？还有Snape教授这样的英雄，不过他被格兰芬多的宝剑承认过……也许分院根本就是个——”  
“我会蛇佬腔，我是个不折不扣的格兰芬多。”Harry说，他本不愿用这样的态度去对待这名什么也不知道的新生，她的疑问很正常，只是Harry自己也没有答案。在没有答案的时候，还不得不去做出表态，这种情况毫无疑问是糟糕的。当这种话题，涉及到他牵念的人时，糟糕程度翻倍。  
“对不起……”金发女孩似乎是被吓到了，她不知道自己说错了什么，赶忙慌乱道歉。  
Harry绕过她走上楼。  
  
“Sirius？”Harry回到寝室，将书包丢到桌上，在椅子上坐下。他拿着双面镜，看到他的教父还在。  
“Snape得到过格兰芬多宝剑的认可？”Sirius问。他此时已经把脚从桌上收回来，重新挑了个相对舒服的姿势靠在沙发里。  
“嗯，是的。我在迪安森林的时候，Snape教授当时给我送来了格兰芬多的宝剑。他的守护神是——”  
“银色牝鹿。”Sirius轻声说。他记得此事，Harry下水时没带双面镜碎片，他那时担心坏了，却无能为力。  
“Sirius，Dumbledore是怎么说的？”Harry继续询问他一开始牵挂的问题。  
“关于消逝Dumbledore知道的不少，我只是觉得他对Snape的判断可能有点……呃，过于担心？我认为不应该是……算了，Dumbledore说，问题可能出在Snape自己身上。”Sirius回答说。  
“Merlin啊，问题果然出在他自己身上吗？”Harry哀叹，他并不惊讶，只是当这个糟糕的猜想被证实，还是会感到难过。  
“你知道？”Sirius有些讶异。  
“是Hermione的猜测，她认为既然幽灵不会受到外界伤害，那么灵魂应该也是相同。先别管这些！”Harry烦躁地挠头，“Dumbledore有办法救他吗？”  
“算是有吧，”Sirius想到Dumbledore的请托，皱紧眉，他实在不懂为何Dumbledore非要让自己去做这件事，凭自己和Snape的关系，了解他都千难万难，更别提劝说，难道他希望我把Snape气到不想死吗？这个念头从脑内飞过时，Sirius差点笑出声。他耸耸肩，整理一下情绪，继续对Harry说：“Dumbledore让我试着了解Snape，最好能劝劝他，呃，劝他想活。”  
“……”Harry沉默了，这个处理方式出乎他的意料。这对他的教父来说确实为难，Dumbledore为什么……这样真的不会出问题吗？噢，说不定我去劝都比Sirius来的效果好。Harry这么想着，随后泄气地发现自己压根儿见不到Snape。他伸手揉揉眉心，对Sirius说：“我觉得你可以试试看……对吧，Sirius？”  
说的好像我有别的选择似的，难道就这么放着他不管吗？Sirius烦闷地甩了下头，他发现Harry关注的问题在处理方式，而不是根源本身，这难道是说……“Harry，他真的不想活吗？”  
“也许是的，Sirius，”Harry垂下眼睛，低声说，“之前练习记忆剥离咒的时候，我抽取自己的多段记忆反复练习过，其中就有Snape教授最后……那一段。”  
“Sirius，他本可以活下来，但他没有。”Harry低头看着自己的指节，他难过极了。父辈的烂账他扯不清楚，但自己的，承认亏欠并不困难。  
“那不可能，Harry，他是一个斯莱特林，只要有可能，斯莱特林都会选择活下去，性命为重是他们的信条。”Sirius扯出一个笑容，“要知道我全家都是斯莱特林，我了解他们。”  
“Sirius，Regulus也是一个斯莱特林，他用自己的命换了一个魂器。”Harry抬起头严肃地看着他。  
Sirius沉默了一会儿，他在双面镜中得知Regulus的所作所为时是惊讶的，他一直认为自己的弟弟太过怯懦，并不像斯莱特林的那些小毒蛇一般高傲自负，喜欢到处炫耀自己的毒牙。Regulus是斯莱特林中相当不起眼的一个，他性格温吞，甚至有点胆小。在家族中，Sirius上学前一直都是家里的焦点，后来他被分入格兰芬多，被视为家族的污点，Regulus就被以他母亲为首的一众亲戚拿来与他比较，全家人都希望Regulus能盖过他，然而Regulus做不到。对于加入食死徒这件事，Sirius一直认为Regulus是迫于家庭压力，毕竟他从没看出自己的弟弟对力量有什么渴望之心。  
“Harry，我不认为Regulus是一个典型的斯莱特林。”Sirius说。  
“可他确实是，也许是你不了解斯莱特林，Sirius。”Harry说。  
“我怎么会不了解斯莱特林？我自小跟一屋子斯莱特林在一起，去霍格沃兹前他们填满了我的每分每秒。”Sirius夸张地摊手。  
“Sirius……唉算了，”Harry没有在这个话题上多做牵扯，他回忆着那段记忆里的蛛丝马迹，“Snape教授牺牲前，我穿着隐形衣躲在距离他不远处地纸箱后面，他起初一直在试图说服Voldemort让他去找我，后来发现没有用时，我看到他对Voldemort举起了魔杖。但他没有动手，他那时发现我了。”  
“他发现你了？你当时穿着隐形衣呢，Voldemort都没发现你。”Sirius不知道这一段，当时双面镜被放在口袋里，他只能听到外面的动静。  
“他对隐形衣很熟悉，Sirius，说不定从你们学生时代开始就已经熟悉。我夜游的时候他好几次都差点抓到我。Voldemort当时一心都扑在老魔杖身上，他杀Snape的时候我甚至就在他的脑子里，他都没有发觉。”Harry咬了下嘴唇，“Snape教授对Voldemort举起魔杖后顿了一下，他向纸箱的方向移了移，挡在我的藏身之地前面，隔开Voldemort的视线。”  
  
尖叫棚屋。  
Harry匍匐在泥土隧道里，身上披着刚刚才费力穿上的隐形衣。逼仄的空间中，连正常呼吸都会产生回音。他一寸寸挪动到通道尽头，透过箱子和洞壁的缝隙，看到Snape和Voldemort交谈。  
当时，他全副精力都放在别出声上，注意到的也多是Voldemort和Najini。此后反复回忆时，才意识到那时错漏的讯息。  
Snape那时对Voldemort举起了魔杖，此前恭敬的声音中也听得出抗拒。但之后，他并未做出攻击。  
Harry起初以为，Snape是觉得自己被Voldemort赦免了，才放松警惕。可在无数次回忆中，他看到自己的魔药教授，举起魔杖之后，移到纸箱之前，挡在他与Voldemort之间。  
Harry的角度看不到他的表情，但结合他之前在愤怒的Voldemort脑子里看到的画面，他知道，举起魔杖的Snape脸上，没有表情。  
苍白、凝滞、空洞，那是他一生中最后一次运转大脑封闭术，最危险也最完美的一次。  
  
“如果他那时使用魔法，很可能暴露或者殃及到你，Harry，他只是又保护了你一次。”Sirius说，他倾身向前，靠近双面镜，“那并不能说明他无意求生。”  
“但他死的时候很平静，就像为了保护我而死是他等待多时的结果一样。”Harry深吸一口气，似乎这样能让他心头的压抑感减轻一丁点儿，他继续回忆：“后来Najini咬了他，Voldemort离开后，我挪开纸箱去找他，他对我的出现并不惊讶，反而有些……解脱。我那个时候不知道为什么，后来才知道那是因为他的任务终于完成，他给了我他的记忆。其实他以前研究过Najini的毒性，就是Najini咬了Arthur那次，他有解毒剂。”  
“Najini当时咬的是他的喉咙，也许他没办法。”Sirius干巴巴地说，他不知道自己为什么会觉得不舒服。  
“Sirius！”Harry有些生气，他知道自己的教父同Snape是死对头，可Sirius并不是是非不分的人，他不懂为什么明知真相，自家教父还是对Snape有这么大的敌意和偏见。  
“Harry，我没有别的意思，我只是……”Sirius将自己靠进软沙发中，他闭上眼睛，轻声说，“我宁愿他死的猝不及防。”  
我宁愿他死的猝不及防，这至少说明一直以来他都在同我们一起走向胜利。而不是当所有人都心怀希望时，他早已踏上料定的归途，没有憧憬过未来，也不为注定牺牲感到不平。  
Sirius看到Snape瘦高的身躯裹在黑袍子里，将光明挡在身后，在张牙舞爪的黑暗前以己身为屏，步伐稳健地向前，平静的、孤独的。  
“他不在乎，Harry，他甚至连一杯战后香槟都没期待过。”Sirius没有睁开眼睛，他的声音依旧很轻，“我不明白为什么。”  
“他爱着我妈妈。”Harry说，他为他的魔药教授感到难过，“也许从她死去起他就没再活过，‘他死于永失所爱 ’。就像三兄弟中的老二那样。”  
“可他从未得到过，又何谈失去呢？”Sirius说，“这件事上，你应该向着你爸爸。”  
“Sirius！”Harry叫到，他想说这不是向着谁的问题，而是Sirius的说法太残忍，尽管事实如此。  
“先到这里吧，Harry，我会尽力想办法的。”Sirius切断了双面镜的联系。  
  
TBC


	7. 转变

Sirius回到自己的卧室，他不想忍受休息室里压抑的空气。  
将外套随手丢在椅背上，他仰面躺上床，双面镜被扔在枕边。屋里开着窗，悬挂着的金红帷幕随风而动，格兰芬多院徽上的狮子迎着照进来的阳光懒洋洋地打着哈欠。  
Sirius眼底映着金红的光，这颜色令他心情变好一点点。他牵动嘴角冲着狮子笑着说：“嗨，伙计，天气真不错，不是吗？”  
狮子咆哮着赞同，蓬松的毛发随着动作抖动，在阳光下闪着光芒。  
“我可真羡慕你。”Sirius嘟囔。  
微风拂动屋内的帷幕，掀起金红色波浪。狮子没再理他，换了个舒服的姿势晒着太阳。Sirius闭起眼睛，同它一起浸没在暖阳中。  
他就这样度过了剩下的下午，直到红日西斜，晚餐时间临近。  
  
Snape会去大厅吃晚饭吗？Sirius想，应该不会。但是也不一定，不管怎么说，这是个可能与他有交集的场合。  
不去接触一个人，又如何了解他呢？Sirius烦闷地翻了个身，他在懊恼，从没想过有朝一日自己会为了如何同Snape见面而纠结，甚至还要想方设法去了解对方。他同他理应是相互厌憎的，就像磁铁相斥的两极，没有相容的空间。争执、轻蔑、趾高气扬、极尽嘲讽，这一切理所当然。  
如果没有发生这些事，如果他不知道Snape究竟做了什么，他依旧可以心安理得地同他这么相处下去。而现在，他失去了这个立场，他必须瞻前顾后、小心翼翼，对方却不需要，Snape可以心安理得地讨厌他——恰如他以前一直做的那样，没有比这更理所当然的事了。  
如果Snape真在找死的话，我可是在救他的命。Sirius翻身回来，盯着天花板愤愤地想。随即他又意识到，Snape如果知道这些，只会挑起一边眉毛凉凉地嘲讽他：“这跟你有什么关系，好管闲事的格兰芬多。”他说不定还会怪自己扰他清净呢。Sirius想到这里，不免有些泄气。  
“这可真不公平，伙计，你说对吗？”他扯着笑对狮子抱怨，试图让自己打起精神来。  
狮子懒洋洋地瞧了他一眼。  
Sirius坐起身，用手肘撑着膝盖，将脸埋入双掌中。他想甩开这些烦人的思绪，却不由自主地想起凤凰社刚在格里莫广场12号成立的时候。  
  
“Dumbledore相信你，我可不信，”Sirius将Snape堵在走廊里，拽着他的领子，“鼻涕精，你最好不要耍什么花样。”  
“你想说Dumbledore信错了人？”Snape挑起嘴角，露出一个假笑，袍子下的手握紧了魔杖，黑眼睛带着轻蔑和嘲讽，紧紧盯进Sirius的灰眼睛，声音自近乎没有动作的薄唇中钻出，低沉圆滑：“我想我最起码比你有用得多，蠢狗，你只能呆在家里汪汪叫。”  
Sirius拽着Snape领子的手用力推搡，把他贯在墙上，对方的肩膀与墙壁相撞发出很大一声“哐！”，走廊里昏暗的烛火跃动几下，木制地板在他们脚下发出令人牙酸的“嘎吱”。Snape用魔杖抵着Sirius的胸口，面无表情。杖尖在对方胸前戳出一个小的凹陷。  
  
Sirius没理会指着自己的魔杖，他将脸凑近Snape，近到对方的睫毛都快要戳上他的脸。燃着怒火的灰眼睛死死盯着空洞的黑眼睛，一字一句地威胁：“安分点儿，除了Dumbledore，这里没人会相信你。”  
没人会相信你……  
“我真是个傻瓜！”Sirius闷声说。他从床上站起来，抓起自己的外套准备去大厅。  
狮子站起来挥着爪子冲他咆哮。  
“谢谢你的鼓励，伙计！”Sirius挥挥手，门在他身后关上。  
  
教工席上果然没有那个熟悉的黑袍身影。  
Sirius稍微松了口气，随即又想到，如果Snape一直不出现在此类场合，难道自己得去他的地窖前面蹲守吗？他戳着面前的香肠，脸皱成一团。  
“你不喜欢这个口味吗，Sirius？”Dumbledore坐到他身边，笑眯眯指着他叉子下正被不断蹂躏的香肠。  
“啊？”Sirius茫然抬头。  
“黄芥末，我觉得味道不错呢。”Dumbledore赞叹地说。  
“噢，噢，还好，挺不错的。”Sirius将面前的盘子推开，换了个新的。  
“你有心事，Sirius。”Dumbledore说，半月形眼镜后的蓝眼睛眨了眨，打起响指，一杯南瓜汁出现在Sirius面前。白胡子老校长的语气是惯常的包容：“如果你乐意说说看的话，我很荣幸当个听众。”  
“我有个问题想问你，Dumbledore。”Sirius斟酌了下，他将手上的叉子放下，看着盘子光滑的边沿轻声问，“你一直以来，都相信Snape吗？”  
他不知道自己为什么要问这个，也不知道自己想听到怎样的答案。他只是太明白不被人相信的感觉。当初，私下更换保密人而害死James一家后，自己追杀Peter失败，连辩解的机会也没有就被关进阿兹卡班，接下来的十三年中，没有人相信他，包括Remus。  
他因为间接害死好朋友而自责，其后没有真正为自己辩解过，但在摄魂怪的包围下，蜷缩在阿兹卡班的灰尘中，如潮水般的绝望将他吞没时，于冰冷刺骨的黑暗里，他并非没想过，如果有人愿意相信他，如果他们不会因为他出身Black家而笃定他是个食死徒。但是没有人相信他，在牢笼一隅，他寻不到一丝微光，只能靠自己一次又一次在脑海中强调自己的清白，从摄魂怪手中紧抓一线理智。  
Dumbledore没有立即回答这个问题，他看着礼堂中享受晚餐的人群，在他们吵闹的笑语中沉默了一会儿，才缓缓问：“你看过《Dumbledore的生平与谎言》吗？”  
“那不是胡编乱造的八卦书吗？”Sirius惊讶。  
“有一部分事实。”Dumbledore被他的说法逗笑了，略略紧绷的情绪松弛下来，坦然道：“如果你看了的话，就知道‘为了更伟大的利益’。”  
“你……”Sirius张了张嘴，他突然不想再问，也不想继续听下去。他不希望，连“除了Dumbledore，没人会相信你”这个论断也无法成立。  
事实上，在此之前，Sirius Black认为Severus Snape多少还算走运，Harry五年级的时候，Dumbledore对Snape的信任令他嫉妒。无论其后如何，Dumbledore活着的时候，Snape从不至于孤身奋战。  
Dumbledore在凤凰社时期曾令他愤怒，令他不满，这尤其体现他对他的种种限制。当时，Arthur在魔法部任职，Remus去联络狼人，Hagrid在沟通巨人，连Mundungus都有事做。而他，Sirius Black，凤凰社最初的社员，拥有强大的实力和坚定的立场，他能做的唯一贡献是：将Black家的老宅拿出来充作凤凰社据点。哦，或许还要加上大扫除？他甚至都不能变成阿尼马格斯去车站送送Harry——他阿尼马格斯形态暴露的消息还是Snape带回来的。  
那时，Snape在做什么？他在会议上念绝密报告，行色匆匆从不久留。他同Dumbledore密谈，教Harry大脑封闭术。他在格里莫广场12号，趾高气扬地宣布自己的时间宝贵，不像闲人Black。他用炫耀的、惹人生厌的口气说：“Dumbledore相信我，你又能如何呢，Black？”  
“Dumbledore相信鼻涕精，我认为他老糊涂了，月亮脸。”Sirius那时常常对Remus抱怨。  
Dumbledore相信他。  
Dumbledore知道Sirius想说什么，也猜得到他大约是不愿听下去。可恰如在国王十字车站，他对Severus Snape说的那样，在那个世界，难以坦诚，在这个世界，难得坦诚。  
“我没有给他绝对的信任，我有很多事瞒着他，也会时不时试探他，”Dumbledore平静地说，“Severus的位置太重要，我得确保不会出差错。”  
于是，当你确认他绝对忠诚，你命令他……哦，错了，是请求他，你请求他杀了你。Sirius有那么一刻，非常想将这样尖刻的话说出来。这些词句在他的舌尖打转儿，又被牙齿阻挡回去。  
Sirius理解Dumbledore当年不准他出门，诚如Snape理解Dumbledore对他的种种试探。  
有时候，理解，不代表接受，接受，亦不代表心甘情愿，即便心甘情愿，就能不痛吗？  
就能不痛吗？  
“……”Sirius感觉自己的胃被一只冰凉的手狠狠拧动，本就不大的食欲彻底消失。  
他发现自己对Snape的所知的确少得可怜，比如，他无法想象面对Dumbledore的请求，Snape是如何回应的。他抗拒了吗？他质疑了吗？他愤怒吗、犹疑吗、平静吗？  
他不知道Dumbledore对Snape说过：“我有时觉得我们的分院太草率了。”  
他不知道Snape对Dumbledore怒吼：“你能回到这里已经是个奇迹！”  
他的所知仅是漆黑的夜，吐着蛇信的黑魔标记，明亮的闪电和——  
“阿瓦达索命！”  
他的所知，仅是错漏的心跳，希望的陨落，凤凰的挽歌，同袍的愤恨。  
他的所知，仅是预料之中的背叛，和许久后才知晓的，计划之中的背叛。  
Dumbledore没做任何解释，当然，他不需要解释。这场战争能左右无数人的生死，以最小的牺牲换取胜利，这没有错，以最信任的人去执行最不能出错的计划，这也没有错。他本人何尝不痛苦？  
只是……Sirius不合时宜地想起，自己在阿兹卡班时，曾以玩填字游戏为由，问Crouch要过一份报纸。  
Severus Snape未曾被关在阿兹卡班十三年，可他又是在怎样的囚牢中停驻呢？在那个，有报纸、同伴、巫师棋的热闹世界，他也有心情玩填字游戏吗？  
Sirius不知道Snape十几年来玩没玩过该死的填字游戏，或者他更喜欢在羊皮纸上打T——不错的场地，至少能让他直率的表达所思。  
管他呢，不知道的索性不去理会，重要的是，Sirius明白，他的所知，尚有此刻，想要递出的一份信任，也许仅是穿过久远的时间，忍一忍别再冲他叫那个糟糕的外号。这或许源于他的正义感，源于格兰芬多的侠义，源于一份冲动热血。  
该死的，不管源于什么。Sirius在心跳的间隙间已明了自己想要做什么。或者Snape正妄图打破他那盛放情感的玻璃罐子——他以为没人在乎。可笑！他这就去给他粘起来，修复好，摆的端端正正。  
“我吃好了，我先回去了。”Sirius推开盘子站起来，他不愿继续呆在这里。  
唯一的问题是，他不知道去知道的第一步要怎么做。总不能去地窖拍着门大喊：“Severus Snape你出来跟我谈心！”毋庸置疑，Snape会恨透那扇门。  
“Sirius，如果没有头绪的话，多关注他身边的人。”Dumbledore在他身后轻声提醒。  
  
他身边的人？他身边哪有什么人。  
Sirius烦躁地想，Snape在凤凰社时从来不留下吃饭，就连圣诞节都没留下过。他圣诞节到底怎么过的，和谁过的？如果那时候留下他，是不是就能知道他跟谁亲近些？不可能的，如果他留下，他们肯定会吵个天翻地覆，说不定还会大打出手。  
听Harry说，Snape在学校好像挺照顾Malfoy家的小崽子，意料之中，他在学生时代就和Lucius关系不错，自己还一直嘲笑他是Lucius的跟屁虫来着。  
所以他身边的人是Lucius？……很好，是不愿意接触的人。  
“走路看着点呀，你都要踩到我的尾巴啦。”Sirius光顾着往前走，听到一声嘶嘶地抱怨才发现自己被一只覆盖着鳞片的手拦住了。  
他惊讶抬头，发现面前站着一条蛇女，她眼尾上挑，额头光洁，脑袋上的小蛇纠缠盘绕，稍远点儿看正是一头乌发，是美杜莎。  
“抱歉。”Sirius说，他并不好奇美杜莎为什么会出现在这里，死者世界里的画像本尊可都是到处跑的，美杜莎在生者世界是在地窖门口守门来着。  
美杜莎白了他一眼，拉着身边的黑袍女巫继续往前走。Sirius这才发现她旁边站着死者世界霍格沃兹现任魔药教授。她叫什么来着？  
正想着，她们已经从他身旁走过，Sirius隐约听到美杜莎说：“你都等他这么久，怎么不去见一面呀？可惜我在这边不守门啦，不然早就悄悄放你进去了……”  
  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 教授和AD的两句对话截取自原著第七部第33章。  
> 地窖的守门画像是美杜莎这个私设，我依稀记得是以前吃粮时候在别的太太的文里看到的，好像还不止一位，太久远了已经忘了是哪几篇了……这里需要用到地窖前面的画像出场，所以就厚颜用了这个设定。


	8. Sirius的神奇操作

“……我那时想必是昏了头，昏了头啦，一定是的。”Sirius Black正准备敲响现任魔药课教授的门，就听到里面有声音传出来。女巫语声带颤，吐字很快，讲话内容颠三倒四，情绪正激动。Sirius犹豫了下，此时造访显然不是个好时机，在门外偷听也不是什么值得推崇的行为，他正准备转身离开，另寻时机拜访，门里又传出女巫的声音：“我想见见他，我忍受不了啦，可我怎么去见他？我的Sev一定以为我不要他了，我不是，我不是的，我不是个称职的母亲……”  
颤动的句子里带出浓重的鼻音。美杜莎沙哑的嘶音接着传出来，断断续续，隔着门辨不出她在说什么，但从那缓慢圆柔的调子里感觉得到她大概是在说些宽慰的话。  
Eileen Prince。Sirius如今确定这边霍格沃兹的现任魔药教授确实是她，是Severus Snape的母亲。是他身边的人没错。这也是Sirius今天来拜访她的主要原因，不过在听到这些话前他还没法百分之百确认，她在他的记忆中并非如今这副健康的样子。  
  
Sirius对Snape的家事知之甚少，或者，更确切的说法是，浮于表面。他知道Snape家境不怎么好，也知道他有个爱他的母亲，因为他曾在对角巷见过他们母子二人。  
唔，那大概是二年级吧？要么就三年级，他记不太清了。  
Sirius只是脑子里清晰地映着那个画面：小Snape穿着宽大的袍子，站在帕特奇坩埚店的橱窗前，仰头望着陈列架上的一只坩埚。这画面清晰到，他甚至记得那只坩埚的样子。通体银白，在阳光下泛着闪亮的光泽，肚腹圆滚，敞口平滑，双耳被一根弯曲的隔热手柄连接，可以拎着它把整只坩埚提起来。他还记得它旁边的标签：“新品在售，秘银含量高达90%”。  
二、三年级的Sirius是不会安安静静放过这次偶遇的，他相信，对Snape来说也一样，他只是没看到他，不然，少不得相看两厌，恶语相向。他在心里盘算着从Snape背后绕过去，大声嘲笑他：“怎么了，鼻涕精，想买回去洗头吗？”只是脚步还未迈开，倾盆大雨陡然而至。  
开学前，对角巷的人很多，转个身都免不了跟旁边或后面的人磕磕碰碰。突如其来的大雨令人群更混乱，Sirius站在房檐下，朝街对面看过去，那里面简直像黑河翻浪，突噜噜噜冒泡。一名瘦巴巴的女巫扒拉着人群往坩埚店的方向冲，她前伸的胳膊像一节歪曲的枯树，脊背佝偻，整个人宛如奇形怪状的冲浪板，在翻动的黑河间倔强往前。她冲到坩埚店前，看到小Snape还在那里，没被人群挤走，也没被淋得太厉害，这才松了口气，上前用枯枝般的手轻柔地牵住他的手，撑开伞。  
  
“小巫师控制不好自己的魔力，太正常了，可是Tobias不喜欢……我，我嘱咐Sev藏起来，藏起来，别管我，他酒醒了就好了，他只是喝醉了，酒醒了就好了。”Eileen断断续续的诉说从门背后飘进Sirius的耳朵里，他意识到自己应该立刻离开，Snape不会乐意他知道这些。可转身的动作变得艰难，他的想法在脑袋里分成对垒的两边，一边不停地叫嚣，听下去，你是为了了解他；另一边在挥着拳头抗议，这是卑鄙的行为，这是不尊重。  
所幸Eileen也没说下去，她突然安静下来。美杜莎沙哑低柔的声音传出来：“没事了，Eileen，没事，你知道，人人都易被爱情冲昏头脑。”  
“我想见Sev，想见他，很想。”  
Sirius沉默片刻，伸手敲响那扇门：“Prince教授，您在吗？”  
  
Severus Snape本人对外界发生的变化一无所知，他最近正在进行一项重要的魔药试验。或者说，这项研究从他到这里之时就已经开始，目前正处于第二阶段，需要对第一阶段的试验结果做出一些改进。  
假如他知道Dumbledore和Harry Potter对他的离谱猜测和Sirius Black信以为真的努力……呃，反正他不知道。  
他也不知道Eileen Prince就在霍格沃兹，不过他很快就会知道。  
银质小刀在修长的手指间转着漂亮的弧度，灵巧地将缬草茎切成均等的几份。Snape将刚处理好的药材放在一边，检查了一下旁边研钵，在魔法的作用下，钵杵正勤勤恳恳地捣着柯科迪刺豚身上剥离下来的刺——大部分都已经变成灰白色的粉末，状态良好。他伸手从实验台边的药罐里取出一块结石，那是柯科迪刺豚的毒囊，这种生物死去后毒囊会凝固为结石般的物体，并不饱满，表面坑洼不平皱皱巴巴。他右手中小刀一转，平贴在结石表面，左手指腹在刀面上轻轻一按，顿时大股无色的汁水被挤出来，顺着操作台上的凹槽流进了备好的细颈瓶中。  
Snape将切好的缬草茎放入坩埚，魔杖轻挥增大火候，锅里的液体不多时便沸腾起来，咕嘟咕嘟滚着浅绿色的泡泡，蒸腾着白色雾气。做完这些，他轻轻吐了口气，黏在脸颊上没来及拂开的一缕头发被吹到一边。  
屋里一片静谧，只有正在沸腾的坩埚咕嘟嘟的声响。整个实验室中飘荡着一层薄薄的白雾，油灯时不时跃动着灯花。黑袍的魔药大师站在坩埚前凝视着他的作品，专注且温柔。  
这份药剂作用于灵魂魔法的剥离。在生者世界很难进行这样的实验，而这里的条件得天独厚。唯一的问题是实验材料有限，一些材料的取材不太方便，比如季节性或者地区性。因而，容错率很低。  
苍白修长的手指捏着细颈瓶缓缓倾斜，精准的滴下七滴无色液体。坩埚发出噗滋噗滋的声音，沸腾得更剧烈，随后在匀速搅拌中平稳下来，原本的浅绿色开始产生变化。Snape挥了下魔杖，一排数字浮现在面前，他在实验记录上记下这个时间。接下来只要等三个小时，就可以知道这次的成果如何。希望与上次比能有不错的改进。Snape想着，抬手摸了摸脖颈，那道伤口还横在那里，几天来仍未见好转。  
  
Snape推开实验室的门，回到地窖，在办工桌后的高背椅上坐下，抽出一本书准备翻开。他不想让自己闲下来，忙碌的状态可以令他摆脱那些不得不去思考的问题。  
与生者世界相比，死者世界无疑是可以任性的。倘若有事情必须去面对、去解决，活着的人必须行动起来，但死去的人有足够的时间去思考，至少可以先想清楚再行动。  
Dumbledore说在这里的灵魂是绝对自由的，确实如此。权钱名欲生不带来死不带去，战争偏见在此间也毫无意义，不得不说，这实在是非常理想的世界。Merlin是仁慈的，Snape生前却从没想过这份仁慈会落在自己身上。他曾为追逐力量铸下大错，尽管此刻尘埃落定，尽管他为取得胜利付出良多，负罪感却不会消失，愧疚也不是身外之物。活着的时候，他从没想过自己能享受战后胜利的香槟，死去的时候，也不过是走到计划中必然的终点。  
杀死一道光，应该如何赎罪？17年间他所做的一切都是场漫长的赎罪，心甘情愿。他甚至笃定自己死后是会下地狱的——Lily一定在天堂，她与他从不在一个世界。可他没想到死者世界就像生者世界的理想镜像，善得善报、恶食恶果，完美得像个童话。而他自己，很明显被划归到了善这一边，Merlin瞎了吗？每每思及此，Snape都忍不住要嘲笑一下Merlin的老花眼。他现在跟Lily在一个世界，甚至是同一类人，多讽刺啊。  
翻书的手停下，Snape看着墙上的天鹅绒帘子出神。帘后是一扇窗，窗后是生者世界的霍格沃兹校长室。自从那天他拉上帘子之后就再没拉开过，也没有解开那个反向的闭耳塞听咒。他没想到Harry Potter会花心思为他正名，去恢复他在校长室的画像，且不说进行记忆剥离魔法练习的困难，就算有了剥离的记忆作为证据，为他翻案的阻力也不会小，战争刚结束，胜利的一方是惨胜，牺牲良多，仇恨正浓。傻乎乎的Potter小崽子甚至还想向他道歉，明明他做这些事不是为了Harry Potter本人，他甚至从来没把Harry Potter当作本人来看待，Potter小崽子在他眼里一会儿是老Potter一会儿是Lily——当然了，绝大部分时间是讨人厌的老Potter。Snape重重地哼出声，有什么好道歉的，愚蠢的圣人Potter。  
  
笃笃笃。  
敲门声打断了Snape的思绪，他诧异地抬头，是什么人会来找他？Dumbledore可以直接从壁炉过来，Sirius Black敲门不会这么彬彬有礼。说起来，他到现在还没弄清Sirius Black那天半夜来找他到底是为什么，可能蠢狗的思维方式总是和常人不同。  
“是哪位……”Snape拉开门，门外站着一名穿着黑袍子的女巫，她双手攥着袍子，同他一模一样的黑眼睛里盈满泪水。Snape怔住，他维持着开门的姿势，颤抖的嘴唇开合了几下也没吐出一个字来。  
Eileen Prince。  
Snape没想到打开门会见到自己的母亲。在他的记忆中，他从没见过这样的Eileen Prince，她看起来年轻很多，皮肤不再粗糙，脸色很健康，不是他记忆中的蜡黄，她攥着袍子的手看起来状态也不错，手背光滑没有伤痕，指甲很圆润，没有开裂。她穿着裁剪得体的袍子，戴着一顶尖尖的巫师帽，脊背挺直，没有佝偻。但他仍能认出那是Eileen Prince，她看他的眼神同他记忆中一样满含温柔，是清洁干净的柔软衣物，是睡前的蜂蜜牛奶，是人群中的紧紧相牵，是属于一位母亲的眼神。  
“你……”他想问她为什么在这里，但吐出一个字后他的嘴唇就颤动得更加厉害，他只好抿紧唇，希望自己不要太失态。Eileen在他五年级的时候自杀了，或许是不堪忍受Tobias的折磨虐待。Snape怨过Eileen，他不明白Eileen为什么会自杀，她的自杀不仅是放弃她自己的生命，她同时也抛弃了自己的儿子。  
而现在，她敲响了他的门。  
“Sev……你可以让我进去坐坐吗？”Eileen的声音细如蚊喃，她将袍子攥得更紧，手背上的青筋都爆了出来，盈满泪水的黑眼睛一瞬不瞬地望着自己的儿子，里面甚至带着些祈求。  
Snape侧身将门让出来。  
  
地窖内，烛火跃动着灯花，放置标本的木架与柜子笼罩在昏黄的光影下。  
Eileen局促地坐在软沙发里，脊背紧绷，双手交握放在膝盖上，湿润的黑眼睛盯着对面空洞的黑眼睛——就像一双没有生命的玻璃球，她心疼极了。在Snape自己都没意识到的情况下，大脑封闭术正在运转，在任何时候都要隐藏情绪波动，这早已成为他的本能。Eileen知道大脑封闭术，她知道他是何时学习这项偏门的魔法，其后又是如何精湛运用的。  
Snape像被蛇怪石化那样坐在Eileen对面的软沙发上，眼神空洞面无表情，没有半点先开口的意思。这份冷淡没有令Eileen感到失望或者受伤，相反的，她在愧疚，这孩子吃了太多苦，如果她当时没有被爱情冲昏头脑，如果她绝望时没有选择自杀，或许一切都会不一样。同时，她内心深处星星点点闪起隐蔽的喜悦，没有见面的时候她担心他恨她，见了面才发现，他在乎她，这份在乎并非基于仇恨。  
Eileen贪婪地注视着自己的孩子，他的头发平直顺滑垂落在脸颊两侧，使他的脸看起来更加苍白瘦削，眉心间一道深深的刻痕令他冷漠又严肃，拒人于千里之外，哦，Merlin，这孩子一定经常皱眉。她心疼地发现Snape的生命中似乎没有几个时刻是值得展眉而笑的。她的目光由他空洞的黑眼睛向下滑动，滑过他的鹰钩鼻，这同那个男人的鼻子很像，她知道他的大鼻子曾给他带来过恶意嘲弄，就如同他的身世一样。她有些难过，她看到他紧抿着薄唇，努力维持面无表情的样子，嘴角却控制不住地轻微颤抖，她的目光滑向他脸颊上的一点，她记得他小时候笑起来，这里有个小小的凹陷，即使最乖巧的小天使也不及他半分可爱，如果他愿意笑笑的话……  
在Eileen关注他的时候，Snape同样关注着Eileen。她看起来状态很好，事实上，在他的记忆中，从未见过如此健康的Eileen。或许她同Tobias坠入爱河时是这样幸福健康，或者新婚时候是这样的，或者他出生前是这样的。他不知道Tobias到底是何时发现Eileen是个巫师，他不知道这其中有几分自己的原因，尽管他那时还太小，尽管他什么都不记得。不过，Eileen从未说过她失败的婚姻中有他的原因。Eileen的眼睛与他记忆中是一样的，如同儿时在父亲的拳脚相加下保护他时、如同在他生日时悄然为他准备蛋糕时，那双黑眸盈着薄薄的泪光，坚定的、温柔的、无比珍惜的注视着他。她在乎他，无论是在她生前，还是死后。这令他心中不可避免地产生了些许怨言，或者其实更偏向委屈，既然在乎，为什么当初还要选择抛弃，明明以前，也是这般注视着……  
“Sev，我……”  
“你……”  
同时开口的话又同时停下，双方都显得惴惴不安。  
最终还是Eileen先开口：“Sev，你先说吧。”  
“我以为你会在蜘蛛尾巷。”Snape轻声说。他并不知道Eileen当初自杀的原因是放弃了爱情，他以为她是终于忍受不了Tobias的虐待。因此，Eileen自杀后，他对她抛弃他的怨大概维持了短短一瞬，就变成自厌，并非他有什么自虐或自罪的倾向（就算真的有，也并非在Eileen这件事上），而是他记忆中，Tobias对Eileen拳打脚踢的时候，Eileen担心的总是他会不会控制不住魔力，伤害到Tobias。他通常，没法控制那份怒火，尽管之后自己也会挨打。他总觉得是不是自己让Eileen过的更辛苦——她活着的时候，他会怪她太懦弱，将巫师的尊严丢在脚下；她死去之后，他只知道自己失去了她，永远失去了。所以……就算是他想过去见见Eileen，也会担心真的在蜘蛛尾巷见到她怎么办，她用死亡这样的方式抛弃他，怎么还会愿意再见到他？  
“我在这里教魔药学，Sev，23年来，一直在。”Eileen回答他，她的声音温暖又轻柔，就像儿时将他抱在怀里轻声哼唱摇篮曲那样。  
当初她绝望之下选择死亡，并没有过多的考虑，她以为自己失去了一切，可当她真的死去之后，才意识到她的举动对于自己的儿子来说是完完全全的抛弃。她后悔了，已经来不及。  
她想做出补救，哪怕只是安静的看着他，哪怕他不知道她一直陪着他。可蜘蛛尾巷没有画像，她的Sev也从未回过Prince城堡。她疯狂地想要得到他的消息，但一无所获。直到她意识到霍格沃兹有的是画像。虽然那些画像里没有一副是她的，这已不是阻碍。  
她来到这里的霍格沃兹，取得一份教职。她与城堡中的画像本体接触，借助他们的视角，透过霍格沃兹走廊上、教室中、办公室、陈列室、校长室等等地方的画像，看着自己的孩子。  
那些都不是她的画像，她只能看着他，无法将自己的心情传递出去。  
她知道自己的孩子究竟经历了什么，这令她无比自责，这大概是Merlin对她的惩罚，让她坠入烈火，利刃穿心。她只能看着，看着他一步步坠入深渊，看着他一步步负重前行。  
他该恨她的，Eileen无数次这样想，如果她当初没有被爱情冲昏头，如果她当初没有轻率的放弃生命，她的孩子或许就不会吃这么多苦。Eileen就这样陪伴着他，等待着他。可当她真的等到了，她又难过得像失去了心脏，怎么这么快就等到了，才23年……  
“……”23年，她一直在霍格沃兹。Snape明白Eileen这句话意味着什么。她没有回蜘蛛尾巷，放弃了Tobias，一直在霍格沃兹，透过画像默默注视他。她在乎他，牵挂他，也从未真正抛弃他。他的心脏在胸腔里澎湃的跳动，陡然而来的惊喜，令他无措，他想说点什么，却控制不了自己的舌头，那些乱七八糟的字母在舌尖上跳舞，让它变得麻木迟钝，他只能傻乎乎地看着她，一个字也吐不出来。  
看着自己儿子这副模样，Eileen绽放出一个笑容，来之前的忐忑全被抛到一边，这孩子，即使是误会了，也从未恨过她，他甚至将她的死归责在自己身上，不敢去见她。这个认知又一次刷新了她对他的心疼，她对自己之前瞻前顾后无比恼怒，如果因为害怕他仇恨的眼神就不来见他，这孩子还不知道要自责到什么时候……‘无所牵挂，无家可归’，Eileen想起新来的变形课教授对自己说的话，不禁一阵后怕，万一他真的……那才是真正的无法挽回。思及此，Eileen前倾身体，握住Snape因为紧张而交握的双手。  
她的手比他小，不像小时候那样可以将他的手全部包裹进去。但她的手很温暖，同小时候一样，暖意从她炙热的手心传递给他。Snape盯着她温柔的黑眼睛，那光芒像阳光穿过宝石的折射，美丽得让他挪不开目光，他张了张嘴，还是无法从喉咙里搜刮到什么字句：我应该说点什么，这样真是傻透了……  
Eileen握着他冰冷的手，凝视他的黑眼睛：“有句话，迟到太久，我要说给你听。我爱你，Sev，一直以来，从未改变。”  
Snape被烫到般猛地抽回手，他嘴唇颤抖，空洞的眼睛变得慌乱，苍白的脸上腾起两片红云。斯莱特林总是内敛的，这种话Eileen生前都没对他说过。他不知道该怎么回应。  
  
正在这时，地窖的门嘭地一声弹开，Sirius跌进屋里，他扶着木架稳住身形，像是掩饰什么似的，大笑着挥手：“嗨，下午好呀！”  
与此同时，他身后传来嘶嘶地滑行声，美杜莎进屋，挑眉道：“这家伙在外面鬼鬼祟祟，我就把他扔进来了。”说完，她凑过来挽住Eileen的胳膊，“Eileen，你在小Sev这里呀~我正要找你呢。”  
Snape的脸更红——这次是气的。他看起来下一秒就要咆哮，又顾及到Eileen还在，努力压制着自己的怒火：“你们给我出——”  
“不如一起来点下午茶？”Eileen打断他的话，伸手捏捏他的手心，还在他手背上轻轻拍了拍，“好吗，Sev？我们很久没坐在一起。”  
这种哄小孩的举动，他的耳根怕是都已经红透……什么一起来点下午茶呀，怎么Eileen的语气跟Dumbledore那么像。就算要喝下午茶，那也是和Eileen一起，Sirius Black和美杜莎是怎么回事。  
然而等他反应过来的时候，四个人已经围坐在一起。  
Snape瞪着Sirius，他敢肯定Sirius绝对跟Eileen说了什么。Eileen似乎对Sirius有什么误会，她竟然以为他们是好朋友？搞什么，Sirius的恶劣行径Eileen在画像里难道没看到吗。旋即他又意识到，他们那时候打架斗殴什么的都是在室外，什么黑湖啊禁林啊之类的，在霍格沃兹城堡里还真没怎么着，凭借只言片语根本不能说明什么。后来他们在凤凰社共事，Eileen是知道这个的。  
真是太糟糕了，跟蠢狗一起喝下午茶，还不能赶他走，Snape不想在Eileen面前大吼大叫。这蠢狗怎么回事，生前明明对他相看两厌避之不及，怎么死后成天凑过来？而且美杜莎也不对劲，明明作为他守门画像的时候还挺正常，现在，瞧瞧她的语气，小Sev？他鸡皮疙瘩都要起来了。  
“Sirius，这次还是要多谢你，如果不是你告诉我……我们也不会这么快解开误会。”Eileen对Sirius友好地笑笑。  
？！  
Eileen居然叫蠢狗Sirius？他到底告诉Eileen什么了？Eileen和他的事跟那只蠢狗有什么关系？  
Sirius弯着眼睛，笑得灿烂：“Prince教授言重了，Snape是我的朋友，我一直想为他做点什么。”  
？？？  
这是蠢狗的新款恶作剧吗？他到底想干什么？还朋友，这么说都不嫌恶心？  
Snape皱紧眉看着眼前这出闹剧，脑子里乱糟糟一片，理不出个头绪，肯定发生了什么与他有关，但他自己又不知道的事。  
这念头在他脑子里搅合了一会儿，被他扔到一边，不管发生了什么，他刚想起来一件紧要的事，他的药还在锅里煮着呢！容错率很低的！  
Snape轻挥魔杖，一串数字浮现在空中，三小时的时限已近尾声。他连忙站起来向实验室走去。  
“怎么啦，Sev？”Eileen问他。  
“我的药剂煮好了。”  
毫无疑问，作为Prince家的一员，魔药对Eileen有无穷的吸引力，她对儿子的实验好奇，于是站起来跟过去。Sirius不知道出于什么想法竟也跟在后面走进实验室。  
坩埚里的药剂呈现神秘的淡紫色。Snape灭了火，小心的盛出一杯。随后他将药剂最后的成色与质地信息记到实验手稿上。  
Sirius凑过来瞄到“消逝”二字，心中一凛。他眼睛一转，装出一副好奇的样子凑到坩埚跟前：“这个药剂是做什么的？”  
“用于剥离灵魂魔法，还在实验中，”Snape放下杯子，又取出一个空罐子，“闪开，Black。”  
剥离灵魂魔法……？！联系到手稿上的消逝二字，Sirius只觉得脑中“噼啪”灵光一闪，原来Snape不仅不想活，还在积极找死？！他这根本是要一刀切断他自己身上那维系灵魂存在的岌岌可危的魔法纽带。  
Sirius没来由的感到一阵愤怒，Snape拿着罐子让他闪开，不耐烦的眼神里写满了‘你真碍事’。他鬼使神差地伸出手，掀翻那只坩埚。  
坩埚掉落发出哐当一声，药剂洒在地上滋啦滋啦。  
拿着罐子的Snape惊呆了，他没想到Sirius Black会突然掀翻他的坩埚，他还没来及生气，就看见Sirius挠了挠脑袋，一脸无辜地说：“不好意思啊，手滑。”  
“BLACK！！！”  
  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 柯科迪刺豚是我编的，刺豚有的，柯科迪刺豚不存在的（大概），然后毒囊也不是结石，反正编的x
> 
> 关于Eileen Prince以及教授家庭情况的设定：  
> 首先是pottermore上关于她和Tobias Snape的记载（渣翻预警）：
> 
> The sometimes-tragic romances between Muggles and wizards（巫师与麻瓜之间时有悲剧发生），这是那一段的标题，其下列出了很多对儿巫师和麻瓜组成的家庭，Eileen和Tobias在列。  
> Within the wizarding world, there were some families who would never accept Muggles. However, love nearly always found a way – and as these couples prove, the effects could be powerful…（巫师世界中，有些家庭永远不会接受麻瓜，但，爱几乎总能找到一种方式——正如这些夫妻所证明的那样，效果可能是强大的）根据这段，可以猜测，Prince家可能是不大接受Eileen的婚姻，不过这也说明Eileen和Tobias之间至少在一开始是存在爱情的，甚至是浓烈到令Eileen能抛下家族的那种。
> 
> Eileen Prince and Tobias Snape  
> We don't know much about Severus Snape's parentage, but the small glimmer we did see told a dark and sorry tale. A man who dubbed himself 'the Half-Blood Prince' may have been proud to have Muggle blood in his veins, but whether he was as proud of his mum and dad was another story.  
> In Deathly Hallows, Harry discovered much about Snape's childhood and friendship with his mother, Lily. Harry also learnt that Snape had a sorrowful childhood, living in a derelict Muggle village, with two parents (one magical, one Muggle) who seemed to argue endlessly.  
> When Lily asked Young Snape if his dad, the Muggle Tobias, liked magic, Snape's reply was short but said an awful lot: 'He doesn't like anything much.'  
> （我们不知道Severus Snape的出身，但我们看到的细微情况诉说着一个黑暗而悲伤的故事。自称为“混血王子”的男人或许会为他的一半麻瓜血统感到自豪，但他是否会为父母的事骄傲是另一个故事了。  
> 在《死亡圣器》中，Harry发现了Snape与他母亲Lily的童年友谊，他也了解到Snape有一个悲伤的童年，同争吵不休的父母（一名巫师和一名麻瓜）一起住在一个被废弃的麻瓜世界角落。  
> 当Lily问及Snape他的父亲是否喜爱魔法时，Snape的回答简短而令人胆寒：“他什么都不太喜欢。”）
> 
> 以上，我认为，Eileen和Tobias是有过爱情的，但我倾向于认为Tobias是个没什么担当的人，其后他们家或许发生了什么变故，不仅仅是由于魔法，但Tobias发现Eileen是女巫之后或许将这种责难全甩在了她和儿子身上，因为麻瓜认为巫师会带来不详。至于Eileen本人，会为了爱情奋不顾身的人在爱情面前昏头、变得懦弱是合理的，毕竟……她爱他的时候，Tobias对她来说一定很重要吧。  
> 以及上面说教授自称混血王子，有为一半麻瓜血统自豪的成分，值得研究分析的点很多。
> 
> 正文不再赘述，Eileen相关会有番外详述


	9. 掀锅之后

Snape脸色变得可怕极了，双眉上挑像倒竖的利剑，扭曲着表情怒吼Sirius Black的名字，接着，他咬牙狠狠地将手上的空罐子冲着对方的褐色脑袋丢过去。  
Sirius身手敏捷地一闪，罐子携着风从他耳畔呼啸而过，撞上墙碎成一团，玻璃残骸哗啦啦散在地面。嘶，Sirius倒抽一口气，这反应，这力道，这准头，Snape当年不打魁地奇真是太屈才，难道他真的骑不好扫帚？他脑海里不受控制的浮现这样的画面：十几岁的Snape穿着斯莱特林的绿色球队队服，骑着扫帚，手持短棒将游走球狠狠击飞，那颗黑色球体打着旋儿飞快地冲自己的脑袋撞来，斯莱特林的看台发出山呼海啸般的欢声……  
刚丢完罐子的Snape显然不会就此消气，Sirius在他对面，扭头盯着地上的碎玻璃，眼神飘忽，他竟然还有心情胡思乱想？Snape恶狠狠地瞪着他，怒火都快要在那双黑曜石般的眼睛中实质化，顾及到Eileen还在旁边，他正努力克制自己想对蠢狗Black施恶咒的冲动。  
Eileen轻轻拽拽Snape的袖子，有些担忧地抬头看着他，她嘴唇动动，回过头去，沉着脸严厉地问Sirius：“Black教授，你为什么要这么做？”  
Sirius这才回过神，他看了眼Snape，黑眼睛里的如火焰蹿升的怒意吓了他一跳，他躲闪着眼神，随即又不服输地瞪回去，用故作轻松的语气对Eileen解释：“这只是一个小小的——”  
Eileen打断他的话，虽然Sirius之前告诉了她很重要的事，但是他现在明显在当着她的面欺负她儿子，这可不行：“不管为了什么，掀翻一个魔药大师的坩埚都是相当严重的挑衅，你应该道歉。”  
Sirius发现这时的Eileen大概就是Snape上课时候教训学生那样，他相信如果不是事先跟Eileen聊天，留下不错的印象，他此刻收获的大约是厉声质问和斥责：“自大鲁莽，粗俗无礼，Black——教授，真希望您清楚自己的言行并懂得为此负责，而不是像个十几岁的毛头小子！”或者可以的话还能加一句：“格兰芬多扣20分！”

“哎呀，”美杜莎拖着尾巴“沙沙”滑进屋里，美眸流转看看屋内的情况——翻到在地上的坩埚、溅的到处都是的药剂（它们现在呈现一种恶心的灰黑色，只有少部分仍是淡紫色）、墙上剥落的一小块墙皮和底下一滩玻璃渣子。她伸手捂住嘴惊叫了声，又滑到Eileen身边挽起她的胳膊，“Eileen，你马上有一节课要迟到了欸。”  
“今天不是没有课吗？”Eileen疑惑地看着她。  
“是换的啦，我今天来就是要通知你呢~走吧走吧~”美杜莎急急拽她。  
“可是……”Eileen为难地看了眼Snape。  
“不必担心，母亲，这只是朋友间小小的玩笑，我们会处理好的。”Snape说，语气平淡，听起来已经不生气了。  
Sirius感到情况有些不妙，一阵冷飕飕的感觉从他背后爬上来，绕到他后颈张牙舞爪。Snape刚刚的语调就像是在说“墨水用完了，等下从抽屉里取瓶新的”那样平淡。而且，他的表情也恢复平静，刚刚丢罐子那个人仿佛不是他。他的眼神里，怒意消失无踪，看过来的时候，甚至称得上温和，灯花在他眼睛里跃动，而他在等他前来分享一壶刚煮好的咖啡，仿佛他们真的是相交多年的好友那样。不，他都不一定用这种温和的眼神看过Lucius。这样的Snape看起来……更吓人了！  
“Sev，你不生气啦？”Eileen惊讶地睁大眼睛，他刚刚明明还很气来着。  
“我没有生气，”Snape笑了，不同于他常有的假笑或讽笑，那是真正的温和的笑，唇角弯起柔和的弧度，像春日里湖泊上柔柔的涟漪，脸颊上浮现两个小小的凹陷，盈满温柔，如小鸟轻掠过嫩叶，他俯身拥抱Eileen，在她耳边说：“不用担心。”  
不！不要信！他在生气！他肯定还在生气！Sirius被巨大的危机感笼罩，心里的警报一阵吱哇乱叫。他想说点什么挽留一下Eileen，但是一抬眼就忘了词：Snape在笑。当在暖阳下窥得花开，微雨间觅得新燕，迷雾散隐见繁星，哪还能记得自己要说什么？  
Snape笑起来还蛮好看欸……哦不，我的脑子坏掉了吗。Sirius抱着头郁闷地蹲在角落，生平少有的开始觉得自己确实干了件鲁莽的事。  
这在Eileen看来就是积极认错的表示。嗯，看来Sev跟Sirius的关系真的很好欸，被掀锅也不生气的。Eileen放心的跟着美杜莎离开。  
不不不别走！Sirius积极自救：“我突然发现我也有课，不如一起走……”  
“唔，就是你的课跟Eileen换了啦。”美杜莎回头，用食指点着尖尖的下巴，笑嘻嘻地说。她说完还冲Snape眨眨眼，开玩笑，帮忙守门这么久，这点亲疏意识还是有的。她拽着Eileen头也不回地出门。  
“Black，留下收拾东西。”Snape淡淡地说。  
什么收拾！这不是一个清理一新就ok的事情吗？留下来我会被做成火锅的！你表现得这么平静也太可怕！不对，Snape为什么变得这么吓人，我到底在心虚什么。Sirius没打算从角落里出来，他甚至没意识到这个举动令他显得气势不足。  
Sirius只是突然想起，Harry以前跟他说过：“掀翻Snape的坩埚是多少格兰芬多想做而不敢做的事。”那时候他还不以为然来着，不就是掀翻Snape的坩埚？小时候我甚至还把坩埚扣到他头上过，要是掀锅能加分，我可以加爆格兰芬多的宝石沙漏。

回忆的湖泊被搅动，其中一段如小鱼浮水般跃出来，那是他们三年级的时候，当时的魔药课老师是Slughorn。  
阳光透过地下教室的圆形天窗，丝丝缕缕洒在地上。Slughorn喜欢这个，他喜欢把地下教室弄得像一间普通的被阳光照耀的屋子，驱散那些阴冷潮湿的恐怖氛围。  
Snape在角落里煮着一锅药剂。这个位置照不到阳光，也不起眼，相对来说远离人群。尽管Slughorn夸赞过他的魔药天赋，那并不能改变他怪异孤僻的性格。  
实验台上整齐的摆放着处理好的材料，少年修长的手指分拣过去，准确且快速地将它们投入坩埚中，反应效果分毫不差。Sirius看着Snape，在阳光照不到的角落，薄雾蒸腾中，少年苍白的脸上平静又满足，黑眼睛专注且柔和地注视着坩埚。这副画面就像一个奇妙的魔法，那一小块区域被看不见的玻璃罩子笼罩，内中充满了静谧祥和的气息，Snape油腻腻的头发、大大的鹰钩鼻、苍白如吸血鬼的肤色、枯瘦如蜘蛛腿般骨节分明的手指和身上松松垮垮的二手袍子，都不再是令人诟病的点，这样的他令人感到……温柔，就像他嘴角那份柔和也顺着雾气蒸腾开来似的。  
Sirius恍惚了一瞬，随即变得烦躁起来。那个油腻腻黏糊糊、喜欢黑魔法的小怪物，他凭什么可以这样？“瞧啊，”Sirius恶意地想着，“连阳光都避着他。”  
我应该让他认清自己是什么，他凭什么？他不配。Sirius提着一小桶鼻涕虫向Snape走过去。  
“你忘放这个，鼻涕精。”Sirius用嘲弄的语气笑着说，他满意地看到Snape的眉头皱了起来，呵，鼻涕精下一步就要赶我走，我不会给他这个机会。  
他把一桶鼻涕虫都倒进Snape的坩埚里，然后拎起那只锅扣在他头上。  
尚在沸腾的药剂混合着蠕动的鼻涕虫洒了Snape一身，不知发生什么反应，那些药剂接触过的裸露在外面的皮肤纷纷起了大面积水泡和红疹，不一会就流出恶心的粘液。那件二手的黑袍子也被腐蚀的变色，灰黄地斑点像锈迹一般遍布其上。  
教室里发生骚乱，同学们都让自己尽量远离那一小块区域。Snape顶着坩埚站在那里，他的脸被挡住大半，看不到表情，他站在那里，任鼻涕虫挂在他身上蠕动，脊背挺直，一声不吭。  
James发出刺耳的尖笑，一边笑一边跑过来拍着Sirius的肩，他看起来不扶着点什么就要笑得背过气去了：“真有你的，Sirius，瞧瞧这是什么，鼻涕精顶着鼻涕虫！跟你的老伙计们相处怎么样啊，鼻涕精！”  
教室里其他人也尖声大笑起来，包括一些斯莱特林。Snape的人缘并不好。  
“住口，James！他需要去医疗翼！”Lily站在一边大声斥责他。  
Slughorn冲下来对Snape施放几个清洁咒和治愈咒，所幸他的伤并没有看上去的严重，这番操作下来已经好很多。胖胖的魔药教授气坏了，他责备Sirius的时候肚子都在颤动：“恶意伤害同学，格兰芬多扣50分！Sirius Black，关禁闭一个月！”随后他带着Snape去了医疗翼。  
Snape不到一星期就痊愈，这个痊愈指的是连一丁点儿红疹印记都看不到的那种。可James将“鼻涕精顶着鼻涕虫”编成歌，整整一个学期都有人冲着他唱，并且哈哈大笑。

Sirius想着想着，就开始难过。那锅药剂是沸腾的，Snape一声都没吭。他看到他浑身都在颤抖，但还是站的笔直。就好像那样可以保留所剩无几的尊严。他那时处于角落的阴影里，却一身狼狈地暴露在所有人的目光下，比阳光更刺眼。  
我又凭什么呢？Sirius抱着头蹲在角落里。本来他还担心Snape会不会把他剁了涮火锅，现在他突然觉得，就算是被丢几个恶咒也是他应得的，他活该。  
“对不起，”Sirius站起来，他大声向他道歉，却不敢抬头看他的眼睛，“你、你想怎样就怎样吧，我不会——”  
话音未落就听到哐的一声，Snape撞到实验台上，又滑落到地面，他的魔杖滚落一边，右手上出现一道深深的伤口，正不停流血。  
Sirius吓坏了，他扑过去对着他的手放治疗咒，但是没有用：“你怎么了！”  
“闭嘴，蠢狗。”Snape用没受伤的左手揉着眉心，他弄错了一件事。  
“怎么回事？为什么血止不住？你怎么会受伤的？”Sirius急得团团转，他起身开始翻箱倒柜，“你把白鲜放哪了？还有治疗药剂呢？”  
“你的狗脑子还知道白鲜治外伤？”Snape用夸张的语气故作惊讶，他还想继续说点什么，就见Sirius转过头来冲他吼：“要骂我不能先止血吗？你到底在搞什么！”  
“你这傻狗，”Snape刚说了几个字，就见Sirius不依不饶地盯着他，他正蹲在他的柜子前面，扒拉着那些成品魔药，“离我的魔药远点……”Sirius没让开，他捏着那些瓶瓶罐罐的力道越来越大，Snape只好头疼地说：“我只是以为我还活着。”  
什么叫以为还活着？Sirius迷茫了一瞬，意识到：“所以你是要攻击我？”此间带着恶意的黑魔法攻击是会反弹的，这是神锋无影。  
“你再不走开我就剁了你的狗爪子。”Snape哼了声。蠢狗Black接下来肯定又要大喊大叫，或者摔门离去，求之不得，走之前最好记得先放下那些药。  
出乎Snape的意料，Sirius笑了，不是得意的嘲笑，而是开怀大笑。感谢Merlin！Snape以为自己还活着，这就是说他没想死，至少刚刚没想。Sirius将Snape的魔杖捡回来放在他左手上，笑着说：“太好了，真是太好了！”  
……这傻狗真的疯了？Snape迷茫地眨眨眼睛，连生气都忘了。  
Sirius突然想到个绝妙的主意：Snape说自己这副药剂是做实验的，而在我面前他以为自己还活着，我想我有办法接近他了。  
（……等等，你是不是误会了什么。）  
Sirius端起Snape之前盛出来的那杯药，眯着眼盯着那淡紫色的液体看了几秒。  
“Black！你又想干什么！给我放下。”Snape冲他咆哮，站起身试图去抢回仅剩的实验药剂，但是右手没愈合的伤口造成阻碍，行动间就慢一步。  
Sirius咕咚一口将那杯药剂整个喝下去，炫耀似的向他展示空空的杯底：“我猜你缺个实验品？那我就当是赔罪好了。”

TBC


	10. “伟大进展”

地窖里的炉火噼啪作响，桌上摆放着的三明治纹丝未动。  
Sirius躺在软沙发里，随意伸着腿，手上拿着不知从哪里弄来的金色飞贼抛抓着，嘴里吹着愉快的小调。  
“Black，你最好带着你的东西离开我的地窖。顺便，我有必要告诉你，你像极了一只玩飞盘的蠢狗。”Snape走过来，站在沙发背后，居高临下地看着他，眉头紧蹙。Sirius Black的存在感太强，就像夏天的太阳，比任何一个季节都要任性，早早就出来炙烤大地，到傍晚又迟迟不归。加之金色飞贼“嗡嗡嗡”就如不知疲倦的鸣蝉，扯着嗓子在他耳边叫个不停。他向来不喜欢夏天。  
“我还以为你不打算跟我说话。”Sirius不为所动，他甩甩头，将拂到眼睛的一缕褐发荡开，用右手抓住金色飞贼，将它放到眼前，眯起一只眼睛看着金色球体扑扇着翅膀在他手指间做无用的挣扎，嘴上用漫不经心的语气说：“放心放心，不用担心这淘气的小家伙撞到你的架子，我技巧很好。”  
“毕竟是头脑简单四肢发达的格兰芬多，嗯？”Snape反唇相讥，“我的地窖没兴趣收留一只傻乎乎挥动爪子的蠢狗，你那被巨怪舔过的脑子只会让事情变得一团糟。”  
“你让我离开？我可是你的实验品，你不好奇药效吗？据我所知距离缬草下一次成熟还要好久呢，而且那个什么什么刺豚好像也有新一波的繁殖期？”Sirius挑着眉，回忆着在实验手记上瞥见的内容，怪声怪气地挑衅说，“如果我走了，过几天我就会看到你在格兰芬多塔楼敲我的门求我回来。”  
这画面想想就令人开心，噗。Sirius克制自己不要笑出声。他在心里盘算了下，觉得这种可能性也不是没有，凭Snape对那锅药剂的重视程度——跟Eileen聊天的时候还能记着时间，足见这实验还是蛮重要的，而仅剩的一份药剂正躺在他Sirius Black的肚子里。或者我可以告诉Harry，我有进展了？Sirius有些开心，不得不说，Dumbledore的请托看起来很令人头疼，但是目前为止一切顺利。  
当Sirius这么想的时候，完全没在意自己到底喝了点儿什么，他实在是应该想想的，万一那真是“自杀”药剂呢？  
Snape在他脑袋顶发出一声嗤笑，不屑的声音随之传来：“我以为你知道我现在时间很多。”  
Sirius皱了下眉又飞快展开，这个小动作没有逃过Snape的眼睛，他发觉Sirius掀他锅抢他药似乎不是单纯的恶作剧，他到底想做什么？  
“都好晚了，你怎么还不吃饭？”Sirius收起飞贼，指着桌上的三明治，仰头看着Snape问。  
如此生硬的转移话题。Snape越发觉得奇怪，他对Sirius呵斥道：“这不关你的事。滚回你的狗窝去，Black。”  
Sirius没生气，他气定神闲地说：“不吃饭可不好，虽然现在不比过去，不过我觉得正常的作息会让你觉得更像活着的时候，嗯？”  
Snape抿紧唇。Sirius Black表现得非常不正常，从半夜敲地窖门那天开始，变本加厉。他可以确定Sirius Black一定在打什么鬼主意。这在很大程度上引起他的好奇，毕竟这个坏主意八成跟他有关。而且……还不知道Black到底跟Eileen说了什么。还有实验药剂的事，他脾气可没那么好，不报复回来也太亏了，把这只蠢狗当小白鼠折腾倒也不错，这机会可不常有，何况是他自己送上门的。  
“你就这么想留在这儿？”Snape问。对于这个问题他百思不得其解。Sirius Black看起来非常想留在地窖，这太奇怪了，就算想针对他做什么恶作剧之类的也不至于要住在地窖吧？他相信对于跟对方共处一室这种事，他们俩的看法应该是一致的不乐意。这种相互厌恶与对方的立场如何毫无相干，比如他在凤凰社的时候从来就不乐意留在格里莫广场12号。  
Sirius的表情有一瞬懊恼，不多时，又坚定起来：“是啊，我说过要当实验品赔罪的。”毕竟不接近Snape就永远无法了解他，就算了解也没办法劝说他放弃那些想死的念头，瞧瞧，他甚至都开始研究‘消逝’药剂。虽然很不想住在地窖……这种阴森森冷飕飕潮乎乎的地方只有斯莱特林那些毒蛇才会喜欢！真该给他开个窗子把阳光引进来。可……好不容易想出这个绝妙的法子接近他，怎么能半途而废呢：“这可是格兰芬多的担当。”  
这只蠢狗肯定绝对百分百不怀好意！他到底要做什么？不过……放在眼皮底下也好监视，就不信他能翻出什么风浪。Snape点点头：“那壁炉前面的地毯归你，犬类一般都比较喜欢那个位置吧？”  
Sirius本来以为Snape会继续进行言语攻击赶他走呢，却没想到对方轻描淡写的就同意了，他有些惊讶，随即觉得可以趁着Snape这么好说话的时候给自己争取点福利：“我不能住在卧室吗？”  
“你想住在我的卧室？”Snape语气不善，“我假设你至少应该知道小白鼠都是睡在实验室的笼子里的。”  
好吧，他果然不同意，说的好像我多想跟他睡一间屋子似的。Sirius撇撇嘴。

Sirius挥着魔杖，变出一张软床垫放在壁炉旁边，随后是金红色的被褥和枕头。他一边整理着自己的‘卧室’一边问：“所以，你是不是该告诉我那个药到底是做什么的？怎么说我也是为了你……”  
“为了整我？我从不对小白鼠解释我的实验。”Snape挑眉看着他，壁炉旁边的角落被Sirius弄得非常‘格兰芬多’，跟整个地窖格格不入。  
“你如果不告诉我，我就在你的地窖里挂金红缎带。要知道我屋里还有一面院旗呢。”Sirius捕捉到Snape黑眼睛中呼之欲出的嫌弃，说真的，那还用捕捉，你总不能指望他喜欢金红色吧？他炫耀般地让金红枕头踮着两只‘脚’在软床垫上跳起苏格兰踢踏舞，时不时还转个圈。反正Snape也赶不走他，魔咒会反弹，至于武力嘛，他可是‘四肢发达’来着，最多就是被骂几句。  
Sirius Black真是幼稚死了，他到底几岁？Snape非常后悔自己脑子一热留下Sirius，那时候就应该让他滚开，监视他得多累啊？不过现在说这些也于事无补，他有预感，弄清Black到底想干什么也很重要。  
“告诉我你对我母亲说过什么，我就告诉你药剂是做什么的。”Snape说。  
“你为什么这么在意这个？我才第一次见她，能说什么？”Sirius有些心虚，他跟Eileen说了Snape的现状，当然，是夸张版的，在他嘴里Snape就是生无可恋下一秒就要消失的状态，这才惹得Eileen担心的不行，放下那些纠结忐忑跑过来找儿子。  
“你见过她，还出言不逊。不管你在打什么鬼主意，最好离她远一点。”Snape警告他。  
“我哪里有见过？”Sirius惊讶地反驳，随即突然想起，好像是有远远打过照面，不是对角巷偶遇的那种……如果那次算的话。

那是一年级暑假。  
小巫师们结束一年的学业，坐着霍格沃兹特快列车回到国王十字车站，纷纷被等待在外的父母接回家。  
住在巫师界的孩子们倒还好，要回到麻瓜世界的孩子们则需要在出站前换上麻瓜服饰。这对Snape来讲非常糟糕，他极讨厌他的麻瓜衣服——一件皱巴巴泛黄褪色的女式衬衫，尽管他母亲已经尽量改制它的袖口，但领口和衣边的荷叶边却没有改，小孩子的身高长得很快，他们家经济情况不好，就算是这种旧衣服也没办法给他改的合身，因为不知道还要穿多久。这件衣服他其实已经穿了几年，现在依然像个怪模怪样的宽口袋一样套在身上。外面很热，但他为了遮掩这件糟糕的衬衫，只能在外面套上一件油腻腻的大外套，宽松地袖子随着他抬手翻动衣摆，看起来就像一只蝙蝠，裤子过长的裤脚也拖拉在地上，这一切显得他非常怪异且邋里邋遢。如果可以的话他不会选择在霍格沃兹特快列车上换衣服，但别无选择。如果被他父亲发现他穿着巫师袍子，免不了又是一顿毒打。  
Snape在车停下后，同学都走得差不多才开始换衣服。他换好后又等了一会儿，从窗户看到外面冷清些才裹着大外套下车。他裹得很严实，不想让那些可怕的花边露出来。天气很热，这使得他的头发油腻腻地黏在脸上。  
“哈！瞧瞧这是谁？被打回原型的鼻涕精？”褐色头发的少年在月台上大声嘲笑他。Sirius Black竟然还没回去，他正陪James站在月台上，二人都穿着合身且整洁的衣物，顶着一头黑色乱发的少年不停地冲远处跟父母站在一起的红发女孩挥手，试图引起她的注意。  
“油腻腻的小蝙蝠！”James被Sirius这一声笑吸引了注意力，也转过来讽刺他。  
远处的Lily看到他下车，友好地冲他挥手道别，转头丢给James一个白眼，随后跟着父母离开车站。  
这令James更加不悦，他走过来推搡他。  
“滚开！”Snape一手攥着魔杖，一手拽着自己的衣服，那外套太宽，必须拽着点，他不希望里面的衬衫被他们看到，那无疑又会多一项被嘲笑的理由。  
“在校外可不能用魔法，鼻涕精，你不会想被开除吧？”James Potter推了他一把，他重心不稳，只好伸手扶住旁边的墙壁，外套散开，露出那件糟糕的衬衫。  
James Potter发出一声尖笑，Sirius Black也恶意地笑着，他们的手搭在对方肩上，互相支撑着，免得对方笑得坐到地上去。Snape飞快直起身朝着出站口跑去，他一秒钟也不愿多停在他们的目光里。  
Sirius看到Snape冲着月台外一个佝偻着身躯的女人那里跑，他一边笑一边大喊：“瞧啊，鼻涕精要回鼻涕精巢穴去了！”

“我……”Sirius咬了下嘴唇，他不知道该说什么，“我只是告诉Prince教授我们是朋友，我以后不会总去找她。”  
他跟Eileen说的肯定不止这个。不过，Sirius Black居然服软了？Snape有些惊奇，这已经是Sirius第二次用这种疑似服软的语气跟他讲话。  
虽然令人惊奇，但不足以让他消气。Snape决定对Sirius进行一个小小的报复，Black不是想知道药剂是做什么的吗，那么：“你知道灵魂消逝吧，那个药剂原理差不多，不过药效更彻底，除过剥离魔法纽带外，还会清除记忆。遗忘方至死亡，对吧？啊，补充一下，这个遗忘包括被其他的灵魂遗忘，不只是被活人忘记。”  
这当然是假的，但是足够让Sirius担惊受怕几天，就当是利息。他太了解Sirius Black，他或许不怕死，但一定怕被遗忘。真不知道他脑子里在想什么，实验药剂也敢乱喝，万一真是毒药呢？Black接下来会不会痛哭流涕地求解药呢？唔，从性格来看不会，但是这么想想真是令人快乐。Black更有可能会大声指责他吧，说什么这药真是邪恶，恶心的醉心黑魔法的丑陋食死徒，就算死了也不安生之类的……  
Sirius果然被惊到，表情沉了下去。这个药多邪恶什么的他倒没去想，满脑子打转的念头都是：Snape居然想死到这种程度了吗，居然想彻底抹去自己的存在？这个认知令他很不开心，虽然他也说不清这份失落感到底是为什么。他盯着Snape的黑眼睛，咬牙切齿地说：“你休想让我忘了你，我不会让你得逞的！”  
……等等，这个反应不对啊！

TBC


	11. 噩梦

Sirius骑着摩托在夜幕中穿行。  
脚下城镇中飘着一团团橙色的灯火，沿着道路整整齐齐排列。是南瓜灯，不论是麻瓜还是巫师，对节日庆典都情有独钟。  
是呀，朋友相聚是最快乐不过的事，何况万圣节的主题，捣蛋鬼和恶作剧，劫盗组没理由不喜欢。Sirius喜欢热闹，就算是战时也喜欢，虽然Voldemort盯上Potter夫妇，在家来个派对还是可以的，赤胆忠心咒已经生效，难道Voldemort还能来敲门：“不给糖，就捣蛋”？可怜的James，他一定憋坏了。不过，有Lily陪着他呢，还有小Harry。思及此，Sirius吹了个轻快的口哨，等Harry长到我腰那么高，也可以跟我讨糖了~，唔，大腿的位置好像就可以，小腿不行，那太矮，他得先学会怎么走稳。  
Sirius飞过城市上空，脚下变成一片丛林。  
穿过这段路，就是虫尾巴躲藏的地方。Peter还是那么胆小，自从变成保密人后就躲了起来，几乎没再出现过。不过，躲起来也好，虽然没人能想得到Peter才是Potter夫妇的保密人。Peter和Sirius比起来，所有人都想得到到底谁更合适做保密人，Voldemort也不例外。Voldemort和食死徒追踪的目标放在他身上再合适不过，就算他真的被抓住，Sirius Black一死，Voldemort得不到任何东西。  
Sirius Black相信朋友的忠诚。  
“不，你信错了人。”Sirius突然感到一阵心悸，潮湿的空气变得粘稠且滞涩。“别往前了，快去戈德里克山谷！”

Sirius Black冲着那个飞行中的自己大喊。  
他现在的状态非常奇怪，有点像是灵魂？他清晰的知道之后发生了什么，知道Peter的背叛，知道James和Lily的死亡，也知道多年之后自己的死亡。  
对啊，我不是死了吗？Sirius的疑惑甚至没有维持超过一秒。他没有精力去分析自己的状态，他的灵魂里充斥着尖锐的刺痛，犹如一把尖刀贯穿心脏并不断搅动，又似裸肉贴在烧红的烙铁上炙烤。那是鲜血、火焰、死亡，是憎恨，是懊悔，是恐惧。  
这种令人发疯的痛苦他并非没有体验过，在他的生命中曾有13年同这种感觉相伴，在阿兹卡班，在摄魂怪的包围下。  
他不清楚自己又身处梦魇之中，还是别的什么状态，比如真的回到过去？他无法维持清醒的神智去思考，但他知道自己要做什么——  
做所有可以做的事，阻止这一切。  
他一边冲着摩托车上对一切浑然不觉的自己大喊，一边伸手去抓摩托的把手。他的手穿过了自己的手，穿过了摩托把手，穿过了粘稠的空气。他又去拽自己的身体，徒劳无功。他张开双臂挡在摩托车前面，下一秒就被穿透过去。  
这一切都证明他只能于刺骨的痛苦中做个看客，跟以往任何一次一样。  
但Sirius Black不会放弃，不会坐视，更不会闭起眼睛逃避。与以往任何一次，亦同。

骑着摩托的Sirius迟疑停下。  
他侧头甩开黏在脸上的头发。  
刚刚似乎听到了什么声音，停下来却发现没有。Sirius感到疑惑，心悸并未消失，反而越来越强烈。他抬头看眼天幕，弯月被云雾遮蔽半面，月光更显冷凝。  
他握紧车把调转方向，不自觉地咬着牙，汗珠沿下颌紧绷的直线坠落。  
摩托撕裂滞涩的空气，如流星划破漆夜。  
这样的情况令灵魂状态的Sirius惊奇，他怔愣一下，接着感到骑着摩托的自己身上传来强烈的吸力，他狂喜着被吸进自己的身体中，与之融合。

戈德里克山谷。  
一道黑色的人影正站在Potter夫妇家门前。  
他浑身包裹在斗篷里，伸出的手苍白得不似活人却并不枯槁，这只手里攥着一根魔杖，指向房门。  
“不！”Sirius惊呼一声，接着驾驶摩托俯冲进那个人带来的极具压迫性的不详黑暗中。  
那道黑影抬起头，斗篷滑落下去，露出一双猩红的眼。  
Voldemort。  
摩托被甩到一边，Sirius跳下来，挡在房门与Voldemort之间。  
“James！快走！”Sirius用魔杖指着Voldemort。一边戒备，一边示警。他在心中祈祷James快点带Lily和Harry离开。  
“Sirius Black？”Voldemort没有立即动手，猩红的眼睛在Sirius和他身后脆弱的木门身上滑动，拉长音调，用一种饶有兴味地口气说，“真想不到，来跟朋友进行愚蠢的聚会？”  
“Voldemort。”Sirius盯着他，从牙缝中吐出被研磨过的单词。  
“呵，胆敢直呼伟大的黑魔王名姓的人越来越少了，很快，你同你的朋友也将不存其中。”Voldemort恶意地说，他失了继续同Sirius逗闷子的兴致，屋内那个只会啼哭的小家伙更得青睐，他舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，抬手将魔杖对准Sirius，就要念出那个咒语，“阿瓦达索命！”  
“Sirius，闪开！”James Potter却在此时推开了门，他的头发比平日里更乱，在脑袋上张牙舞爪。James伸手将Sirius推到一边，躲开那道逼命绿光。  
魔咒穿过半关的门打在屋内的墙上，门板被炸飞，墙上的相框噼噼啪啪碎裂开来掉在地上。婴儿发出响亮的啼哭，夹杂着Lily的半声尖叫，其后是悉悉索索的声响，啼哭声逐渐变小。  
“James，你快走！”Sirius脚下一转，快速调整姿势站在James和Voldemort中间。“带Lily和Harry离开！”  
“啧，真是令人感动的格兰芬多的友情，还有格兰芬多式的——”Voldemort眯起猩红的眼睛，恶意嘲弄，“勇敢。”  
和此时的Voldemort对峙，结果毫无悬念，也许连Dumbledore都无法阻止他。  
Sirius只希望自己能救下James一家。这是他一直以来想做却没机会做的事。  
在无从躲避的邪恶绿光前，他用自己的身体挡住James。  
那道光冲过他的身体，打在James Potter胸前。  
死亡与火焰，一切毫无改变。Sirius Black从未在这一刻存在过。  
即使是梦里也不行。

Sirius Black意识到自己在做梦。  
或者说他很久前就意识到，但却不愿意去想。毕竟这个梦跟以前无数次的不一样，却也一模一样。  
他闭着眼睛，不愿意睁开，耳边响着炉火噼啪声。  
过了一会儿，他听到上方传来轻微的叹息。  
接着，床头柜传来一声轻轻的器皿碰撞声。  
Snape？  
Sirius倍感尴尬，也许是他做梦时候大喊大叫了。但现在他只能装睡，睁眼的话，他不知道该和Snape说点什么。  
他能感到Snape站在床头柜边，一小块黑色影子正好投在他眼前。  
不多时，那影子移动了下，他转身离开。  
Sirius将眼睛睁开一条缝，看到那个穿着黑色睡袍的人手里拿着一个小玻璃瓶回了卧室。  
是无梦药水。

“受试者：Sirius·Black  
反应时间：服药后第一夜  
表现：……”  
正在书写的羽毛笔停下来。Snape盯着实验手记上‘表现’这个单词和其后的大片空白，他抗拒去回想Sirius Black方才的举动，但越不愿意去想，刚刚被Sirius吵醒时听到那些话就愈发清晰。  
“你信错了人！Sirius，停下！”  
“James，带Lily和Harry离开！”  
“去死吧，Voldemort！”  
Snape放下羽毛笔，伸手按按太阳穴，想将在自己脑海里聒噪的Sirius Black赶出去。却发现对方的身影更加清晰。

他被Sirius大叫着吵醒的时候，是准备出去教训这只蠢狗几句的。允许Black住进他的地窖果然是个严重的错误，本来因为这件事，他今晚就略微失眠，后来迷迷糊糊进入浅眠，却听到Sirius在外面大喊“James！”  
任谁遇到这种情况都会暴躁。Snape怒气冲冲地打开门，就看到Sirius Black蜷成一团缩在床上，他双手环着自己，双腿蜷缩在胸前，脑袋也低低地，恨不得将头埋到膝盖里去。明明是个身材高大的成年男子，此时偏偏脆弱的像个孩子。  
Snape皱眉，准备过去将人叫醒，却听到Sirius又一声大喊：“James，带Lily和Harry离开！”他此时站着的位置离Sirius的床已经很近，近到可以看清那人露出的小半张沾满汗水的脸，褐色卷发糊在颊边，整个人像是从水里捞出的一般。Sirius的眉头皱的死紧，表情又狼狈又狰狞，眼角边也沾着水光，不知是汗是泪。  
Sirius此时的声音听起来非常绝望，喉咙里发出含混的哀鸣，那一声大喊之后，又不断喃喃：“快走，James，我来挡住他，你快走。”Snape沉默着，他意识到这不是普通的噩梦，这和“消逝”药剂有关。  
他研制的“消逝”药剂，目的是为了剥离灵魂魔法，而会对灵魂造成伤害的魔法通常是黑魔法，在剥离前期，会产生黑魔法回溯反应。Sirius Black曾被关在阿兹卡班13年，同摄魂怪朝夕相对。呵，摄魂怪，典型的黑魔法生物。Sirius现在的反应，应该是在经历黑魔法回溯，这是他在阿兹卡班时期的境况吗？  
Snape心中有些莫名其妙的不舒服，他确实没想到Sirius Black的药物反应会是这样。但同时，那股不舒服的感觉又带着点快意，蠢狗这是活该，谁让他掀锅抢药的，什么都弄不清就敢喝下去，傻的令人窒息。  
Snape自认不是什么心软的人，尤其对Sirius Black这种堪称自作自受的行为，这根本不值得同情。主要问题还是出在Sirius本身身上，Snape在心里哼了声，在身体上所受的黑魔法伤害都会被削弱的情况下，偏偏Black遇到的情况是精神伤害，也怪他运气不好。  
但不管怎么说，现在的情况跟他都有那么一点点关系。Snape这么想着，走到柜子边取来无梦药水。这不是为了Black，这只是不想让这只傻狗蔫巴巴从自己屋里出去，万一有人问到，解释起来非常麻烦。他在心里这么强调一遍之后，走到Sirius床边，将无梦药水放在床头柜上。  
说实话，Black如此狼狈的模样虽不多见，却也不是没有过。Potter小子三年级的时候，他曾见过那个狼狈又萎靡的Black，并且狠狠嘲笑过对方。可这次不一样。Snape说不上哪里不一样，心中就是有股违和感萦绕不去，这和他印象中的Sirius Black不一样。这么想着，他无意间在Sirius的床头多站了会儿。正准备走的时候，听到Sirius非常非常小声的说了句：“都是我的错……都是我的错……”  
那声音很轻，偏偏分分寸寸都盈满痛苦，似泣血哀鸣，又似锵然雷击，在Snape心脏上轰隆炸响。他甚至微不可觉地后退一步。短暂地呆滞过后，他找回自己的理智，俯身将无梦药水拿走，回到卧室。

Snape重新拿起羽毛笔，记录Sirius Black的药物反应。  
这一次落笔很稳。他记录得很流畅，用语官方。那一行行整洁墨迹，看上去不带任何情绪。  
直到记录完毕，他搁了笔，桌上的无梦药水静静摆在那里，提醒他之前发生过什么。Snape看着光线透过瓶子折射到桌面的光斑，感到颇为迷茫，又颇为可笑。  
他必须承认，那样的Sirius给他带来了共鸣。  
这是他从未有过的，也是曾苦求未果的，是奇妙的共鸣，是悲叹的共振，是同类。他没想到会在Sirius身上看到自己的影子，那是卑怯的愧疚和残忍的自厌。他们的距离一下子拉的很近，又隔着万丈深渊。  
很多很多年前，当他还是个孩子的时候，他渴求同类。不久之后，他放弃了这样的想法。很多很多年后，他甚至忘记了自己曾有过这样的愿望。  
可这样的感觉却在现在，以这样的方式出现。  
极端痛苦，无比讽刺。  
他无意窥探Sirius Black的隐私，却知道不小心发现之后应该如何处理。这样的推己及人令他觉得荒谬，他同Black明明只该相互厌憎，却在听到那句轻语后，做出了连自己也意想不到的体贴举动：拿走无梦药水，就当什么事也没有发生。  
Snape疲惫地靠在椅子上，伸手横在眼前遮住光线。  
“都是我的错……”他轻叹。

TBC


	12. 新思路

Sirius后半夜近乎是睁着眼到天亮的，皮皮鬼在他脑子里拍球，哐哐当当闹个不停。只要闭上眼，被Snape带走的无梦药水就开始在漆黑的视野里晃荡，连带着眼前的漆黑也变成Snape的黑色袍子。一时间，他也不知道到底更希望Snape把药水留下好，还是拿走好。  
留下的话，从积极的方面想……算了，还是从消极的方面想吧。难道他还指望这是Snape对他的关心？关心一个噩梦里哇哇大叫喊着“James”的Sirius Black？放个无梦药水在他床头，大概是在表明他对他昨夜的丑态一清二楚，“Black，你最好喝掉它，调整睡眠，别再打扰我。”唔，这是比较温和的用词，但是语调一定很轻蔑，眉毛挑起一边，嘴角上挑，居高临下的口气。  
嘲笑Sirius Black，多好的良机，又被他抓住一个。何况，这个恰是Sirius的痛脚，他敢肯定，如若Snape的言行比他想象中再过激一点点，哪怕仅仅偏离一英寸，他们肯定会大打出手，管他的什么反弹！  
可是留下药水之后又拿走是因为什么？Sirius并未往感同身受与关心体贴的方向联想，诚如他一开始得知Snape与自己都为了同一件事愧悔时，没产生什么共鸣那样。  
他刚知道预言的事情时恨不得直接掐死对方。

Voldemort刚刚复活时，Dumbledore迅速联络了凤凰社，并且将一些任务分派下去。  
“现在你们应该抛弃昔日的分歧，互相信任。”Dumbledore当时是这么说的，他还强迫他们握手言和来着。  
凤凰社总部定在格里莫广场12号之后，鉴于往后需要共事许久，Dumbledore将预言的事告诉了Sirius Black，当然，这一举动有提前征得Snape的同意。  
Merlin知道Snape为什么会同意，或者由于Dumbledore的游说，或者他也觉得Sirius万一无意间得知此事，会是个很大的隐患，凭那火药桶般一点就炸的性格——其实Sirius大部分时候足够冷静，即使他的举动有时候疯狂过线（比如在一百多个摄魂怪的围捕下跑去欣赏Harry Potter打魁地奇），呃，大部分时候，虽然莽撞但还是会考虑后果，头脑清醒，不然也不能越狱成功。  
问题是，这份清醒要求满足苛刻的前提：别牵扯上Severus Snape。他在尖叫棚屋追杀Peter的时候，听到Snape在霍格沃兹任教，都能转开目光‘抽空’问问Lupin到底怎么回事。  
Dumbledore告诉Sirius预言的事时，他的表现还在正常的范围内，这个正常指的是暂时没什么诉诸暴力的实际行动，比如在Dumbledore面前摔东西。  
“所以——是他说的？那个臭烘烘的鼻涕精为了讨好他的主子，用James一家的性命好换得机会趴在地上亲吻Voldemort的袍子？真是、真是无上荣光啊？！”Sirius的双手重重擂向桌面，桌子上的物件们惊慌地齐齐跳动，他站起身，胸膛因愤怒不断起伏，撑着桌子俯身瞪视对面的Dumbledore，谴责地大吼：“你信他？！信他！你怎么能——怎么能——！”  
“怎么不能？”Snape恰在此时推门进来，用一种如毒蛇爬行般令人不舒服的圆滑声音说，随着语声落下，他不紧不慢地关上门，转身看向Sirius Black，就像在看一条正发疯的野狗。  
Sirius的行为就在此刻脱离冷静的界限，也许这已经是他能做到的最大程度冷静举动。他猛然转身，将椅子踹到一边，冲过去一拳砸向Snape的脸。  
Snape料到Sirius会是如此反应，他向旁边侧侧试图躲开，但不知为何力不从心，反而被自己的长袍绊了一下。Sirius的拳头正打在他的颧骨上，指骨重重砸在脸上，口腔粘膜磕上牙齿，嘴里尽是腥甜。  
这一拳令Snape失了平衡，脚下不稳向后倒去，他坐倒在地，后背‘哐’地撞上了门，肩胛骨狠狠膈在铜制门把手上，很痛，却意外地帮他集中了注意力。地面灰尘起伏，他一边呛咳一边伸手去袍子里摸索自己的魔杖。  
但Sirius已经双眼通红、目眦欲裂地扑过来，他骑在他胯骨上，用自己的腿压住他的，控制着不叫他挣扎，猛力挥开他的手，掐住他的脖子。  
他想掐死他？Snape垂下眼睫看到Sirius掐着他脖子的胳膊，那上面青筋爆出，奇怪的是这样大的力道，他仅是呼吸困难，倒没觉得脖子要断了。不过，那也非常不舒服。他费力呛咳着，伸手搭上Sirius掐着他脖子的手，试图将它们掰开。  
Sirius当时并没有意识到Snape不对劲儿，不论是他拙劣的闪避、渗出冷汗的额头，还是被掐着脖子却仍苍白如纸的脸、无力地搭在他手上的手。他只记得自己歇斯底里地冲他咆哮：“看着我！鼻涕精！你看着我！”  
Snape无奈地抬眼，今天同Sirius发生冲突显然不是个好主意，太吃亏了，理智点儿，至少该挑个状态稍好的时候再跟他打架。但听到Sirius大喊大叫的时候他还是推门进来，并照例送上能激怒对方的话。Severus Snape面对Sirius Black时又能理智多少呢？他看到Sirius Black的眼睛，那双灰眼睛宛如被置于水中的玻璃球，他的目光穿过水雾看过去，就忘记了要挪开：Black快哭了？  
他那时倒是没想到，这水雾或者是因为被掐着脖子所以才出现在他自己的眼中的生理性泪水。从Sirius的角度看他也是模模糊糊。  
“鼻涕精！你害死了James！”Sirius隔着水雾瞪着Snape，沙哑着声音嘶喊，他的手在不自觉的加大力度。  
“是你害死了他。还要我提醒你吗，蠢狗？”Snape感到眼前一阵阵发黑，但脸上还是挑起讽笑，他尽量将力气集中在手上试图掰开Sirius掐着他脖子的手，挣扎间，左袖滑落，露出焦黑的黑魔标记。  
他们后来被Dumbledore拉开，基本上，Snape一昏过去Sirius就找回了理智，打架这种事说起来长，也不过发生在一瞬间。

……所以，Snape昨夜留下药水又拿走到底是什么意思？被窥探隐私总会带来不安全感，何况……Sirius的愧悔同Snape不同，他总是显得更积极，表现在外的举动通常是激烈的，连缅怀也是堂堂正正，他可以让全世界都知道他在怀念James，可Snape却不能让任何人都知道他在怀念Lily，甚至连他自己也不敢多想。  
一个外显一个内敛，内敛的那个总让人觉得更痛苦压抑，可外显的那个，心中何尝没有一块任谁也不能踏足的舐伤之处呢？  
Sirius从不想让Snape知道自己这一面，况且，他的这份痛苦在Remus面前表现的都有限。在这边碰见James，也不过是道歉过后同往常那样相处，当事人不去计较他的过错，他也不愿因自己的心结去给他们带来负担。  
“Snape拿走药水那时候不知道我已经醒了，”Sirius在心里嘀咕，“他最好别有其他打算……”这么想着，他从床上爬起来，洗漱完毕换好衣服，伸手敲响Snape卧室的门：“你醒了吗？去不去大厅吃早餐？”

大厅。  
Dumbledore见到他们一起过来，怔愣了下（大概是没想到Sirius的任务进度这么快），他笑眯眯冲他们打招呼：“早上好呀！”  
Sirius笑着回应他：“早上好，Dumbledore。今天是个好天气。”他抬头看了眼被施着魔法的天花板，它们正诚实地反应外界：万顷碧空，蔚蓝如洗。  
“早。”Snape也对Dumbledore点点头，接着，他向自己惯常的位置走去，Sirius跟过去坐在他旁边。  
不同于生者世界的霍格沃兹，画像世界中没有幽灵飘来飘去（他们全都是）。早餐时间，大厅热闹但不喧嚣，这大概是由于此处留校人员的年龄较之于生者世界跨度偏大。学院桌上时有白发老人同年轻学生一起读《预言家日报》，话说回来这报社生命力还真是旺盛啊，果然不论在哪儿人们都需要获得资讯？  
Snape拿着刀叉切割盘子里的香肠，慢悠悠将它们分割成小段小段的等份。Sirius戳着培根瞧了他一会儿，发现他丝毫没有往这边看一下的意向。Snape有心事？  
这情形带给Sirius一股莫名的危机感，他宁愿对方干脆点，直接嘲笑他昨夜噩梦之类的，而不是真的接受邀约跟自己一起来吃早餐，尽管一路无话。  
Sirius将培根吃掉，喝了口茶，随即皱起了眉——总觉得佛手柑的味道比往常浓，他不喜欢。他放下茶杯，用闲聊般漫不经心的语气问：“你把无梦药水放哪了？”  
Snape手上刀叉的节奏不变，也没有扭头看他，平淡地回答：“左边柜子，下面第三个抽屉，有标注。”说完之后他稍微停顿了下，又补充：“注意用量。”  
“呃……”这算关心还是嘲笑？Sirius不至于连这点判断力都没有，但是那个人是Snape欸，他为什么……啊，对了，说不定噩梦跟“消逝”药剂有关？不得不说，他摸到边了，但是Sirius没有过多去想药剂的问题。  
一会儿轻蔑一会儿友善，Snape到底在想什么啊？Sirius伸手拿了片面包，一边往上面涂黄油一边思考，倘若易地而处，他不觉得自己会因为发现Snape在做噩梦就突然对对方宽容起来，唔，应该不会吧？他将手上的面包送进嘴里，才苦着脸发现自己刚刚下意识拿了同对方一样的全麦面包，啧，Merlin的胡子！他喜欢白面包。

到底要怎样才能弄明白Snape在想什么啊，他又刚刚答应他不去‘骚扰’Eileen。Snape身边还有谁……除了Lucius！他暂时不想主动联络Lucius。反正Lucius说白了也只是Snape的同事嘛，关系好一点的同事那种。同事的话……同事的话，自己不也是吗？同一战线的凤凰社的同事嗯！Sirius突然意识到，好像还有个方向可以解决问题。  
他仔细回忆着他同Snape在凤凰社相处的点滴，呃，刨去那些不愉快的部分——不剩什么了。可那时好歹不用去猜对方的想法！彼时他们对对方了解良多又知之甚少，没有比这更棒的状态了。见面就只需要吵吵架什么的，其实……Sirius得承认自己偶尔还是盼着Snape出现在格里莫广场12号的，尽管这想法通常反映着他心中不怎么光明的一面。  
格里莫广场12号没人的时候，Sirius通常呆在自己的房间，紧闭房门。他喜欢将其称为Black老宅唯一的“净土”，唯一一间，没有被刺眼的银青色笼罩，没有糟糕的银蛇饰物，没有“高贵荣耀”的屋子。  
Sirius有时会盯着金红帷幔和墙上的麻瓜女孩招贴画发呆——Black夫人极强的控制欲也无法对付他的永久黏贴咒，正如他之后也对付不了她的。这该死的生活就是一场兜兜转转，从一座囚牢到另一座囚牢。一般情况下，他尽量不让这些负面的情绪在他的脑子里叫嚣，可它们就像，那个拉文克劳姑娘怎么说的来着，像蝻钩一样寄生在他脑子里，将积极的情绪贪婪吸收。  
屋里静的连烛泪滴落的声响都没有，Kreacher不知去了哪里，不过不管他在干什么，好歹没发出声音。安静与腐朽，Sirius觉得自己的骨头在渐渐萎缩，如此特殊，没几个人能在活着的时候体会到被埋葬的感受。  
从囚笼的角度讲，Black老宅比阿兹卡班好得多，‘探监’的人不少，好些还都是朋友。Damn it！命运的残忍之处就在于总喜欢给人期待，希望就是驴子前面吊着的胡萝卜，它跑啊跑啊，跑啊跑啊，头晕目眩汗如雨下，跑啊跑啊，走啊走啊，四蹄磨损血流不止，走啊走啊，走啊走啊……  
那头可怜的驴子在Sirius脑海里吭哧吭哧地追着萝卜，哒哒，哒哒哒哒，哒。“喀哒”，他的耳朵捕捉到门厅的微小的声音。Sirius连忙冲下楼，快到门厅时，换上悠闲地步子，双手插在裤子口袋里，向刚进门的黑袍身影努努嘴：“鼻涕精，今天来挺早啊，没多舔舔Voldemort的袍子？”  
Snape怎么回应的他早已记不清了，他们吵架的用词可以出本百科全书：《学会口舌之争——基于S.Snape和S.Black的三千个经典案例》。  
他们同彼此吵架从不带心理负担，Sirius一直弄不清：腐朽阴森内有Sirius的Black老宅同华丽考究内有Voldemort的Malfoy庄园比起来，究竟哪个对Snape而言好一点儿。但对方既然能有那么几次开会提前到，基本上可以判断Black老宅好一点，至少能来吵个架不是吗？  
藏着同样的过去就这点好了，攻击对方就如攻击自己，总能带来病态的快意，欲罢不能。

问题是，现在，如今，噩梦之后，Sirius最深的恐惧犹如被撬开的蚌壳，一小块蚌肉徒劳挣动，一览无余。Snape就站在壳外盯着他，不带任何表情，没有任何举动。  
他现在吵架肯定吵不赢，甚至再也不想吵。Sirius抽了抽嘴角，将手上愈发难以下咽的面包丢到一边，抬眼看到Dumbledore正含笑看着他，内心一点微小的怨怪就窜了出来：还笑？怎么不操心一下任务进度？现在到底是谁在了解谁啊？  
不过……说到恐惧，恐惧，欸！Sirius敏锐地抓住一闪而过的灵感，他有办法了！  
他将面包又拿了起来，努力做出若无其事的样子，用惯常的愉快语调问：“Snape，我们今天去哪？去采药？和Prince教授一起喝下午茶？去找Dumbledore聊天？啊，要么你陪我去上课吧。”  
Snape刚吃完最后一颗烤蘑菇，听Sirius这么问，正在擦嘴的动作顿了一下，有些不耐烦地说：“Black，你答应过不去打扰我母亲。而且，为什么非得出门？”  
Sirius用一种理所当然的口气回答说：“闷着多无聊呀！”  
这话果然引来了Snape的讽刺：“即使死了，还是像条爱撒欢的野狗吗，Black？”  
Sirius将盘子猛地推到一边，盯着对方的黑眼睛气呼呼地说：“可是，你得跟着我呀，啊对了，要记录实验品的药物反应！”  
Snape“嚯”地站起来，抿着唇，把Sirius丢在一边，快速离开大厅，黑袍在他身后翻出阵阵波浪。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore说让他们抛弃分歧握手言和的那段在火焰杯第36章。虽然他后来还说哪怕表面和平也成blabla，不过基于此，我觉得他可能大概也许会把预言的事告诉Sirius，毕竟他的性格……说真的，Harry早晚会发现预言的事，如果Sirius一直活着，那他肯定也会知道，Dumbledore最后的布局，不论如何说，最后一步怎么着都需要教授去到Harry面前。与其留下隐患，不如防患于未然，当然了这只是我个人的猜测。至于征得教授同意这段……他能真心同意才有鬼了，不过Dumbledore向来对大局比较严厉……


	13. 分享秋日

即使是短暂的夏天，也少有这样的好天气，何况现在是秋天。  
由于纬度问题，苏格兰难见如此天高云淡，登高远望，只手摘云才是常态，当然了，这个登高，只要是个小山坡就行。绵绵的云缀在天上，伸出手就能戳到它软软的肚皮，揪到懒洋洋浮动的尾巴。  
不过，今天的云倒是不多，少了云层淘气，天空倏然增高，浓郁的天蓝色倾泻下来，站在地上看去，倒像个被挖出圆形凹陷的冰淇淋盒，太阳则是盒子里那只木勺，空气中泛着甜滋滋的凉意，实在是舒服的天气。  
Harry几乎想立刻丢掉书包，在草坪上躺一会儿，要不是这里人多的话。好天气的弊端大概在于你很难独占，不过，可以选择分享。他从口袋里摸出双面镜：“Sirius，你在吗？”  
“Harry？我正想联络你呢！”双面镜还没亮，Sirius的声音先传过来，听起来有点气喘，似乎刚把什么重物放下。接着，黑色的镜面波动几下，Sirius将它从口袋里拿出来，他笑着对Harry眨眨眼，“我有重要的事要告诉你，猜猜看？”  
Harry看到Sirius反手关上一扇门，他身后那端可以看到一只被挡住部分的一人高的花瓶，很熟悉的地方，是八楼。呃……他和Sirius最近都牵肠挂肚的就是Snape，他要说的大概是这个，不过……Harry想想，还是忍不住问出来：“你在有求必应屋找到了解Snape的法子吗？”  
Sirius松开铜把手，门隐去，墙壁普普通通。他对着双面镜挤挤眼睛做了个鬼脸：“对呀。这可是真正的有求必应。”  
Harry忍不住停下脚步，他同‘立即去八楼打转’的想法斗争了好一会。这样也行？早知道他上学时候也去试试看，绕着墙走三圈，心里默念：“我需要了解Severus·Snape。”或者他能给格兰芬多少扣几分也说不定？  
Sirius一边踏着轻快的步子下楼，一边愉快地补充说：“虽然这都是多亏我绝妙的主意，要不是跟他住在一起，我一时也想不到要用到它……”  
“等等！”Harry努力梳理自己刚刚得到的信息，他没听错吧？“你们住在一起？”  
“是啊。”Sirius吹了声俏皮的口哨：可怜的Harry，他一定想不到我进度这么快。  
“他搬去了……算了，你住进了地窖？”Harry确实没想到，他现在的感觉就像踩在一团棉花上，忍不住要不断确认，脚下这轻飘飘玩意儿是个像棉花一样的怪异石头，而不是真的棉花。  
“是啊。嗨，我真想给他开个窗户，或者能把院旗挂过来也行，你知道，我喜欢亮堂点儿。”Sirius随口抱怨，语调还是愉快的，Harry的反应让他很有成就感。  
Harry开始感觉晕眩，他抬头看看，天空上那只木勺开始在冰淇淋盒子里疯狂搅动。他原地站了一会儿，试图将自己的声音抓回来。该怎么说，虽然他知道Snape很多事儿（他甚至敢肯定自己是世界上知道他的事最多的人），让他住到地窖去，先不管Snape本人乐不乐意，他自己反正挺抗拒的。简直是无时无刻都在被关禁闭……  
不过Sirius好像没吃亏？根据自家教父同自己的魔药教授之前相处的情况来看——那根本是零和博弈。他有理由相信Snape不会友好到邀请Sirius去他那儿‘小住几天’。所以……“他怎么会同意你住进去？”  
“怎么会？Harry，怎么会？为什么不！”Sirius下楼的速度更快，Harry的关注点将他之前的成就感打散，什么嘛，这时候难道不应该崇拜地问：‘你怎么做到的？！’。不过，他半真半假的表达了下不满，就又对Harry解释说：“当然是因为需要我协助他的魔药实验啦。”  
“唉……”Harry开始继续往前走，他担忧地问：“是需要Black家族的黑魔法典籍吗？”  
“什么？当然不是！是他非要我本人协助不可，我当年OWLs可是优秀呢！”Sirius冲着双面镜皱起鼻子，这个表情非常孩子气，他重重强调着‘非我不可’，又抱怨般补充，“Harry你变了！”  
“我不是那个意思。”Harry无奈地笑了，有时候他觉得Sirius比他还要像个孩子，这该是他们之间较之于教父子关系更像朋友的因由。  
这个世界上有些人拥有神奇魔力，同魔法无关。用秋曾告诉他的话来讲，就是‘十年饮冰，难凉热血’。当他同样经历战争与失去，方知赤心如旧何其可贵。  
Harry喜欢看到Sirius这般快乐的样子，他会觉得自己从未失去什么。他们不过是分隔两地，尚能时时联络。  
Sirius此刻已走到室外。画像世界中的天空一如生者世界，是一盒被挖出圆形凹陷的倒扣冰淇淋，太阳宛如插在盒子里的木勺，空气带着甜滋滋的凉意。Sirius今天早些时候曾出去过，他回到室内的时间很短，这时重返室外，还是快乐地深吸一口气。  
“你瞧，今天天气真棒！”Sirius将双面镜翻上去，给Harry展示浓郁的碧空。他不想将‘误服’消逝药剂的事告诉Harry，没必要多添一份担心，这件事他有自信处理好。呃，这份自信大概来自于他对Snape的信任。听起来很疯狂，还有点盲目无理。总之，他一点都不担心自己会出什么问题。  
“同我这里一样。”Harry透过镜面看到Sirius又将双面镜翻回来，他们注视着彼此的眼睛，轻松地哈哈大笑起来。

然而，这样的好天气也不是惠及校园中每个角落的。  
这或许可以怪禁林本身，茂密的大树们枝干纠结，高可参天，携手撑起一片深翠穹顶，形成另一种倒扣的罩子，就像一颗水晶球，隔绝出另一个神秘且人迹罕至的领域。  
枝干间隐隐可见羊肠小道，最上面是薄薄一层枯黄落叶，毕竟未到晚秋，落叶并不多，不知名的草厚厚铺着，看上去极柔软，岩石和木桩上布满苔藓，阳光费力从树荫间投射下来，碎了一地光斑。  
越靠近禁林方向，越能感受到一股凉风吹拂过来，带着植被特有的草木味儿和禁林里潮湿的气息。  
已能提前感受到深秋的寒凉。  
Harry听到身后传来鞋子踩在落叶上吱吱呀呀的声音，他回过头，看到Draco Malfoy在不远处。他的下巴看起来更尖，铂金色的头发也不如以前（Harry想了想，发现这个以前，最近也要追溯到五年级）有光泽，灰蓝色的眼睛也不如以前那样耀眼的刺人，反而像蒙上一层灰尘。他停住脚步，有些犹豫地开口：“嗨，Malfoy。”  
“Harry Potter。”Draco显然没料到Harry会跟他打招呼，他停下步子，树叶在脚下发出“嘎吱”一声。他有些惊讶地扬起下巴，看着Harry说，大概是没想好该用什么态度说这句话，这调子平静之中还是带出点惯常的骄傲。语毕，他抬脚欲走，却在又看了Harry一眼之后停下：Harry Potter看起来有话要说，隔着镜片都能看到那双绿眼睛里强烈的倾诉欲。他突然就开始好奇，毕竟，他们之间通常没什么好聊的。  
“呃，你去禁林干什么？”Harry也有些吃惊，Malfoy居然称得上和平地跟他打招呼，并且停下来一副打算聊聊的样子。此刻扭身离去似乎不太礼貌，（但是，去他的礼貌，他们之间什么时候有必要讲究这个？）他勉强自己找了个话题。  
‘噢，很好，’Draco心想，‘那不是倾诉欲，是Potter惯常的好奇心、旺盛的求知欲，把手伸到别人盘子里多管闲事，很好。’这些念头转罢，他方才反应过来，停下来听对方说话的举动多么不Malfoy，‘他今天眼镜上的反光不对，我看他的角度也有问题，才会看错。’他将下巴又扬高了些，用惯常的骄傲声音说：“不关你的事。”  
“你是不是……”你是不是有病！Harry想这么说，不过他所幸还记得自己不想没完没了的吵架，以免误了和Hagrid约定的时间，于是话到嘴边，他学着对方往常的动作，勾起一边嘴角冷笑说：“你看着状态不错啊？”  
那个冷笑的表情委实不适合Harry Potter，Draco就看着他脸部肌肉抽搐几下，不情不愿地把一边嘴角牵起来，‘不屑’与‘轻蔑’一点儿没表现出来，倒像是在闹别扭。他一个没忍住差点儿笑出声，所幸Harry已经转身离去。  
“嗨，等等，”Draco快走几步，到他旁边，调整速度与他并排，“顺路。”  
他们安静地走了一会儿，Harry打破沉默：“你为什么会回学校？”  
唉，果然不能指望跟Harry Potter愉快聊天。Draco小声嘟囔了句：“我爸爸……”  
Harry近乎震惊了，这个人怎么在经过那么好些事情之后还能用这两个词作为开头。不过Draco很快又用正常音量说：“呆在霍格沃兹比较舒服。”语气平淡的就像在说人每天要喝水。  
Harry对于这个说法非常赞同：“是啊，不过，斯莱特林……”  
Draco又抬高下巴，高傲地说：“荣耀永在。”  
Harry第一次觉得Draco这份骄傲的态度非常可爱，他其实一直很担心，怕Snape倾注心血的学院会因为Voldemort的关系名誉扫地，一蹶不振。院系偏见他自己亦有体会，不是那么容易改变的，不过，只要有学生在，希望就在，Draco能做的事要比他更多。他笑起来，感到久违的轻松：“Snape教授会为你感到骄傲。”  
“Potter，”Draco停下脚步，禁林那边吹来的风凉丝丝地撩起他额前的头发，如蒙尘雾的灰蓝眼睛静静看着Harry，直盯得对方笑容隐去，他开口，声音亦如寒凉的风一般，“最好别跟我提起他，尤其是你。”  
“为什么！”Harry质问他。在他看来，Draco不该说出这样的话，先不论Snape是对方的教父，Snape生前对Draco的关照有目共睹，他还救过他的命。甚至说严重点儿，不论Snape是出于什么目的，他的死，最直观的原因是由于老魔杖的归属，他帮Draco杀了Dumbledore，使Voldemort误以为老魔杖认他为主。Harry并不愿用这样的逻辑去绑架Draco的想法，只是觉得，不论如何他该对他心怀感激，最起码保持应当的尊重，而不是冷冰冰地说‘别跟我提起他’。  
人皆有感情用事的一面，表达方式各有不同。不得不说，分院竟意外体现出这种特质。赫奇帕奇更平和，但足够真诚，看看Cedric吧，他温和谦逊，对公正有意外的执着，处事却不刺人，讨人喜欢。拉文克劳通常更冷静些，求知之路常为隐士之阶，燃灯一盏，独行不返。他们通常活在自己的世界里，比如Luna，与她聊天的时候你很难让她从自己的世界出来。斯莱特林与格兰芬多正好是相反的两极，他们的内心都燃着烈焰，前者如冰中火，后者为日上焰。最典型的例子正是Severus Snape和Sirius Black。斯莱特林会将感情藏于心底，酝酿，发酵，醇如烈酒，历久弥深。格兰芬多常将其宣之于行，炙热，澎湃，情比烈火，顷刻燎原。  
Harry是个格兰芬多，当他信任一个人的时候，他心中的天平亦是倾斜的。一如他当初在尖叫棚屋时站在Lupin那边，一如他后来对Dumbledore的维护，也一如他曾对Snape的偏见。这种行为，Snape倘若在世的话定会嗤之以鼻，嘲笑他是感情用事的小巨怪。最后一战过后，他显然将Snape纳入要维护的范畴，这倒是与对方的意愿全然无关。  
“呵，为什么？”Draco终于讥讽地笑起来，该说这样的表情斯莱特林与生俱来吗，他跟Snape曾经的样子简直如出一辙，“Harry Potter，是否对你好的人你都要护着三分？还是说，对你好就是站在正义这边的基础？”  
“当然不是，你在说什么鬼话？”Harry愕然地看着他，不明白为何对方的想法会这么……难以理解。  
“我不想跟你谈这个，不过你要知道，”Draco用宣示般的语气说，“你不能要求别人对Severus Snape的看法与你相同，你更无法左右这一点。”  
“我没有要左右谁，可这不是理所当然的事吗？”Harry反驳说。  
Draco踏碎叶子向前走去，他懒得跟Harry Potter继续吵下去。  
人只有站在不占优势的地方，才知道自己如何渺小。溺于深海才明陆不可及，身处深渊方知星辰可贵。同样，只有站出局外，才能窥得全局。远离花丛乃知芬芳诱人，登高远眺得见星罗棋布。  
苦难催生智慧、才能、眼界、认知，等等足以令人更强大的一切，倘若它摧毁不了你。Harry Potter的成长效果显著，不过此刻也差不多该告一段落，他现在更多的是缅怀。Draco不同，或者从六年级开始他已在经历，但如今，是截然不同的另一番历练。  
而他在战后学会的第一件事：哪有什么理所当然？  
“喂，等等。”Harry试图叫住Draco，对方的态度开始令他生气。Draco Malfoy对Snape来说一定是众多学生中最为不同的那个，至少他们还有层教父子关系不是吗？  
Draco没停下，他加快步子，并且决定以后都少跟Harry Potter说话，这才是避免麻烦的良方。  
“喂，或者你跟食死徒才是一伙儿的吗，像决战时候冲他们哀哀求饶那样？”Harry喊道，他如愿看到Draco停了下来。他将手伸进袍子里，攥住自己的魔杖以防万一。  
Draco涨红着脸，却没来及对Harry做什么，不论是念咒还是骂回去——Lestrange像颗子弹般从草丛间窜出来，一把抱住他的腰，躲在他身后瑟瑟发抖。  
“你怎么了？别拽着我，松一松！”他快要喘不上气了，而且Lestrange手里好像攥着个怀表还什么的，圆形金属物体，硌得他腰疼。  
“……”Lestrange没说话，只是一味发抖。  
又一阵奔跑的声音传来，Harry看到那天休息室见到的卷毛小巫师和其他一些学生（不止是格兰芬多，还有拉文克劳和赫奇帕奇，甚至斯莱特林）分开草丛奔出来，咬牙切齿地瞪着躲在Draco身后的Lestrange：“你最好祈祷下次还有这般好运气！”  
他们似乎没有继续吵下去的兴致，可能是因为Harry和Draco在，甩完这句话后就走掉了。  
“呃，你还好吗？”Harry问Lestrange。  
小巫师从Draco身后露出半张脸，警惕地望了他一眼，接着，松开Draco，向与那群人相反的方向跑去，快得像逃命的野兔。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco和教授的教父子关系不是官设，不过本文中还是采用这样的设定。
> 
> *没有要黑谁的意思，小龙一家跟教授的关系之后会有大篇幅去解释，属于友情的部分叭。没有lmss，不可能有，但是斯莱特林的友情非常值得写嗯。


	14. 蒲公英奏鸣曲

龙皮靴子踏上湿软的草地，Dumbledore在禁林里散步。往常这个时候，他一般会在校长室享受下午茶，每个开学季，蜂蜜公爵都会出一批新品。  
他步子迈的很缓，几步间就会停下来，闭上眼睛静静站一会儿，聆听风的律动。接着，他睁开眼睛，低头注视地面，伸手摸着胡子发呆。  
白天的禁林没有晚上那么阴森恐怖，不过，相对其他地方来说，总有种独特的寂静感。阳光费劲儿地穿过浓密的叶子间隙洒在地上，被光斑时常光顾的草丛中，偶尔会有几朵雏菊舒展身体。  
Sirius见到Dumbledore的时候，他正站在一颗粗壮的树桩旁，低着头盯着自己的鞋尖发呆。看得出那该是颗有年份的树，Sirius目测它的直径有大半个Buckbeak那么宽，不知因为什么原因断裂了，只留下树桩，树皮腐朽剥落，黑色的躯干上长有蘑菇，断面上面满布一层厚厚的苔藓，背阴的方向生长着大簇大簇蓝铃花，风被树桩阻隔，它们安安静静得站在那里，无意摇出什么曲子。  
“下午好，Dumbledore！”Sirius快步上前，笑着跟他打招呼，“你在看什么珍奇的蘑菇吗？”  
“嗨，Sirius，”Dumbledore被他唤回思绪，挥手回应他，“不是珍奇的蘑菇，说不定是熟悉的蜗牛。”他说着，颇有些调皮地眨眨眼。  
“没想到会在这里遇见你，即使是禁林里，这个位置都挺偏僻的。”Sirius将手插进口袋里，侧头听了会儿林间的声音，模模糊糊能捕捉到流水叮咚。  
“至少离八眼巨蛛的巢穴挺远，我也没想到会在这儿碰到你，一起走走？”Dumbledore指着前面的小径向Sirius发出邀请，是水流声传来的方向。  
散步的人变成两个。Sirius脚步轻快地在林间小道上走着，或许是因为地处偏僻，此处的杂草明显更深更厚，踩上去触感柔软，无声无息。Dumbledore走的要慢得多，他缓慢地迈着步子，走走停停。  
“Dumbledore，你为什么要维持老年的状态呢？”Sirius在不知道第几次停下来等他的时候，想了想还是将疑惑问出来。  
事实上他知道Dumbledore此时的举动跟老年状态毫无关系，大概是在找什么东西吧。从某方面讲，即使是老年，Dumbledore也算是那种健康硬朗的老人，五年级时候还能去跟Voldemort打一场，不会有什么行动问题。  
Sirius只是突然想到，来这里的所有人，嗯，好吧，特指身上不带奇奇怪怪反噬的人，通常都会恢复到身体状态较为巅峰的状态，即变年轻。这个过程是被动的，也就是说，如果没对自己的外表做什么刻意改变的话，Dumbledore也该是年轻状态才对。说起来，Dumbledore年轻时候是什么样子，他还挺好奇的。  
“Sirius，请迁就老年人的步速。”Dumbledore笑眯眯地调侃道。他在路边蹲下身，看见一朵完整的蒲公英飘落过来，坐在一朵盛开的玫瑰色蓟花头顶，它们就像两个滚到一起的刺球，结结实实卡住对方。  
“你知道我不是那个意思。”Sirius蹲在他旁边。临近地面的位置，风有气无力地哈着，身穿白裙的蒲公英在蓟花上优雅挥手，拨弄蓟花如针般的花瓣，仿佛在弹奏竖琴。  
“我知道。我只是觉得这样更习惯，也更方便。你要理解，我已经太久不年轻了，年轻对我来说反而陌生。”Dumbledore说，他愉快地朝蓟花上的蒲公英伸出手，五指变换带动出微小的气流变化，指挥她演奏更活泼的曲子。  
“你一直年轻，Dumbledore，有时候就像个孩子。”Sirius干脆坐下来，静静地听蒲公英演奏。  
“习惯是记忆陪伴我们的方式，Sirius。老年人总比年轻人更怀旧。我比孩子们多一些习惯，也更珍惜它们。”Dumbledore说。蒲公英抚弄琴弦的动作变得缓慢，潺潺流水的伴奏也更悠长。  
“你真的比以前更坦诚。说实话，我感到有些出乎意料。”Sirius随意曲起一条腿，将下巴搁在膝盖上，伸手玩着地上细长的野草，让深翠在自己指间环绕。“你跟我说Snape的事时，我还觉得你没什么变化。”  
“哈哈哈，”Dumbledore笑起来，胸膛震动，手上的动作跟着颤动起来，蒲公英在蓟花上笑弯了腰，“你在抱怨，Sirius，你当时都没抱怨，怎么现在有了进展才开始对我不满？”  
“哼。”Sirius哼了声，野草在他指间挣扎起来，“因为我才发现你变坦诚了。既然乐于坦诚，又那么操心Snape的事，那你为什么不直接去和他聊聊，你总不能指望他和我心平气和地谈心吧？”  
Dumbledore正想说什么，Sirius却继续说下去：“如果非要谈心的话，比起我——我们凑在一起只会吵架，他肯定更乐意和你聊聊，鉴于他身边没几个说得上话的人。而且他的事你都知道呀，如果非要问Snape有什么无话不谈的朋友，那肯定是你Dumbledore，我打赌Lucius Malfoy知道的都没你多。”  
“Sirius，问题的关键不是这个……”Dumbledore说，不过Sirius并不想在此时停下来听他解释。  
“关键是，你什么都没告诉我。Dumbledore，你什么信息都没说。包括Eileen Prince在霍格沃兹，你都没告诉我，你只是语焉不详地说‘关注他身边的人’。你只告诉我Snape的问题很严重。”Sirius说，那颗野草终于在他手中‘寿终正寝’，可怜巴巴地被扯出来丢到一边。他愤怒地补充说：“你也知道问题很严重！”  
“可是，你做得很好。你们现在是朋友了？”Dumbledore抬手扶着自己的半月眼镜，透过镜片看着Sirius说，“比我想象中要快得多，今天早晨在大厅见到你们一起来吃早餐，我很惊讶。Sirius，你应该对自己有点信心。”  
“哼。”Sirius又哼了声，他完全不想跟Dumbledore展示自己的任务进度。  
有信心？要有什么信心？他一开始被迫接近Snape的原因，就是Dumbledore和Harry的猜测与请托。当时信息量太大，他也没来及多想，就接受了Dumbledore所谓的“只有你能解决问题”这种说法。如今在地窖吃了闷亏，自己藏起来的愧疚让对方摸了个一清二楚，Snape到底在想什么他却一点儿也琢磨不透。今天遇到Dumbledore，对方一副欣慰加鼓励的态度，终于让Sirius心里窜出火来：‘你到底关不关心他的情况啊，把事情丢给我就到一旁看戏，算怎么回事，别的不说好歹提供点信息援助吧，结果还隐瞒关键信息。啧！’要知道，他去找Harry问的时候，对方可是知无不言，言无不尽的。  
“有些事急不来，Sirius。就算我知道Severus很多事，也不代表他乐意对我敞开心扉。唔，好吧，偶尔还是有那么一两次敞开心扉。”Dumbledore说，他又指挥蒲公英弹奏起来。  
“什么时候？”Sirius猛地抬起头看着他。  
“因为Harry的事骂我的时候。”Dumbledore说，“很少见他那么生气。”  
“如果我那时候知道，也会骂你的！”Sirius说，他开始揪另一颗野草。  
“你为什么要跟他比这个。”Dumbledore叹气。  
“有时候我觉得，他比我更像Harry的教父，至少尽职尽责上是这样的，虽然他本人要是知道我这么说，我们大概会打起来。”Sirius嘟囔着，“Harry现在找我聊天三句话不离他。”  
“你该不会在吃醋吧，Sirius？”Dumbledore带着笑意问。  
“一点点。”Sirius说，“不过也就一点点。”  
Dumbledore又哈哈大笑起来。蒲公英颤颤巍巍的摇摆着身子，差点要从蓟花上滚下去。  
“你还笑，Snape的问题比你讲的还要严重。”Sirius瞪着他。  
“放松点，你太心急了，从他给我送健齿魔药到现在才几天。”Dumbledore说，他抬手拍拍Sirius的肩，“我昨天看到Prince教授，她状态很棒，Sirius，你已经做成很多事了。”  
Sirius没理他，Dumbledore也不介意，他又指挥着蒲公英拨弄起琴弦，满意地看到Sirius专注注视着那朵花儿。他想了想，温和地问：“你知道Remus的每一件事吗？”  
Sirius停止了折磨野草的动作，深翠又开始在他指间慢悠悠绕动，他偏头回想着，说：“只能说知道部分。”  
“那你认为自己了解他吗？”Dumbledore又问。  
“当然，我们是很好的朋友。”Sirius说，他在微风中温柔地笑起来，“我追杀Peter的时候，在尖叫棚屋，只要对视一眼我们就知道对方从未改变。”  
“你瞧，Sirius，你和Remus之间横着十三年的时间，彼此对对方的生活一无所知，可是，见面之后，还是能明白对方在想什么。”Dumbledore说，他开导他，“弄明白一个人的想法，不一定非要知道他经历过的每件事。”  
“可是，Snape和Remus不一样。我和Remus本来就是朋友，但和Snape一直是，呃，敌人？”Sirius皱着眉说，“虽然我现在不把他当敌人，却也不是朋友。”  
“况且，你几乎已经知道Snape的所有事了？其中很大一部分你还参与过。”Dumbledore接着之前的话说下去，“我那时候就发现你很关注他。你们学生时代曾花费大把时间去彼此争斗。”  
“那是因为我讨厌他。”Sirius说，野草被他揪断，攥在手里揉成一团，“是他老跟着我们，想揪住我们的小辫子，好去打小报告。”  
“我不是在跟你讨论谁是谁非，Sirius，你心里很清楚的。”Dumbledore说，他继续温和地问，“你从什么时候开始不讨厌他？”  
“什么？不讨厌他？你开什么玩笑！”Sirius差点跳起来，他立刻反驳说，“讨厌就是讨厌。”  
“Sirius，我认为讨厌这种笼统的负面感情是可以相通的，”Dumbledore说，“你讨厌Severus和你讨厌Voldemort一样吗？”  
“当然不！Voldemort怎么配。”Sirius对这种类比嗤之以鼻。  
“和讨厌Umbridge一样吗？”Dumbledore又问。  
“不一样！她根本是个臭瘌蛤蟆！”Sirius大声说。  
“那Rita Skeeter？”  
“不！她是个嗡嗡乱叫的七星瓢虫！”  
“那Bellatrix？”  
“呸！那个疯疯癫癫的蠢货！”  
“那Lucius Malfoy？”  
“哼！无聊又自大的白痴孔雀！”  
“Severus Snape？”  
“……”Sirius没说话，词句糊成一团卡在他喉咙里，粘粘乎乎无法吐出，好一会儿之后才说，“Dumbledore，你的理论不成立，我对他们几个的讨厌也各不相同。”  
“哦？是什么不同？”Dumbledore笑眯眯地问，蓟花上的蒲公英歪着头聆听他的答案。  
“程度不同。”Sirius说。  
“那好吧，假设Voldemort是最高级，Severus可以排在哪？”Dumbledore问。  
“……他不一样。”Sirius伸手按着自己的太阳穴，“Dumbledore，你不能这样比。”  
“好吧。”Dumbledore耸耸肩，他没有继续说下去，留给Sirius充足的时间发呆。  
Sirius盯着蒲公英出神。Dumbledore说讨厌这种情感是相通的，他持相左的意见。至少，他完全没兴趣盯着Voldemort或者Bellatrix或者Lucius，从对方的写字姿势一直观察到穿着打扮，虽说如果当面骂起来的话他还是会嘲讽Voldemort没鼻子，但是这不代表他就乐意去多看他一眼。可是Snape不一样，他总能夺走他的注意力。  
如果讨厌是相通的，Snape看他和看James也一样吗？Sirius努力将自己的想法拽回来，不去想这个问题。Dumbledore这次的理论根本是错的，没必要在意。  
“我不是在跟你聊讨不讨厌，Dumbledore。”Sirius说，他甩甩头将脑子里绕成一团的思绪丢出去，“我是在说你之前要我去做的事，我弄不明白他在想什么。你担心他的话，就该自己去和他聊聊，这样解决问题会快很多。”  
“你要放弃去了解他？”Dumbledore惊讶地问，Sirius不是那种会打退堂鼓的人。  
“当然不。但是你指望我去弄明白他的想法，再劝他，那很慢。”Sirius烦躁地说，“他的问题比你想的严重得多。”  
Dumbledore想了想说：“Severus来之后似乎不乐意与人交流，我只有偶尔才见得到他。他总是在地窖忙他的研究，贸然打扰他做实验的话，说不定会被骂的。即使是我，也不是很想跟他吵架。”  
Sirius眯着眼睛看了Dumbledore好一会儿才开口：“那以后，你见到我们走在一起，最好离远一点，省得他骂你。”  
“啊？”Dumbledore一时没反应过来。  
“因为，他现在跟我在一起的时间都可以归结为做实验。”Sirius说，Dumbledore愣住的表情让他感到自豪和解气，他好心跟Dumbledore解释道，“我喝了他的试验药剂，仅剩的一杯。”  
“请谅解，希望我没理解错，所以你们今天一起吃早餐是因为？”Dumbledore问。他没想到Sirius取得进展的方式不是和对方成为朋友，而是……呃，物理方式。  
“因为我现在住在地窖。”Sirius说。他愉快地欣赏着Dumbledore变换的表情，“所以我说问题比你想得严重。”  
“……是有点严重。就当是对忍耐力的磨练吧，要知道攻击是会反弹的。”Dumbledore说，他一时间不知道该更同情谁。  
Merlin作证，他一开始提出那个猜测和请托的时候，只是希望他们能握手言和。况且，Severus总不能一直闷在地窖吧，谁也不去接触，等他自己想通要多久之后了？他对他的固执程度多少还是有点了解。他不希望Severus一直困在回忆里，过去铸就的枷锁也好，束缚也罢，在能获得新开始的现在，他有机会迈出去，为什么不呢？  
Sirius对Severus一直保持着足够的关注，他们分享着相同的过去，如果能解开心结，说不定真的可以成为朋友。之所以把问题说的严重却又语焉不详，是想给Sirius一个内驱力，哪里想到的他居然这样操作……  
“不是那个问题。”Sirius摆摆手，“Snape在研制‘消逝’药剂。”  
“消逝药剂？”  
“据他自己说，是用于清除魔法链接，包括记忆。”Sirius说。  
“所以……”Dumbledore正想继续问，却看到蒲公英边缘开始染上些许黑色的痕迹，就像戴上了黑色的礼服手套。他伸手将其拈下来，制止Sirius的未尽之言，“之后我会去找他聊聊。”  
“嗯。”Sirius点点头，他跟着Dumbledore站起来，“这黑色是你要找的东西吗？”  
“是一些踪迹，用来验证一个猜测。”Dumbledore说，“你想去湖边看看吗？”  
“呃，我正好要去那边。”Sirius说，声音听起来底气不足，表情看起来有点心虚。  
Dumbledore盯着他看了好一会儿，开口问：“你没什么事儿要告诉我吗？”  
“我只是想到了了解Snape的新方法，算算时间，该去那边看看。”Sirius撇撇嘴，“你跟我一起的话，动作最好轻点儿，别让他发现。”  
“什么方法？”Dumbledore问。  
“我弄了个博格特。”Sirius望着天回答说，“他今天这个时间会去湖边找药材，我看过他的日历。”

“Sirius，我不觉得这是个好方法。”Dumbledore蹲在湖边的蒲公英花丛里欲言又止，要知道，蒲公英是有刺的！它们甚至能透过袍子扎过来，又疼又痒。  
“你可以悄悄回去，Dumbledore。”Sirius压低声音说，“注意别弄出声响。”  
“我有必要提醒你，Sirius，我来这里有别的事情要办。”Dumbledore捏着之前那朵蒲公英放到Sirius鼻子前面。  
“这里一朵带黑边的都没有，Dumbledore。”Sirius说。蒲公英的刺同样扎得他很不舒服，他尽量让自己少动几下，避免被更多的刺扎到。  
“我觉得你这个方法不会有好结果。”Dumbledore说。  
“你可以把帽子摘了吗，太显眼了。”Sirius没理会他的评论。  
“其实，我们可以用幻身咒不是吗。”Dumbledore说，他觉得自己也是昏了头，刚刚为什么傻乎乎地被Sirius拽到花丛里。  
“对哦。”Sirius一拍脑袋，接着他远远看到一道黑色的影子走过来，是Snape。他一把将Dumbledore拽到自己旁边，无声地打出两个幻身咒。

TBC


	15. 他的恐惧

“Hermione，我不明白，如果一个人在野外遇到博格特，要如何辨认出他是博格特呢？”Ron从书堆里抬起头，老老实实拽过牛皮纸，一副准备认真记笔记的样子。他们此刻正分享着一张长桌，一起复习N.E.W.T.考试。  
“Ron，”Hermione皱眉看着他，叹气，“博格特是三年级的内容，我以为Lupin教授的课你起码会认真听。”  
“我认真听啦，你不记得吗，我当时弄掉了蜘蛛的腿，”Ron闭上一只眼睛，抬手做出瞄准的动作，“‘Riddikulus！’Lupin夸我做的漂亮极了。”  
“那你应该还记得，博格特不是野生的，它们不会在野外晃来晃去，”Hermione盯着Ron的红头发，看起来想拿书敲他，“它们通常在家中，碗橱里或者床底下之类的地方。”  
“可是，我突然想到，万一真的在野外遇到博格特怎么办，比如，我害怕蜘蛛，我遇到一只八眼巨蛛的时候，怎么辨认它到底是博格特还是真正的八眼巨蛛呢？”Ron撇撇嘴，“Hermione，你不能总这么，呃，该怎么说，追究理论？实际上，问题总是以意想不到的方式突然出现。”  
Hermione静静地看着他，直到Ron心虚地缩缩脖子，她突然眯起眼睛说：“这就要看你最恐惧的东西是什么，如果是蜘蛛还好说，‘四分五裂’‘统统石化’随便你怎么做，这种咒语无效的话，那它八成是个博格特，用‘Riddikulus’。如果……”  
她微妙地停下来，Ron感到一股寒气窜上来，后颈的汗毛全都竖起来，他张张嘴，想说自己已经明白，让Hermione不用继续讲了，可是她已经眯着眼睛接着说：“如果，那个博格特变成你面对魂器时看到的那样，回答我，你怎么辨认。”  
哦不，她为什么提到这个。Ron发现自己的糟糕预感果然应验，开始嫌弃自己干嘛多嘴问这一句，N.E.W.T.也不会让你去对付野生博格特，哪来这种东西？  
“就、就，一看就是假的呀。”Ron磕磕巴巴地说，“魂器里的你又没有脚。”  
“博格特变得要真实的多，尤其是，”Hermione依旧眯着眼睛，这个表情简直像准备扑耗子的克鲁克山，“有、脚、的。”她一字一顿地说。  
“那也不一样！一看就是假的！”Ron大声说，惹得其他桌子学生转过头来看他，他冲对方抱歉的笑笑，小声且急促地解释说，“你怎么可能和Harry、不，我是说，你怎么可能那样，魂器里那个又冰冷又邪恶，又……总之很好认。”  
“博格特变得真实的多，它反应你的内心，Ron，它是你心中的投射，尤其是，”Hermione缓慢地，咬字清晰地说，“不会又冰冷又邪恶，就像真正的我，和Harry。”  
“那我也认得出！它只是反应我心中的恐惧，Hermione，”Ron气呼呼地小声说，“只是恐惧的部分，你以为它装的出我心中全部的你？”  
“好吧。”Hermione小声咕哝，她舒展眉头，将自己刚做好的笔记放到Ron面前，清清嗓子，指着那卷羊皮纸说，“你接下来该复习这些。”

当Lily Evans自蒲公英花丛间的小道上向他走来的时候，Snape只一眼就知道那不是她，而是个博格特。  
他停下脚步，静静凝视她。  
‘理智点儿，这时候应该果断Riddikulus，’Snape听到自己的声音在脑海中示警，‘别傻愣愣站着，你知道那不是她。’  
“我当然知道那不是她。”Snape冷静地说。他袍子下的手攥住自己的魔杖，握手处古朴的纹路一如既往令他安心。不过，他暂时没打算将其抽出来。  
湖边视野开阔，半边环绕森林，半边是蒲公英花海，午后的阳光洒下来，水面波光嶙峋，花海间的小径被镀上金色的光芒。  
Lily Evans从湖边向他走来，迈着轻巧的步子，踏碎光影。  
他的世界归于静止，寂然无声。湖面不再生波，微风不再吹拂，花朵不再摇曳。  
天地间只有她，一步步，踏着光走近他。  
“Sev……”她在他面前停下，伸出手想抚上他的面颊。泪水在她碧色的眼睛中汇聚，一滴一滴落下来。Snape抿着唇，恍惚地看着她。他将魔杖握得更紧，却仍不愿抽出它。  
他不知道画像世界的Lily Evans有什么变化。她在他心中的模样，一直是那个秋千上的女孩，是坐在他身边读书的少女，是圣诞前夕笑着向他伸出手的姑娘。  
他微微偏头，有些困惑地看着面前的博格特。她的模样显然不是少女时期，是嫁为人妇之后的样子，是成熟的女人，是Lily Potter。  
博格特变成Lily的样子，这太正常了，意料之中。生前他也遇到过博格特，比如格里莫广场12号那只，它当时变成Lily Evans的尸体。那时候，他冷静的抽出魔杖，用‘Riddikulus’漂亮地击退了它。  
那个不是真的，这个也不是。不过，在他死后，博格特的形态竟然会发生变化，是他之前没想到的。  
他最深的恐惧是Lily，毋庸置疑。他怕她在黑湖边离开的背影，怕她在格兰芬多塔楼倚门不屑的表情，怕她在戈德里科山谷倒地的尸体，怕她……怕她，永远不再是他心里的样子。  
他不惧怕恐惧，当最糟的恐惧已成现实，无可挽回，当最后一丝希望湮灭，永坠黑夜，怕有什么用，又能拿什么去怕？  
人心，都是脆弱易碎的，至少曾经是。哪有人生来就无坚不摧？哪有人生来就惯于孤独？他不是没寻求过、憧憬过、期待过，直到他发现抓不住，抓不住啊……求的是镜中花，捞的是水中月。所有拥有的，无非是曾经。  
人心，也是极易倦怠的。当期待一次又一次落空，追寻一次又一次失败，以为自己拥有的一次又一次失去。这些期待、追寻和拥有，这些在生命中闪闪发光的一切，这些无边黑海上的灯塔，倘若知道它们全是假的，该怎么办？能怎么办，只剩浮沉，漫无目的地浮沉。  
苦旅，成就坚强，也成就孤独。  
他从不惧怕恐惧。  
博格特Lily站在他面前，朝他伸出手，泪珠从翠色的眼睛中滚落。他茫然地看着她，开始胡思乱想，难道他现在的恐惧是Lily在他面前哭吗？他确实没办法回应，也想不出办法逗她开心。他想得到的最好办法是离她远点，见不到他，她就不会哭了吧。  
“Sev……”Lily又走近一步，她的手指已经快要碰到他的脸。  
这个是假的。Snape后退一步，胃里一阵一阵泛起恶心来。  
“你……”Lily手上的皮肤开始剥落，就像被酸腐蚀的金属，她全身都开始瓦解，变得鲜血淋漓，她的声音也从飘飘忽忽变得痛苦而尖锐，“是你的错，你的错……”  
‘噢。’Snape心中恍然，听到这话他突然松了口气，‘我怕她怪我。但是真奇怪，’他平静地抽出魔杖，对博格特发出无声地Riddikulus，‘她该怪我，这再合理不过，有什么好怕的？’  
Lily剥落的皮肤又拼凑回去，她恢复正常的，干净又健康的样子。  
Snape凝视着她，他静止的世界开始运转。起风了，湖面又泛起粼粼波光，像散落的星星，也像细小的浪花。蒲公英花海被风吹动，纷纷飘飞起来，一朵朵轻柔地打着转。  
Lily站在花海中对他招手，恰如少年时，每每约定好一起去玩那样。她美丽的红发就像他心中的火焰，令他忍不住想要靠近，那是温暖的火焰，柔和的，绝不会灼伤谁。浮动的蒲公英让这一切像泡泡，像梦境，像……回忆。  
“Sev。”Lily露出一个微笑，是他记忆中的样子。

Snape一时看呆了，他知道这不是Lily，但还是不想移开目光。  
直到Sirius Black从花丛中跳出来把他拽到身后。  
“你在搞什么？”Sirius按着他的肩膀冲他喊，那意思似乎是想把他飞走的神智叫回来，“为什么不念咒？”  
“我念了。”Snape挥开他的手，指着Lily的方向说，“你看，她笑了。”  
“你在说什么？”Sirius问，他小心翼翼地观察着Snape的表情。他本不想从花丛中跳出来，一个博格特而已，Snape没道理对付不了，他只想看看它会变成什么。他蹲在花丛里，看着Snape的表情越来越……怎么说呢，飘忽？他的脸色比平时要苍白，嘴唇也失去血色。他想问问Dumbledore这是怎么回事，却发现对方早就没了踪影。他忍耐着蒲公英该死的刺，想继续看看情况，终于见到Snape抽出魔杖。  
可他就是不念！就！是！不！念！Sirius急得要命，他几乎想立刻跳出去帮他念出那个咒语。然后，他看到Lily对Snape挥手。他的脸色还是那样苍白，飘忽的黑眼睛中却燃起火焰，就像找到了一直在找的东西那样。  
他会走的。Sirius不知怎的就冒出这个想法，回过神来之前，他已经慌慌张张地跳出去，把Snape扯到身后。  
他说他念咒了，什么时候？Sirius梳理着自己脑袋里的凌乱线团，发现Snape确实念咒了。无声咒，剥落的Lily突然恢复的时候。  
“‘Riddikulus’，我不喜欢对她说这个。”Snape皱着眉说，他停顿了下，又自嘲地笑起来，“不过，她笑了，确实挺荒谬的。”  
Sirius张着嘴，一个字都说不出来。如果再给他一次机会，他想，他绝不会去弄个博格特。这是什么愚蠢的主意？  
他知道他爱Lily，他知道他对预言的事心存愧疚。Dumbledore说，Snape的事他几乎都知道，其中有大半他都参与过，这话不假。他只是不明白。  
可现在，他怨怪自己，为什么非要弄明白。

“不过，蠢狗，你或许该解释一下那是什么。”Sirius发现面前人的黑眼睛突然危险的眯起来，Snape的声音听起来在强压怒气。  
Sirius一头雾水地顺着他手指的方向看过去，他看到没有脚的Severus Snape漂浮在那里，静静地看着他。  
“呃……”Sirius睁大眼睛瞪着自己的博格特。  
“Sirius Black，解释。”Snape凉飕飕地声音从他身后传来。  
博格特Snape飘得更近，他的腿也开始慢慢变淡。  
“RIDDIKULUS！”Sirius迅速抽出魔杖冲着博格特吼道。  
博格特Snape停止消失，他的腿和脚恢复原状，站在蒲公英花海里蹦跳几下，转过头，伸出双手拉着自己的眼角和嘴角，冲着Sirius做出夸张的鬼脸，嘻嘻笑着，“噗”地一声消失不见。  
“Sirius Black。”Snape凉凉的声音从他身后传来，“别让我猜你的巨怪脑子在想什么，解释。”  
Sirius转过身，冲着Snape迅速丢出一个缴械咒，对方的魔杖在天空中划出一道弧度，落到他手里。  
Snape抱着双臂，挑眉看着他。  
“我，呃，我没恶意，你看，没反弹！”Sirius抓着两根魔杖挥手，“我只是怕你不冷静！”  
“嗯？”Snape拉长声音哼了声。  
“你冷静点，也别用无杖魔法，”Sirius有些担忧地观察他的表情，“会反弹！”  
Snape瞪着他没说话。Sirius背着手将魔杖收到自己袍子里，辩解说：“我也不知道它怎么会变成这样，早晨它还是我母亲那样来着。”  
“哦？”Snape松开手，向Sirius逼近，“所以，是你把它弄来的？”  
“嗯，呃，不是！”Sirius匆忙否定，他后退一步，一脚踩进花海里，密密麻麻的小刺立刻亲昵地扎上他的腿。他连忙跳到一边。  
“你偷看了我的日历，然后一直蹲在这里？”Snape用一种危险地语气问。他注意到Sirius身上粘着很多蒲公英，腿上和袖子上也沾着折断的小刺，头发乱糟糟的。  
“你的日历就放在桌子上……”Sirius小声嘀咕。  
Snape眯起眼睛看了他一会儿，伸手干巴巴地鼓掌：“我是不是该夸赞你比Lupin有品位？”  
“Remus怎么了？”Sirius不明所以地抬头问。  
“你居然不知道？”Snape怀疑地问。  
“不知道啊！”Sirius疑惑不解的样子神奇地浇灭Snape的一点点怒火。  
“哼。”Snape不屑地冷哼，转身离开。他这会儿懒得跟Sirius Black算账。说实话，他想回去休息，虽说对付个博格特不算困难，但是……突然面对Lily，无论如何，还是会令他感到疲倦。  
“喂，”Sirius冲上来拽住他的衣袖，“那个，你还好吗？需不需要缓和剂？”  
Snape看着Sirius，他此刻的模样可说是狼狈的，头上还粘着几朵蒲公英，看起来颇为滑稽。他的表情也不像平时那样，带着点小心翼翼的心虚，他朝他伸出手，摊开的手掌上还沾着潮湿的泥土、绒绒的花瓣和断掉的小刺，缓和剂躺在他手心。  
“……”Snape接过那瓶缓和剂，小玻璃瓶被Sirius Black捂得热乎乎。  
“它在无梦药水旁边，”Sirius小心地说，生怕对方气急了又来个‘神锋无影’，“我就是有点担心……”  
“……”Snape盯着Sirius看了半晌，叹了口气说：“你搬出去吧。”

TBC


	16. 匹诺曹

“我给你带礼物啦，”穿着米黄色格子连衣裙的红发女孩蹦蹦跳跳穿过花圃，Snape从秋千上跃下去迎接她，Lily雀跃地问，“猜猜看是什么？”  
这问题让男孩犯了难，他没想到她会给他带礼物，也想不出自己有什么可以用来作为回礼的东西。Snape没回答她的问题，转身引着她回到秋千那边。微风吹起他垂在脸侧的黑发，Lily看到他发红的耳垂。  
“Sev，你复活节去哪儿玩了？”Lily坐在秋千上问。  
“没去哪儿，我一直呆在这里。”Snape回答。  
“是吗，我以为你要把我忘了，”女孩撅着嘴抱怨，“你都不期待我的礼物。”  
“怎么会！”Snape又从她旁边的秋千上跳下来，木板得了推力，被绳索牵引着在他身后晃悠起来。他着急地解释，苍白地脸上泛起薄红，“我每天都在这里等你，见到你我很开心。”  
Lily明亮的眼睛看着他，Snape伸手抓住绳子让秋千别再晃悠，接着他又松开手，无意识地摆动了下，似乎不知道该把双手放在哪里才好。他笨拙地补充说：“我只是没想到你给我带了礼物，我猜不到。”  
“那，给你个提示吧，”Lily笑起来，“我从佛罗伦萨回来。”  
“你见到红虾旅馆了吗？”Snape坐回秋千上，也跟着她笑起来。  
“你还记得这个？”Lily睁大眼睛，拍着手欢呼。  
“当然，你说的话我都记得。”Snape看着她如蝶翼般颤动的睫毛，阳光为她披上浅金色的纱衣，比早歌的鸟儿更为动人。他放轻声音，生怕扰着她，“我喜欢你讲的故事。”  
“见到啦，不过在圣米尼阿托，它叫做白净旅馆。”Lily说，她假意抱怨，语声中却带着藏不住的笑意，“你都记得这个，怎么会猜不到我给你带了什么？”  
她没再为难他，拽着绳子跳下秋千，走到他面前，伸手递出一个布艺娃娃。  
是匹诺曹，穿着白色荷叶式立领衬衫和蓝色格纹牛仔裤，头上带着红色的尖帽子，左胸别着一颗耀眼的红色心形宝石胸针。  
Snape伸手接过它，触感软软的。  
“喜欢吗？”Lily开心地问，“其实还有木制的，但是，故事的最后，匹诺曹成功变成人，我就选了布的。”  
“喜欢，谢谢你。”Snape腼腆地笑起来，面颊上浮现两个小小的可爱凹陷。阳光照射着那颗红色宝石胸针，颤动的光影投射出怦嗵怦嗵的有力心跳。  
“你知道吗，有位中国诗人将佛罗伦萨译为翡冷翠。”Lily回到秋千上，单脚撑着地，有一搭没一搭地摇晃起来，“不管哪个国家的诗人都是这样，总将美丽的宝石挂在嘴边。就像透过棱镜，捕捉不一样的色彩来大肆渲染。”  
“你不喜欢佛罗伦萨吗？”Snape惊讶地问。匹诺曹玩偶被小心收进外套内侧口袋，暖暖地贴着他的心跳。  
Lily喜欢诗歌，喜欢宝石，喜欢花朵，喜欢一切美好的事物。她总是美好又温和，很少会这样评论一个期待已久的地方。她同他讲《木偶奇遇记》的时候，对匹诺曹的故乡难掩向往，复活节前夕敲定要去意大利度假时，她兴奋地将这个故事同他讲了一遍又一遍，只是那时还不确定会去佛罗伦萨。  
“唉，我不知道该怎么说。那里没有想象中那样美好。”Lily苦恼地咬着嘴唇，“我运气不错，赶上好天气，蓝天白云，彩色房子，雕塑，花朵，流水，老桥落日，我都见到了。可总觉得缺点什么。”她踢踢地面，让秋千小幅度地荡起来。  
Snape坐在秋千上，静静听她讲。花圃里飞来几只鸽子，扭着圆滚滚的身子，走几步就停下来悠闲晒着太阳。  
“旅途太累，我们先在罗马游玩三天，才坐火车赶去佛罗伦萨。”Lily皱着眉说，“复活节嘛，度假的人很多，亏得爸爸妈妈还信誓旦旦地说其他人大多会选择巴塞罗那。”  
“罗马的交通情况很糟糕，地铁只有两条线，买起票来却很复杂，意大利人的英语，唉。”Lily叹了口气，“相比之下伦敦地铁真是太棒了。妈妈本来说要在罗马租车，可是那边的路开车也不好走。曲里拐弯地绕啊绕啊，又脏又乱。”  
“不过，也有有趣的地方，从斗兽场到遗迹的整条街上，处处可见卖艺的人，同在伦敦弹唱的人风格不一样，我甚至见到一个人扮成教皇模样，拿着圣经要与人拍照。”说到这里，Lily笑起来，在大街上‘教皇’拉着人合照，实在挺滑稽，“古罗马遗迹很棒，爸爸将我抱起来，让我可以越过石栏杆俯瞰它们。不论是神庙还是政府大楼，统统只剩断壁颓垣，在夕阳辉光下静默。栏杆外侧的街上游人如织，卖艺的音乐声和小摊贩的吆喝声交错，这让我觉得很……很……”  
Lily让秋千停下来，小小地跺了下脚，她只是个十岁的孩子，不知道该如何形容自己当时的感受。  
“你愿意在那里多呆一会儿吗？”Snape问。  
“愿意，那是罗马最好的地方，我认为。”Lily皱皱小鼻子，“比许愿池还有趣，那边人太多，我连水都没看到！”  
Snape忍不住笑起来。Lily嗔怪地哼了一声，突然感慨说：“要是我已经是名巫师该多好，旅行的时候不用忍受人群，想看什么我可以飞起来看。”她将一只手臂向上伸，做出飞行的姿势，扭头问Snape，“巫师可以飞吧？”  
“一般是用飞天扫帚，就像麻瓜故事里说的那样。”Snape回答她。  
“那很棒！”Lily笑起来，她从秋千上跳下来，站在花圃前转起圈，米黄色的裙摆翻飞，宛如一朵三色堇，“我以后要再去一次意大利，骑着我的扫帚，将这次没看到的景色看个够。”  
她停止转圈，蹦跳到Snape面前，快乐地说：“佛罗伦萨最美的地方也要从高处才看得到。”  
Snape仰头望进她翡翠般的眼睛，Lily伸出一只手握着他秋千的绳子，像一只停驻的蝴蝶。她兴奋地继续向他讲述：“不同于罗马，佛罗伦萨的色彩更丰富，最好的代表就是圣母百花大教堂，它的墙体由绿、白、粉组成，就像甜甜的淡奶油，穹顶是红色的圆形，像蛋糕上点缀的草莓。”  
“像你的头发一样红吗？”Snape问。她的描述很诱人，令他想闭上眼睛勾勒那样的画面。可她在他面前，他又舍不得闭上眼睛。  
“嗯，不太像。”Lily撩过肩后一缕头发绕在指间把玩，“比我的头发浅一些，是古朴的砖红色。”  
哦，那就是不如她灿烂。Snape想，他打消了闭上眼睛的念头，一瞬不瞬地看着身旁的女孩。  
“爬穹顶可把我累坏啦，”Lily说，“教堂内的楼梯很狭窄，只容一个人通过，它是回旋式的，中间没有歇脚的地方，灰色墙壁夹着旋转石梯，只要踏上第一阶，除非爬上去，否则不见天日。像没有尽头一样，我不敢停下来，只好一直走一直走。”  
她有些沮丧，不过很快调整情绪，又笑着回到自己的秋千上：“不过，当我看到天空的时候，就知道这是值得的。我站在露台，看到蓝色天幕，奶白云朵，红色屋顶，各式古朴建筑，流淌的阿诺河，远处的老桥，还有飞翔的鸽子们。”  
“微风在我耳边吹拂，我却不敢深呼吸，那一定是天使画家的画框，我窥到呈给上帝的杰作。”Lily微笑着回忆那时的画面，“高处真好，没有喧嚣聒噪，离天空那么近。”  
“所以啦，等我会骑扫帚，就可以直接上去，省去拥挤，省去攀爬。”Lily拍着手咯咯笑起来，像想起什么似的，她又问到，“除过扫帚，巫师还有其他出行方式吗，从英国骑扫帚去意大利也太远了些。”  
“有，是幻影移行和飞路粉。”Snape点点头，细心向她解释，“幻影移行需要你到17岁才可以独自实用，此前必须由成年巫师带着，这个叫做随从显形，幻影移行会比较危险，不熟练的话可能会分体……”  
“分体？！”Lily捂着嘴惊呼一声，“是我想的那样吗？胳膊和身子分离之类的？”  
“对，所以很危险，不过霍格沃兹会教的，你这么聪明，一定能掌握诀窍。”Snape说，“飞路粉出行会更安全，它要通过壁炉，巫师间相互造访之前会先打通和对方家的联系。”  
“这个听起来很有趣，”Lily说，“那以后，等我们毕业，各自换了住处，你要记得联通我们的壁炉。”  
“嗯，我会记得。”Snape笑着回应她，被放在胸前口袋里的匹诺曹不停散发着暖意，使他整个人都热乎乎的。  
“其实，傍晚时在老桥散散步感觉也很好，阿诺河在夕阳下流淌，像草莓汁，欸，也像石榴汁，更耀眼些，”Lily开心地荡起秋千，“我和Petunia两个人的时候要比和爸爸妈妈在一起开心。”  
“爸爸妈妈总惦记着‘占屋运动’的事，”提到这个，Lily雀跃的声音低落下去，“和我们同住女贞路的Jones太太与占屋者的官司打输了，她一直在谩骂那个窃贼。我们去度假前，在门前留字条说家中有人，但妈妈还是会担心。”  
Snape知道占屋运动，这几年不仅在伦敦地区，整个英国都闹得沸沸扬扬，麻瓜世界战争过后，无家可归的人激增，贫富差异巨大导致有人拥有屋舍千顷，有人却头无片瓦。政府无法有效援助，人却要奋力活着，于是出现占领闲置房屋安睡的占屋者。大量占屋者向政府抗议，获得了法律支持，竟打赢了同屋舍所有者的官司。  
蜘蛛尾巷不存在这样的问题，这地方看起来更像占屋者的聚集地。女贞路却需要担心，倘若度假回来，发现自己家中住进了赶不走的占屋者，确实会令人气恼。  
“爸爸说，这是首相和议会的问题，不该我们来买单，”Lily用疑惑的口气复述父亲的话，“可是他们却只会用这样愚蠢的方式来解决问题。”  
“我不明白这是什么意思，”Lily歪着头困惑地说，“他们一路都为此操心，很少好好游览，又不许我一个人去玩，只有偶尔才允许我和Petunia单独散散步，可也不准太久。”  
“巫师世界也有占屋者吗？”Lily停下秋千问。  
“没有，”Snape回答说，“巫师的屋子通常会施加一些保护咒。”  
“真好，”Lily甩甩头，伸手抚弄自己的头发，“截然不同，听起来像乌托邦和伊甸园。”  
“我更期待明年入学了！”她欢笑起来，扬了扬头发，白绸发带被风吹到花圃里。  
Snape跳下秋千帮她将发带捡回来，正要递过去，Lily却说：“Sev，帮我扎起来吧。”  
男孩张张嘴想说些什么，Lily已经将他拉到身后，如瀑红发在他眼前，Snape开始后悔没早点学学清洁咒之类的，他只好把沾着点泥土的手背在身后尽量擦干净。  
暖阳下，花圃中，黑发男孩手持白色缎带，笨拙的替秋千上的女孩挽发。

风扬起她的发丝，轻柔地滑过他的面颊。眼前的画面被吹成散落的色块。  
他的胸口突然锐痛起来。Snape看着空荡荡的手心，茫然地想，也许匹诺曹无意间说了谎，变长的鼻子刺穿他的心。  
“Severus……”他听到有人在叫自己的名字，温暖的、柔和的、让人想接近的、绝不可能属于他的声音。  
锐痛变成隐痛，像隔着一层纱，却并不停止，绵延不休。  
非常熟悉的感觉，Snape明白自己方才做了场梦。他很少做噩梦，噩梦里他会很快醒来，可美梦却不会。他太累了，为应付Voldemort无休止的询问——比起获得答案，Voldemort更喜欢自己寻求或验证，利用钻心咒和摄神取念。  
也许是缓和剂渐渐失效，才开始痛。他闭着眼睛，盘算着下次再加一剂，有些遗憾，他还没帮Lily梳好头发。  
“Severus，醒醒，你醒醒。”温热的触感自他脸上滑过，接着，他感到自己的肩膀在被人摇晃。  
痛感消失，他在一片漆黑中睁开眼，看到Sirius Black正焦急地看着他。  
这是凤凰社吗？他有些反应不过来，他不应该留在凤凰社过夜，得回蜘蛛尾巷，Voldemort留了Peter在那里监视他。  
他挥开Sirius的手，摇摇晃晃地起身。  
“你去哪？”Sirius吃惊地问。  
“当然不是呆在你的狗窝里，Black。”他下意识反唇相讥，尽管Sirius并没有表现出什么攻击或嘲笑的意图。  
Sirius却拉着他的胳膊把他拽回床上，Snape恍惚的状态吓到他了，他在对方的黑眼睛里确认自己的倒影，着急地问：“你看看这是哪？”  
银青床围，朴素装饰，写字台上整齐摆放着书籍和摊开的羊皮纸。是地窖，他的卧室。  
哦，原来是这样。他最早用在自己身上的药剂开始起效了？它之前只回溯到Najini的咬伤就没了动静，他以为它失效了，这才修改剂量研制第二份，却被Sirius Black抢走。  
所以，现在回溯的是钻心咒？清醒后确实没什么痛感，不得不说画像世界这个规则还是不错，至少不用再痛一次。谁知道钻心咒要回溯多少次，他自己都懒得去记，根本数不清。  
会梦到Lily，究其原因还是那个博格特。说不定就是它的催化才让本来静止的药剂开始工作。不管怎么说，Sirius Black该为此负责。  
Snape懒得理会Black为什么在自己的卧室，他此刻非常疲惫，全身的力气都泄了出去。他躺在床上，盯着天花板发呆。  
“Severus！”Sirius叫他，脸上焦急的表情还未褪去。  
“别叫我的教名，Black，我们没那么熟。”他慢悠悠地回应，“我不是叫你搬出去吗？”  
“你要喝点水吗？”他的态度明显没有对Sirius造成影响。  
“我不需要。”Snape下意识拒绝。  
“Severus，你为什么……”Sirius说到一半，又摇摇头，“我去给你倒水。”  
Sirius盯着对方的黑眼睛看了好一会儿，那双黑曜石般的眸子茫然无神，却干燥。他低头摩挲自己刚刚拂过对方眼角的手指，指尖一点点湿意如错觉一般。  
他安静地去客厅倒了水回来，伸手试图将对方扶起。  
Snape推开他，自己坐起来接过杯子，又说：“你东西收拾好了吗？”  
“我不走。”Sirius坐在床边，看着Snape端着杯子发呆的身影，“你想都别想。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 红虾旅馆是《木偶奇遇记》中的一个地方。佛罗伦萨是匹诺曹的故乡。  
> 关于占屋运动文中解释过了这里不多说啦，斯莉的回忆时间段大概是1970左右。


	17. 友谊

Malfoy庄园没什么变化，不论是气派的锻铁大门，还是花园中华丽的喷泉，亦或者树篱上走动的白孔雀。  
维持这样的一成不变，正是Lucius Malfoy政治手腕的玲珑之处。Lucius不是第一次面对战后环境，Malfoy家也不是第一次站错边。第一次，他以夺魂咒为理由，在大量金加隆的帮持下保住Malfoy家的声名地位，这次也是同样，甚至由于Narcissa Malfoy的临阵倒戈，他们还获得了功勋，第二次比第一次更为轻易，连Lucius本人都为此惊讶。  
不过，Lucius向来善于给己方的行为附上升华的意义，这可说是贵族的本能，在有曝光率的情况下，即使是被Rita奇形怪状的浮夸打扮逗笑到呛住，他也会立即将之解释为“对来之不易胜利的欣喜，操劳战后重建以至积劳成疾，会好好保重自身，以期Malfoy家能为巫师界做出更大的贡献”。  
“Dumbledore不在，魔法部更好糊弄了，虽说他在的时候不涉政治。”Lucius坐在柔软的沙发上，转着手中的金丝珐琅茶盏，里面空空如也，杯底绘制着一只昂颈玉立的天堂鸟。  
Narcissa正在点燃屋里的香氛蜡烛，火焰自棉线上燃起，稳定、无烟、安静，香气慢慢在空气中扩散，她满意地点点头，坐到Lucius身边。  
“Kingsley shacklebolt要求我停职，”Lucius发出不屑地哼声，“他也仅能做到这些，暂时停职可是件好事。”  
“我不担心这个。”Narcissa说，她说话的时候，嘴唇都没动。  
“Cissy，”Lucius叹了口气，“让Draco回到学校是对他的保护。”  
“我们差点就失去他了，就差一点儿！”Narcissa激动起来，苍白的脸上染上红晕，眼睛里开始积蓄泪水，“你以为现在这样，他呆在霍格沃兹会好到哪里去？”  
她哽咽着挥动魔杖召来一份报纸，是九月初的《预言家日报》，这份报纸大概经常被翻动，纸张旧旧的，第一版上登着霍格沃兹分院现场的照片，斯莱特林空荡荡的长桌和与其他学院泾渭分明的界线格外刺眼，上方是斗大的粗体标题：“斯莱特林：荣耀不再，就此没落？”  
“难道你更希望他跟着我一起应付那些蠢蛋吗，Cissy，”Lucius伸出一只手握住妻子交握的双手，另一只手将金丝珐琅茶盏递到她眼前，“带着那群不懂礼数的傻瓜踩踏我们的地毯，让Draco跟那群蝗虫一起喝茶，和颜悦色将我们的加隆捐赠给他们？”  
“战后重建，呵，心照不宣。”Lucius将茶盏甩到壁炉里，它撞在墙壁上碎裂开，掉落到灰尘中。  
“可是，那样的话他还在我们身边。”Narcissa说，她看着自己的丈夫，希望他认同，“你该知道我们结仇不少，不管是凤凰社还是那些旧‘同事’。”  
“有时候我会疑惑，Cissy，到底我们谁更溺爱Draco，”Lucius将Narcissa揽到怀里，亲吻她冰凉的额头，“我们差点失去彼此。”  
Narcissa靠在他怀里没说话，沉默地看着香氛蜡烛的火光自玻璃中透出的氤氲光团。  
“是Draco自己选择回到霍格沃兹，我甚至来不及跟他解释什么。”Lucius疲惫地说，“在Severus葬礼那天，Rita Skeeter来采访，你还记得吗？”

糟糕的天气几乎是葬礼的标准配置，仿佛非要苍天垂泪才能突显出长眠之人的高尚品格。  
Lucius全程保持着恰到好处的悲怆表情，正如天上密布的阴云般，亦是葬礼必不可缺的标准配置。  
Rita Skeeter也在，依旧身着翠绿裙子，外面穿着一件黑色披肩，胸口别着白色胸花。葬礼进行过程中，她还算有眼色地保持安静，但甫一结束，她立刻像钻进厨房的苍蝇那样嗡嗡大叫起来。  
她成功拦住了Lucius，虽然他本人也没有立刻离开的意思。  
“Rita Skeeter女士，请让我纠正，或许您误认为我会容许您在我挚友的墓地大放厥词……真是个显见的错误，难道您滑稽的大框眼镜已将您的视力进化成复眼了吗，以至于它们也像您的羽毛笔一样具有浮夸的捕捉力？请原谅，您的行为总令我想起一些徘徊在阴沟、粪坑、腐臭食物周遭的肮脏虫子，您知道，那令人恶心。”Lucius Malfoy抬着下巴斜睨面前的女人。  
Rita Skeeter被这番话气坏了，她一手捏紧鳄鱼皮手袋，一手将镶满宝石的大框眼镜往上推推，她的手气的打颤，这个举动使得她蓬而僵硬的头发狠狠地抖了几抖。“Malfoy先生，您似乎不明白自己的处境……”她露出牙齿夸张地咯咯笑起来，深绿色的羽毛笔飞快地在羊皮纸上滑动：  
“傲慢的Malfoy家族，众所周知，忠实又狡诈的食死徒，不知道他是如何耍伎俩使自己脱罪，阿兹卡班该有他的一席之地。如今站在（有争议的）战争英雄Severus Snape墓前凭吊……有理由相信，这其中有所隐情，或者另有阴谋。”  
Lucius没理会那支羽毛笔，他清楚那支笔在写什么，正如清楚Rita的来意，也清楚如何掣肘：“Skeeter女士，在您奋笔疾书前，我或许该先问您，究竟是给《预言家日报》还是给《唱唱反调》供稿，或者您更喜欢听Granger小姐提问，您不该漏掉对她的采访，她的魔药成绩可是顶尖的，还是您希望先去魔法部登记一下自己的阿尼马格斯是只可笑的瓢虫？见谅，这只是为了防止您继续浪费墨水。”  
Rita捏着手袋的手指随着他的话越来越用力，险些折断近两寸长的红指甲。羽毛笔停下来，在空中摇晃几下，又飞快地将之前的语句划掉。“Malfoy先生，我不知您从何处听到谣言，但以您的智慧，何必轻信？我今天来，不过是作为一个记者尽职，为《预言家日报》。公众有权知道战争的真相，而您的挚友也应当拿回应得的荣誉，不是吗？当然，Malfoy同样被误解许久，我听闻您不久前为圣芒戈提供了大量的资金支持……”  
“事实上，Sev从不在乎个人荣辱。”Lucius摘下黑色礼帽，向着Severus Snape的墓碑躬身一礼，随即优雅起身，将礼帽带好，帽檐投下的阴影遮住他灰蓝的眼睛。他摩梭着蛇杖，又开口说，“Malfoy家也没什么好澄清的。”  
“噢，您真是品德高尚。”Rita假惺惺地感叹了句，羽毛笔老老实实极尽溢美之词，“或许您愿意接受我的采访，要知道您是最了解Severus Snape的人，但愿我有这个荣幸？”  
Lucius点头应允。这正是他等待的机会，在弄清Rita供职何处与《预言家日报》对Snape的事持何种态度之后，他迅速找到了自己该扮演的角色。  
Lucius的这份世故比Harry要强得多得多，Harry此刻尚在纠结如何分离记忆以及如何说服魔法部，倘若他也懂得这些，要为Snape正名远没有那样麻烦。  
只不过，像Lucius这样捕捉风向，像Rita那样去迎合时势，与其说是歌颂英雄，倒不如说他们需要一名英雄为旗帜，在其下各取所需。

“请问您与Severus Snape是如何成为朋友的？”Rita问，她又推推眼镜，“据我所知，您与他的友谊持续了28年之久。”  
“在Sev刚进霍格沃兹的时候，”Lucius转了转手杖，用怀念的语气感慨，“第一眼我就知道他将是我一生的挚友。”  
Lucius灰蓝色的眼睛盯着墓碑，思绪有一刻飘远。  
“Crabbe，那就是Prince家的小子？”少年Lucius指着坐在高脚凳上头顶分院帽的瘦小男孩问。  
“是他，据说是Prince家唯一的血脉，自从Eileen Prince被除名之后，这个魔药世家就没落了。”他身边的圆脸少年回答。  
“听父亲说，这个家族的天赋是流淌在血液里的，虽然从这个小东西身上我还看不出什么。”少年Lucius看着小Snape笑了。台上分院帽喊出斯莱特林，Snape忐忑地向学院长桌走来。  
Lucius示意身边的Crabbe给Snape空出位置，招呼他坐在自己旁边。  
“分院之后他下来坐在我身边，显然紧张坏了，我拍着他的背让他放松些。”Lucius继续说，“那之后，我们就成为了朋友。”  
“真令人感动，从学生时代直到最后您都站在Snape身边。”Rita装模做样的擦擦眼角，“据我所知，Snape的学生时代并不是一帆风顺，由于劫盗组的存在——您的同学们这样称呼他们，请问您是如何处理此事的？”  
“事实上，Sev非常要强，他不会将这些说给他的朋友，我在校期间，劫盗组也没闹出过什么严重的事件。”Lucius说，“我很遗憾，其后的事件发生时我已离校，Dumbledore将之压下，在很久很久之后我才知道。”  
Lucius闭起眼睛。  
“Potter和Black又在欺负Snape。”斯莱特林公共休息室里，Goyle对Lucius说。  
“Prince家的小子怎么应对的？”Lucius漫不经心地问。  
“当然是打回去，可对方有四个人。”Crabbe说，“后来那个格兰芬多的泥巴种喊起来，他们就停手了。”  
“啧，他再跟那个泥巴种纠缠不清，早晚毁在上面。”Lucius嗤笑一声，从座椅上站起来，“我去找他。”  
“Malfoy学长？”小Snape吃惊地看着门外的人。  
Lucius盯着他头上的绷带看了两秒，笑着说：“想变强吗？”  
“真遗憾，您若是知道，一定会保护他。”Rita说。  
Lucius被她的声音拖回思绪，他沉默着，没有接话。  
Severus会自己保护自己，不仅因为牵涉到尊严，更因为他从未全然信任Lucius，尽管Lucius的示好对于孩子来说已经足够真诚。  
斯莱特林的友情从不轻赋，认可之前，要经历漫长的审视和试探，彼此之间皆是如此。  
“在您被夺魂咒控制期间，抱歉提到这个，不过，您儿子似乎被委派了不可能的任务，神秘人以您全家性命为威胁要求他杀死Dumbledore。”Rita说，她眨眨眼睛，浮在空中的羽毛笔兴奋地跳起来，“是Snape与您妻子定下牢不可破的誓言救了他。但这一切Dumbledore早有安排，请问您现在如何看待这件事？”  
“我感谢Sev，”Lucius说，不同于他之前恰到好处的感情流露，此刻的他真实悲痛起来，连Rita都忘记这只是场心照不宣的表演。他脱下礼帽，对着墓碑深深鞠躬下去，“感谢你，我的朋友。”  
不论有没有Dumbledore的布局，有没有更加长远的计划，单就牢不可破的誓言来讲，他感谢他。  
Lucius自己都没想到Snape会与Narcissa立下牢不可破的誓言。Narcissa当时已是走投无路，她失去理智般病急乱投医，所幸找到的人是Severus Snape。  
Lucius Malfoy一生中鲜有单凭感情不计得失的举动，不止是他对别人，别人对他也是同样。他与Narcissa虽是佳偶，起初仍是为了联姻，他与Snape的友情就更不用说了，一开始就是觉得对方是可塑之才。其后，Snape果然在食死徒行列里大放异彩，与他的引荐不无关系。  
非要挑几件感情压过算计的事，选择Snape作为Draco的教父算一件，牢不可破的誓言算另一件，前者是他对Snape，后者是Snape对他。  
“Lucius，你确定要我当Draco的教父？”Snape诧异的神色给足了Lucius成就感。  
“当然，你知道我决定的事不会更改。”Lucius说。  
Snape半晌没说话，看Lucius的眼神像是觉得他疯了。Lucius没什么表示，甚至盯着他笑起来。Snape终于还是说出口：“我是混血。别说你不在乎。”  
“我在乎。”Lucius说，话音刚落就在Snape的眼睛中捕捉到一丝失望。  
“那就是了，”Snape扬起下巴，“别再犯傻，现在换人还来得及。”  
“但我不换。”Lucius饶有兴致地看着Snape的表情变化，多少年都难见他外露的感情这样丰富。  
“你！”Snape看起来很想骂他一顿，如果可以，敲开Lucius的脑袋看看里面装的什么会是个不错的选择。  
“Sev…erus，一个Malfoy一生甚少做出这样的举动，你若觉得诧异，不该劝我，该珍惜。”Lucius伸手拍拍他的背，就像他刚入学那时一样。  
“你应该说，你一生甚少做出这样的举动，”Snape抖开他的手，“Luc…ius。”  
教父，Malfoy家的教父。Snape看重的从不是这样的荣光，他不稀罕，他珍惜的也从不是所谓纯血贵族的看重，而是一份朋友的认同，或者，现在该说是家人，一份家人的认同。这份认同，在他一生中，几稀。  
其后，纵使他有千种方式帮助Narcissa，帮助Draco，他还是选择了牢不可破的誓言。  
不止是为了取信于Voldemort，不止是为了Dumbledore的计划。只因为Narcissa在求他，只因为她说：“Draco会死的，他会死的。”  
虽然这个举动之后得到了Dumbledore的赞赏，一份不怎么值得珍惜的赞赏。  
Snape没指望尘埃落定后Lucius能明白这个牢不可破的誓言的分量，说难听的，他的尘埃落定中压根没有Lucius的位置，诚如Lucius的尘埃落定中没有他的位置。  
所以Lucius在尖叫棚屋，听了Voldemort的命令之后，才会直接去找Snape。倘若他当时有心想想，也不一定发现不了Voldemort与以往不同。  
他们的友情纠葛恩怨，如何定义都无法精准。  
Rita不知何时已经离去，Lucius在Snape墓前站了许久，直到Draco来到他身边。  
“我都听到了，父亲。”Draco说。  
“所以，你知道之后该如何对待你的教父？”Lucius说。  
“我知道您使我恶心，父亲。”Draco用质疑的语气大喊，他从未这样过，Lucius一时被他惊到，竟没来得及阻止他，“‘Sev’？你从未这样叫过他，就像他从不叫你‘Luc’！”  
Draco扯下胸花丢到墓碑前，通红着眼睛瞪视自己的父亲，接着，“噗”的一声，他幻影移行了。  
Lucius捡起那朵胸花，在Severus Snape墓前沉默良久，终于，他将胸花变作一朵百合，放在墓碑上。  
“勇敢而不屈的灵魂。”  
Lucius再次脱帽一礼，转身离去。

“我记得，那天之后Draco就一定要回霍格沃兹。”Narcissa靠在Lucius怀里，与他十指交握。  
Lucius嗯了一声回应她。  
“他还是个孩子，或许我们可以给他写信，过去这么久，他连一封信都没往家里寄过。”Narcissa担忧地说。  
“Cissy，你太惯着他了。”Lucius说。  
Narcissa抬眼，不赞同地望着他，Lucius只好点点头：“好吧，我给他写信。”  
家养小精灵恰在此时举着信件跑进来：“少爷来信了！”

TBC


	18. 信

“亲爱的Lily，  
好久不见，不知你是否还记得……”  
“该死，这还用问？她肯定记得。”Sirius狠狠划掉那句话，将羽毛笔丢到一边，不理会溅射的墨迹，仰靠在高背椅上，盯着光秃秃的天花板发呆。  
Sirius依然住在地窖。距离他宣布自己绝不搬走已经过去两周多，Snape奇迹般的没再坚持一定要他走。对方不再赶他走，也不再纠正他对他的称呼，可与此同时，他也不再理他，不论是普通交流还是刻意挑衅。  
好吧，Sirius被视为地窖里一团普通的空气——确切的说，一团不含氧气的无色无味透明气体，没必要进行任何交互，一直丢在那里也不会对生活有什么影响。  
糟透了。视而不见比相互敌对还要糟糕。Sirius此前没有机会进行对比，现在有了这样的事实体验，才发觉过去的争吵都得建立在双方共同意愿之上。  
“不知道Severus现在在做什么。”Sirius抬起头，目光在桌上搜寻了一圈，无奈自语，“好吧，他今天也没把日历拿出来。”  
他又仰靠回椅背上，长长叹了口气。  
“不公平，真不公平。”Sirius将腿搭到书桌上，让椅子前腿离开地面轻微晃悠起来，“Snape，不，Severus，我以前就知道他很小气，可他实在超出我的预料，我甚至都不知道他梦到了什么。”  
“他就差把壁炉一起搬回自己的卧室！”Sirius用力一蹬桌沿，椅子转了个圈“啪嗒”落回原位，Snape空空如也的书架从他眼前飞快掠过。  
地窖现在看起来一点儿都不像Snape本人的办公室或居所。除过不便挪走的书桌、柜子、壁炉、沙发等家具，他的书籍、标本和魔药之类的私人物品都被他移走。Sirius相信他肯定在卧室施了个强效扩展咒。  
Sirius撇撇嘴，视线扫到柜子里的无梦药水（Snape清空架子之后，Sirius将它们从抽屉里取出来放在了显眼的地方），这是Snape唯一留在外面的东西。  
“别指望我谢谢他，地窖这个糟糕的地方，就是会令人做噩梦。”Sirius将视线从无梦药水上挪开，看向自己的“卧室”，那面墙壁上真的被他挂上了格兰芬多院旗，可是院徽里那只威风凛凛的狮子却不见踪影。  
“嗨，伙计，”Sirius向墙壁招呼，“出来吧，他今天不在。”  
院徽依旧空空如也。  
“好吧，好吧，”Sirius再次将腿搭在桌子上，仰头盯着天花板生闷气，“连你也不理我。”  
  
这实在不能怪狮子。人家本来在格兰芬多塔楼生活的好好的，每天迎着阳光抖抖毛，向着晨曦咆哮几声振振精神，高兴时懒懒地舔舔爪子，困倦了就枕着胳膊美美打个盹儿，偏偏让Sirius擅自带来地窖，结束了这份悠闲。  
本来只是换个地方倒也没什么，虽然地窖没阳光，也不是不能忍，可架不住Sirius牟足劲儿折腾它啊！  
“哥们儿，我把你挂过来，你可要帮帮忙，就靠你了！”Sirius将院旗挂在墙上，拍着狮子的头冲它眨眼。  
狮子不明所以地掀开眼皮看看他，对面斯莱特林院旗里的银蛇漫不经心地换了个姿势盘着。  
Snape推门回到地窖，Sirius回身冲他打招呼：“Snape，你回来啦！”  
他背在身后的手狠狠在狮子爪子上一敲，狮子抬头大吼出声。  
Snape停下脚步，Sirius再接再厉：“Severus，我把院旗拿来给地窖添点颜色，你瞧，之前太单调了。”  
Snape没看他，没说话，但也没走，Sirius又敲敲狮子的爪子，在咆哮声中问：“你帮我看看挂歪没？”  
黑袍的魔药教授咬着牙大步回到卧室，“哐”地摔上门。  
“不管怎么说，还算有点反应。”Sirius耸耸肩，伸手轻轻为狮子捏捏爪子。  
第二天，他就发现狮子叫不出声了，研究一番后发现它中了锁舌封喉。  
“什么时候的事？”Sirius开心地问，他从床上跳起来凑到院旗跟前，“我就知道，他肯定受不了这个！”  
“你也真是的，为什么不叫我？”Sirius挥挥魔杖为狮子解咒，揉着它的头，恨铁不成钢地说，“好好的机会就这么错过了，不过没关系。”  
狮子甩着头不满地咆哮，它晚上在睡觉的好吗，Snape悄无声息摸过来上手就是个锁舌封喉，它怎么叫，它甚至都不知道！  
对面斯莱特林的银蛇眯起眼睛吐吐信子，安静地看着眼前的闹剧。  
“没关系，继续努力，伙计。”Sirius愉快地吩咐它。  
其后，狮子有幸亲历数场高端的魔咒对决，其艰深程度甚至能超越最高端的魔咒学教材。连Sirius都感慨说不让Snape教黑魔法防御术是Dumbledore的损失，知道他强，不知道他强的这么……一丝不苟。  
那只是为了给院徽施个锁舌封喉啊！你们至于搞得跟第二次巫师大战时对付Voldemort那样吗！院徽·狮子仰天长叹，第一次觉得当个魔法画像好难，该死，它无论到哪里都是画像。  
无声咒、幻身咒、无杖魔法、精湛潜伏、各式咒语及其反咒，狮子看着眼前飞来飞去的光影，恨不得遁入画像深处，可惜，Sirius将它固定了。  
“吼！”该死，谁打的塔朗泰拉舞！狮子开始跳跃起来，少顷，又被另一道光打中。  
“吼！”谁打的遗忘咒，没用的！我都记得！狮子晕晕乎乎地闪到一边，避开另一道咒语。  
斯莱特林的银蛇在黑暗中瞪大双眼。  
这两个人仗着欺负画像不会反弹，将对对方的不满全都施加在它身上，它多无辜啊。院徽·狮子疲惫地扒着画框，一想到今晚指不定还得再来一次，就觉得眼前一黑。  
“嘶。”对面的银蛇优雅地唤它。  
“吼？”怎么了？要知道对面这家伙最近一直看戏都没什么表示。  
“嘶。”你为什么不遁入深处呢？银蛇问它。  
“吼！”都怪Sirius！  
“嘶。”嗯……其实，你只是不能出地窖吧，可以去别的画像里？  
“吼？”可是这里再有画像就是你吧？  
“嘶。”我不介意你过来借住，他们也该消停了。  
“吼？”可是，你之前一直在看戏啊？  
“嘶！”那两个笨蛋昨天烧掉了我的鳞片！银蛇甩起尾巴，漂亮的尾巴尖儿变成焦黑色。  
“吼！”狮子窜进银蛇的画像，遁入深处，几乎被感动得热泪盈眶。  
  
Sirius收回脚，椅子重重落回地面，他拿起羽毛笔，蘸蘸墨水，笔尖戳上羊皮纸后，又没了动静。  
“不过是个梦而已，都不知道是噩梦还是美梦，他睡着的时候那么安静，又不说梦话，根本什么都没暴露，为什么那么在意。”Sirius用羽毛笔扫着下巴，笔尖在羊皮纸上晕出一团墨迹。“我做噩梦被他发现的时候，都没有这么计较。”  
“或者他在乎的是博格特，”Sirius拿着羽毛笔在纸上胡乱划动，“他的博格特……这我确实，唉。可是，我的博格特那么尴尬都被他看到了。”  
他又想起那个在蒲公英花丛里蹦跳着做鬼脸的Snape，当时因为本人就在他身后，他没来及的细看，之后Snape不理他，他却老想起对方那个夸张的表情，尽管是假的。  
Sirius忍不住在羊皮纸上开始勾勒做鬼脸的Snape  
Snape当时提到Remus，Sirius虽然好奇，却不想去探求了。他不是不知道Snape为何生气，只是没想到对方生气的方式与此前不同。  
对于窥探隐私这种事，意外撞见和主动探求有质的区别。Dumbledore说得对，要了解一个人，不一定非要知道他的每一件事，何况，Snape经历的事他有大半参与过。他那时只是没用心，或者说用心的方向不对，因为他对斯莱特林先入为主的偏见。  
Sirius早期对Snape的关注，何尝不是因为他隐约发现Snape不同于他所认为的斯莱特林，只是偏见掩盖了他本身的判断。这样的事Snape也做过，他对Harry的态度说明一切。他们犯过同样的错，不论是大的，还是小的。  
“不是敌人，也不是朋友。”Sirius看着自己画出来的头像，小Snape吐着舌头嘲笑他，“但也不能是陌生人。”  
Sirius懒得去理清脑袋里乱糟糟一团的想法，不管怎么说，有一件事非常清楚，他伸出手指戳戳小Snape的额头：“呆瓜，笨蛋，我怕你消逝。”  
“所以就算你不理我，就算你不同意，就算你之后生气好了，有件事我也一定要去做。”Sirius展开一张新的羊皮纸，“何况，你还能气到哪里去？”  
“亲爱的James和Lily，  
好久不见，霍格沃兹发生了不少事……”  
  
霍格沃兹校长室。  
“所以，‘消逝’药剂的作用就像我告诉你的那样，”Snape坐在Dumbledore对面，桌上的银器喷着袅袅白烟，他们中间的桌面上摆放着一朵黑色的蒲公英，一开始只是带着黑边而已，现在已经全黑了，“实验还未完成，成功率未定，也没想到会这么快就真的派上用场。”  
“你不准备告诉Sirius？”Dumbledore十指相对撑着桌子，沉静地看着他。  
“你不能亲自告诉他吗，鉴于这件事本就因你而起？”Snape皱着眉，“Dumbledore，我没想到你死了之后这么无聊，自己瞎猜还误导别人，Harry Potter也是，这么多年脑子就没什么长进，难道是我太奢求，指望格兰芬多做出什么有建树的独立判断？你们根本连正确判断都做不到，尤其是Sirius Black！”  
“我们是关心你，Severus，我希望你好歹意识到这点，尽管Sirius的方式可能……”Dumbledore耸耸肩，“你骗他的话吓到他了，如果他不那么着急的话也不会弄个博格特。”  
Snape的眉头拧的更紧。  
“我知道你想说你怎么样都不关我们的事，不过，那是你的想法，Severus，”Dumbledore指指自己歪掉的鼻子，“习惯啊习惯，习惯是很可怕的东西，就算你不想去打破那些枷锁，为什么不试着顺其自然呢？”  
“你自己都做不到，Dumbledore。”Snape轻声说。  
“哈，老年人适应力要比年轻人差些，但我也在努力。”Dumbledore笑眯眯地说，他摊摊手，“这不是又有事情要忙吗？”  
“真的确定是他？”Snape问，他瞪着那朵黑色蒲公英，就像瞪着什么恶心的东西。  
“你应该问有几个他。”Dumbledore叹息着说，“我能确定不止一个，谁让他把自己切成七片。”  
“真是愚蠢透顶。”Snape低声说。  
“谁说不是呢？”Dumbledore说，他端起杯子喝了口茶，似乎一点都不担心他们正在聊的问题，“不过，还好有你在，本来我还担心Harry会不会又受影响。”  
“Dumbledore，你应该意识到一件事，每次都是他，我们的Harry Potter总是最特殊的那个。”Snape冷哼。  
“正因为你知道，所以这次才能预防。不管怎么说，只要能成功剥离Harry和Voldemort的联系，就再无后顾之忧。”Dumbledore说，他笑眯眯看着Snape，示意他放松些。  
“暂时放下这些令人不快的事吧，Prince教授最近怎么样？”Dumbledore又问。  
“很好。”Snape回答。他没有多聊几句的意思，但脸上的表情柔和起来。  
“你真的觉得Sirius是个讨厌的傻瓜吗？”Dumbledore笑眯眯地问。  
Snape抿着唇沉默半晌才回答说：“……别想我感激他，Dumbledore，我都不知道该怎么打消我母亲的误会，她现在看我的眼神就像在看放在刀尖上的玻璃罐子。”  
“像我之前说的，Severus，顺其自然？”Dumbledore透过半月形眼镜注视Snape的眼睛，那双黑眼睛平静无波，看不出赞同也看不出反对。  
“或者你能及时纠正这个错误，劝Black从我的地窖搬出去？”Snape说。  
“你要是真想让他搬走的话，为什么不自己说？”Dumbledore问。  
“我当然说过，没什么用。”Snape回答。  
“而且，我们还不知道‘消逝’药剂到底成功没，我不赞同你中止实验，它很重要。”Dumbledore说，“这是画像世界，你可以……”你可以在别处拥有一个一模一样的地窖。  
但后半句他没来及说出口，Snape站起来，甩下一句：“劝他搬走，Dumbledore！”就大步离开了校长室。  
  
Sirius的信写到最后一段。  
“……希望能邀请你们……”  
他还没写完，一只猫头鹰突然穿墙而过，将一封信丢到他桌上。  
“地窖真应该有个窗户，不然每次收信都搞得像幽灵信件！”虽然确实是幽灵信件。Sirius抱怨着拿起那封信。  
看清封面后，他迅速将其拆开。是James和Lily的来信。  
他将信读完，扯过一张新的羊皮纸，迅速写到：“不用担心，我会去找Dumbledore验证这件事。此外，我猜Severus会很高兴收到你们的邀请，不过，我想邀请你们来霍格沃兹和我们一起过圣诞！”  
  
TBC


	19. 阴魂不散

Harry睁开眼，入目是病房惨白的天花板，他伸手扶住脖子上的固定器，艰难地转转脑袋，四周只有被拉得严严实实的床帘。他泄气地将脑袋移回原处，伸手在枕头附近摸索自己的眼镜，一无所获。  
他忍耐着颈部的疼痛、固定器带来的不适、满鼻腔的药水味儿和喉咙里连绵不断的辛辣腥苦，试图在模糊的视野里分辨出床帘外是否有熟悉的人影，比如Ron，带来他的隐形衣，然后他就可以在他的帮助下摘掉这个该死的固定器愉快回寝室，可惜这个希望落空了。好吧，就算他成功让他们觉得这只是场意外，Ron也不该真的留他在这里接受Pomfrey夫人的“温馨”治疗！  
Harry忍不住冲天花板翻了个白眼。Pomfrey夫人这次比以往任何一次都难应付，她甚至改良了麻瓜用的颈部固定器来“折磨”他，她明明不赞同这些！  
他的耳膜到现在都在震痛——可能是心理作用，她怒气冲冲地大吼仍有只字片语不断回荡。  
“Harry Potter！你一定要每年都来几次医疗翼才算是完成学业任务吗！这次又是因为什么，啊，魁地奇！你自己算算你有多少次都是因为魁地奇受伤了？一年级扫帚失控，二年级游走球失控，三年级从几百英尺的高空掉下来……”  
“这次呢，什么东西失控了？！你知不知道你差一点儿摔断脖子！战争英雄救世主Harry Potter在和平年代因为打魁地奇摔断脖子而死，你觉得这样记载很光荣吗！”  
“我真不知道你究竟在想什么，我见过那么多学生，你是最不爱惜自己的一个！”Pomfrey夫人气势汹汹地塞了一杯魔药到他手里，“喝掉！”  
“可是之前那些事我也不想遇到！”Harry捧着杯子，褐色的液体咕嘟嘟冒着泡，闻起来有股死耗子的腐臭，他尽量后仰身体让自己远离那杯药，“只是小伤，真的，我能不能别……”  
“不能！”Pomfrey夫人大声打断他，Harry只好将话吞回肚子，安静地任她给他套上颈部固定器系好带子。她看起来快被他气哭了，吸吸鼻子严厉地问，“那这次呢？”  
“这次当然……”病床周围的人都竖起耳朵等着他说下去，Hermione用审视的眼光看着他。Harry叹了口气说“当然是意外，我也不想的，但是我的手套打滑了，当时转弯的惯性太大，你们也看到那枚游走球往观众席撞去，我离它最近，来得及拦一下……”  
“你的技术在退步，哥们儿。”Ron说，Hermione白了他一眼，拿过Harry的手套翻看。  
Harry毫不担心，他的手套确实打滑了。Hermione查看未果，将信将疑地说：“你好好休息，我会建议他们换个材质。”  
“行了行了，有什么事明天再说，病人需要休息。”Pomfrey夫人开始赶他们走，Hermione拉着Ron离开，临走前回头说：“如果你遇到了什么事儿，别瞒着我们，我们是朋友。”  
就是因为是朋友，才要瞒着啊。Harry再次叹气，不得不说他这次摔得挺严重，细小的呼吸都能牵动起阵阵刺痛。他伸手进口袋，发现双面镜不在身上。唉，这种时候问问Sirius会是最快捷的方法。  
Voldemort，Voldemort。Harry瞪着天花板，咬牙切齿地咀嚼这个名字。他必定是邪恶的化身，是魔鬼在人间的代名词。阴魂不散，死了也不安生。  
Harry曾深切体会过的如坠深海般的恐惧再次如影随形。他憎恨Voldemort，他一生中所有痛不欲生的失去和毫无价值的成就统统拜他所赐。救世主？谁真的将此奉为桂冠，不过是荆棘加身，血泪为途。每一次，每一次他面对厄里斯魔镜，他身边的人越来越少，镜子里的人越来越多。爸爸，妈妈，Sirius，Dumbledore，Remus，Snape，Fred……他们都到镜子里去了，隔着薄薄一层玻璃，隔着生死界限。  
他憎恨他和Voldemort的一切联系，从伤疤，到魔杖，到血液，到思想，到……灵魂。他恨他对他的误导，对他的利用，以及，对他的纠缠不休。明明都死了，七片Voldemort都死了，连一点儿渣都没留，他为什么还能看到他，感知到他，难道魂器的力量就这么强大？  
是的，这就是他从扫帚上掉下来的因由，不是什么急转弯的惯性和手套打滑，他看到了Voldemort。

他看到禁林里的湖泊和蒲公英花田。  
成年的Voldemort独自正站在花田中，黑发，猩红眼睛，身材高挑。他见过这样的Voldemort，或者说Tom Riddle，这是他附在冕冠里的样子。  
“呵，竟真的是这个原因。要不是亲眼见到，我还不太相信……”冕冠Voldemort伸手敲敲下巴，挑起嘴角露出蔑笑，“可惜现在不是复仇的好时机，Lord Voldemort需要先解决自己的问题。你该感谢我的仁慈，Severus，我不忠的仆人。”  
冕冠Voldemort突然侧头，像是在认真聆听什么，接着，他脸上的蔑笑变成狂喜，他疯狂大笑起来，好一会儿才转过头，对着自己的肩膀用蛇佬腔嘶语：“该说他还是有点作为‘我’的特质吗？有意思，Najini，他往哪个方向去了？”  
“他也仅有点作为‘你’的特质，”Harry瞪大眼睛看着学生模样的Tom Riddle从花田中的小道穿过来，是日记Voldemort，他扬着下巴嘲讽冕冠，“可别把我们都算进去，你最好祈祷Dumbledore别顺着踪迹找到他。”  
“你们不应该对他太苛求，有他承受所有反噬，我们才会这么悠闲。”样貌比冕冠年长一些的金杯Voldemort从空中飞下来，他也不落地，脚尖点着蒲公英浮在半空，温和地说，“从某方面讲，该感激他。”  
“我怀疑你被赫奇帕奇的想法侵蚀了脑子，金杯。”日记嘲笑似的哼出声。  
“按你的说法，冕冠该是我们中最智慧的一个，”金杯也不生气，依旧温和地笑着，“我支持他做主魂，你愿意被他吸收吗？”  
“省去这些拙劣的伎俩，金杯，”冕冠懒洋洋地打了个哈欠，“Najini都困了，挂坠盒怎么还不来？”  
“他消化不良。”金杯耸耸肩，“他似乎没从老祖宗那儿继承什么好处，不过是吞个婴儿，也搞得这么狼狈。”  
“可当时争抢的时候我们都没争过他。”日记说。  
金杯脸上带笑，看着他没说话，冕冠根本不看他，只懒懒地又打了个哈欠。

Harry回过神来的时候，耳畔是呼啸的风，下一秒他就重重砸在地上，甚至来不及给自己一个漂浮咒。  
至少有五个Voldemort。不知道他到底要干什么，也不知道自己为什么会看到他们。Harry盯着天花板，伤疤又火辣辣地疼起来。消化不良……Harry感到一阵反胃，他希望别是他想的那样。他敏锐地察觉到Voldemort又有什么阴谋，好吧，这还用察觉？不过“Lord Voldemort需要先解决自己的问题”，应该是挫败他的机会。  
他需要联系上Sirius或者Dumbledore问问这到底是怎么回事。此外……要瞒着Ron和Hermione。他仍记得Fred的死，记得Hermione给父母施遗忘咒。他不愿意他们再承担一次这样的痛苦，即使仅有一丝可能性也要预防。  
  
当务之急还是先养好脖子。Harry正准备再睡一会儿，却听到床帘外面传来阵阵啜泣声。  
是了，他隔壁还有个人，那个被游走球打中肩膀的斯莱特林低年级学生。Harry想起自己当时只来及让游走球偏一点，不至于打到他的脑袋，他掉下去之后听到看台也一片骚乱。  
“你别哭了。”Harry听到Draco无奈的声音，他正在劝那个小巫师。  
Draco今年变得比较有人情味儿。Harry不知道怎么给他这种改变下定义，不过他对斯莱特林的学生都很照顾。在斯莱特林处境微妙的今年，战后的霍格沃兹，学院间的火药味并未因此消散。Draco作为“战时被Voldemort和食死徒卑鄙控制，最后关头清醒过来倒戈一击”的参战人员，你不能指望他顶着这种头衔能多被人看得起，有点脑子的人都知道这是他爸爸用金加隆进行努力的结果。不过，Draco本身今年低调不少，也不怎么去在意那些关注和议论，就Harry对他的了解，他能做到这些还真挺不容易。他甚至还会去约束斯莱特林学生的行为，让他们别做出太过激的举动，也会庇护被欺负的学生，尤其是Lestrange，他的食死徒父母只被判处监禁，这使他成了屡被针对的目标。  
“别哭了，我见过的男孩子就没你这么爱哭的。”Draco长叹。Harry可没听过他用这种无奈的口气耐着性子哄小孩，一时间差点儿笑出声。  
“我不知道他们为什么那么讨厌我，我甚至不认识他们，呃，嗝。”小巫师抽抽嗒嗒地说，他都哭的打嗝了，“我、我看到了，是Levis的哥哥把游走球对着我的脑袋打过来，他故意的！呜……”  
“别哭了。”Draco干巴巴地说。他显然不知道该怎么和这孩子解释关于仇恨的问题，他向来不是擅长安慰别人的类型。  
Levis？Harry捕捉到这个熟悉的名字，他是格兰芬多今年的新生，个子瘦小，一头卷发，之前在格兰芬多休息室和女孩子吵架的就是他。Levis的哥哥故意把游走球冲着斯莱特林的学生打过去，呃，那个学生该不会是……  
“就因为我姓Lestrange？他们总是骂我‘Lestrange家的渣滓’‘卑鄙的食死徒崽子’，学长，食死徒是什么？”Lestrange呜咽着说，他在努力控制自己，可还是止不住泣音，“那颗球本来对着我的脑袋，他想杀了我。”  
“就算你爸妈没告诉过你，你都不看报纸吗？”Draco几乎想伸手揉自己的太阳穴。他也没想到Lestrange一家疯子，远亲里竟还有人能把孩子养的这么……不谙世事。  
“我……Levis说我爸妈是杀人犯，是疯子，是罪人，呜！”Lestrange用手指绞着被单，发出一声响亮的抽泣，“我不相信，呜，我爸爸每天早晨都会亲吻我的额头，家里的猫咪跌断腿，我妈妈会噙着眼泪照顾它。”  
Harry有一瞬间想堵住耳朵，他不想听下去，也没兴趣知道狂热的食死徒在家里是什么样子。Lestrange一家都是不折不扣的疯子，包括远亲。魔法部发出的通告里列举了他父母的种种罪行，多项谋杀，折磨麻瓜，可谓罄竹难书。他不知道这样的父母怎么能教出这样的孩子。  
Draco也不想听下去，不过和Harry不同，他稍微了解一点儿情况，毕竟他也是食死徒的小孩，他爸爸妈妈在家也不是都像在外面那样。  
“Levis说我爸妈应该被丢去喂摄魂怪，呜，我想我爸爸妈妈，”Lestrange蜷起身，双手环抱膝盖，哀哀哭起来，“他们不能用他们喂摄魂怪，我想妈妈，呜，本来我不用来霍格沃兹的，我不知道怎么办。”  
“本来？”Draco问，他伸手拍拍小巫师的背，尽可能地寻找句子安慰他，“阿兹卡班现在没有摄魂怪了。”这也正是Lestrange格外被针对的原因之一，他父母受到的惩戒实不能与他们带来的痛苦等同，就算终身监禁也无法弥补。  
“本来爸爸想送我去布斯巴顿。”Lestrange说，他沉默一会儿，吸吸鼻子，小心翼翼地问，“学长，我还能见到爸爸妈妈吗？”  
一时间，屋里只有Draco拍着Lestrange背的沉闷声响和小巫师的抽泣声。  
事实说起来总是残忍的，Lestrange还能抱着再见父母的期待，不管能不能实现，Levis兄弟拥有的却只剩父亲的画像和疯疯癫癫认不出他们的母亲。  
“我睡不着，学长，”Lestrange转过身，伸出小手拉住Draco的手，他的手刚擦过泪水，又湿又滑，Draco没有甩开他，“我睡不着的时候，妈妈总会给我唱歌，像这样……”小巫师带着浓重的鼻音哼起小调，婉转温柔。  
“你听过吗？”Lestrange睁着大眼睛问。  
Draco摇摇头，帮他掖好被角说：“你该睡了。”  
Harry拉开床帘，在床头柜上摸到自己的眼镜，正看到Draco悄悄收回魔杖，他向Lestrange打了个昏迷咒。  
  
“呃，这是你无法解决问题时的一贯作法吗？”  
“Potter，你醒着？！”  
他们同时出声，Draco有些尴尬地站起来，不过他很快调整好状态，坐到了Harry床边。  
“我正好有重要的事情问你。”Draco说。  
“什么事？”Harry努力坐起来，扶着固定器挪动自己的脖子。  
“你怎么掉下来的？”Draco问。  
“……意外。”Harry说。  
“别逗了，我知道你为什么那样告诉Granger。”Draco伸手按住自己的左臂。  
Harry没理他，一副不想多说的样子。  
“好吧，那我先说，Potter，你最好别被吓到，”Draco将左臂抬到Harry眼前，拉开自己袖子，露出变色的黑魔标记，它看起来像被烧过一样，“你掉下来的时候，它变了。”  
  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于黑魔标记，之前说教授的标记不见了是因为他是灵魂，（我不允许那个鬼东西被拓在灵魂上x）不过Draco还活着，老伏第一次gg的时候，食死徒身上的标记还在来着，于是这次就当他一样吧嗯。  
> 关于老伏为什么可以啃自己，自己打自己的事情能算对别人的恶意吗（摊手
> 
> *一个沙雕小剧场：  
> 《预言家日报》：本报讯，过去一百年来频繁引起粉黑乱斗的Voldemort天团主c糊穿地心后，其余成员为争主c大打出手，现面临散团危机，纷纷宣称准备单飞。


	20. 幼稚

“所以，你是说这件事发生在至少两周之前？”Sirius此前从未用这样严厉的口气责问过Harry，“两周，Harry，整整两周，你不联系我也不联系Dumbledore，你究竟在想什么？”  
Harry坐在校长室里，仰头看着Dumbledore的画像，他没想到Sirius也在里面，好吧，这也省去再向他复述情况，但Sirius的反应与活着的时候判若两人，他责问他时的严肃程度堪比McGonagall教授，后者正坐在他对面，用同样严厉地表情传达担忧。  
“本来我想直接联系你，但在医疗翼醒来的时候双面镜不在身上。”Harry说，他双手交握放在桌上，在教父、老校长和现校长严厉地注视下尽量放松自己，为他接下来的话提供更多说服力——他已经不是个孩子了，“后来Malfoy告诉我新的情况，我必须先去验证。”  
“就算如此也不是独自行动的理由，霍格沃兹有很多经验丰富的教师，比你们这些孩子更擅长应对这些。”McGonagall教授说。  
“你不该独自行动，这不安全。”Sirius点头赞同她的说法。  
“不该独自行动？Sirius，你以前管这叫冒险精神。”Harry抬高声音。  
“那是因为我还在，Harry。”Sirius说。在内心深处，他对Harry的安危有些过于担忧，这也许是因为处于画像世界旁观两年导致的患得患失。再见James，他才意识到生前的自己在遇到Harry之后陷入了怎样的盲区：他更希望Harry将他当作朋友而非教父。愧悔遮蔽他的双眼，Harry和James重合，直到他喊出那一句“James！”后坠入帷幕。他得承认Molly对他的指责，一直以来，他确实没做到作为教父应尽的义务。  
Harry叹了口气，停止继续同Sirius争执。他确实已不是孩子，自然明白Sirius的未尽之意，说什么宽慰的话都无济于事，除非他自己放过自己。  
Dumbledore用食指敲敲桌面，平静地说：“复活石不见了。”  
必须在告知他们之前去验证的事，或者说是即使告知他们之后也必须由Harry独自一人去验证的事，只有查探复活石的状态符合条件。  
Harry点点头，懊丧地说：“这两周我几乎将禁林翻了个遍。”  
McGonagall教授皱紧眉，Sirius惊呼果然，取出两封信放在Dumbledore桌上。  
“我今天来正是要问你这个，Dumbledore，”Sirius伸手分别指着两封信上的相关句子，“James、Lily和Remus都察觉到复活石有异动，‘似乎是驱离或侵占’，这或许是因为他们被复活石召唤过，但我没有感觉。”  
“你的情况很特殊，Sirius。”Dumbledore眼中闪过喜色，“这不全是坏事，Harry，我们现在知道他想干什么了。”  
“复活？”Harry干巴巴地接话。他由衷希望别是这个理由。  
“别逗了，Dumbledore，Voldemort死的连一点灰都不剩。”Sirius弹弹手指，不屑地吹了口气。  
“可悲的Tom这么多年都没什么长进。”Dumbledore耸耸肩，“他想活下去。”  
“可是据我所知，他最怕死亡，复活也不过是再死一次，除非他继续把自己片成三文鱼。”Sirius说。  
“好吧，他可能是想好端端一直死着，就规则而言，死亡和永生没什么明确界限。”Dumbledore无奈地摊手，“不过也正是基于规则，他没法好好死着。Tom自救的时候向来很有动力，也善于舍近求远。”  
Sirius发出一声不屑的嘲笑，Harry听的云里雾里。  
“这不是我们现在该知道的事情，Potter，不要过度好奇。”McGonagall教授说。  
“是的，”Dumbledore眨眨眼，“今天先到这里吧，Harry。”  
“可是我还不知道……”Harry站起来急促地说，试图阻止Dumbledore关闭帘子。  
“近期你只需要好好呆在霍格沃兹，不要乱跑，”Dumbledore嘱咐他，接着转头看向McGonagall教授，“Minerva会照顾你。”  
McGonagall教授点点头，Harry还想说什么，Sirius冲他眨眨眼，扬扬手中的双面镜：“别担心，想出办法我会尽快联络你。”  
  
“Dumbledore，你刚刚说我的情况特殊？”Sirius坐在Dumbledore对面的软椅上问。  
“嗯，说来话长，来杯茶吗？”白胡子老巫师递给他一杯热气腾腾的奶茶。  
细长腿的银器吐着渺渺白烟，桌子一角摆放着几本古旧的书籍，在Sirius来之前，Dumbledore正在阅读它们。瓷质茶壶和银色的小奶壶正占据着白胡子老巫师面前的位置，旁边有一个盛放司康的圆盘，除此之外，桌上还放着果酱罐、砂糖小瓶和肉桂粉小瓶。  
不过，这些瓶瓶罐罐都不是最惹眼的，Dumbledore的右手边放着一个圆口方形大肚玻璃罐，瓶颈被一条金色缎带系着，玻璃盖子上散着点点金粉，像散落的星星，里面装着半罐花花绿绿的小糖果。  
好吧，他给自己弄了个糖罐，这使校长室更像他的私人居所，虽然本来就是。圆形的房间被昏黄的光笼罩，壁炉里燃着温暖的火焰，墙壁上不再悬挂各式画像，取而代之的是被掩藏在天鹅绒帘子之后的雕花窗框。  
挺好的，没有画像就没有其他人知道他在Snape的误导下闹出了多大的笑话。Sirius皱着眉听Dumbledore将“消逝”药剂的真实作用告诉他，直到对面的白发老教授条理清晰的讲述结束，他推开面前那杯只喝了一口的香醇奶茶，确认般地开口问：“所以这药只是为了清除灵魂上的黑魔法链接，并不是什么自杀药剂？”  
Dumbledore点点头。  
“所以他是骗我的，”Sirius的表情变得复杂起来，他先是舒展眉头勾起嘴角笑起来，笑容扩到一半又叹了口气，伸手懊恼地敲敲眉心，用玩笑般的口气说，“我早该知道他说的话一个字都不能信。”  
Dumbledore正在犹豫要不要告诉他更多信息，比如“Snape快要消逝”只是个错误猜测，但Sirius已经接着说：“你瞧，我一开始就说他没在找死。”他笑着将之前推开的奶茶拖回来，端起杯子喝了一口，虽然已经变凉，味道却依然不错，口感柔滑，余味甘甜。  
“你对Severus的判断意外的准确。”Dumbledore点点头，笑眯眯地说。  
“而你一直在影响我的准确判断，Dumbledore。”Sirius将茶杯放回去。  
“我说的都是实话，Sirius。”Dumbledore摊摊手，事实上这不能怪到他一个人身上，但是Harry说的就更是事实了，非要说整个过程中有谁骗人的话……只有Severus自己。  
“算了，他没找死总归是件好事。”Sirius耸耸肩，“而且，他研究这份药剂竟是为了Harry……他总是超出我的意料，Dumbledore。”  
“Severus的想法缜密，我欣赏他这点。”Dumbledore说，“这里的规则对Voldemort不利，他不会忏悔，也不会坐视自己被磨灭。虽然不知道他具体会做什么，不过做一些未雨绸缪的准备总是有益无害。”  
“我以为像他那样罪孽深重的人一瞬间就会被反噬殆尽。”Sirius说，“结果他不仅没消逝，还变多了？”  
“他钻了规则的空子，动手的一直是主魂，他将自己切片之后，魂片们渐渐在寄身之处的影响下更加独立，”Dumbledore解释说，“这种情况很少见，Harry提供的信息让我可以做出以下猜测：Voldemort的主魂承担了所有的反噬，或许是因为魔力强大得以苟延残喘，其余魂片则成了独立的个体，不，应该是不完全独立的个体。”  
“不完全独立？”  
“人的灵魂必须保持完整，分离的部分无论如何都只是部分，鉴于把自己片成片的案例极少，我只能基于理论做出一些猜测，当然，它们应该是合理的，足以解释Voldemort的行为，他需要重新合回去才能避免长久的分离导致消逝。”  
“分离的灵魂只有忏悔并得到宽恕之后才能融合，他不可能这么做。”  
“所以他选择吞噬自己，就像吃食物然后消化吸收那样。”Dumbledore的声音冷下来，“不过他们内部似乎没有达成一致，魂片和主魂分离太久了，承受反噬的主魂无法掌控其他魂片，他们各有各的想法。”  
“Voldemort可能是我见过最表里如一的人，”Sirius冷哼一声嘲讽道，“每一片都自私又野心勃勃。”  
“可以这么说，而且每一片都怕死，”Dumbledore点头赞同他的说法，“这正是问题所在，他们的内斗是有尽头的，在消逝的威胁下总会得出一个结果，除非他还有什么其他办法。”  
“可是为了保持灵魂的完整，他无论如何也要吞噬主魂，等于连带着反噬一起吞噬，那样还是会死的。”  
“他只能想办法清除反噬，复活成一个新的人并且老老实实再死一次会是一个办法，”Dumbledore皱着眉，“他弄走了复活石，如果他想拿它当肉身的话……我担心的是另一个可能性，灵魂融合。”  
“灵魂融合？”Sirius咀嚼着这个词，听起来很不详。  
“如果A和B的灵魂融合成为C，他当然不再是A也不再是B，A和B该经受的反噬不会由C来承担。”Dumbledore说，“灵魂融合是很复杂的魔法，古往今来记载极少，具体的要求无从得知，但我担心他会选择Harry，Harry做过Voldemort的魂器，非常容易与他建立联系。”  
“还好Severus的研究成功了，”Sirius有些后怕，他由衷感谢起Snape的先见之明，尽管他可能只是来到画像世界之后不想见人，而Harry的情况恰好给他提供了新的研究灵感，“我决定帮他带晚餐回去。”  
“呃，”Dumbledore想起Snape之前对自己说的话，难得纠结了一下，“Severus让我劝你搬出去。”  
“为什么！”Sirius有些吃惊，“我们相安无事好久了，他自己怎么不跟我说？”  
他把持续快三周的冷战叫做相安无事，并且选择性忽视了Snape遇到博格特之后让他搬走的要求。  
Dumbledore抬头望望天花板，他有充分的经验应对这种问题，生前任教的时候时常有学生跟舍友闹矛盾之后找到他跟前，所以，Snape这种行为从某方面讲可以算是告老师，真高兴二十余年过去他处理跟Sirius有关的问题时依旧像个孩子。  
但Dumbledore不想按照Snape的意愿处理此事，老师总是希望闹别扭的学生握手言和，就算他早已不是Snape的教授，Snape也早已不是孩子。  
“理由是你经常在地窖捣乱以至于他无法好好做研究。”Dumbledore说，“他说他自己跟你讲没有用。”  
“我捣乱？我是在督促他做实验，Dumbledore，鉴于这份药剂这么重要，他都快三周什么记录也不做了。要不是James信上说的情况，我们都不知道‘消逝’药剂已经成功了。”Sirius用今天才获知的消息理直气壮地反驳。  
好吧，看来他们这几周在冷战。Dumbledore成功捕捉到Sirius话中的讯息。好一个相安无事。  
“而且，我会做噩梦是因为魔药的关系。”Sirius含糊地说，听起来像是一边在赌气一边又想说服自己，“这样不是扯平了吗？”  
好吧，知道他为什么想到要弄个博格特了。Dumbledore忍不住叹了口气。现在的场景真是微妙的似曾相识，就像小时候他俩每每吵架之后来他面前对质。但是感觉上又有些微妙的不同。  
“他找你劝我，他居然告老师？”Sirius不服气地哼出声，“多少年过去一点儿长进也没有，幼稚！”  
听Sirius说Severus幼稚，这感觉还真奇妙。Dumbledore伸手扶了扶眼镜说：“Sirius，其实你现在搬走也没什么，之前关于Severus的猜测被推翻，‘消逝’药剂的实验也已经成功，你一开始也不是很想住进……”  
“Dumbledore，根据经验，我觉得他不是真的想让我搬走。”Sirius根本没把Dumbledore的话听进去，他眯起眼睛回想着，“通常他真的想干什么事的时候，都不会告老师的。”  
“哦？你如今弄明白他在想什么了？”Dumbledore有些惊讶。  
“不，我有事实依据，当初他一个人去的尖叫棚屋，没有告诉随便哪位教授，甚至没带上Filch。”Sirius笃定地说。  
“我认为你误会了，Severus之前……”那孩子之前怎么想的谁也不知道，纵使之后是真的希望他们被开除，Dumbledore知道这一点，也正是他强迫他接受从轻的处理方式并保守秘密。  
“所以这次他不是真的想让我搬走。”Sirius说。  
Dumbledore也不希望他搬出去，他之前还稍微担心了一下，万一Sirius知道Snape没什么生死上的大危机，就放下心又恢复到之前的相处模式怎么办，Severus的想法太缜密，总是习惯想清楚之后再去做一件事，但他自己早将迷宫的出口摧毁，再如何找又怎么出的来呢？不过，Sirius如今的反应比他预计的情况好太多，他有些好奇。  
“你是怎么想的呢，Sirius？”Dumbledore问，“你想搬走吗？”  
“我不知道，Dumbledore，”Sirius的表情变得困惑，“住在地窖没有我想象中那么糟糕，而且我有些放心不下……”  
“放心不下？”  
“就是一种感觉，不知该不该说是放心不下，”Sirius皱眉斟酌着词句，“我不知道你那天有没有见到我的博格特，是正在消逝的Snape。”  
“我也没想到会变成他，我之后想了很久，我怕他消逝，在今天之前我一直以为那是因为你和Harry的请托一直悬在心中，所以才会有那样的变化。”Sirius停顿了一会儿，继续说，“可今天得知了这些信息之后，我虽然觉得轻松，就像卸去心头大石，但想到那个博格特，我还是很不舒服。我此时才知道，我怕他消逝。”  
Sirius没有看Dumbledore，也不在意他回应与否，他困惑地看着自己的指尖，迟疑着陈述自己疑问：“Dumbledore，我不明白，我越回忆越记不起小时候为何那样针对他。James的行为还能用情敌来解释，我跟他最多只是相看两厌，结果反而越看越多。”  
“……”这么多年你终于知道想想这个问题了。Dumbledore有些欣慰，实际上他和Sirius有同样的疑问。  
“他……”Sirius有些烦躁地将手指插进头发里，“这种感觉很奇怪，Dumbledore，我不知道我在想什么，但我知道我想做什么。你当初的猜测虽然是错的，你的请托却变成我的意愿，我想了解他。”  
“这种感觉就像刚刚能拿起猎枪的小孩子去森林里打猎，树影参天，林间静谧，他兴奋地躲在草丛中，控制自己的呼吸，紧张地搜索猎物，从晨曦等到日暮，坚持着一个姿势，就算手臂酸痛，就算草叶和小虫子弄得他脖子发痒，他也依然等待大人们常说的那只狡猾的狐狸路过。”Sirius说，他伸手比划出端着猎枪的姿势，“落日在林间留下斑驳的影子，气温降低了，微风变得湿冷，那个孩子依旧端着枪盯着前方，突然，草丛有动静了！他迅速扣动扳机，砰的一声，惊散飞鸟，点点血迹从前面的草丛中渗出来，他迅速蹦跳着跑过去，脑子里想象着狐狸油滑厚实的毛皮，最好是纯黑色，光照在上面会有透亮的反光……然后，他看到了倒在那里的兔子。”  
“一只瘦小的兔子，很丑，毛发都干枯了，”Sirius又将手指插进头发里，声音变得低沉又茫然，“一只丑兔子，品种普通，不讨人喜欢，被小孩子打中了腿，倒在那里也不叫，艰难地扭过脖子一下一下舔着伤口，没什么用，血迹蹭的到处都是，小孩子伸出手去，兔子挣扎着想咬他，就算它浑身都疼的颤抖，也一定要拼着伤口迸裂来咬他。”  
“很多年后，小孩子长大了，他又在森林里见到那只兔子，它走路一瘸一拐，它的眼睛……”Sirius咬了下嘴唇，“它的眼睛……我不知道，Dumbledore，你能理解吗？”  
不论生死，人总会沉湎于憾恨和亏欠。  
Dumbledore站起来探身拍拍Sirius的肩膀。  
“其实Severus幼稚点挺好的，”Sirius拍拍Dumbledore的手示意他放心，故作轻松地笑起来，“他喜欢告状就让他去告好了，我想补上他所有没有的，其中也包括童年。”  
Snape站在校长室门外沉默良久，收回要敲门的手，转身离去。  
  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sirius倒入帷幕前喊了James的名字是电影中的情节，他和Harry在一起的时候认为自己在和James并肩作战。


	21. Surprise Jar

“这一杯庆祝你实验成功，Severus，”Sirius愉快地说，他端着酒杯冲对面的人眨眨眼，“虽然你可能并不知道，据我所知你有快三周没有做实验记录。所幸你有个尽职尽责的实验助手，所以，来吧，敬你的幸运。”  
“事实上我知道，Black。”Snape的声音柔滑低沉，他端起面前的酒杯，看着Sirius挑眉补充，“我没必要记录我好动的实验品每一次突发奇想的捣乱，据我所知他有些过于活泼。所幸我具备一个优秀魔药大师应有的品质，总能找出办法……所以，承蒙关心，这一杯敬你的愚蠢。”  
“如果你说的愚蠢是指想方设法阻止某人找死，他为什么不反思一下自己因何造成这样的误会以至于劳师动众呢？”Sirius没生气，他晃动着酒杯悠闲调侃。  
“劳师动众？Black，你该感谢我得知此事后没有立刻兴师问罪。”Snape皱眉，语气变得不耐起来，“何况你的‘想方设法’除了恶意添乱之外我看不出别的作用。”  
“怎么能说没用呢，该说成绩斐然。”Sirius反驳他，“你不理解我的思路。”  
“你的思路？”像是听到什么好笑的事，Snape嗤笑一声，“针对一个不存在的问题，采用一些不过脑子的办法？”  
“只是不过你的脑子，按你的思考方式去解决问题只会和你一起坐困愁城。”Sirius说，“看看结果，Severus，活着还不错不是吗？”他又眨眨眼，仰头将杯子中的酒喝下去。  
“你说对了，Black，活着当然好过死亡，起码不用见你，如果我早知道……”后面的话随着酒液一起落回他腹中，Snape将杯子放回桌上。  
“应该让Harry送你去抢救一下？”Sirius开玩笑似的说。  
“是啊，”Snape煞有介事地点点头，“不过躺在圣芒戈听Potter小子唠叨，想来也不会是什么好体验。”  
Sirius闻言怔愣了一秒，紧接着他偏头做出侧耳倾听的姿势笑着问：“看在Merlin的份上，我没听错吧？你乐意提起这个？”  
“以Merlin的名义，”Snape轻哼一声，他拿起刀叉低头切割盘中的牛排，“我不希望某人继续用他天马行空的做法扰人清静，鉴于二十多年来我所见的格兰芬多一次又一次证明了他们的固执。我对我的退休生活很满意，Black。”  
这就是他同意谈谈的信号了。Sirius脸上的笑容更加开怀，他不敢相信Snape竟真的表现出接着聊下去的意向。事实上，当他提出自己准备了晚餐（当然是拜托霍格沃兹厨房提供的），Snape也欣然接受。好吧，说欣然未免夸张，不过对方并未表示拒绝。  
虽然Snape说这是因为被Sirius缠得烦了，且他言语上也没有多大转变，但行为上偏向……纵容？Sirius试图寻找合适的词概括Snape微小变化。对方对他的忍耐力似乎提高不少，不知道为什么。管他呢，这可是个“谈心”的好机会。  
“退休？你能这么想真令人高兴，Severus。”Sirius笑眯眯地说。  
“如果你还想聊下去，Black，”Snape停下手上的动作皱起眉，“别学Dumbledore讲话。”  
“我是真的这么想。”Sirius耸耸肩，又问，“你知道Voldemort准备杀了你吗？”  
“当然。”Snape说，他头都没抬，语气毫无波动，仿佛他们谈及的话题不是他的死亡，而是一件无关紧要的小事。  
“阿瓦达索命之类的？”Sirius问。  
“不，用Najini。”Snape平静地说，“魔杖不会伤害主人。Voldemort没疯癫到忘记常识。”  
那时，他们都不知道Draco才是老魔杖的主人。  
“……你果然知道。”Sirius轻声说，“所以你注意到Najini……”  
“不然他要用石头砸死我吗，蠢狗。”Snape抬起头，挑起一边眉毛看着他，“那时候尖叫棚屋可没什么趁手的凶器。躲在一边的Harry Potter当然不算，我不认为他可以……罢了。”他回想了一下，叹着气将Harry从脑海里摇出去。  
好吧，他也知道Harry在后面。Harry的所有猜测，除了Najini蛇毒解药的部分都已经被Snape本人映证。  
“那Najini的蛇毒？”  
“就毒性来说并不猛烈，会破坏凝血功能造成血流不止。作为一条蛇来说它实在没什么进步追求，水平始终如一。”  
现在，关于蛇毒的部分也得到证实。  
Sirius停住刀叉，盯着虚空的一点，半晌没说话。他还有一肚子问题想问，却又不想听到对方给出肯定的答复，更不想听对方用这种“今天天气不错”的口气谈论一场针对他本人的谋杀。  
不过Snape已经继续说下去，他放下刀叉，皱着眉抱怨：“我得承认我想岔了，该死，Dumbledore从未提到过这边是这样，也没提过Potter可能……”他又叹了口气，伸手按着眉心无奈地说，“我以为不论怎么样都能离你们远一点，就算Potter小崽子跟你们团聚也同我没有任何关系。”  
“呃，完成使命是件好事，你或许可以期待一下Merlin的嘉……”作为让Snape如此烦不胜烦的罪魁祸首，Sirius在看到对方随着他的话越变越危险的表情后，将最后一个词咽了回去，恳切地说，“我不知道你为何竟有些笃信麻瓜传说，但你至少该知道地狱不适合你。”  
Snape轻哼一声，Sirius想了想又说：“确实不合适，或许同我们一起更适合你呢？”  
“呵，这才是不合适，Black，你们把我的生活弄得一团糟。”Snape冷笑着说。  
“但愿你真这么想。说实话，我认为你从来就不明白什么是合适。”Sirius打了个响指，两只漂亮的玻璃罐出现在桌上，“恰好我准备了这个，”他笑着眨眨眼睛，“要知道能给你上课的机会可不多。”  
Snape没有计较Sirius的说法，他移开目光看了看桌上的罐子。  
罐子本身是个四角圆润的正方体，敞口呈圆形，上面盖着玻璃盖子，被两耳的金属搭扣固定。里面氤氲着一团乳白色的烟气，隐隐能看到其中食材的色彩，像是有人将彩墨滴落在烟雾上，倏忽间渗透下去，只留下朦朦胧胧的痕迹，底部铺着一层坚果粒，浅金色一片，如碎落的日光。  
“Surprise Jar。”Sirius轻点魔杖，金属搭扣发出悦耳的“咔哒”声松脱开，“尝尝看？”  
Snape并不会在饮食上下太大功夫，不论是生前还是死后。他不是会关注“食物究竟能做出多少种花样”的类型，饮食对他来说大部分意义在于是否必要，至于其衍生的诸如带来愉悦或放松心情之类的附加价值，他用心寥寥。  
黑袍教授伸手将玻璃盖揭开，乳白色的烟雾欢快地游出来，融入空气中，枫木微涩的烟熏味儿钻进鼻端，呼吸间，在味蕾上点起一簇火焰，让人不自觉地期待起罐子中的主角是何面目。  
奶白色的西里吉内奶酪是最显眼的，像圆形的棉花糖，但质地更紧密，弹性也更强，被切半的红色的小番茄伴在旁边，完整的核桃仁散落在罐子里。它们身上淋着透亮的无花果酱，除此之外，罐子中还有绿色的罗勒叶作为点缀。  
Snape用叉子将小番茄送入口中，紧接着皱起眉头。小番茄偏酸，带着微苦的烟熏味儿，在无花果酱的加成下变得更加怪异，有些难以下咽。  
“我不喜欢。”Snape放下叉子。  
“你瞧，我就说你向来不知道什么叫合适。”Sirius吹了个口哨，他揭开自己那只玻璃罐的盖子，拿起叉子演示，“先将奶酪与小番茄裹上坚果粒，”他拨动它们在罐子里滚了一圈，在无花果酱的作用下，坚果粒黏在上面，“然后把它们都叉在一起，”他将奶酪、小番茄、核桃和罗勒叶一起弄到叉子上，“最后一起吃掉。”  
Sirius将食物送入口中，闭着眼睛发出满足的喟叹，将它们咽下去后，他笑着对Snape说：“试试看？”  
“我没兴趣配合你无聊的游戏。”Snape说。但他还是拿起刀叉，按Sirius说的方式将奶酪和小番茄等食材混合起来一口吃掉。  
奇妙的感觉在舌尖炸开，无法单纯用酸甜浓淡概括。奶酪的棉柔浓醇与番茄的酸甜清爽中和，坚果的香脆使得整体口感跃动起来，烟熏味儿将它们缠裹，罗勒又将它们点亮，无花果酱的清透让它们融为一体，相左的体验不再突兀。  
Surprise Jar。恰如其分。  
Sirius观察着Snape的表情变化，那双黑眼睛比往日里睁大了一些。他笑着说：“喏，明白了吗，这才是合适。”  
“Black，你的比喻一向不怎么高明。”Snape注意到对方正目不转睛地看着自己，他移开眼神停顿了一会儿，再开口时声音又变回平日里那副冷峭不耐的样子，“我今天还听到一个不高明的比喻……鉴于这个误解是关于我的，我有必要纠正它，让它不至于在你杂草遍布的大脑里随便发酵。”  
Sirius注意到对方偏头时动作间露出的通红耳垂，好吧，这是为了缓解不知如何正面回应的尴尬吗？他没有因为Snape说话的口吻生气，不知从什么时候开始他不会再轻易被他这样的态度惹怒，反而能饶有兴致地猜测对方究竟在想什么，尽管这些猜测通常无果。  
不过，对方居然听到了他和Dumbledore的对话……说不尴尬是不可能的，他拒绝对着Snape本人再讲一遍那个狩猎故事，也不愿意对此做出解释。主要是因为无法解释，他回想起来也觉得不可思议，涉及Snape的时候他总是行动比理智快三分，不论是少年还是如今。  
“你听到了？”Sirius问，他尽量让自己的语气放轻松。  
Snape此时显然没空注意Sirius的反应，那句话冲口而出他就后悔了，这种情况于他而言罕见，偏偏对着Sirius，总有那么几次他会来不及保持冷静。听到这句问话，他下意识说到：“是Dumbledore有事找我。”但是他听到Sirius那番话后就匆匆折返。又是一句未及思考的话语，听起来还有点像对于“偷听”的辩解。  
好在正处于紧张尴尬中的Sirius也没有想那么多，他此刻已经调整好状态让自己冷静下来，灰眼睛注视着黑眼睛，他突然笑起来，用玩笑般的口气调侃说：“我承认那个比喻存在显而易见的问题……”  
Snape挑眉，一副洗耳恭听的样子。  
Sirius依旧看着他，像是在思考什么。他脸上的笑容逐渐加深，灰眼睛也透出笑意来，他伸手敲敲自己的下巴说：“好吧，好吧，既然你那么在意，我承认那只兔子……嗯，不丑，相处久了会发现不少可爱之处，就是脾气有些糟糕，实在不敢恭维。”  
Snape闭上眼睛将Sirius的笑脸关在外面，深吸一口气又缓缓呼出去，这才觉得怒火稍息。他睁开眼睛瞪着Sirius说：“你误会的不是那个，蠢狗！虽然这也是个错误，就像Harry Potter脑门儿上的伤疤一样显眼。”  
“我不觉得，看你现在的样子我更认为我的判断准确极了。”Sirius无所谓地挥挥手，他的目光从Snape的眼睛滑到脸侧，可惜他的耳朵被头发遮住了，不知道有没有变红？  
Snape咬牙切齿地喊他：“傻狗Black！”  
“为什么不听我说完呢，既然你都答应和我一起吃晚餐？”Sirius问。  
Snape没回答，看起来似乎还在生气。  
“我只是想试着和你和平相处，”Sirius叹了口气，“Merlin的胡子，这种‘疯狂’的想法我一个多月前可不会有。”  
“你想达成和平的方式令我惊叹。”Snape冷哼一声。  
“你对我的误解其实不比我对你的少。”Sirius无奈地说。  
“是吗？我不觉得。”Snape说。  
意料之中的反驳。所幸Sirius也没期待对方有什么别的反应，他们两个之间类似于此刻的和平已经堪称“奇迹”。  
谁又知道以后会有多少个此刻呢？  
思及此，Sirius挥挥魔杖，新的酒液在酒杯中充盈。  
“如果我们想法相近……或许你愿意同我谈谈那些前尘往事？”  
Snape没回答。他沉默着拿着叉子滚动罐子里的奶酪，可能是正在思考，可能是准备饭后再说。  
Sirius也没有继续问下去，他悠闲地端起酒杯，体会酒液在口中的回甘。他注视面前的罐子，它像一件斑斓的艺术品，在暖光中懒洋洋的静默。他不急，一点儿也不。  
  
可惜，此刻注定留待将来。  
壁炉里骤然燃起绿色的火焰，Dumbledore的声音从里面传来：“Severus！”  
白发老巫师的头出现在火焰中，他推推眼镜，看到Sirius和Severus正坐在一起吃晚饭。  
他们之前不是还在冷战吗，年轻人的想法变得真快啊。Dumbledore想了想说：  
“是Lucius找你有急事，Severus，你的画像是封闭的，所以他拜托我……”  
“他最好真的有事。”Sirius放下酒杯，将叉子丢到一边。  
  
TBC


	22. 访客

Snape拉开墙壁上的天鹅绒帘子，Lucius在那头冲他颔首致意。  
“看来你有位意想不到的客人，Severus？”他没想到会在Snape的画像里看到Sirius。  
Snape不置可否，他正在努力把凑过来的Sirius往旁边推，后者大半个身子挡在画框前，Lucius那颗铂金色的脑袋都快要从他视线里消失。  
“你才是客人，铂金孔雀，你们正在借用我屋里的画像。”Sirius语气不善，这该死的花毛孔雀打扰了他的晚饭。  
“你屋里的？”Lucius惊讶反问，他抬头在画框底部确认‘Severus Snape’的名字，扭头向Dumbledore投去询问的眼神——白胡子老巫师此刻已经回到自己的画像，正在把玩桌上的糖罐，完全没接收到他的目光。他又转回去，扬起眉毛，意味深长地“哦”了一声。  
“真是预料不到的变化，Severus，这到底是……”Lucius感叹着，正待再问什么，却被Sirius打断。  
“你想不到的还多得很，你过来，我告诉你。”Sirius眯着眼睛挑衅他。  
“那恐怕你要多等几年。”Lucius转了转蛇杖，漫不经心地说。  
“我建议你活久一点，Lucius，你不会想知道这边到底怎么回事的。”Snape说，他们无聊的争执令他厌烦，“让开，Black。”  
瞧，刚刚缓和一点点的态度又变回去了。Sirius咬牙切齿地瞪了Lucius一眼，不情不愿闪身给Snape让出一小块地方。对方没有靠过来，而是挑眉看着他。他撇撇嘴，又挪蹭着往边让了一步。  
“所以，你到底有什么事？”Snape站过来后，Sirius抢先开口问Lucius。  
“我又不是来找你的，这件事情嘛……”Lucius抬手支着下巴，勾起唇角露出一个假笑，“事关重大，请你回避。”  
“请我回避，嗯？”Sirius逐字逐句重复他的话。  
“行了，Malfoy，如果你是来寻求合作的，至少拿出最基本的诚意。”Dumbledore适时介入话题。  
“如果非要说这里有谁算外人的话。”McGonagall教授点头附和。  
“那要看你们按什么算，说实话，我今天是来访友的，我想你们不至于粗鲁到这种地步，至少该询问一下当事人的意见。”Lucius灰蓝色的眼睛盯着Sirius，饶有兴致地观察他的反应，“是吧，Sev？”  
Sirius当即伸手去扯天鹅绒帘子，可是拽了两下没拽动，他气呼呼地收回手。  
一时间没有人说话。Dumbledore把糖罐里包装精美的糖倒出来看看，又一颗一颗塞回去。McGonagall教授扶额叹息，只觉得当年那几个惹是生非的小子又回来了。Lucius弯起眼睛，“噗”地笑出声。  
“为什么……哦，滑轮坏掉了。”当然不是，私人画像是否开启的权限只在主人手中。Sirius方才忘了这个，问到一半才想起来，只好沮丧的随口找个理由敷衍过去。反正，Lucius又不知道到底怎么回事。  
Snape看着他叹了口气，忍不住伸手揉揉自己的太阳穴。  
“你到底有什么事，Lucius？”Snape问。  
“访友，要知道我们这么久没见……”  
“别说的这么冠冕堂皇，到底什么事？”  
“好吧，你还是和以前一样无趣。”Lucius撇撇嘴。真是的，Severus哪怕配合一点点，都会更有趣啊。他看到Sirius在Snape开口之后明显开心不少，忍不住眯起眼睛“啧”了一声。  
这两个人之间弥散着一股说不上来的奇怪气氛，不是敌对，但又谈不上是朋友，相互之间又有些纵容。啧，纵容？这词放在Severus身上可堪称惊悚。不知算不算自身神奇的天赋，Lucius对人际之间的感知度总是很高，尤其当这件事涉及自己较为熟悉的人的时候。不过……当事人本身似乎对他们之间的变化毫无所觉呢，有意思。  
“无论什么时候见你，你都是这副惹人生厌的腔调。”Sirius说。  
“我没在和你说话，Black。”Lucius好整以暇地转转手杖，“寄居者多少该有点自觉，别一副主人的样子，虽然我不知道Severus为什么会收留你，你该不是没有地方去吧？”  
“你——”Sirius喊出一个单词之后收了声，因为Snape伸手拽住了他的袖子。  
“别吵了，你的无聊程度丝毫没有减轻，Lucius，真高兴看到你活蹦乱跳的。”Snape说，“别叫我Sev。”  
“你对老朋友真冷淡，Severus，你葬礼的时候我还去给你送花……”  
“那还真是感谢。”眼看Lucius有长篇大论的趋势，Snape打断了他，他不知道Lucius今天为什么会无聊到反常的地步，但是有一点他很清楚，“你向来无事不登三宝殿，所以，说吧，什么事？”  
Lucius这才收起玩笑的态度，他解开袖扣，将左袖拉上去，露出手臂上的黑魔标记。Snape发现它的颜色变深了，虽不至于像曾经Voldemort召唤时那样焦黑，但切实出现了一些变化。  
“Draco两个星期前来信说黑魔标记产生了变化，但我当时没有感觉，为防万一，我去找了些人验证，同样一无所获，直到今天，”Lucius的声音变得凝重起来，“我来到霍格沃兹之后，它变了。”  
“你记得是具体在学校哪里发生变化的吗？”Dumbledore问。他十指指尖相对，是思考时的惯用姿势。  
“禁林附近。”Lucius想了想回答。  
“我想，应当颁布新的禁令，让学生们远离禁林。”McGonagall教授说。  
“所以这真的是危机的先兆吗，要知道我只是来验证一下，但你们知道的信息似乎更多，是因为Potter？”Lucius问，接收到三道疑惑的目光，他又补充，“是Draco在信里提到的，Harry Potter似乎确认黑魔王可能会回来。”  
“那你认为呢，Malfoy，既然你今天站在这里。”Dumbledore说。  
Lucius沉思着没说话。  
“已经做好决定的事，就不要耍这种待价而沽的手段，Lucius。”Snape说。  
“你说话越来越不客气了，Severus，是因为这次我们将在同一战线，所以你格外严厉吗？”Lucius苦笑。  
“同一战线？你的信用度不足以令人信服！”Sirius大声质疑。  
“不，他可以。”Snape平静地说，“鉴于……”  
“鉴于Narcissa众所周知的背叛，以及Draco的安危。”Lucius说，“我可不是为了什么大义。这诚意足够吗？”  
McGonagall轻哼一声，Lucius无所谓地耸耸肩，Dumbledore点头默认他的说法。  
“卑鄙的利己主义者。”Sirius不屑地说。  
“只是价值观与你不同而已，我可没有格兰芬多治不好的英雄主义情结。”Lucius说，“审时度势是美德。”  
“呵！”Sirius发出一声响亮的嘲笑。  
“你……”Snape停顿了下，迟疑地说，“你变了，Lucius。”  
“啊，过奖。”Lucius冲他眨眨眼，“你知道我向来擅长说服他人，当坦率有用的时候，何妨去用呢？”  
“不是那个，你知道我在说什么。”Snape烦躁地说。  
他原以为不会再见Lucius，或者就算见到多少也会有些尴尬。他突然想起分院帽的精辟注解：“在斯莱特林，也许你会交上真诚的朋友，但那些狡诈阴险之辈却会不惜一切手段，去达到他们的目的。”说起来，他倒是从未思索过对方是否属于他真诚的朋友。在斯莱特林，友情常在各种因素上累加，非要理清个因果的话，将是毫无意义的自寻烦恼。而自己要去做什么事，有什么立场，“朋友”也不可能会在这样的计划中有一席之地，就像后来卧底食死徒时他没规劝过Lucius，甚至还借着Voldemort的偏宠踩过他几脚，来提升自己的位置。就像再后来，Lucius不假思索的传达给他那个令他丧命的命令。  
不过这次，Lucius站过来实在有些轻易。不是说他的理由不够，如果Voldemort再复活，除了凤凰社这边他确实没别的选择。而是所谓的“待价而沽”，他居然真的因为他一句话就干脆坦率摊牌了？  
“嗯……因为你不在之后我发现一个问题，我身边再没有……”Lucius说，他颇有些头疼地叹气，“如你一般优秀的美容药剂供应者了。”  
Lucius抬头冲着画像里的Snape眨眨眼，两人会心一笑，算是将这个话题揭过。  
“我看你秃了才好。”Sirius小声嘀咕。  
校长室的银器冒着烟，Dumbledore将关于Voldemort的相关信息告诉Lucius，后者也将自己关于黑魔标记的调查情况详细阐明。本应是压抑的话题，室内的氛围却很轻松。除过McGonagall教授表情严肃——她向来如此，其他人就差坐下一起吃爆米花。  
“事情就是这样，目前来看没什么好担心的。”Dumbledore剥开一粒薄荷糖丢进嘴里，“他连自己都搞不定。”  
“……那我能做点什么，作为合作的诚意？”Lucius问。他似乎也没想到这次跟Snape站在同一战线，就是一起坐下嗑瓜子。  
“其实也没什么需要你帮助的。”Sirius摊摊手，“不知道你非要凑过来做什么。”  
Lucius握紧蛇杖眯起眼睛盯着他。  
“出点钱吧，Lucius。”Snape说，对方这副样子令他心情大好，“你总不能指望我从画框里把药剂递出去。”何况，就算能递出去，最后一份也躺在Sirius的肚子里。  
“顺便出个人，”Sirius摸着下巴想了想说，“Harry不喜欢熬魔药。”  
“你居然认识到了Potter糟糕的魔药水平？”Snape惊讶地说。  
“他只是不喜欢！”Sirius反驳。  
“如果你希望我儿子去帮Harry Potter，那至少……”Lucius的话说到一半，被愤怒的McGonagall教授打断。  
“你们应该严肃一点，在对待Voldemort的问题上，别牵扯更多孩子进去！”McGonagall教授皱着眉。  
“他成年了，McGonagall。我们为什么不直接问问他呢，”Lucius说，他扭头对着门轻挥魔杖，正站在门外的Draco涨红着脸直起身子，“早说让你同我一起来，你不同意，结果却躲在这里偷听？”  
“我没有偷听！”Draco大声说，他眼神飘忽，不肯往Snape的画像上看，走过去站在父亲身边，“我只是刚好路过。”  
“Draco。”Snape看着Lucius身边铂金发色的少年，内心有些复杂。  
“哼……嗯。”Draco努力让自己发出不屑的哼声，哼到一半，又别别扭扭变成了轻声应答，他迅速抬头看了一眼画像，随即像是被灼伤般移开目光，“你没死啊？”  
Snape的表情变得古怪起来。  
“是Potter说……我那天撞到他在看双面镜，我还以为……后来我问他，他又说……”Draco迅速且小声地说，接着他又抬高声音，“我可不是在关心你，你怎么样才不关我的事，就像我怎么样都不关你的事！你从来没跟我说过……关于你我什么也不知道！”  
Snape想说些什么，但Draco没给他这个机会。  
“别那副表情，别自作多情，我一点也不想知道，反正你也不会告诉我，我才不在乎。连Potter都知道那么多……你还是我的教父呢。”Draco咬了咬下唇，似乎在懊恼自己说出的话。  
“你到底在气什么，Draco，我假设你不是小孩子了？”Snape头疼地问。  
“你也知道我不是小孩子！”Draco大声说，“你从来就只会‘Draco，关于月长石的14英寸论文写了吗’‘Draco，生死水的制作掌握了吗’‘Draco，你的魔咒水平还有待提高’。”  
Sirius忍不住偷瞄Snape，后者脸上没什么多余的表情。  
“‘Draco，别担心你爸爸的事’‘Draco，别跟黑魔王对着干，也别害怕’‘Draco，这不是你该操心的事’”少年的声音开始颤抖起来，“我、我才不怕！用不着你提醒。你倒是告诉我什么是我该操心的事，当时不说，现在也不说吗？”  
“Draco，”Snape叹了口气，“我有新的魔药配方要教给你。”  
Draco小声吸吸鼻子，又扭过头去不看他。  
“很重要，”Snape说，“你学吗？”  
“……学。”  
  
TBC


	23. 旅程伊始

“魔法帐篷，魔法帐篷，诶，我放哪去了？”Sirius在自己寝室翻箱倒柜——不是地窖，是格兰芬多塔楼上那个。  
院旗被他带回来挂在墙上，狮子终于舍得出现了，不过，他看起来没多高兴，趴在画框上，对着透过窗户照射在身上的阳光无精打采地打了个哈欠，就将毛茸茸的脑袋枕在手臂上发起呆来。  
Sirius翻找无果，开始着急起来：“我应该快点收拾好行李，总觉得Severus在趁机赶我走，也许等下下去他人就不见了。”  
就算Dumbledore交代的所谓“外出搜索Voldemort可能的蛛丝马迹”这个任务要求两人一组，他不认为跟自己分到一组的Snape会乖乖听话，瞧瞧他之前那反应：  
“虽然我们掌握了先机——”Dumbledore说。  
“靠Potter的奇妙联系发现有至少五个Voldemort在自己啃自己这种先机吗？”Snape嗤笑一声，不赞同地说，“他居然还有联系，这是最糟糕的情况，我假设，Voldemort真要从画框里伸出手去挤进Harry Potter孱弱的小身板里，好歹需要一个坐标，而Potter没有辜负他的期望。”  
“但是就目前掌握的信息来看，没什么好担心的，呃，我是说，在他把自己啃完之前。”Sirius说，说到‘啃’的时候他忍不住笑出了声，“‘啃’，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，真有你的Severus，虽然那画面很恶心但是我忍不住想笑。”  
“大体上没什么好担心的，不过那是Voldemort，就算在内讧，若是真的发现自己的生命受到威胁，我想他会立刻黏起来，创造巫师灵魂史上的奇迹。”Dumbledore也笑起来，“Severus，刚刚Lucius在的时候你可没这么严肃。”  
Sirius点头同意Dumbledore的说法，可不嘛，他刚刚气定神闲，一副坐下看戏的样子。  
“跟Lucius共事很麻烦，你们不会乐意的。”Snape皱起眉头，用一种‘往事不堪回首’的语气迟疑着说。  
“虽然这种把他排除在外的小会令我很开心，”Sirius靠在椅背上，剥开一颗糖果丢进嘴里，“但我不介意知道更多他的负面消息。”  
“他会拐弯抹角问清这件事的所有信息，不管是不是他该知道的部分，”Snape说，“然后，站在旁边美发。”  
“美发？”Sirius惊讶地说。  
“只是个比喻，你不会信了吧？”Snape挑眉看着他，“总之，他弄明白之后什么也不会去做，但他就是喜欢弄明白，偶尔还会发表一下评论。”  
“……我开始觉得他胆量很大了。”Sirius说，“如果他在跟你共事的时候这样的话。”  
“不。如果有人有事向他虚心求教，假设是一道难解的黑魔法问题好了，内容正好涉及到Lucius知道的部分，他会漫不经心地告知你他五岁就掌握了这道题地一百种解法，就不告诉你。但如果这个人是Voldemort，他会直接将典籍交给他，虽然典籍大概率是删减版的。”Snape说。  
“呃，所以？”Sirius问。  
“我是说，如果Lucius觉得这件事不是百分百有把握的话，他不会让Draco帮忙熬药。他现在大概觉得这是纯赚功劳的事才会这么干脆。”Snape耸耸肩，“如果不是百分百安全，他又没其他选择，大概会自己上阵。Potter可怜的已故老教授有必要为了他的身心健康着想。”  
“那还真是谢谢你了……”Sirius干巴巴地说。  
“不用客气。”Snape颔首。  
“所以为了让这件事百分百安全，免不得我们死去的人再为活着的人操心一次。”Dumbledore笑眯眯地说，“不如你们一起去探查一下Voldemort的踪迹？”  
“对不起，Dumbledore，希望我没听错，你知道他现在有至少五片？”Snape不赞成地说，“分头行动会是效率最优的选择。”  
“但是我是你的实验助手，新型药剂会有什么后续反应你还不知道呢？”Sirius说。  
“药剂都已经成功了。”Snape从鼻子里哼出声。  
“我是说后续，你不希望Harry喝完药之后不久就出现在你面前吧？”  
“我是挺想毒死他的，哈？”  
“你真的挺想毒死他，嗯？”  
“放轻松放轻松，”Dumbledore适时插话，“所以我写信给James和Remus他们，这边联系得到的凤凰社成员们，大家都是两人一组出行，彼此相互关照。”  
总之，这件事就这么定下来了。第二天一早，Snape就打发他回格兰芬多塔楼收拾出行需要的物品，顺便将院旗甩给他一并带走。  
“帐篷飞来！”Sirius喊道，柜子上层隔板发出哐啷哐啷的声音，柜门“啪”一声弹开，里面的东西散落一地，被缩小的魔法帐篷飞到Sirius身边。  
“诶哟！”Sirius惊呼一声，接着烦躁地揉了把头发，“来不及收拾了，算了算了。”他又挥挥魔杖，地上的物品飞回柜子里胡乱挤好，被门关在里面。  
接着，他又用飞来咒召来缩小的飞天扫帚、魔法睡袋、各种需要的衣物，甚至还有一套野外常用炊具，他把它们丢进背包里，将背包甩上肩，大力拉开门“噔噔噔”向楼下跑去。  
地窖大门紧锁，Snape果然已经离开。  
  
Snape是想先行离开没错，但他没走成，他被Eileen绊在了学校大门口。  
说“绊”似乎不太合适，不过……  
“让我想想还有什么需要带的……”Eileen伸手替Snape扣上袍子上面的纽扣，后者配合地抬起头任她摆弄，“瞧你，走这么急，扣子都扣错了。”  
“没什么要带的，妈妈，我赶时间。”Snape无奈地说。Eileen的手指弄得他喉咙很痒，他吸了口气将头抬得更高一点。  
“诶，我是不是冰到你了？”Eileen皱起眉头担忧地说，她收回手贴在自己的脖子上感受温度。  
“没有，您的手很暖。”Snape忍不住叹息起来。正如他跟Dumbledore说的那样，Eileen现在看他就像看被置于刀尖上的玻璃罐子。  
“临近十一月，天气已经凉起来，偏偏要这个时候出远门。”Eileen说，“我真想和你一起去。”  
“没事的，妈妈。我很快就回来。”  
“路上也没人照顾你，你生活技能那么差。”  
“我已经38岁了，妈妈！”  
“38在这边还小得很呢，何况你不会照顾自己。”  
“我会！”  
“你不会！”Eileen拿出一沓厚厚的日历，上面大部分日子被红笔圈画，旁边还写着密密麻麻的标注，仔细看去似乎是三餐时间和睡眠时间，“瞧瞧这些，按时吃饭的日子不足两手，甚至有的时候只吃一顿，晚上也不按时休息，还要靠无梦药水辅助睡眠！”  
“美杜莎！”Snape瞪向美杜莎，后者正把玩着自己的头发，一条小蛇顺着她纤长的手指盘了几圈，停在指尖吐信子，“你记录这些干什么！”  
“我在认认真真的看门呀，要知道画像那边又没什么事情。”美杜莎用另一只手逗弄着吐信子的小蛇。  
“我是不是该提醒Slughorn小心门上的偷窥狂？”  
“别说的我像个变态一样，对他我可没什么兴趣。”  
你这样说听起来更像个变态。Snape腹诽，但他没法在皱眉的Eileen面前继续和美杜莎争吵，他那时确实没有好好照顾自己。  
Eileen的心意他感受得到，他只是不习惯。他们的生命中，没有彼此的日子太久，彼此温暖的日子也太少。  
Eileen不知道如何去爱儿子，她作为母亲的可怜经验仅停留在Snape还是个少年的时候，而那时，她没有足够的精力和条件给予他‘正常的’母爱，好吧，也许不该用‘正常的’去形容，只是他们的家庭一直处于一种压抑畸形的状态。她也没想过Snape能与她冰释前嫌，可后来，她的奢望成真了。她却没功夫欣喜，只因为Sirius告诉她Snape无意求生。她是他的母亲，她在画像里看着他看了23年，她知道他自怎样的黑暗中走来，又怎样孤独地踏入更深的黑暗，义无反顾。就算Snape告诉她他没事，根本没想着找死，她依旧为他难过，母子连心，痛彻心扉。她不知道该如何去爱他，只能去关心他有没有好好吃饭，睡得怎么样，没有生病吧，快冬天了会不会冻着，要外出了有没有忘带东西……太浅，太浅，这些哪里及得上她万分之一担忧？  
Snape不知如何去回应她这份担忧。他希望她打消这些没必要的忧心，倒不是说他厌烦或不理解，他明白Eileen不是要干涉他的生活，她只是不知道该如何将自己最好的都给他，她恨不得分分秒秒都知道他平安喜乐。但他不习惯，就算那个人是母亲也罢，他不习惯有人向他示好，这感觉太陌生，也太炽烫。而且……最重要的是他不想Eileen难过，就算她看着他的时候总是笑意盈盈，她的眼睛分明在为他哭泣，何必呢，他自己都不难过了，很久很久以前，就不再难过了。  
“Severus！啊，你还没走，真好！”Sirius向校门方向冲过来。  
Snape在他快乐的声音里颇为痛苦的按了按眉心。他不想跟Sirius一起行动，完全不想。晚餐交谈过后他想了很久，事情为什么会变成这样，Sirius对他的态度为什么变化如此之大，而且他也……真的开始与对方谈起生前的事情。就算他可以将之解释为‘不愿意被Black缠着烦’，但心的变化骗不了自己，愿意交谈本身就是和解的讯号。Sirius的各种举动，不管脑回路多么奇怪，也勉强能算进示好的范畴，是他不习惯的情况。想来想去，还是觉得避开最好。  
“你在等我吗？”Sirius看到Eileen在旁边，故意用自己的肩膀碰碰Snape的肩膀，还眨了下眼睛。哼，居然想自己先走，还不是被抓到了。  
“……是啊。”Snape不情愿地说。鉴于Eileen对Sirius的印象莫名其妙的好，对甩不掉的同行者和善一些，也有利于缓解她的忧心。  
“久等啦，就知道你不会独自跑掉的！”Sirius又撞撞他的肩膀，看着对方逐渐皱起的眉头开心地说。  
“这孩子，明明在等人，还跟我说赶时间，”Eileen轻哼一声，“准是嫌我唠叨。”  
“我没有……”Snape再次叹气，他都数不清这是今天第几次叹气了，“是Bla……Sirius下来太慢了！”  
“对不起呀。”Sirius笑眯眯地说。看Snape的表情，他说‘Sirius’的时候好险没咬到自己的舌头。  
“喏，那我不唠叨啦，长话短说，我为你们准备了临行礼物。”Eileen说，她挥挥魔杖，两条围巾分别出现在Snape和Sirius脖子上，“虽然是校服的样式，不过是我亲手织的呢。”  
围巾比校服围巾针脚更密，也更厚，入手柔软，像握住绒绒的云层。  
“诶，不是那样系的，你这样戴，风一吹就开啦。”Eileen走上前，将Sirius胡乱打的围巾拆开，细心为他系好。  
“呃，呃，我……”Sirius僵在那里不敢动，两手从身侧移到身后，又傻乎乎的张开，他完全不知道该把它们放在哪里。Merlin作证，上一次享受这样的待遇还是在Potter家寄住的时候，Potter夫人也为他织过围巾，之后，他再没有这样的长辈了，“谢谢您，Prince教授，您的手真巧。”  
“谢什么，你是Sev的好朋友呀。”Eileen笑着走过去帮Snape也调整好围巾的结。  
“还有配套的手套和帽子。”Eileen眨眨眼，将内加绒的毛线手套和毛球球帽子分别交给他们。  
“现在才十一月份，妈妈，您没必要这么辛苦……”Snape说。  
“可是你们可能要到圣诞节才回来。”Eileen说。  
“我也给你们准备了礼物呢。”美杜莎将头发甩到后面，打了个响指，两个透明袋子出现在她手中，里面的东西好像是……  
“泳裤？！”  
“对哒，”她点点头，小蛇们像水波般游动起来，“样式时尚，弹性良好哦。”  
“你管小碎花叫时尚，什么糟糕的审美？”  
“不是什么花的问题，为什么是泳裤！”  
“唔，我还查阅了麻瓜的时尚杂志呢，你们不要用个人喜好玷污我的学术精神。”美杜莎用食指点点嘴唇，又说，“而且，听说你们这次是去度假？啊不对，是出差，嗯也不对，是休公假？万一你们去希腊呢？”  
“希腊这个月份也不能下水啊！”  
“莎莎说的对，我都忘记要准备泳裤，”Eileen懊恼地说，“万一你们去芬兰呢，可以体验一下极地桑拿。”  
“妈妈！”Snape忍不住抬高声音，“Voldemort不可能去需要泳裤的地方！”  
“那他日子过得真无趣。”美杜莎兴趣缺缺地说，她又开始把玩自己的头发。  
“如果你继续这样，我想我不得不干涉我妈妈的交友状况，她应当离奇奇怪怪的老妖怪远一点！”Snape愤怒地说。  
“你居然说我老——！我看起来只有二十几岁吧？”  
“你有上千岁了吧！”  
一番毫无意义地争执过后，他们还是被迫收下泳裤。  
“喏，最后一样礼物。是Sev小时候爱吃的饼干，我早晨特地烤的。”Eileen取出两个包装精美的小袋子，“快去吧，等你们回来过圣诞。”她笑眯眯的冲他们挥挥手。  
  
“你小时候喜欢甜食？我以为你不爱吃甜的。”他们离开学校走了一阵儿，Sirius解开小袋子，将一块小狗饼干丢进嘴里。不是硬质饼干，是酥脆的曲奇，奶油味儿在嘴巴里溢散开，醇香但不腻人。  
“拿过来！”Snape伸手去抢Sirius手里的袋子。  
“你干嘛！”  
“是我妈妈烤的！”  
“是Prince教授送我的！”  
  
TBC


	24. 银杏

Harry转动银质小刀，用侧面平压柯科迪刺豚被剥离出来的毒囊，那块皱巴巴的干瘪结石很快涌出大股透明汁水。他将它们收集起来，整个操作过程完美的无可指摘，相信即使Snape在世，也没办法就此苛责他。  
如果他在的话，会说什么呢？Harry将装好材料的玻璃瓶放到一边。自从他意识到有些误解无可挽回，总会时常想起Snape和他对他的种种苛待。对于魔药学，他并非真如已故的魔药教授所认为的那样毫无天赋，他只不过不是那种灿烂如耀日的天才，况且，得承认不是人人都可以像Hermione那样聪颖博学——她甚至能超越绝大部分拉文克劳。  
“作弊。”Draco将视线从正在加热的坩埚转移到Harry刚刚放过来的小瓶子上，“他会说你作弊，‘只能靠抄袭来路不明的笔记才能获得一点点对任何有脑子的人来说都显而易见的技巧吗，Potter’。”  
“呃，确实是他会说的话。”Harry耸耸肩，该说不愧是教父子吗，他们的口气相似的令人吃惊。  
坩埚里滚动的药剂处于平稳的状态，他们得以停下手上的活计，进行短暂的休息。有求必应屋从不令人失望，就算作为实验室，也有供人休憩的地方。Draco此时已经清洁好自己的手，走过去坐进软沙发中，将身子陷在里面，享受一杯黄油啤酒。Harry走过去坐在他对面，他们面前是一张铺着橙黄色格纹桌布的圆形小茶几，除过黄油啤酒之外，上面摆放着一盘南瓜馅饼。  
“天气越来越冷了，”Harry说，“呆在室内蛮不错的，几乎感觉不到寒冬将至。”  
Draco抬眼看着他，那双冰蓝色的眼睛同他父亲Lucius十分相似，无论何时都带着抹不去的骄傲。他审视的眼神令Harry感到有些尴尬，他掩饰般伸手去拿桌上的南瓜馅饼。  
“如果，”Draco故意拖长声音，他听起来挺愉快的，“我是说如果，你要感谢我的话，可以直说。”  
眼见着Harry收回手坐直身体，他又懒洋洋摆摆手，继续说：“没必要用这样蹩脚的搭讪做托词。或者，你要是心烦意乱，我也乐意听听，鉴于现在没什么可供玩乐的消遣。”  
“我没有心烦意乱。”Harry说，他本来涨红了脸，但看到Draco这副样子，又迅速收起脾气。就算现在他们站在同一战线好了，他也不愿让对方看自己笑话，何况……“倒是你，要是心烦意乱的话，不妨说来听听，我向Salazar·Slytherin保证不嘲笑你。”  
“哼。”Draco轻哼一声，不去理会Harry这样毫无诚意的保证。  
沉默在空气中蔓延，只有坩埚在咕嘟咕嘟颇有节奏地滚动，还有钵杵时不时哒哒敲着拍子。  
“好吧，我确实该谢谢你。”Harry说，他想了想，又困惑地问，“但我没想到会是你劝他们告知我这样的消息。”  
“你听起来一点也不害怕，Voldemort想挤进你身体里这种事。”Draco说。  
“没什么好怕的，”Harry皱起眉，表情就像吞了一颗呕吐味儿的比比多味豆，“但我希望你别说的这么恶心。”  
“为什么不怕？”Draco问。  
“你现在也在直呼他的名字，你害怕吗？”Harry反问他。  
“那不一样。诚实地说，你心大的令我佩服，疤头。”Draco意有所指地伸手点了点自己的额头。  
“非要说的话，习惯成自然？”Harry说，他为自己这个不高明的冷笑话暗暗喝彩，“但这次确实比以往轻松。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为，我很高兴有人终于能意识到坦诚是美德，”Harry眨眨眼，微笑起来。在有求必应屋暖黄的灯光下、在柔软的沙发中、在黄油啤酒和南瓜馅饼之前、甚至在不怎么好闻的魔药气味儿里，他突然产生一个会被过去的自己指责为疯狂的念头，对曾经的死对头、如今的同路人坦诚一些想法，似乎不是件坏事，“而且，这次他们终于知道自己面前的是Harry Potter。”  
“我不知道你也会在意这个，嗯？著名的Harry Potter。”Draco也弯起唇角笑起来，他说着像是讽刺的话调侃对方，“会魔法的人没人不知道你。”  
“是啊，对这一点我向来很有自信。”Harry煞有介事地点点头，又问，“你为什么……”  
“因为不劝他们告诉你的话，我也没法完成任务。”Draco迅速说，他伸手指指远处实验台上的坩埚。  
“但是完全可以找另外的借口，正如前几年他们做的那样。”Harry摊摊手，“坦率是美德，Draco。”  
“……”Draco叹了口气，他将头枕在沙发靠背上，注视着天花板，“我只是觉得，你有必要知道关于你的事。”  
“是啊。”Harry赞同地感慨。  
他有必要知道关于他的事。不管是一年级的魔法石、二年级的密室、三年级的Sirius、四年级的……等等等等这些事，他有必要知道。当然，这并非是指责Dumbledore曾经的做法，也不是在抱怨，他当初已经抱怨的足够多了。只是，每当他蓦地回忆起过去的时候，总有一个问题接踵而至：“人在什么情况下才会沉湎于回忆？”  
好吧，说沉湎并不贴切。就比如，他今天按压毒囊的时候，突然忆起六年级按压瞌睡豆的画面，进而开始好奇，他的黑袍教授究竟会如何评价现在的他。时光总是和沙漏相行相依，回忆大抵正如流沙滑落时卡在指缝的珍珠，既然卡住了，总免不得低头看看，那些莹白如玉、温润又璀璨的片段，接着，恍惚间它们又坠入沙海中去，宛若时间女神滴落的泪珠，倏然融入大海，再也找不到了。  
“这次能知道全部信息，我很开心。”Harry说，“我感谢你。”  
“这次，他愿意告诉我，我也很……”Draco咕哝着，将‘开心’二字咽回去，“总之很难得。”  
“噢，所以，”Harry学着Draco的样子拖长声音，他看着对方提到这个话题之后如坐针毡的样子，促狭地说，“这就是你对Snape态度大反转的原因？我打赌你在校长室看到他之后一秒钟就消了气。”  
“胡说！”Draco抬头瞪视Harry，试图用眼神将对方的笑意抹去，“可笑！别将我当作闹别扭的孩子！”  
“我没有将你‘当作’，你本来就是。”Harry说，他好笑地看着对方火冒三丈的样子，“之前你可不是这个态度。‘最好别跟我提起他，尤其是你，Potter’。”  
从某方面讲，皮肤太白不利于隐藏情绪，Harry看到Draco的脸迅速涨红，他又说：“然后你现在连剥离灵魂魔法的药剂都学会了。”  
“那不是为了他！”Draco大声说。  
“那难不成是为了我吗？”Harry笑着问。  
“当然不是！”Draco生气地说，“少自作多情。”  
“噢，好吧。”Harry说，他盯着对方看了几秒，Draco先是扭头躲开他的目光，但很快又转回来，不服输地瞪着他。他一边从口袋里摸出双面镜，一边嘀咕，“说实话，我懒得猜你怎么想的，有这精力我宁愿去写魔法史论文……”  
  
“今年似乎没有往年冷。”Sirius说，他们正走在苏格兰的某处森林中的小径上，金黄的落叶铺了一地，他故意踩着它们，脚下发出“嘎吱嘎吱”的脆声，“没有狂风，降雨也少，天晴的日子总是多一些。”  
“我以为，冷暖对我们来说毫无意义，如果Merlin愿意，他可以让这边四季如春。”Snape说，他皱眉看着Sirius走在前面踩叶子，有那么一刻想出言制止，但当对方踩到第九片叶子的时候，他又将制止的话咽回肚子里。  
“我很高兴你没说四季如冬。”Sirius开心地说，他转身冲Snape眨眨眼，“把饼干还给我吧，我饿啦。”  
“如果你停止这种踩叶子的无聊行为。”Snape挑眉看着他。话虽这么说，他还是伸手递给Sirius一个小袋子。  
“谁让这一片是梧桐林，忍不住嘛。”Sirius说，他接过袋子，取出半截小狗饼干塞进嘴里，含混地抱怨，“都怪你和我抢，瞧，现在有些都碎了，好可惜。”  
“Merlin作证，吃东西对我们来说也毫无意义。”Snape平淡地说。他叹了口气，轻挥魔杖，将Sirius手中的那袋饼干修复。眼看着对方眉眼弯弯笑意更浓，他又补充说，“别误会，那毕竟是我妈妈烤的饼干。”  
“如果你一定要这么说。”Sirius耸耸肩，不以为意地说。  
Snape在他身后眯起眼睛，看起来很想将饼干再抢回来。  
“如果我没记错，这片梧桐林过去，再向东走一阵子，有一片银杏林。”Sirius说，“银杏树们一排排整齐站在道路两侧，笔直挺拔，树冠繁盛，灿金色连成一片，纤美的金色叶片铺在地上，远远看过去，就像麻瓜世界里盛装列队出迎的礼兵，中间是华丽的长毯……”  
“看不出，你或者可以当个诗人？”Snape调侃他。  
“像麻瓜世界里的游吟诗人吗？”Sirius皱皱鼻子，“我觉得骑士更酷。”  
“嗯，很适合你。”Snape点头。  
“你接下来要说我头脑简单四肢发达？”Sirius抢过话头。  
“我还没说呢。”Snape挑眉。  
“我知道你要说，”Sirius气鼓鼓地取出一块小狗饼干吃掉，“即使是麻瓜世界里，你也像个巫师。”  
“嗯，也很适合我。”Snape赞同地说，“孤僻，古怪，邪恶，冷酷的部分。”  
“你不能那样说自己，”Sirius反驳，他将一块饼干递给Snape，等对方无奈伸手接过，才继续说，“是冷静，智慧，强大，可靠的部分。”  
“是吗，你这样想？”Snape问。蜂蜜饼干的甜味在嘴里扩散，向来冷峻的嘴角也勾起小小的弧度。  
Sirius扭头盯着他看了一会儿，撇撇嘴说：“还有奸诈的部分！你那样说，就是故意要听我夸你。”  
“我没有。”Snape耸耸肩，“我向来那样想，你说的那些词可没人用过。”  
“因为很少有人向我一样有幸……”有幸知道那么多。对方不置可否的态度令Sirius不开心，这些话脱口而出，好在他及时止住，“你不准那样想！”  
“我假设，我怎么想与你无关。”Snape说。  
“就是不准！”Sirius说，他为自己找了个理由，“你那样想，会让我的答案听起来像个傻瓜。”  
“你不是傻瓜吗？”Snape挑眉反问。  
“你才是！”  
“你确实像个骑士，懒于思考，固执己见的部分。”  
“你确实像个巫师，自以为是，执拗乖张的部分。”  
Snape没生气，反而满意地点头认可他这个说法，Sirius生气地闭起嘴巴，走在他身边，又“嘎吱嘎吱”踩起叶子来。  
Sirius像个骑士，坚毅忠诚，勇敢热情的部分。Snape余光看到Sirius的幼稚举动，心情颇好。这些话他不会告诉对方，对方也不会知道。  
“我一点也不像诗人，”Sirius说，他们此时已经走出梧桐林，面前是一片草木丰美的平原，远远的能看到一片朦朦胧胧的灿金色，像金碧辉煌的城池，“我只是想带你去银杏林看看。”  
看看那些夹道相迎的礼兵，走过那条金灿灿的长毯，它们度过了无数个辉煌又寂寞的秋天，独缺一人，在长毯上缓步而行，让那片灿金色活过来，和着秋日的暖阳，将细碎的金光投射在他身上。此后的每一个、每一个秋天，都有了期待。  
  
当Snape走进那片灿烂的银杏林时，Sirius的双面镜响了起来。  
“Harry？”  
“Sirius，药剂这边不用担心，但是我刚刚看到……”  
  
TBC


	25. Sirius的家人

岩洞，漆黑的岩洞。Harry熟悉这里，如果非要说有哪个地方连一星半点儿的美好回忆都没留给他。  
那些画面出现在他脑子里的时候，他正在努力甩开Lestrange的纠缠，赶赴跟Draco约好时间在有求必应屋的初步魔药实验。  
“纠缠”，如果可以的话Harry不想用这个词去定义Lestrange的行为，那孩子只是个举目无亲且缺乏必要常识的一年级新生，是由于父母原因在学校里备受冷眼的……哭包。问题就在这里，那孩子是个哭包，加上他父母离奇的教育方式，他比一般的11岁小少年更像稚子。他具备稚子的单纯天真，也具备稚子的任性和不辨是非，遇到不能理解的事时，还具备执拗的打破砂锅问到底的精神——一般是哭着问，鉴于他不能理解的事就是为什么有人欺负他。  
本来，给Lestrange提供庇护的人是Draco，遭受“他们为什么恨我，呜”问题攻击的人也是Draco，但是在校医院那几天相处之后，Harry也被他划进“这个学长人很好”的范围，最重要的是，Levis兄弟不会在Harry在场的时候欺负他，“黏紧Harry就能少受点欺负”这可能是Lestrange能使出的最复杂的小心机了。  
“我告诉过他们别再抢你东西，”Harry无奈地说，小少年正在他面前抽抽嗒嗒，“但我觉得你也可以避免在他们跟前乱晃。”  
比起Lestrange，Levis兄弟可以说是非常懂事乖巧听话，虽然做法过激了些，可当Harry真的去询问他们的时候，就发现对方对自己的所作所为称得上心中有数。他们知道欺负仇人无辜的儿子不是什么好行为，平静下来也会觉得自己是否做错了，但看到他的时候就是忍不住，怒火就像喷发的火山，等回过神来岩浆已将周遭覆灭。  
“我没有去他们面前乱晃，呜。”眼泪顺着Lestrange的脸颊滑下来滴到地上，他一手攥着怀表，一手局促地拉扯着袍子。  
“你先回去吧，我之后会调停的。”Harry叹了口气，居中调停这种事……说真的他不认为自己有资格对Levis兄弟说教，虽然对方不应该这样针对Lestrange，“我现在有非常重要的事情要去办。”  
Harry转身迈上台阶的时候，似乎听到Lestrange还在他身后说着什么，但那些话已经飘不进他的耳朵。他在一阵眩晕中握紧身旁的扶手，眼前浮现出岩洞，死气沉沉的湖泊、吱吱呀呀的锁链、像亡灵般漂浮的船，还有Voldemort，他双手撑在魔药盆边缘，扭曲着面容，发出刺耳的尖叫。  
  
“Harry，你还好吗？”Sirius担忧地问。  
岩洞正是他们接下来要去探查的地点，Harry知道他们的初步路线，如果不是又发生了什么，他没必要联络他们。  
“我没事，当时只是一闪而过，我以为就像往常一样，”Harry说，“但是刚刚又浮现新的画面，我必须要联系你。”  
“我很担心。”Harry皱眉思索着，Draco安静地坐在对面，他瞟了一眼，看到双面镜中只有Sirius的脸后，就转开目光，“就在刚刚，只有一瞬间，非常非常短暂，我好像看到了你……”  
“我？”Sirius惊讶地说，Snape闻言眉头紧皱环视四周，似乎打算从银杏树影里将躲藏起来的Voldemort揪出来。  
“你的眼睛，一双灰色的眼睛，在和Voldemort对视。”Harry肯定地说，他注意到双面镜中Sirius扭头时，后方露出的银杏林，又不确定地问，“你们不在岩洞？”  
当然不在。Sirius抿紧唇。Harry看到的可能是Regulus，如果要把哪个和他很相像的人同岩洞联系起来的话，只能是Regulus。这论断不存在多么严密的逻辑，也没有足够的事实佐证，但他就是知道。  
  
Sirius不知道自己是如何结束话题挂断双面镜的，下一秒，银杏林里金色的空气就变成了悬崖边咸腥的海风。他无心关注周围的环境，尽管他之前没有真正涉足过此处，据说这是Voldemort小时候居住的孤儿院附近。  
他顺着石子凌乱的陡峭小路向岩洞大步走去，脚下激起阵阵水花，溅射到裤子上，濡湿的布料粘腻腻贴在腿上。海边凛冽的风和悬崖边枯树上盘旋的巨大乌鸦让他感到不详，肺像是被攥住一般，空气都被挤出去，只剩无能为力的器官瘪瘪的困在胸腔中。  
Snape跟在他身后，一言不发，步伐沉稳，对方落步时靴子溅起的整齐水声神奇的安抚了他，那声音就像将装着一半水的圆柱形容器，按照固定的节拍倒过去，再正回来。随着那个容器的颠倒，Sirius感到干瘪的肺又充实起来，新的空气跟着水声一起，按照固定的节拍灌进来，再呼出去。  
“在这里，他伤不到什么人，”Snape开口说，他语气笃定、平稳，像以前在凤凰社开会读报告那样，“除了他自己。”  
“嗯，是啊。”Sirius应道，他放缓了步子，跟对方踏起一样的节拍。  
这边称得上环境恶劣，尖石搁脚，小路陡峭，海风也不是干净宜人的，空气咸湿，处处透着海藻和浮游生物过度繁殖带来的腥臭。  
Snape没再说什么，刚刚那句轻描淡写的抚慰仿佛不是出自他口。  
Sirius深吸一口气，他没在意空气的清新度，冰冷的空气冲淡心中郁气，他突然产生跟身边人聊聊的冲动。  
“我来之后，还没见过Regulus。”他说，海水拍击悬崖发出哗哗的响动，他侧耳倾听一会儿，又说，“我以为他回去Black家了，而我在去霍格沃兹之前一直呆在James家。”  
Snape没搭话，但Sirius知道他在听，他接着说：“有几天在Remus家，但不能老这样，我们都不是小孩子了，他们也有自己的家，还是在霍格沃兹好。”  
“仔细想想，我似乎总是在借住，除了霍格沃兹的宿舍，没什么地方可去。”Sirius自嘲地笑笑，“活着的时候格里莫广场12号也算个落脚之处，死了之后那里也回不去啦。”  
“……”其实，你在霍格沃兹也在借住。Snape想了想，没这样接话。枯树上的乌鸦呱呱大叫，Sirius的话散在咸苦的海风里。黑袍教授跟在后面，在自己也没意识到的温柔心境下选择安静聆听。  
“我以为Regulus回去了。”Sirius说，他困惑地皱眉，少顷，又舒展开，“是我疏忽了，他也回不去的。”  
“我母亲就是那样，固执到死，死了还在固执。”Sirius夸张地笑起来，“‘荣耀’啊‘纯粹’啊就像被永久黏贴咒贴在她脑子里，要抹去的话，非得用魔杖灼烧不可。”  
“Regulus不会有事。”Snape说，“魔咒会反弹。”  
“也许他有幸欣赏Voldemort做仰卧起坐，”Sirius耸耸肩，“‘阿瓦达索命！’，反弹，他倒下去，然后站起来，‘阿瓦达索命！’接着又倒下去。可怜的Regulus，他一定惊呆了。”  
Snape注视着Sirius被风扬起来的一撮头发，它们正在他脑袋上顽皮跳动。看来他已经恢复冷静。  
“你知道，有些遗憾可以补全，有些却连遗憾都算不上，我母亲就是那样，这是个事实，我也不在乎。”Sirius的声音被海风吹过来，“Regulus是能补全的部分。”  
“其实，你向来容易获得长辈的好感，尤其能激发上了年纪的女性母性的一面，连Molly都很宠着你，如果你不是只比她小一点点的话，说不定她也会像照顾儿子那样照顾你。”Snape轻声说，听起来有些迟疑，像是在思考该不该将这样的话说出来。  
“原来你来去匆匆的时候也会注意到我们，我还以为你那时只是把我们当作……”Sirius笑着说，他调皮地挤挤眼睛，不过Snape在后面，看不到他的表情。  
“当作？”  
“大概像墙上的砖、壁炉里燃尽的碳、桌上不起眼的木纹，总之，不值得多看一眼的东西。”  
“没有你说的那样夸张，只是合不来。”  
“倒是没人会否认这点。”Sirius说，“不过，总会合得来的，对于我们来说，终有相聚之日。”  
“我并不期待。”Snape皱起眉头，“事实上，不要有才好。”  
“我理解，”Sirius点点头，“你希望他们好好活着，我也是。”  
“不止是这样，有你在已经很烦了。”  
“是吗？”  
“令人难以忍受。”  
“是吗？”  
“……走了，你不急着找Regulus了？”  
  
谈话间，他们终于走到了岩洞口，点亮魔杖，杖尖莹莹光芒照着漆黑的洞壁，Sirius伸手摸了摸那些岩石，触感粗糙。  
“听Harry说，这石头似乎是要吸血才会开。”Sirius举着魔杖说。  
“没必要，我们可以发挥作为死者的优势。”Snape说。他伸出手，指尖触到粗糙的岩石，他没有停下动作，继续将手指向前按，接着，他的手探进了石头中，就像穿过水幕那样穿透过去，然后是整只胳膊、头和身子、腿脚。  
Sirius睁大眼睛看着Snape最后一点袍子尖儿也消失在岩石中，他收起魔杖摸摸下巴：“呃，他真的很会利用优势，是吧？”他跟在Snape身后也钻进岩石。说实话，他死了之后还没考虑过要像幽灵一样穿透什么东西，这感觉算不上新奇，就像学生时代被霍格沃兹的幽灵穿透身体那样，只不过他现在变成了穿过实体的那一个。  
岩洞里空空荡荡，死气沉沉，什么也没有。  
“没有Regulus，没有Voldemort，连阴尸都没有。”Sirius说，他的声音在空荡的洞穴内回响。  
“往好处看，也没有打斗过或争执过的痕迹，”Snape说，他们此刻已经移动到湖中心的小岛上，岛屿边缘干干净净，什么痕迹也没有。  
“Harry应该不会看错，他们可能离开了？”Sirius说，他又飘去岸边查看那条小船，一无所获。  
“你不能指望幽灵留下什么线索。”Snape说，他站在湖边思索片刻，直接跳了进去。  
Sirius跟在他身后跳下来。不得不说，灵魂状态真的很有优势，他们在水中如履平地，就算这湖水之前养着很多阴尸。好在阴尸不会出现在画像世界中。  
幽灵不会留下线索，但他们还是发现了一些东西。  
“Regulus的家？”Snape指着湖底的一只玻璃圆球，或者也可以说是玻璃房间，里面罩着帷幕，摆放着床、柜子等等日常家具。  
“你管这叫家？”Sirius感到冰凉的湖水灌进胃里，很不舒服。  
“住处。”Snape说，他漂浮到玻璃房子的大门处，轻轻一推，竟然推开了。  
“……”  
Regulus大概从没想过会有人找到这里。他甚至连画像世界里只一个念头就能实现的防护魔法都没给屋子施。  
“他是自己追出去的。”Snape说。他走到书桌边，指着桌上的笔记本。那可能是Regulus的日记，本子是摊开的，最上面写着日期，紧接着就是一句潦草的话：“我看到他了，得跟上去。”这个位置抬起头，隐约能看到岛屿边缘。  
“我们上去找找线索。”Sirius抿着唇，将日记本合起来收进背包。  
他们浮上水面，开始在岛屿翻翻找找。  
“我不知道，Regulus到底……”Sirius迟疑地说，“他到底是一直在这里，还是曾回过家。”  
“也许一直在这里。”Snape说，“如果你的家人大都如你母亲那样。”  
“……”Sirius感到深切的难过，岩洞里阴森森冷冰冰的空气在他心中找到了安居地，争先恐后地挤进去，“他们就是那样，我不在乎，我只是替Regulus难过，他一直很受宠爱。”  
他又在说他不在乎。Snape突然想起，遇到博格特那天，Sirius脱口而出的话：“它早上还是我母亲那样。”怎样一个母亲会变成儿子的博格特？何况，是Sirius这样的人……他想起他在森林中踩着叶子，笑眯眯地吃着小狗饼干，夸赞Eileen的好手艺。他看到他戴着的围巾，想起Eileen为他打结时，对方手足无措的样子。  
Sirius其实，有点羡慕他吧，尽管他不会说出来。  
“在这里保持固执毫无意义。”Snape轻声说，“终有一天她会想通的。”  
“你这样说，听着感觉真奇特。”Sirius扭头看他，“不过，你居然会宽慰我？”  
“我只是在说明事实。”Snape挑眉轻哼一声，“被你傻乎乎遗忘的事实。”  
“好吧，也许过个几百年她就不那样了。”Sirius耸耸肩，“不过，我有个不情之请……”  
“嗯？洗耳恭听。”  
“百年之后，陪我一起去见她吧，我可不想单独去。”

TBC


	26. 好久不见

“这里什么痕迹都没有。”Sirius说，他伸出手臂在空中划了个大圈，阴冷的空气从指间流过，声音碰到光秃秃的洞壁，幽幽回荡过来。  
“或许是岩洞本身被施加诸如隐匿踪迹的魔法，我们应当出去看看。”Snape叹了口气。在岩壁的阻隔下，海浪拍击悬崖的声音无法传来，绕着小岛的黑湖沉寂如死水，像没有任何浮力那样，杖尖的莹莹光芒倒映其间，不出一秒便沉没下去。  
“说到踪迹，我有个办法，不知道是否仍然管用。”Sirius想到什么般，雀跃地笑起来，他伸手拉住Snape的手腕，急速冲岩壁飞过去，拽着对方穿过那些巨大的石块，飘到外界。  
“……”被拽着穿墙（甚至能说是穿山了）的感觉就像在忌辰晚会中百米冲刺，身体穿过果冻般的冰冷胶体，带来阵阵反胃不适。好吧，如今跟当初还是有点区别，区别在于他现在是那个果冻。虽说……幽灵是可以穿墙没错，但仍需做好心理准备。Snape皱眉看着Sirius后脑的发旋，正准备甩开对方的手，对方已经先一步放开了他。  
Sirius掏出Regulus的日记，兴冲冲准备翻开。  
“所以，你急着飞出来就是为了找个光线好的地方偷看你弟弟的日记？”Snape站在一旁，抱着双臂挑眉看他。  
“为了偷看？才不是！”Sirius摆摆手，“这本日记看起来是Regulus的常用品，每天都会记的那种。”  
他用杖尖指着日记扉页Regulus的签名，小声默念了几句，黑色墨迹散开，盘绕成箭头形状，迅速从纸面上抬起指向斜上方，接着，又“哗啦”一下落回去，恢复成“Regulus”的字样。  
“是觅踪魔法，我小时候经常用它来找Regulus。”Sirius说，他低下头伸手摩挲着Regulus的签名，眼睛透过墨迹望向极远的地方，嘴角勾起怀念的笑，“没想到依旧有用，走吧，他在上面。”  
Snape跟在Sirius身后，对方的脚步比来时平稳得多，而且，仿佛百分百笃定Regulus没事，排除周遭恶劣的环境来看，他简直像是在散步。  
“觅踪魔法除了指示方位，还会指示对方的状态吗？”Snape问。  
“是啊，”Sirius点头，他回头笑着冲Snape眨眼，“这可是我的得意发明，如果你好奇的话……”  
“就是应用在活点地图上的魔法的前身吧。”Snape说，Sirius现在的表情看起来一副‘快问我呀’的样子，他可不想看他那么开心。  
“嗯，是那个魔法的改良版，”Sirius说，“一开始只是为了找Regulus，他经常在宴会上跑丢，”说到这里，他又眨眨眼，“嘿，这可有的说啦，如果你好奇的话……”  
“……”Snape面无表情地看着他。他从那双灰眼睛中看到了一丝期待。  
“你问问我，我就告诉你。”Sirius侧身碰碰他的肩，笑着说，“决不为难你，嗯？”  
“……”Snape努力让快要皱起的眉平复回去，保持没什么表情的状态。Sirius那双灰眼睛正笑吟吟地望着他，带着一如少年的调皮，盼着他回答的期待，和一丝沉淀在深处的迟疑。  
Snape明白Sirius为什么一定要他问“觅踪魔法”的事，那是对方和Regulus在Black家的往事，也许自离家出走的那一刻起，这些记忆就都被团成团丢进脑海深处，本以为一辈子不会启封的。而后，他知道Regulus死于Voldemort之手，也仅是唏嘘。直到他得知Regulus为何而死，一声唏嘘终于叹成遗憾，如盖子一般将那些记忆狠狠尘封。  
或者Sirius以为Regulus回了Black家，所以不曾去找他，或者他不知道该如何跟Regulus交流，他们曾如此亲近，他却一点也不了解他，或者……不管是什么原因，这些思绪就像绳索一样将Sirius伸向记忆盖子的手牢牢捆绑，除却家事，他这辈子不曾逃避过什么。他是真的很想聊聊以前的事，在去见Regulus之前。这大概称得上是近乡情怯的表现。  
‘你好奇吗，好奇的话我就告诉你。’Sirius这是将开启那些记忆的钥匙交给他了。Snape在心中轻叹。难得见他这般踟蹰，也难得被他这样信任。他望进对方的灰眼睛，说：“好奇。”  
“呃，好吧，咳，事情是这样的，”Sirius没想到Snape竟真的果断答应，一时间呆了一下，又很快回过神来，躲闪般扭头收回视线，轻咳一声说，“小时候我们经常要去各种各样的宴会，不一定都在Black家举行，有时候会去Malfoy家，或者Lestrange家。”  
“那是很烦、很烦、很烦的宴席。”Sirius加重语气，“枯燥乏味，毫无意义。扣子必须扣到最上面一颗，衣着和配饰必须得体，呸，什么得体，根本是花里胡哨，没有实际价值，你看过Lucius的蛇杖吧，他每次施魔法还得将它拔出来！”  
“每次都很无聊，我们得跟在母亲身边，她要挽着父亲，以示和睦恩爱。会有各式各样的人过来见礼，偶尔遇到地位更高的人，母亲则带着我们去见礼。宴会的时候不能好好吃东西，都是些华而不实的‘佳肴’，他们总弄来些少见的材料，比如哭泣的美人贝之类的，用最麻烦的手法弄成最复杂的样子，来匹配最好的餐桌礼仪。”  
“得熬到舞会才能自由活动，这个自由取决于是否有别的孩子找你跳舞。”Sirius扬起眉毛，“自从我踩了Nott家小丫头好几次之后，就没什么人来找我跳舞了，真棒。如果你打定主意不配合，大人们也没什么办法。”  
“所以你从小就‘名声在外’？”Snape问。  
“是啊，我有一次把美人贝吐到了Lucius的汤里，你真该看看他那个表情。”Sirius笑起来，“他气坏了，但是又要保持冷静，我却不需要，他们问我为什么这么做的时候，我说，‘不知道啊，可能是晕海鲜’。”  
“Regulus比我乖得多，他从小就是乖宝宝，”Sirius收回笑意，“不过他不擅长跳舞，不是故意出错，是真的不擅长。我这边行不通之后，那些想跟Black家攀扯关系的人就盯上了Regulus。他每次都会找机会逃跑，躲到没人的地方去。”  
“别误会，觅踪魔法可不是为了把他逮回来，”Sirius注意到Snape的眉毛开始上抬，连忙说，“我有一次在花园里见到他，他正盯着蝴蝶。忘了是谁家的花园，中央是一个圆形的喷泉池，巨大的蛇形雕塑喷着水，周边有四个小池子连在一起，错落有致。Regulus蹲在角落里，屏住呼吸注视着落在玫瑰上的蝴蝶。”  
“我走过去的时候吓了他一跳，他涨红脸，低下头，手背在身后，像个做错事被抓到的孩子那样，”Sirius回忆着，“我还没说话，他就向我道歉，说以后不会偷跑了。”  
“‘我不是来找你的，我来邀请一只蝴蝶。我带了晨露给他。以后，他飞去那里都可以，我会找到他。’”  
“现在想想，他不是不喜欢跳舞，是不喜欢宴会吧，可我当时看不出。”Sirius叹了口气，他们已经快要爬到山顶，海风比下面更大，不过绕过去，风又会被山壁阻隔，“也许现在看出的也是错的？我从未问过他。那时候只觉得，鼓励他在宴会上乱跑，再去找他，然后两个人一起躲在大人找不到的角落，看那些想搭讪的人束手无策，非常有意思。”  
“真令人羡慕啊，你的想法。”Snape说，他顿了顿，又说，“还有做法。”  
“羡慕？”  
“嗯。大部分人没办法想什么就做什么。  
“是因为瞻前顾后，思虑过多？”  
“在你看来可抛却的顾虑，在其他人眼中不能放弃，这与个人意愿无关。”Snape说，他看看Sirius茫然的脸，决定说的更明白些，“Voldemort是你母亲那一辈的人，他们跟随他的时间可以追溯到很久以前，彼时纯血贵族连成一片……当你知道Regulus死去的时候，你怎么想的？”  
“我以为他是想退出，但是食死徒没法轻易退出。”  
“对啊，上了船就下不去，但其实，Black家早已上船。”Snape说，“你小的时候，Malfoy家有Lucius。对于Voldemort来说，Black家必须有个Black，不论是你还是Regulus。虽然你跑了，但Regulus恰好……”  
“Regulus一定在怪我，他本不必……”  
“不是这样的，他不会怪你。”看到Sirius沮丧地低下头，Snape犹豫了下，伸手轻轻拍拍对方的肩，“这不是你的错。”  
“他不是被推出去，跟随Voldemort是他自己的意愿，他是因为支持纯血理论才加入食死徒的，他在念书时候表现过这样的意向。家族压力的话，应该只是你离开后，你父母对他更为严格。”Snape说，“加入之后才发现比他认知中更为黑暗残酷的一面，还有……魂器。”  
“他没有把魂器的事告诉Dumbledore，也没有来找你，而是选择做个孤胆英雄。也许是不想彻底背叛，导致Black家受牵连，也许是不相信Dumbledore。不论如何，除了想除掉Voldemort这一点，他的想法与你不曾相同过。”  
“简直像在玩反向的找茬游戏，”Sirius小声嘀咕，“明明到处都是不同，偏想找出相似。可我还是希望我们曾站在同一战线。”  
“你们当然站在同一战线。调换魂器还不够证明吗？”Snape耸耸肩，“别多想，他仅仅是不喜欢跳舞罢了。有疑问的话，就当面找他问问清楚吧。”  
Sirius甩甩头，在海风中深呼吸，将浊气吐出去之后，他很快整顿精神笑起来：“我发现你又在安慰我，这是成为朋友的讯号吗？”  
“当然不是。”  
“你这样说，只是不好意思吧？”  
“……哼。”  
  
他们绕过山崖，顺着小路向下走去。咸湿的海风被拦在身后，少了冷风呼啸，光秃秃的山路都不显萧索。  
原本应该是孤儿院的地方只剩一栋空荡荡的建筑，房子前面站着三个人，最左边是Regulus，他很好认，轮廓与Sirius有些相似，只是更瘦些，气质偏向文雅，虽然住在湖底，衣着依旧一丝不苟。中间的人黑发绿眸，面貌很年轻，偏偏看过去给人一种阅尽沧桑之感，仿佛活过很久很久的岁月，不管怎么说，这人不是Voldemort，Voldemort再怎样改变外貌也不至于带个孩子，没错，第三个人是个孩子，小不点听到动静就嗖的一下窜到中间的人身后，死死拽住他的袍子，探头探脑朝外看，看到Snape的时候，明显瑟缩了下。  
呃，虽然有个不认识的人，不过看起来没什么危险的样子。  
Sirius走上前跟Regulus打招呼：“好久不见！”  
Regulus温和的笑起来：“好久不见，哥哥。”  
“这位是？”Sirius转向Regulus身边的男巫。  
正在这时，小孩子扯扯男巫的袍子，在对方无奈的注视下张大嘴：“Salazar，我牙疼！”  
  
TBC


	27. Slytherin

“我牙疼！”小不点儿在Salazar的无奈注视下又嚷了一句。他侧身躲在Salazar身后，一手拽着对方的黑色长袍，另一手捂着脸颊，一双眼睛朝着Snape的方向瞪过去，却在目光交汇时迅速错开，接着，似乎是意识到自己这样的举动很没气势，他又瞪回去，并且将嘴张的更大，试图展示自己的尖牙。  
那双眼睛是金色的，瞳孔狭长，似乎在哪里见过。这种模糊的熟悉感像一条丝线，在他的记忆中穿梭，不过，最终仍没有找到相关讯息。Snape低头瞧着瞪着自己的孩子，不记得他什么时候与对方产生过交集，以至于这凶巴巴的小不点儿需要揪着伟大的Slytherin的袍子寻求庇护。  
Sirius看看张着嘴瞪人的小不点儿，又看看自己身旁严肃冷淡的魔药大师。他忍着笑侧身撞撞Snape的肩，冲对方眨眨眼：“虽说早知道学生们怕你……不过，你到底怎么欺负他了，这个这么小，牙都没长齐呢！”  
“你也知道他牙都没长齐，怎么会是我的学生。”Snape挑起一边眉毛。  
“呃，哥哥，其实他是……”Regulus摆摆手，示意Sirius别说了，没看那边炸毛的更厉害了嘛，小家伙头发都竖起来了。  
“没礼貌的臭小鬼！”小不点儿愤怒的喊道，接着就要扑过去，却被身旁的人拽住后领子提了起来。  
伟大的Slytherin轻轻叹口气，开口说：“你跑过去做什么？”他看着手上提着的正不断踢腿挣扎的小不点儿，无奈的眼神中藏着点儿笑意。  
“教训这些臭小鬼！”挣扎无果，小孩儿索性不动了，抱着双臂气鼓鼓地说，“Salazar，你到底哪边的？”  
“Herpo。”Salazar将小不点儿放在地上，伸手拍拍他的头。  
被称作Herpo的小孩儿仰头看着Salazar，对方的手仍放在他头上没有挪开，他扁着嘴，眼眶一红委屈嘟囔：“他扒过我的皮，拔过我的牙，剥过我的鳞片，取过我的血液，”他抽抽鼻子，接着说，“还有眼球，内脏，我都不知道它们上哪儿去了，就连蛇蜕也没有了……”  
“你的牙不是他拔的，”Salazar轻轻揉揉小孩儿的头发，蹲下身来，“来，张嘴我看看……”  
Herpo乖乖长大嘴巴，露出一口参差不齐的牙。  
Sirius拽着Snape的袖子将人拉到一边，凑到他耳边，用手挡着嘴巴小声说：“趁现在你快点跑。”  
“为什么？”Snape不明所以地看着他。  
“你还没看出来那是谁呀，”Sirius睁大眼睛，“嗯，虽然他确实变得很年轻，和画像上那个糟老头子完全不一样。”  
“伟大的Slytherin在画像上不是糟老头子。”Snape反驳。  
“是邪恶的老头子。”Sirius说，在对方不满的眼神中再次扯扯手中的袖子，“认出来还不快跑，蛇怪都在跟家长告状了。”  
“它的牙不是我拔的，是Harry Potter干的。”Snape说，他把自己的袖子从Sirius手中拽出来。  
“你不能……”Sirius睁大眼睛盯着Snape的脸。  
“让Potter背锅？但牙真的是他拔的，”Snape看着对方变幻的表情，心情颇好的整整袍子，拍平并不存在的褶皱，“蛇也是他杀的。”  
“但皮是你扒的，血是你抽的，还有鳞片，眼球，内脏那些。”Sirius皱着眉，“居然连蛇蜕也没放过，那么多东西你怎么弄回去的？”  
“慢慢搬。不过，其实没有那么多，我只是负责分解，省的那些蠢如巨怪的‘魔药大师’破坏材料。后来，Dumbledore建议我用一些魔药同魔法部换取研究所需的素材。”Snape说，他回忆起那时的情景，嘴角勾起浅浅的笑容，近水楼台先得月，他当时收获颇丰，“那个暑假我在霍格沃兹。”  
“真精彩啊。”Sirius撇撇嘴，他当时还在阿兹卡班跟摄魂怪玩填字游戏。  
“现在不是讨论谁扒皮谁拔牙的时候。”Regulus凑过来，他大概明白发生了什么事，虽然还没来及跟突然出现的兄长多说几句，不过叙旧也需找个安全的地方，他示意二人看看Herpo那边，Salazar正缓缓站起身。  
随着伟大的Slytherin起身，山崖后的海风喧嚣起来，像是终于找到了绕过岩石阻挡的通路，呼呼涌进来，与此同时，天色也很给面子的暗下去，云层拉扯聚集，碰撞间酝酿雷鸣，Salazar和Herpo的影子在孤儿院破败的墙体上拉长，拉长……  
“……”三人的衣袍被风吹着飞扬起来。Salazar的袍子没有动，仿佛他正站在风眼，唯一一处狂风止步的静地，面容平静，不辩喜怒。  
“Severus Snape？”Salazar Slytherin看过来，一双平静绿眸倒映着身着黑袍的朴素身影。  
Sirius伸手拉住Snape的胳膊，想将他拽到后面去，但Snape静静站在原地没动。他咬牙瞪了Snape固执的后脑勺一眼，踏前两步挡在他身前，Snape惊讶了一瞬，错身与Sirius站成一排。  
“不是他的错，你为什么不问问你的宠物蛇到底干了什么呢？”Sirius大声说，“在学校游荡，助纣为虐，谋杀学生？”  
“我不是，我没……”听到‘谋杀学生’，Herpo惊慌起来，他拽住Salazar的袍子，咬着下唇，抬头偷看对方的表情。Salazar仍是一副波澜不惊的平静模样，方才搭在他肩上的手却松开了。他忍不住将Salazar的袍子拽的更紧了些。  
“哭泣的桃金娘，不是你杀的？”Sirius盯着Herpo逼问，“如果你要说你是听令行事，那就算你只是个工具好了，”他的眼神转向Slytherin的创始人，毫无畏惧地与那双漠然的绿眼睛对视，“那你应当去追究你那不成器的后代，看看他究竟带来了多大的麻烦。”  
Snape动作极轻微地侧身，站在离Sirius更近一些的位置，以便有什么变故能及时应对。他对Slytherin老祖宗的了解除却来源于魔法史的部分，还有与Voldemort相处时的类推。Slytherin伟大吗？毋庸置疑。作为霍格沃兹的创始人之一，作为黑巫师的鼻祖，他的功绩与强大一起铭刻在巫师世界的历史中。Snape崇拜Slytherin吗？这问题就像去问Sirius是否崇拜Gryffindor一样，结果同样毋庸置疑。霍格沃兹四巨头的地位在各自学院的学生看来与Merlin相差无几。只不过，有些‘神明’是有争议的，比如Salazar Slytherin冷酷的性格和狭隘的度量。Snape不觉得Salazar真的会因为Sirius几句话而针对他，但又有些拿不准，毕竟有Slytherin的后裔Voldemort这样一个先例在。如果，Slytherin真的针对Sirius……想到此，他感到自己的心跳变快，这傻狗，刚上来就出言不逊，万一……不过，如果在Slytherin本人面前就懂得收敛的话，Sirius就不是Sirius了，他可是个格兰芬多。  
风声更大，天上第一声炸雷已经响起，地面的砂石滚动，孤儿院破败的墙体晃动起来，发出令人牙酸的嘎吱声。  
此刻，他们倒是都忘记了恶意攻击会反弹这件事，只觉得在盛怒的Salazar面前无人安全。力量等级差太多，在绝对的差距面前，无人知道‘规则’的限制是否会被打破。  
“Black？”Salazar望过来，偏头端详Sirius，良久，他平静的面容上勾起一个浅笑，绿眸也不再漠然，一丝怀念穿过久远的时光，泛起如涟漪般轻柔晶亮的光芒，“Gryffindor。”他沉声说，“千年之后还是这样，你一定很得意。”  
“如果要归罪于我的后裔……”Salazar的语气又恢复那毫无起伏的状态。  
“不是Salazar的错，”Herpo伸手拉住Salazar的手，见对方低下头，又说，“也不是Slytherin的错。”  
“Herpo觉得是谁的错？”Salazar淡淡地问。  
Herpo干脆抱住伟大的Slytherin的腰，脸埋在对方袍子里闷闷地说：“Herpo不知道，反正不是Salazar的错！”  
“一千年来，他们都说是我的错呀。”Salazar摸摸Herpo的头，看着Snape问，“Severus Snape，你来说说看，是谁的错？”  
不等Snape回答，Slytherin伸手点点下巴，歪头补充：“你应该最了解，鉴于你，巧舌如簧，反叛经验丰富？”  
“你……”Sirius又想说什么，但被Snape揪住了袖子。  
Snape暗暗叹口气，这问题，Slytherin问出来也在意料中，倒是Sirius，气哼哼的磨牙声都要盖过雷声了，他只好先拉拉他。  
关于背叛Voldemort的问题，被人家老祖宗问出来总比不问好，他可没忘记他们是为什么追出来遇到Salazar的。Salazar很可能已经见到Voldemort，而且是在Regulus之前。他会帮助Voldemort吗？有可能。不同于其他几位，四巨头中，Salazar可以说是最毁誉参半，也最情绪化的一位，在传说中，他做事全凭心情，哪管善恶。他会询问，至少说明有沟通的意图，好吧，说沟通似乎自视甚高，只能说他至少会听一下，而不是什么也不问就选择‘护短’。毕竟，‘护短’也是Slytherin的优良传统。  
不过，这措辞还真刺人，Snape克制着自己伸手鼓掌并且说一句“Well”的冲动想法。  
Salazar是他尊重且崇拜的人没错，他背叛了Voldemort并投靠了出身格兰芬多的Dumbledore也没错，后来他帮着凤凰社弄死Voldemort更是事实中的事实，如果没他这个人，Voldemort还真不一定会如此一败涂地。不过，就算间接弄死了人家曾曾曾曾不知道曾几辈的孙子，Snape也没觉得自己需要对Salazar抱有什么愧疚之心。他这一生做过错事不少，憾事悔事也有，但绝不包括这一件。  
“他们说是你的错？”Snape问。  
“是啊，说了小一千年呢。”Salazar点头。  
“你还在乎被巨怪说？”Snape又问。  
“是不在乎来着。”Salazar说，他的手指绕着Herpo头顶的头发。  
“Well。”Snape伸手拍了两下。  
“我以为你早被那群狮子带跑了，没想到还是很会取巧。”Salazar突然笑起来，他将抱着自己的Herpo从怀里捞出来，牵住他的手。  
“我是斯莱特林。”Snape说，“一直是。”  
“所以我其实不必问。斯莱特林忠于己心。”Salazar说，“你，Severus，还有你，Regulus，还有Voldemort，都是。”  
“别把他们和你那个无事生非的变态曾曾曾曾不知道曾几辈的孙子放在一起类比，”Sirius不满地说，“Voldemort都不知道差了多少。”  
“这是格兰芬多的判断，我那不成器的后裔只是缺乏承担后果的勇气，或者说，他头脑不够清醒。”Salazar说，“不过，每一个斯莱特林都有独有的特质。”  
翻滚的狂风没有停息，雷声倒是停了下来，云层堆积到无法承受的厚度，大滴大滴水珠砸落下来。  
“Black家的小子，接着。”Salazar挥手向Regulus丢出一样东西，是挂坠盒，“我收回了一些东西，希望他能找回斯莱特林的骄傲。现在，这个属于你了。”  
Regulus握着挂坠盒，手指滑过冰冷的棱角，他怔怔盯着那盒子，不知道在想什么。  
“Severus，虽然我不喜欢Godric那顶罗里吧嗦的破帽子，”Salazar看向Snape的黑眼睛，浅笑着眨眨眼，“但它总是很准确，至少比格兰芬多的狮子判断准确，就算那是只披着狮子皮的狐狸，也不能借机误导我的学生。”  
“下雨了，都散了吧。”Salazar牵着Herpo，身影如云雾般，散在雨幕中。  
  
“呃……”Sirius想了想，问，“蛇怪怎么变那样了？”  
“也许觉得在这边瞪不死人，羞于用蛇脸见人。”Snape调侃，他看起来心情不错。  
“走吧，找个地方避雨，慢慢聊。”Regulus说。  
  
TBC


	28. 未来未来

小汉格顿某处森林，高大的红松撑起天幕，针叶交错如巨大伞盖遮蔽光线。林间一片沉寂，连昆虫扑闪翅膀的微小声音也无，凝滞的空气中弥散着泥土腐朽潮湿的味道。  
“砰——”  
寂静被打破，狂风骤起，树木枝干如老者枯朽的肢体，咯啦咯啦僵硬摆动，松针相互摩擦，发出不详的“沙沙”声。  
一道黑色身影出现在林间，袍子在狂风中翻飞，人影瘦高，远看犹如一杆插在松林中的黑色旗子。突然，“旗子”发出一声刺耳的尖叫，向地上跌去。  
“砰——”  
狂风不息，随着第二声响动，另一道黑色身影显出身形，他们穿着一模一样的黑色袍子，身高相仿，只不过后出现的人看起来更加健康——那是当然，这位可没有像被折断的旗子那样“咔吧”倒下去。  
“必须说，你现在的样子令我讨厌。”后到的黑袍人摘下帽子，猩红的眼睛审视着前方背对着自己跪在地上的黑袍人。他看了一会儿，微微侧头，用蛇佬腔说，“Najini，你说呢？”  
后到的黑袍人说完，停下脚步，做出侧耳倾听的姿势，伸手隔空轻抚自己的肩膀，仿佛那里趴着一条大蛇。“嘶嘶”声从他口中发出，他笑起来，将头扭回来正对着跪在地上的黑袍人，眯起眼睛说：“你瞧，Najini也这么想。”  
跪地的人一手抓着胸口的斗篷，另一手撑在地上，他露出的皮肤苍白又死气沉沉，就像死尸的手，但他的手背上青筋鼓出，带着不正常的跳动，像有某种生物正在血管中钻动。除了手，他整个人都被裹在斗篷里，兜帽低垂遮住额头，下半张脸埋在领子中，只能隐约看到一双同样猩红的眼睛。后来者的话语令他生气，他想要说什么，却只能费力发出“嗬嗬”声，就像被人掐住了脖子。  
“唉，挂坠盒，瞧瞧你现在的样子，和‘他’多像。”冕冠Voldemort向跪在前方的挂坠盒Voldemort走去，他步伐不快不慢，一步步精准踏在时间的节拍上。  
挂坠盒手背上的青筋再一次疯狂涌动，仿佛他的血液正在皮肤下沸腾，紧接着，那些沸腾的气泡像是戳破般，发出轻微的“啪”声，鼓动平静下来，苍白得皮肤下泛起不正常的暗红。  
“站在那边别动，冕冠。”挂坠盒Voldemort抬起头，不同于日记的少年模样、冕冠与金杯的青年模样，他的脸与后来没鼻子的Voldemort本体更加接近，英俊的五官已被扭曲，初步显现出与蛇脸接近的样子。  
“嗯？”冕冠又向前走了一步，挂坠盒此刻已经恢复平静，他站起来，轻描淡写地拍掉手上沾着的泥土。冕冠谨慎地停下来，注视着挂坠盒的眼睛，真诚地说，“我只是觉得你需要帮助，你知道，出于对自己的关心。”  
“嗤，”挂坠盒从鼻子中发出一声嗤笑，“何必试探，”他用一种奇异的语调说，听起来就像被涂多了润滑剂的老旧机器，“你明知道，出于对自己的了解。”  
“正是基于此，我吃撑了可不会这样。”冕冠伸出手展示自己光洁的手背。  
“你追来的时候，没见到Salazar Slytherin？”挂坠盒问。  
“没有。”冕冠摇头，他思考了一会儿，疑惑地问，“他帮你解决了‘消化问题’？”言毕，他摇摇头，显然自己都不相信这个说法。  
“他取回了挂坠盒。”挂坠盒说，他攥紧拳头，又松开，“不过，影响不大，我劝你不要轻举妄动。”  
“是吗？据我所知，那份力量可不小。”冕冠说。  
“那你大可试试。”挂坠盒扬起下巴。  
“我可没那个兴趣，我来是想问问你，想不想成为独立的个体。”冕冠问，他将‘独立的个体’说的辗转，仿佛含在舌尖上打了几个转，每个字都带着蛊惑的味道。  
挂坠盒没有回答，只是冷漠地盯着他。冕冠也不在意，他伸手在空中虚握，一朵黑色蒲公英出现在手中。他继续说：“那天你没在，我们倒是发现了新的线索，除了吞来吞去之外……有种药剂可以消除灵魂上的黑魔法联系，魂器当然也是，Severus总是不让我失望。”  
“Severus Snape……”挂坠盒Voldemort眯起眼睛。  
  
“这地方可真够破败的。”Sirius推开孤儿院的门。不是最外面的铁门，那玩意儿还是完好的，而是进入楼体的那扇门。门是木制，已经腐朽破烂，上面还有孔洞，像是经过虫蛀变得千疮百孔那样，从残存的木头来看这门如果是完好的，应该相当厚重，而现在，入手轻薄脆弱，仿佛下一刻就会散架。门内与门一样破败，地上与家具上堆积着厚厚的灰尘，墙壁上还有裂纹，墙角糊满了蜘蛛网。  
“我们确定要在这里呆着吗，”Sirius甩甩手将灰尘抖落，“这里看起来下一秒就要塌了，我们可以换个地方？”  
“嗯……去我家？”Regulus不确定地问。  
“你管那玩意儿叫家？”Sirius大声反问，“我以为你至少应当住在房子里。”  
“那是房子。”Regulus说。  
“至少应当在地上。”Sirius补充，“在地上，就算你弄成全透明的玻璃屋也没问题。”  
“我没想全透明，”Regulus涨红了脸，“那是因为我得看着挂坠盒，而且，我没法去陆上，也不想去。”  
不等Sirius继续说什么，Regulus叹了口气，放弃般地解释说：“我……我来了之后就在岩洞，在水底，没有阴尸，也没有其他任何东西。”  
“我一开始还以为我没死，”Regulus低头自嘲一笑，“出现了什么奇迹也说不定，或者是我的幻觉，总之，阴尸都消失了。湖底漆黑又寂静，空气从肺里被压出去……很不舒服，我那时想，若是有什么能将我与湖水隔开就好了，于是，就有了那座屋子。”  
Sirius垂下眼，表情变得难过，Snape安静地站在一旁，他抿着唇没说话，眼神不知落在何处。  
“至于为什么是透明的……大概就和这个孤儿院一样？”Regulus挥挥魔杖，孤儿院会客厅沙发上的灰尘被一扫而净，他率先走过去坐下，招手示意二人也坐过来。  
“孤儿院？”Sirius问。  
“画像世界中，场景是内心的映射。”Snape说，“它可以具象化你内心的情景，或者你想要的样子。这个孤儿院……从破败程度来看Voldemort一定很讨厌它。”  
“那他为什么还将它弄出来？”Sirius问。  
“不是他非要将它弄出来，而是它就在那里，在Voldemort的记忆中，这大概就是画像世界与现世互为镜像的原因。”Snape说。  
“正是这样，学长还是像以前一样敏锐。”Regulus眨眨眼，“我想，玻璃屋子应该是由于我那时还在惦记外面的事情，Kreacher到底逃出去没有，挂坠盒到底毁了吗。所以，恢复知觉之后，我就游出去，在岛上，我发现那盆魔药还在，却可以被轻松地端起来倒掉，挂坠盒也还在，不过不是我留下的假货，而是真的。”说到这里，他困惑地皱眉，“是真的Slytherin的挂坠盒，却不是Voldemort的魂器。”  
“你感受不到气息，因为那一片Voldemort那时还活着？”Sirius问。  
“嗯。但我那时不知道，我只是觉得奇怪。”Regulus说，“于是我离开岩洞，准备去熟悉的地方看看。格里莫广场空无一人，我从那边出来，遇见了Phineas，他没什么变化，还是像画像中画的那样留着山羊胡，我一眼就认出他。”  
“我没有引起他的注意，只是远远的看一眼，接着，我注意到路上还有许多已经逝去的人，我才发现我似乎已经死了。”Regulus耸耸肩，“那之后，我在格里莫广场呆了一阵子，直到母亲出现，我就回到湖里。”  
“她赶你走？”Sirius轻声问。他难以想象母亲用辱骂他的话去辱骂Regulus，毕竟Regulus一直是她最骄傲的儿子。  
“没有，”Regulus局促地十指交叉绞扭手指，这个话题让他觉得紧张，即使已经过去这么久，“我……我没见她，她还是以前那样子，我就知道同她见面不会愉快了。”  
“我于是回到湖底，陆上……”Regulus松开手，肩膀沉下去，“没什么地方我能去的，还不如就呆在湖底盯着魂器。”  
“唉，比起这些，你们更应该关注这个才对，”Regulus看到Sirius愈加低落的表情，弯弯嘴角露出一个微笑，伸手勾着Slytherin方才抛给他的挂坠盒，示意他们看看，“这里面有种奇怪的感觉，不是灵魂，但与纯粹的能量也有所不同，我也说不上来。哥哥，你们会到岩洞，应该与Voldemort有关？”  
“嗯，你见到他了？”Sirius问，他将Regulus的日记还给他。Regulus转移话题不愿多说，Sirius也不愿继续逼他回想，何况，他总不能丢下Voldemort这个隐患不管。  
“是的，他的状态很奇怪，”Regulus皱紧眉，“凭空出现在湖上，扶着魔药盆尖叫，间或发出像婴儿啼哭般的声音。”  
Sirius与Snape对视一眼，二人都感到胃里翻滚起来，那时，Voldemort很可能是被自己撑着了。  
“Voldemort在暗中筹划着什么，”Sirius说，他伸手扶着Regulus的肩膀，“如果你乐意的话，Regulus，回霍格沃兹吧，把挂坠盒交给Dumbledore，他会跟你解释。”他停顿了一下，又说，“我也住在那里，我们圣诞前会回去，希望可以和你一起过圣诞。”  
“你们？”Regulus看看Sirius，又看看Snape，困惑地说，“其实我刚刚就想问了，不过……”他微笑着点点头，“嗯，看起来不用问，我会去找Dumbledore问问挂坠盒的事，至于住下，”他摇摇头，“虽然哥哥你也在，但是有些事还是要自己想通才对吧，就像你和学长这样？”  
“我们怎么了？”Sirius疑惑地说，Regulus到底在说什么，他怎么突然听不懂了。  
“没什么，总之，我会等你们回来一起过圣诞。”Regulus说。  
  
有求必应屋。  
“Potter，你能不能不要再晃来晃去。”Draco忍无可忍地说，Harry Potter自从和Sirius Black联系过之后，就在房间内不停走动，“我假设你至少能稍微控制一下情绪？”  
“他们可能碰到了Voldemort，你一点都不担心吗，Snape教授……”Harry说。  
“他一点问题也不会有，他最会处理这些事。”Draco打断Harry的话，在对方看过来之前，扭头望向一边。  
“你！我早该知道你有多冷血。”Harry愤怒地瞪视他。  
“死去的人总不会再死一次，”Draco小声嘀咕，他突然想到什么般，扭头回瞪Harry，假笑着说，“就算你现在这么关心他，嗯，我猜，如果你当初带他去抢救，他也不会乐意被抢救回来。”  
“你胡说！”Harry大声说。  
“唉，我想你也不会知道，毕竟Weasley能知道的消息有限，而我爸爸……”Draco看到Harry的表情，没再继续扯这些，而是直接给出信息，“Rita Skeeter的书快出版了。”  
“书？”  
“《Snape：恶棍还是圣人》，大概用了这么厚的篇幅杜撰他的情史。”Draco伸出手，将食指与拇指张开一枚金加隆竖着放的大小。  
  
TBC


	29. 只有你能做到

“如果找到Voldemort，怎么把他弄回去？”Sirius将手中的纸条对折塞进信封，在封面上写好Dumbledore的名字，挥挥手示意蹲在树枝上的猫头鹰下来。告别Regulus后，他们略作休整，开始继续在苏格兰搜索有关Voldemort的蛛丝马迹。  
鸟儿喑哑着嗓子“咕咕”两声，抖开翅膀，棕色羽毛在阳光下泛起涟漪般的金光。它飞下枝头，掠过Snape头顶，几缕黑发被翅膀带动的气流高高扬起，又“啪唧”垂落下来盖在他额前。接着，猫头鹰轻巧地落到Sirius肩上，扭过圆圆的脑袋瞥了Snape一眼，咧嘴发出一声似笑非笑的“嘎”。  
“嘿，行了行了，别挑衅他。”Sirius将手中的信交给猫头鹰，鸟儿衔过信，扬头飞走。  
“哼。”Snape伸手将额前的头发理到后面。  
“你生气啦？”Sirius笑着问。阳光穿过枝叶缝隙在Snape脸上洒下光斑，他看到对方抿着嘴，拉平的唇角触动暖阳，漾起浅浅柔波，唔，像是将小石子丢进平滑如镜的湖中那样，说起来，Severus还真有酒窝，在对Eileen笑的时候，他看到过，只要再把此刻的柔波往边挪挪，若他笑起来，那里会有小小凹陷，极浅，却足以锁住阳光。  
“冲一只没智慧的扁毛两脚怪生气？毫无意义，我该庆幸之前没让它落在我肩上，才不至于被那些使大脑变得光滑的细菌污染。”Snape挑起一边眉毛，“比如说，你现在正笑得傻乎乎。”  
“你就是在生气吧，好啦好啦，都怪它太小气，不过是不让落在肩上，就这样记仇，小肚鸡肠，嗯？”Sirius笑着冲Snape眨眨眼，意有所指地伸手拂一拂肩上并不存在的灰尘。  
“哼，”Snape眯起眼睛盯着Sirius灿烂的笑脸，破天荒地不准备跟他计较，他舒展眉头，轻哼一声作罢，“如果我没记错，Dumbledore没说需要把Voldemort带回去。”  
“也许应该让Regulus留下，说不定能把某片Voldemort团成球丢进挂坠盒？”Sirius举起手臂做投掷状，顺便满意地吹了声口哨。  
“……”Snape跟着他的思路想象Voldemort被团起来塞进挂坠盒的画面，脸上的表情变得古怪起来。  
“你在忍笑吗？”Sirius问。  
“没有，”Snape淡淡地说，他伸手理理自己的袖口，“如果这样做更有益的话，Slytherin当时就做了。”  
“你认为他和Dumbledore是一边的？”Sirius惊讶地问。  
“当然不。”Snape迈步向前走去，Sirius跟在他身边，“我发现格兰芬多似乎热衷于拉帮结派、划分阵营？不知道Gryffindor本人是否依旧如此。”  
“是在寻找志同道合的伙伴，你为什么一定要说的那么难听呢？”Sirius踢开地上的叶子。  
“合作的双方不一定非要想法相似，如果你当年就意识到这一点，也不至于闹成现在这样。”Snape说。  
“是吗？”Sirius反问。  
“比如你不喜欢Mundungus。”Snape说。  
“事实证明他确实成事不足败事有余。”Sirius说，“你的例子不恰当，你应当是想说……”  
“说什么？”Snape挑眉。  
“我不喜欢你。”Sirius抬高声调，他懊恼地踢开地上的叶子，该死的晚秋，这些干枯零落的叶子铺了满地，没完没了，“那时候。”他补充，“可是那是相对的，当时你也讨厌我。”  
“不只是当时。”Snape说，他合上眼帘回忆片刻，只觉得自少年时代起，缠绕不去的深刻恨意，竟真像被时光摩挲过的碑刻，渐渐模糊、沉淀，散成沙砾，静静充作未来的基底。他睁开眼，再次望向Sirius时，黑曜石般的眼睛中藏着些许困惑。  
Sirius正在踢叶子，像个闹别扭的孩子。他嘴唇动了动，想说点什么，又懊恼地吞了回去，抬眼看到Snape正注视着自己此刻傻乎乎的举动，他局促地调整围巾，仿佛它带给他多大不安似的。过了一会儿，Snape仍没有移开视线，Sirius下定决心般轻咳一声，清清嗓子说：“我承认，偏见有时是会带来麻烦，但那是你。”  
“那是你，你懂我的意思吗？换了别人也许不是那样，”Sirius说，他又重重强调，“换了别人肯定不是那样，比如，比如如果卧底是Lucius，他百分百是个叛徒！”  
“Lucius不会……”Snape失笑，他想说Lucius根本不会当卧底，Malfoy不会真的忠于谁，除非有利可图，这一点Voldemort也很清楚。可还没来及说，Sirius已经打断了他的话。  
“不是每个人都能承受那样大的压力，背负如此多的误解，孤立无援仍坚守己心。”Sirius大声说。  
“并非孤立无援，虽然凤凰社里有很多做事不过脑子的巨怪，但还算靠谱，就是Harry Potter确实不省心，你知道的。”Snape语气轻松。  
“……你那时将我们当作同伴？”Sirius轻声问，“我还以为……”  
“别那副表情，Black，我说过，并不需要想法相同才能一起共事，是你一直不理解。”Snape皱起眉头，不耐烦地说，“你到现在还在自说自话，我不喜欢这个话题，别以为多说两句就可以得寸进尺。”  
多说两句当然可以得寸进尺，没人比Sirius更懂这个道理。指望Snape真正敞开心扉跟他聊天，大约得等到天荒地老，但凭借这些日子以来的相处，Sirius发现Snape对自己的态度慢慢软化，他们能聊的话题也逐渐增多，那些被忌讳的曾经，偶尔也能被牵出来提几句，就像方才。  
这种时候，当然要继续打直球啦，放跑了这次机会，不知道下回提及要到什么时候。Sirius想了想，说：“你到底明不明白，那些事只有你能做到，只有你，Severus。”  
“Dumbledore也这样说过。”Snape面沉如水。他不喜欢这个说法，这让他想起Dumbledore规劝他去做一些他不喜欢的事情时的措辞，尤其是，他拜托他杀死他的时候。多可笑，他有时会想，当对方对他说出这样的话的时候，究竟在想什么。  
“我不是那个意思。”Sirius说，他直觉的感到不好，刚刚那句话就像打开了未知的神秘开关，不祥的预感从他心底浮起，他灰色的眼睛中映着Snape面无表情的脸。也许真的不该得寸进尺……正想着，他看到Snape勾起一抹讽笑——已经很久没见过他这样的表情，他意识到接下来的话他不会想听。  
“‘就是因为你，我怎么会生出你这样的小怪物！’‘别打他，不要，冲我来吧！别怕，不是你的错，我会保护你。’”Snape用平板的声线说着，“后来她自杀了。”  
“……”Sirius慌张起来，他不想听下去，或者该说是不敢，后面的内容里必然有他的一席之地，而他此刻已不愿去回想那些‘光辉过往’。他不知道为什么Snape突然变得反常，即使之前，在他掀锅喝药住进地窖安排博格特等等事情时，Snape也没这样同他‘聊’过。  
“只有我，能让Tobias愈发不满，只有我，能让我母亲越过越遭，干脆自杀。”Snape耸耸肩。他在回忆中捧起那些被时光碾磨过的沙砾，茫然地看着它们顺着指缝滑下去，“‘Sev，谢谢你，只有你能告诉我这么多’Lily也这么说，我以为我们会是最好的朋友。”  
“不是那样的！”这是他第一次主动提起Lily。当Sirius想方设法想了解Snape的时候，他无数次幻想过对方也许会主动跟他谈及她，而现在，他却不想听下去，他希望他立刻住口，或者带着蔑笑出言不逊，而不要用这样空茫的语气去回忆往事。  
“的确不是，也不会是最好的朋友，只是我那时候总会想……”Snape点点头，“后来就不那样想了。James当年怎么说的来着，‘也许是因为他的存在……’”他歪头回忆，“只有我是你们无聊生活的调剂，一个不受欢迎的小怪物，多合适啊。”  
“不是那样的！”Sirius喊道。他感到口干舌燥，自己也明白这句话有多苍白无力，可却不知道还能说什么，只能不断重复。  
“后来，Dumbledore需要一件指哪打哪的趁手工具，Harry Potter需要一个邪恶的食死徒来承担他的憎恨。”Snape用事不关己的口气，毫不在意地说，“你瞧，Black，想法不同并非不能共事，我没因此搞砸过什么大事。”  
“……”  
“你说得对，只有我能做到，我的存在多么适逢其会。”Snape笑起来，阳光从他面颊上轻浅的凹陷流泻出去，溅落尘土，湮灭在枯叶中。  
Sirius走上前。他早想过要同Snape道歉，却没想到道歉的情景会是现在这样。他开口：“对——”  
“住口，Black，我不想听。”Snape皱眉打断他。他不是为了让Sirius Black愧疚才那样说，也不想听到对方道歉。或者说，他根本就是为了打断Sirius的称赞与道歉，才会不经思考说出那样的话。  
‘不是每个人都能承受那样大的压力，背负如此多的误解，孤立无援仍坚守己心。只有你能做到，只有你，Severus。’Sirius Black这样说。多可笑，就算他们如今关系缓和，彼此了解加深，他也无法忍受对方说出这样的话，尽管他知道这是Sirius的真心话。  
“Severus，你……”Sirius呆在原地，表情愕然，“你误会了，我不是那个意思。”  
他不是哪个意思？Sirius自己也不知道，他不知道Snape想到哪儿去了，他只知道自己是发自内心的称颂他、敬佩他，想说与他知道，想为那些年少轻狂道歉。  
“我没误会，只是不喜欢听。”Snape说，他转开视线，低头盯着脚下的枯叶，“那些无意义的评价我不喜欢，也不需要。而且我的事与你无关。”  
Sirius说的他像个英雄，多讽刺啊。他说的越真诚，他就越觉得荒谬。不过，并不是所有人这样说都会引得他发脾气。Snape感到自己的嘴唇在不受控的颤抖，他将它们抿成一条线，试图平静下来。Dumbledore这样说的话，他无非嗤笑一声；Harry Potter这样说的话，好吧，他压根没给他谈及此的机会；至于Lucius，他的脑袋里不会存在这种句子，Draco也一样。Sirius不同，也许是因为曾经的对立，也许是因为他蛮横霸道自作主张非要来了解他（竟还真被他知道了不少事情），当他将他当作英雄，他出离愤怒。  
Snape没来由地觉得Sirius该知道他的想法，就算以前不知道，他这不是已经不懈努力过了吗，多少也该理解一星半点儿，而不是和其他人一样。  
“你现在这样说，是希望我扮演一个什么样的角色？”Snape问。  
Sirius低头看到对方颤动的睫毛，一股无名火嗖地窜出来，这家伙明知自己在说真心话，不知道在别扭个什么劲，竟还这样问。他磨着牙仔细翻翻自己的字典，愣是没能遣词造句拼凑出什么好回答，索性伸手在对方肩上敲了一记，随后张开双臂抱住他。  
Snape在他双臂间挣动，头顶的黑发蹭过他的下巴，痒痒的。Sirius于是抱的更紧了些。嗯，没什么问题，他以前跟James闹矛盾后和好都是敲肩拥抱拍拍背，不过，谁让Snape不配合呢，干脆不松手了。  
“你干什么，BLACK！”Snape怒斥，“放开我！”  
“你为什么不多吃点，好硌。”Sirius说。  
“滚开！”  
“喂，我说，对不起。”Sirius说，他伸手拍拍Snape的背，对方仍在不老实地挣动，“你闭嘴，听着就行，我说什么也与你无关。”  
  
“我似乎来的不是时候，Severus？”Voldemort的身影出现在不远处，看样子刚刚结束幻影移行，飞扬的袍子尚未落下。他伸手鼓掌，猩红的眼睛饶有兴味的盯着Snape，“我还以为你喜欢Lily E…什么来着，那个泥巴种。”  
  
TBC


	30. 再变

“恐惧，令Lord Voldemort觉得美味，但你可以更谦卑一些，Severus。”Voldemort满意地把玩着魔杖，猩红的眼睛饶有兴味地盯着Snape，如毒蛇盯着青蛙——事实上，他也正是如此认为，瞧，他可怜的仆人此刻的举动多像在野兽利爪下护崽儿的猎物。  
谢天谢地，Sirius不知道他怎么想的，鉴于他现在被Snape拦在身后，被对面的Voldemort定义为幼崽。  
“恐惧？”Snape诧异重复。他正准备说些什么，Sirius已经先骂起来。  
“你的眼睛是从蛇怪粪便里捞出来的吗？还是被大哭大叫的曼德拉草舔过？”他一边骂一边试图扑到前面去，可惜Snape拦的紧，绕不过去，只好继续喊道，“对不起！曼德拉草不喜欢！让我过去，Severus，我要揍他！”  
“你最好还记得规则，如果你不想被弹回来的话——”  
Snape话音未落，那边的Voldemort突然向后飞去，像个被击中的游走球，“砰”地撞在树上，他的身体如被撕开的纸张般裂成两半，又逐步弥合。  
“就像那样。”Snape指着正在弥合的Voldemort对Sirius说。  
“阿瓦达索命？”Sirius兴奋地问。  
“看起来是，鉴于他向来没有新意。”Snape点头。  
“哇哦，我还以为是倒下去弹起来，倒下去弹起来。”Sirius夸张地感叹，“仰卧起坐。”  
“Merlin的规则！呵，”恢复的Voldemort站起来，眯起眼盯着Snape。他发出一声短促的哼笑，将魔杖收回袍袖中，再开口，已是一副气定神闲的样子，语气仍如生前那般傲慢，“在Merlin的偏爱下才敢自如的站在那里吗，叛徒？”  
“您对我的误解根深蒂固，My Lord。”Snape说，他看着对面的Voldemort，不是本体，样貌年轻的多，身上不带反噬，不过五官，尤其是鼻子，已有像蛇脸发展的趋向，按照Harry Potter之前的说法，这一片没有出现在他的梦中，是自己啃自己导致消化不良的挂坠盒？  
“我从未忠于你，或者说，从你准备对Lily…Evans动手开始。”将这话说出来的感觉真神妙，像久涉沙漠后痛饮甘霖，如浸没深海时吸入氧气，若无边长夜尽乍见天光。不，不是这样，绝不仅是这样，这些远称不上神妙。‘Lily…Evans，Lily Evans’Snape在心中默念，惊讶地发现对于这个名字，之前出口时那一点滞涩已悄然消失，九个字母，两个单词，它们排列顺畅，念起来毫无阻隔，他原以为再也无法将它们好好连在一起，尤其是当这个名字和Voldemort出现在同一个句子中时。是因为刚刚情绪失控时，跟Sirius Black主动提起过Lily的原因吗——他向来自持，那几句连抱怨都算不上的话，对他而言已算失控。  
寒凉的空气刺激鼻黏膜，痒痒的，让人想打喷嚏。Snape侧过头，掩着嘴轻轻打了个喷嚏，有些茫然地想着：如今已是晚秋了。他瞥见地上厚厚的枯叶，Sirius踢来踩去的时候，他注意过这些叶子，此刻看在眼里，是满地秋天。上一次，他看到秋天，要追溯到在霍格沃兹念书的时，黑湖边，他坐在树下读书，空气同样寒凉，他侧过头小小的打了个喷嚏，听到Lily在叫他。‘下次过来要记得戴围巾呀，Sev，’少女笑着说，她弯腰递给他一片红透的枫叶，几缕火红的发丝垂落在他的书页上，‘这是送你的礼物，形状很好看吧？’  
在那之后的十数个晚秋，统统被抹成简单的字母，潦草组合起来，就那样过去。直到此刻，那些字母又老老实实变得饱满。脖颈上的暖意让Snape忍不住伸手摸了下，柔软的触感落入掌心，他带了围巾，Eileen织的。神妙，他咀嚼着这个词。这种感觉，像是打破一层薄茧，又仿佛本就不存在什么需要被打破的东西。恍惚间，又回到那个秋天，黑湖边，大树下，Lily像只鸟儿般跑开，去与朋友嬉闹，他就着枫叶书签翻开书，静静读下去，Sirius走过来，坐在不远处，吹起口哨，随意抛抓一颗金色飞贼。  
“有趣，Severus，你的语气很有趣。”Voldemort说，他故意将语调拖长，把词句放在嘴里辗转回味，最后不屑地吐出去，像吐掉松子上的薄皮，“我不喜欢你这样对我说话，甚至不如学学Lucius那样来的让人愉快。”  
“哈，因为他从来不会直说你是个讨人厌的、不值得被追随的、恶心的蛇脸人？”Sirius讽刺他。鉴于挂坠盒的样貌确实与后来那个Voldemort接近，他的脸不自然地扭曲了一下。  
“唉，遗憾，总有愚蠢又懦弱的人会听信狮子的谗言，放弃斯莱特林的荣耀。”Voldemort抽出魔杖，在细长苍白的手指间把玩。在规则的限制下，他已不能用魔法去伤害谁，但他还是习惯于拿着它增加自己的威慑，就像活着时那样，“也不奇怪，鉴于你向来偏爱狮子，Severus。”  
“如果你知道我们不久前见过Salazar，就不会这样说。”Snape挑眉。在Voldemort面前做出这个表情令他心情颇佳，活着时总得顾及这个顾及那个，没机会这么干。他忍不住语带讽刺，用生前嘲讽Harry Potter的圆柔声调说，“你才是被放弃的那个，My Lord，鉴于你不清醒的头脑、没理由的自负和一如既往的软弱。”  
“听Harry说，你的博格特是自己的尸体，”Sirius哈哈大笑，“到现在仍无长进。”  
“你竟敢——”Voldemort咬牙说，话音未落，整个人却像一团被拆解的毛线般，自下往上开始抽丝，线头向后方窜去，汇聚在另一个人手中。  
他真的被团成团了！Snape和Sirius诧异地看着这变化。  
“真粗鲁，把事情弄得一团糟。”刚刚出现的黑袍人五指合拢，再张开时，光球已经消失。他摘掉兜帽，露出一张英俊的脸，猩红的眼睛看过来，彬彬有礼地说，“你们好，自我介绍一下，我是冕冠Voldemort。”  
  
有求必应屋。  
坩埚中腾起白雾，Draco脸上的表情模糊不清，Harry抬起头，盯着那颗铂金色的脑袋看了一会儿。  
“你在想什么？”他问。  
“嗯？”Draco回过神，控制着搅拌棒在坩埚里又转了两圈，拿起一旁的透明试剂，像坩埚里滴入，浅绿色的液体开始产生变化，白雾慢慢散去，药液平和地涌动。  
Harry没有继续问，他将那声“嗯？”收做回答，重新垂眼于面前的书本中，时不时在旁边展开的羊皮纸上写上几笔。  
羽毛笔摩擦纸面，沙沙声伴着坩埚中小声的咕哝，像Binns教授的魔法史课堂。  
“Potter。”Draco叫他，“你最近看到什么了？”  
“没有。”Harry知道他在问Voldemort，“平静到不可思议。”  
“是吗？”Draco说。他皱着眉头，盯着坩埚中的泡泡，先涌上来的无声碎裂，后来的很快补上，维持着一种微妙的平衡。  
他的表情令Harry觉得想笑，他无声地笑了一会儿，发现Draco根本没注意他时，干脆哈哈大笑起来。  
“笑什么？”Draco恼火地问。  
“药剂进展不顺利？”Harry控制着自己别继续笑得那么夸张。哦，Merlin，行行好吧，理解一下，他的朋友从没有过这种款式，Hermione和Ron可都是有话直说，而Draco嘛……“你担心我？”  
“担心你赶不及喝药就一命呜呼吗，”Draco冷哼，“如果你认为只有Granger在魔药上有此才华，你大可一开始就去找她，我也乐得清闲。”  
“我想Snape教授更乐意教你。”Harry说，“不过，Hermione确实有些怀疑是不是又发生了什么事，我最近消失的太频繁了。”他指的是近期一直和Draco窝在有求必应屋研究药剂。  
“她不会跟踪你吧？”Draco挑眉，“据我所知，你们解决问题的方式如出一辙。”  
“不会，我不喜欢你说话的口气，Draco。”Harry不满地说。  
“别叫我的教名，我们没有那么熟，Potter！”Draco转身面对Harry，抱臂看着他。  
“我以为我们算朋友了？”Harry耸耸肩，“别担心Hermione，我有充足的理由搪塞她，不至于让她卷进来。”  
“我没有担心谁，Potter！真搞不清你在想什么。”Draco诧异地说，“不过，你到底怎么打消她的怀疑的？”  
“呃…”Hermione问他的时候，他脱口而出说自己在约会谈恋爱。Harry端详了一下Draco的表情，觉得今天不是个吵架的好时间。他轻咳一声，表情严肃地问，“药剂怎么样了？”  
“好的不能再好，”Draco嗤笑，“这才是问题，Potter，如果你稍微记得一点儿Snape他们之前是怎么说的……”  
“我当然记得，抹除灵魂上的黑魔法牵连。”Harry说。他得知此事的时候触动可比Sirius大，毕竟他是当事人。Snape又一次在他不知道的时候替他做了周全的准备。  
“但初期有回溯效果，Potter，我终于知道你的魔药学为什么那么差劲！”真该对着他的脑门来一下。Draco想。  
“所以呢？”Harry不明就里。  
“比如说，”Draco索性取出一个小瓶子，里面保存着几毫升淡紫色的液体，这是他们此前试熬的魔药中最接近完善的一份。接着，他抽出魔杖，指着笼子里实验用的小白鼠，“钻心剜骨！”  
小鼠尖锐的“吱吱”，蜷缩着身子痉挛起来。  
“喂！”  
Draco撤了咒，将药剂对着平静下来的小白鼠灌下去，那只可怜的小鼠又开始在笼子里绝望翻滚，好一会儿才平静下来，趴在笼底细弱地喘息。  
Harry愣在那里，半天不知道说什么。  
“这边和那边不一样，Potter，”Draco冷静地说，“钻心咒就罢了，你中过几次阿瓦达索命？”  
  
Lestrange抱膝坐在八楼走廊的角落。此时是上课时间，变形课或者魔咒课，随便哪一科，总之，他不该在此刻出现在这里。  
他不知道自己应该去哪，也不知道自己到底在哪。他睁着眼睛，瞪着对面的墙壁，但那些砖映不进他眼中。上课时间，真不错，难得清静，走廊中没有人，没有杂声灌进他的耳朵。  
瞪久了的眼睛一阵干涩，眼底火辣辣地刺着疼。他眨了一下眼，合上眼帘又迅速掀开。仅一瞬一闪而过地黑暗中，他看到礼堂满是乱飞的猫头鹰，听到欢呼的人群，纷落的预言家日报上，头版的黑体字像雪亮利刃般瞩目：“阿兹卡班再次暴乱，是否该重新启用摄魂怪？”  
“……发生暴乱的是关押食死徒的监区，都是重罪……多人丧生……原因不明……”  
“……有评论称这些恶棍也算罪有应得……‘没什么不好，我是说，大快人心。你们不会真希望那些恶棍在监狱里安度晚年吧？’……”  
“……也有人认为应当追究魔法部的管理责任，‘阿兹卡班不是第一次暴乱，上一次是因为黑魔王，如果这次……’……这种阴谋论的说法并未得到支持，但在监狱管理的问题上，魔法部应当做出解释……”  
“……部长目前尚未答复……有观点认为应当重启摄魂怪，‘不要把他们当作生物，他们是处刑工具，难道关着的那些恶徒配不上一个轻轻的吻？’……”  
“……以下是此次暴乱中的死亡名单：……”  
他再也见不到自己的父母了。  
Lestrange抓起一份报纸冲了出去，漫无目的地狂奔，身后也许有人在叫他，但他没有停下。他通红着眼睛，向楼梯上冲去，不管那些魔法台阶究竟在怎么变化。  
途中，他遇到了Levis。“来吧，来吧，”他想，血管在脑袋里突突地跳，耳膜像是要炸开一般，他看到Levis的嘴在动，但不知道他说了些什么，“如果你扑过来，我就打烂你的脑袋。”  
但卷发少年没有过来，他向他丢去一本书，嘴唇动了动，转身走开。Lestrange继续向前奔跑，靴子重重碾过那本书，封面右下角写着他的名字。  
直到再没有力气，他靠着墙坐下，双手环抱膝盖，瞪大眼睛，表情茫然。他想再看一眼报纸，却不知道丢到哪里去了。  
手臂有些冰。Lestrange低头看去，奇怪地发现自己细瘦的胳膊上横着几道抓痕，红肿，冒着小小的血珠。他伸出食指轻触，这才感觉到一点痛感。他咧开嘴笑了。用指甲顺着抓痕刻过去，伤口翻出新肉，血珠滚出来，落到地上。  
他不知道自己为什么要这么做，只是重复着这个动作，直到听到熟悉的声音。  
“我在这里。”  
“妈妈？”Lestrange抬起头，满眼惊惶。  
“在这里……”他顺着声音找过去，掏出自己的怀表，满怀希望地打开。  
“妈妈！”少年捧着怀表大哭起来。  
  
画像世界。  
“我的诚意足够，”冕冠微笑着说，“也许可以好好聊聊？”  
“我们跟你没什么好聊的。”Sirius说。  
“那，聊聊怎么不让‘我’祸害Harry Potter？”冕冠说。  
  
TBC


	31. 怎么了

“克哩——克哩——”  
“这季节，还有没迁徙的鸟儿？”Sirius仰头，有天鹅振翅飞过，他将手中的面包掰成小块，向面前的湖水中撒去，几只天鹅和野鸭子在偌大的湖泊上游水，零零星星，有一只恰好离他较近，“你不跟着一起去吗？飞到巴塞罗那？”  
“昂——”被投食的天鹅没有理会那块小面包，任它掉进水中，荡起小圈波纹，在阳光照耀下懵懵懂懂漂浮。它昂起颀长脖颈，吟叫一声回应天上的同类，接着，垂头，张开一只翅膀，用长长的鸟喙梳理洁白的羽毛。  
Sirius又丢出一小块面包，正好砸中梳毛中的天鹅，白色鸟儿抬头嗔怪地瞧了他一眼，张开翅膀，滑过水面，飞去湖的另一边。  
“巴塞罗那也太远了，也许它们只是去布里斯托。”Snape走过来，坐在Sirius旁边的石头上。  
这边是他们今日选择的露营地，走过几处小山坡后来到一处谷地，这汪形状不规则的天鹅湖在山坡脚下，湖边有大块平滑的石头，岸上草木丰美——青草这东西可不需要管什么季节问题，它们大可以一年四季郁郁葱葱，不过，花朵的种类就单调起来，只有小雏菊点缀，好在有黄有白，倒也不枯燥。  
水里的小面包块慢慢缩小，不一会儿，就沉入水中，只留下一串微小的泡泡，几尾鱼儿趁着鸟儿们离得远，聚集过来将它们分食。  
Sirius百无聊赖地看着鱼吃掉他丢出去喂鸟的面包，伸手将落到眼前的头发拂到后面。活动这么一下，他才觉得自己的右胳膊没那么热。真奇怪，Severus只是坐过来而已……他用余光看向身边人，对方也正看着小鱼吃面包。  
“真是傲慢的鸟儿。”Sirius评价正在湖另一边梳毛的天鹅。  
Snape没说话，静静看小鱼们散去。  
“你在笑我吗？”Sirius观察他的表情。  
“没有。”Snape伸手示意Sirius将剩下的面包给他。  
“笑它不理我？”Sirius将剩下的小面包块分出一半给Snape。  
“说了没有。”一只胖鸭子用力划着脚蹼来到附近，Snape将丢出一块小面包，鸭子开心地将嘴扎进水里吃掉它。  
“好吧。”Sirius嘟囔。他将小面包弹向鸭子，正好打在它脑门上。胖家伙抬头不明所以，很快发现落水的面包，又一次开心地低下头去。  
“你相信他的话吗，那一片Voldemort。”Sirius问，他又丢出一小块面包，鸭子喜滋滋地吃掉，“说什么想变成独立的个体，所以愿意配合我们。”  
“他是Voldemort。”Snape摇头，言下之意是说不管哪一片Voldemort都不可信。  
“他提到了药剂……奇怪，他怎么知道药剂的事？”Sirius疑惑，“难道他和Harry的链接仍是双向的？”  
“有这个可能性，不过我倾向于认为他是在这边知道的，”Snape说。湖里的野鸭子抖抖身子，环顾一圈，发现没落下什么面包，便摇摇摆摆游走。“Dumbledore说，发现黑色蒲公英那天，你和他提过药剂的事。”  
“呃，那是个误会，你知道的。”Sirius说，想起博格特事件，他有点心虚。  
“嗯。”Snape拖长调子应了一声，不过没再对此说什么，“问题是你当时怎么告诉Dumbledore的，如果Voldemort是通过这个途径得知信息，那他知道的部分就是你当时的编造。”  
“不是编造，是你亲口告诉我的！”Sirius反驳，“你说药剂可以清除魔法链接，包括记忆。”  
“……”Snape忍不住伸手敲敲眉心，扯到这笔糊涂账，他总想长叹，“好吧，那‘清除链接，包括记忆’就是Voldemort知道的信息。我们不知道到底有几片Voldemort知道这件事，他们之间的信息到底共通与否还有待考证。”  
“怎么考证，继续找下去吗，如果他信息共通的话，为了取信于我们，完全可以突然出现，说经过协商一致觉得大家各自分开比较好，鉴于不能打架所以干脆合作吧。”Sirius说，他捂住自己的鼻子，尖着嗓子怪里怪气地说，“‘这对我们都有利，本体承受反噬而死，我们则分离开变成新的人，要知道，失忆之后也没什么危害。’像这样。”  
他放下手，嫌弃地皱眉，又说：“或者他也可以别出现，做出信息不互通的样子，让冕冠来演‘我和他们不一样，相信我没问题’这种戏码。”  
“所以，别管信息到底共通与否。从明确的方面想，比如目的。”Snape耸耸肩，“Voldemort的目的很明确，每一片都想活下去。问题在于，如果药剂只能清除链接，他来寻求合作还说得过去，加上清除记忆的话……”  
“如果一个人失去记忆，算死亡还是新生呢？”Sirius问。  
“这要看当事人自己怎么想。”Snape说。  
“我不愿意失去记忆，即使在阿兹卡班的时候，”Sirius说。他盯着水面，一团云飘过去遮了太阳，粼粼波光都静下来。“与生死无关，只是觉得不能忘。”  
“是啊。”Snape认同他的观点，无需解释更多。对于记忆，他们抱着同样的看法。  
无关生死，只是不能忘。  
看着湖面这死沉沉的样子，Snape陡然想起自己凝视冥想盆的时候。受Dumbledore之托，给Harry Potter教大脑封闭术时，他借来冥想盆，抽出自己的记忆，以防Potter小子看到些什么，可惜最后还是没挡住他那旺盛的好奇心。  
抽出记忆的感觉很难描述，就像从一副完好的拼图中取出几片。魔杖从太阳穴移开，带着银白色的记忆，他看着它们，真奇妙，无论是什么内容的记忆，都是这样的银白色，美好的如是，丑恶的亦如是，接着，那条银色丝带断裂，轻飘飘落下去，空荡荡的。  
至于最后那次，他将所有记忆都交给Harry Potter，那时的印象一片模糊，或许因为当时，记忆和死亡本就是同一件事。  
“不知道Voldemort是怎么想的，”Sirius说，话音刚落，便被自己的想法惊到，苦着脸补充，“可我完全不想猜他，希望Dumbledore能弄明白，他为什么还不来信。”  
Snape好笑地看着Sirius摇头，褐色卷发一跳一跳，试图把关于Voldemort的猜测都丢出去。  
“你又在笑我。”Sirius控诉。  
“对啊。”Snape郑重其事地点头。  
“哼。”Sirius轻哼一声，嘀咕，“你根本不知道，斯莱特林像你这样的根本……”  
“像我什么？”Snape问。  
“像你这样可爱的是独一份，去猜别人只会觉得煎熬。”Sirius扭头看着他说，“你根本不知道，我母亲他们的想法就糟糕透顶，除你之外，我见到的斯莱特林都那样。”  
“你知不知道自己在说什么？”Snape挑眉。  
“当然知道！好吧，Regulus也不一样，那就九成，九成斯莱特林都惹人厌烦。自以为是，用鼻孔看人，生性残忍……”Sirius开始数落斯莱特林们的种种不是。  
“如果我没记错，几个月之前你也这么评价我。”Snape提醒他。  
“呃，呃，可是，”Sirius被噎了一下，“我现在不那样想。”  
“很公平，我也觉得格兰芬多们鲁莽暴躁尽干蠢事。”Snape说，他看了眼Sirius，补充，“最近觉得你稍好。”  
“是吗？”听他这么说，Sirius反而担心起来，他仰头想了想，做出决定，“看来还是应该离除了你和Regulus之外的斯莱特林远一点。”  
“为什么？”Snape问。  
“万一有一天，我发现Lucius也有优点……”Sirius连忙摇头将这个可能性丢出去。  
“你在杞人忧天，我和格兰芬多的蠢狮子共事这么久，依旧保持看法。”Snape说。  
“是吗，你刚说了最近觉得我稍好。”Sirius凑过来问。他坐着的石头比Snape那块稍低，此刻探身过来，一手扒着对方的胳膊保持平衡，一边仰头望进那双黑眼睛。  
“觉得你稍好，不代表你不鲁莽。”Snape说，他低头看着Sirius，对方露出个不太开心的表情，灰眼睛转了转，问，“那你会觉得James稍好吗？”  
“这种事最好永远别发生。”Snape冷哼。他抽回被Sirius扒拉着的胳膊，后者只好坐回去。  
“你看，你也这么想。”Sirius说。  
“什么？”  
“没什么。”  
遮着太阳的一小块云悠悠飘开，水面又闪起光来，像被洒下一大把碎金。  
“那，之前放他走对吗，不知道他又会跑哪去。”Sirius问。  
“不能使用武力，不放他走难道劝他找Dumbledore自首吗？”Snape说，“他还会联系我们，如果他真的需要药剂。”  
“好吧，”Sirius说，他伸了个懒腰，又想起一个问题，“你和Draco联系了吗？”  
“没有，他又没有双面镜。”Snape回答。  
“关于回溯，我突然想起，画像外面没有保护机制，”Sirius皱眉，“Harry被阿瓦达索命打中过。那个药……”  
“Draco不会那么快做出来。”Snape说，“药剂一开始本来就是为了有备无患……”  
“而且，导致实验停滞是谁的错，”Snape站起身，“我回去想办法，而你，不如准备一下晚饭，别来打扰我。”  
语毕，他怒气冲冲地转身准备回去帐篷里，Sirius看着他的背影一头雾水。Severus为什么突然生气？啊，这熟悉的，猜不到他在想什么的茫然感。  
‘而你，不如准备一下晚饭，别来打扰我。’听听，这口气，和‘你大扫除做的怎么样了？’无比相似。不过也就是语气相似罢了，Snape的想法应该是不同的，可是他到底在想什么？  
  
霍格莫德，三把扫帚。  
“你不和Weasley坐在一起？”Draco惊讶地问。Harry进店之后径直过来坐在他的对面，Weasley和Granger走去坐了另一桌。  
“恰好看到你在这里。”Harry回答。恰好看到他一个人坐在这里，端着一杯黄油啤酒，看着窗外不知道在想些什么。Draco今年总是一个人，没人关注他的行踪，也没人再与他亲近。也许是因为战后Lucius为了保住Malfoy家的一系列操作，食死徒那边讨厌他们，凤凰社这边也不讨好，不过总归家族利益没受太大影响，至于人际……要不了多久，总会平复的，毕竟人是如此健忘。但……不论如何，Draco比他父亲无辜的多。  
“我不需要同情。”Draco挑眉，Harry Potter总是把想法写在脸上。  
“我没有同情你，”Harry说，“你是不是忘了我们还有问题需要讨论？”  
“那件事还没有头绪，”Draco说，他放下杯子，“我最近在图书馆查了很多……但都不相关。这个领域对于活人来说限制太大。”  
“唉，我是想问，你要不要借双面镜？”Harry说。  
“你看起来一起点也不紧张。”Draco打量他。  
“习惯成自然。”Harry干巴巴地说，“不过，他活着时候没能杀死我，现在不会比过去更糟。”  
“会有办法的。”Draco说，他又扭头看向窗外。  
他们安静地坐了一会儿，Harry突然想到什么般，问：“你最近见过Lestrange吗？”  
“没有，”Draco没想到他突然提起那个小巫师，仔细回忆一下，发现最近都没见过那个挺粘他的小孩子，“我们的课程不一样，而且今年我很少呆在公共休息室。”  
“唉，我也没见他，但是我听到一些传言。”Harry皱眉，“你知道阿兹卡班的暴乱吗？”  
“嗯，他的父母在名单中。”Draco点头。  
“他似乎笃定母亲还活着，还为此跟Levis打了一架。”Harry说。  
“那个卷毛又欺负他？”Draco生气地问。  
“不是，Levis是，呃，安慰他来着，”Harry说，“也许用词不当，大意是觉得Lestrange现在父母双亡比他还惨，心里难受于是去安慰了几句，顺便表示不会再欺负他……”  
“这样说话被揍不奇怪。”Draco挑眉，“他脑子缺根弦吗。”  
“但是，Lestrange一边揍他一边喊着‘你胡说，我妈妈还活着，就在我身边！’”Harry叹气，“而且战斗力惊人，Levis被打进医疗翼，据说肋骨断了几根。”  
  
画像。  
正当Sirius想着‘与其琢磨Snape为什么生气，还不如先去烤鱼’，猫头鹰及时飞来，冲他丢下一个包裹，他接住掂掂，还挺沉，看起来像本书？  
包裹上是Dumbledore的便签：Sirius，你或许需要它。记得在Severus不在的时候拆。  
  
TBC


	32. 恶棍还是圣人

画像世界，霍格沃兹校长室。  
“胡言乱语！”Eileen将手中的书摔在校长室桌子上，小糖罐和茶盏齐齐一蹦，封面上的Snape回头（他本来背对着读者）给她一个意味不明的凝视。  
“哦，”Eileen不安地蜷了下手指，轻叹着伸手顺着封面上Snape的头发滑过，对方又转回去，背对着她。她深呼吸，让情绪平复，绷着脸坐回座位中，“这东西除了封面一无是处。”  
“Eileen，来杯茶吗？或者南瓜汁？”Dumbledore笑眯眯看她坐回去，不计较她的无礼。  
“茶，谢谢。”Eileen绷着脸干巴巴地挤出几个单词，“不好意思，Dumbledore，不是针对你。”  
“没事，”Dumbledore将茶杯推到Eileen面前，自半月形眼镜后看着她，温和地说，“看着你，我会好奇我母亲有没有读《Dumbledore的生平与谎言》。”  
“其实……”Eileen眉头微蹙，紧绷的脸上带出几丝担忧，她又无意识地蜷起手指，指节轻轻在桌子上磕了一下才回过神，掩饰般端起茶盏，垂下眼睫注视着琥珀色的茶汤，缓缓说，“会好起来的，我希望会，祝福你，Dumbledore。”  
“当然会，不用担心。”Dumbledore眨眨眼，快乐地说。他欣慰于Eileen的体贴，没有就这个话题对他做以劝说或恳切建议，虽然他不会介意，“谢谢你的祝福，Eileen，来块糖吗？”  
“谢谢，呃，咸奶酪甘草味儿？”Eileen抿着嘴露出一个古怪的表情，将糖果放在一旁。  
“唔，换一颗吧。”Dumbledore重新递给她一颗糖果。  
“谢谢。”这次是草莓味。Eileen剥开糖纸将它吃掉，紧绷的表情缓和下来。  
“这本书你都看了吗？”Dumbledore指着桌上的书问。  
封面上的Snape仍是背影，他看起来似乎在向前走，斗篷翻出的袍浪和背景的黑雾融为一体，基调颇为压抑，标题悬挂在上方，《Snape：恶棍还是圣人？》。  
“我看了，Dumbledore，从拿到它的那一刻开始，这正是我来找你的原因。”Eileen皱紧眉头，挺直背远离那本书，抿着嘴冷哼，“通篇胡言乱语。”  
“嗯，Skeeter是这样的，她观察世界的角度常让人觉得这其中一定存在不得了的误会。”Dumbledore点头，他将书拿到手中随意翻动，“不过，Eileen，你确定你‘都’读了吗，而不是只看了第一部分就怒气冲冲过来寻求…呃，过来跟我聊聊？”  
“全读了，Dumbledore，我不是来找你出气，也不是寻求认同。”Eileen脸上微红，但语气仍平稳严肃，“好吧，我承认，第一部分令我气得不轻，在这种心情下很难心平气和去分析后面的内容。”  
“但我确实全读了，呃，略过一些…一看就是杜撰的部分，比如绯闻…”Eileen皱紧眉，满眼不赞同，她的眼睛与Snape相似，仅看眉眼，这个表情倒像是本人做出来的，她用古怪的音调接着说，“我不能理解，竟然有人将Sev和桃色新闻联系在一起。”  
“据我所知，在这方面Severus和绝缘体相差无几。”Dumbledore赞同。  
“我需要跟你聊聊，Dumbledore，关于这本书。”Eileen泄气地说，她把面前的茶盏推开，双手交叉握得死紧，“莎莎只会起哄。”  
“很高兴能为你解惑，Eileen，你也曾是我的学生。”Dumbledore笑眯眯地说，他淘气地吐吐舌头做了个鬼脸，“放轻松，这不是什么大问题，作为过来人，我恰好有应对经验。”  
“呃，好的，我想问……”Eileen松开手，表情茫然，“说实话我不知道要问什么，Sev知道这玩意儿的存在吗？”  
“不知道，不过我给Sirius寄了一本。”Dumbledore耸耸肩。  
“他会不高兴。”Eileen抿起唇。  
“我叮嘱Sirius拆的时候小心点儿，”Dumbledore说，他扶扶眼镜，蓝眼睛透过玻璃看向Eileen，“不过，你为什么认为Severus会生气呢，说实在的，这本书在某方面更能还他清白。”  
“胡说！”Eileen重重拍了一下桌子，愤怒地说，“尽是杜撰！”  
“如果仅仅是绯闻的话……”Dumbledore接着说，“虽然离谱，但他不会在意这些。”  
“你不觉得全篇荒谬吗？”Eileen诧异地瞪大眼睛。  
“先不讨论这个，”Dumbledore伸出一只手向下按按，“事实上它的每一项结论都附加了证据，比如关于Lily的部分，用了Harry的原话，他冲着Voldemort喊的时候在场的人都听到了。”  
“可它将Lily描写成一个眼光不佳、识人不清、自以为是的蠢丫头。”Eileen反驳。  
“关于‘眼光不佳、识人不清’，你没有那样想过吗，Eileen？”Dumbledore手腕支在桌上，十指指尖相对，蓝眼睛望着Eileen。  
“想过。”Eileen稍显局促，她很快调整心情，严肃地说，“但我认为她不是那样的人。”  
“为什么？”Dumbledore感兴趣地问，“你从未跟她交流过吧？”  
“我了解Sev，”Eileen笑了，“他爱过的人不会是那样。”  
Dumbledore端起茶杯喝了一口，他看起来有些欣慰，放下杯子问：“Eileen，你知道《Dumbledore的生平与谎言》是什么时候发表的吗？”  
“你来这边的那一年。”Eileen不知道Dumbledore为什么提起这个，但还是回答。  
“嗯，也就是Voldemort控制魔法部那一年。”Dumbledore点头，他话锋一转，又谈起另一个话题，“Minerva告诉我，今年斯莱特林的招生情况非常糟糕。”  
“不止是招生情况，”Eileen说，“莎莎说看到画像那边总有学生斗殴。”  
“Lucius向圣芒戈和魔法部捐了不少钱，”Dumbledore又换了个话题，“Draco今年回去重读七年级，他本该去年毕业。”  
“Harry是名副其实的救世主，”Dumbledore用指节敲敲桌子，“会被再次写进魔法史中，比十八年前更传奇。”  
“所以，他们需要一个斯莱特林的英雄？”Eileen紧紧盯着Dumbledore，“就像当初需要一个做错事的Dumbledore。”  
“准确讲不是做错事，”Dumbledore摸摸鼻子，对上Eileen抱歉的眼神，“算了，不用在意。”  
“他们需要一个圣人，”他接着说，“出身混血，麻瓜父亲品行恶劣，巫师母亲对着丈夫时懦弱无能，满腔愤恨统统灌输于孩子，因为悲惨的家庭才踏上黑魔法的歧途。”  
“……”Eileen死死咬着下唇，一言不发。Tobias曾是个好人，后来她发现他是个普通人，好吧，比一般的普通人更加没有担当，是个彻头彻尾的失败者，是懦夫。但他不是个施虐成性的恋童癖，绝不是。尽管Skeeter在书中从未明确写下类似字句，但行文间透出的肮脏指向性令人恶心。至于她……她不否认在黑魔法上自己对Sev起到了启蒙的作用，但她绝没有抱着一种‘被丈夫抛弃后的仇恨心态’去对待自己的孩子。  
“他们要他出身悲惨，以显之后高尚。”Eileen脸色苍白，沙哑着嗓音说。  
“不能主动追寻黑魔法，”Dumbledore耸耸肩，“或许怕一个理由不够，或许是为哗众取宠。”  
“少年时，他要满腹委屈，孤立无援，喜欢的姑娘要误解他，但几年后她会被证明做错了。这一段附上了大量‘对老同学的采访’，Harry分离记忆时恐怕没想过真相会被歪曲，”Dumbledore翻着那本书，“嗯……如果不算有意误导和编排的部分，这段可信度足有百分之八十。”  
“对James和Lily的抹黑大概是因为Harry风头正盛，我不认为Kingsley会这么做，但……这个问题很复杂。”Dumbledore说，“Lucius在这一段倒是大放异彩，首尾呼应。我猜Rita去找他的时候，他们可能达成了什么协定。”  
“显得好像Sev只有他一个‘不离不弃’的朋友。”Eileen皱眉。  
事实上，他一个不离不弃的朋友也没有。  
“Dumbledore，我不认为追寻黑魔法有错。”Eileen抬头看着对面的老校长，“对力量的追求是斯莱特林与生俱来的，如果你们仍在坚持分院，就应当注意这一点。”  
Dumbledore不说话，Eileen不依不饶道：“你精通黑魔法。”  
“但并不是每个人都会控制自己，”Dumbledore说，他支着手思考，语速缓慢但坚定，“如果控制不好，就会像Voldemort那样。”  
“Eileen，你在麻瓜世界生活过，你该知道有些国家禁枪，”Dumbledore继续说，“如果对黑魔法持肯定态度，就像将枪支交给孩子。”  
“如果一个人真想伤害别人的话，烈火熊熊亦可致人死亡。”Eileen不赞同他的观点。  
“性质不同，烈火熊熊可不是厉火。”Dumbledore说，“我一直主张，黑魔法防御术是一门重要的学科，可惜Harry这一届，它的接续性实在堪忧。”  
“我赞同你的部分观点，Eileen，一味恐惧和禁止黑魔法只会导致扭曲的歧视，”Dumbledore给自己的茶杯里续上茶水，“惧怕一名恶徒，没必要连他的刀具一起惧怕，应当学会对付它们。来点茶吗？”  
“不用了，谢谢。”Eileen显得忧心忡忡。  
“你的表情让我想起Minerva，”Dumbledore笑起来，他仍给Eileen续上茶水，“我认为，姑且保持乐观的态度吧，孩子们都很能干的。”  
“我不想聊后面的内容了，Dumbledore。”Eileen说，她抬起下巴，示意Dumbledore手中捧着的那本书，“我想我可以回答你的问题，生气的原因在于，它将Sev塑造成了他们想要的样子。”  
“他们需要圣人的时候，就有圣人，需要恶棍的时候，就有恶棍。”Dumbledore将书放在桌上，封面上的Snape没有回头，仍是背影，看起来毫不在意这些。  
“流言的杀伤力在于只呈现部分真实或真假参半，《预言家日报》在这一点上做的比《唱唱反调》要好……纯粹胡编可没什么用，如果这本书是《唱唱反调》来写的话，题目大概会是《Severus·Snape：半生情史》。”Dumbledore语气轻松地总结。  
“半生情史……”Eileen的表情变得古怪，“说到这，那些绯闻到底…，你知道，看起来也不是毫无依据，我是说别人对Sev的部分，呃，作为母亲我稍微有点担心。”  
“你一开始说过那是编撰的。”Dumbledore哈哈大笑，“或者你可以理解为Rita只能用绯闻这种直白的感情冲突去进行贫瘠的表达，担不起什么复杂的情感描述。”  
“话虽如此，榜上有名的人也太多了吧……”  
  
Malfoy庄园。  
Narcissa正在窗台边修剪插花，窗外的花园中，白孔雀正昂着头懒懒巡视。  
“Cissy。”Lucius从背后抱住她，双手环着她的腰，凑过来闻她的发香。  
“来为你的‘出轨’辩护？”Narcissa打趣他。  
“嗯，在此之前，要先询问你的‘出轨’。”Lucius在她耳边轻声说，“你会爱他吗，如果我们没有婚约？”  
“唔，让我想想，我可不是Lily Evans。”Narcissa本来想笑，余光瞥见Lucius稍微有点慎重的表情，干脆一本正经的回答起来。  
“我认为，在这一点上，Rita没说错，他是个傻瓜，她不怎么有眼光。”Lucius说，“James是个蠢笨的狮子，Severus更有才华，他天赋很棒，人也聪明，对黑魔法的领悟力一流。”  
“你会爱他吗？”Narcissa笑着问，她放下剪刀，双手覆在Lucius环抱她的手上。  
“嗯，让我想想，专一于你的我实在没有机会。”Lucius笑起来。  
Narcissa侧头嗔了他一眼。  
他们静静拥抱着，直到走过去的白孔雀又绕回来。  
“一切都步入正轨了，Cissy。”Lucius低喃。Rita的书帮Malfoy家彻底解决了站位问题。  
“但是……”Narcissa皱眉，“我们失去了一名家人。”  
“再来一次仍是如此。”Lucius说。  
Narcissa沉默不语，她知道这是事实。  
“但他是家人，是Draco的教父。”Lucius说。  
“说到Draco，Rita是不是太过分了，”Narcissa抿紧唇，“他只是个孩子！”  
“呃，你可以稍微有点信心，Draco不会在意这些，”Lucius挑眉，“他们那一届，Harry Potter应该更头疼不是吗?”  
  
霍格莫德。  
“Draco，你上次提到的那本书……”Harry迟疑着问。  
“叫我Malfoy，Potter。”Draco打断了他，“那本八卦情史吗？我还没看。”  
“Hermione看了，她看起来有话要说，一路上欲言又止。”Harry说，他向Hermione和Ron那边看了一眼，他们俩果然在看他和Draco，不知道他们聊到什么，Ron震惊地张着嘴，足以塞进去一个苹果。  
“希望和我没什么关系，哈哈。”Harry干笑。  
  
画像世界，天鹅湖边。  
“胡说八道！垃圾！骗子！”Sirius将书摔到地上。封面上的Snape回头凝视他。  
“除了封面一无是处！”他又把书捡起来，气愤地丢进背包。  
“Prince教授不是那样的人，Tobias也……他敢！”Sirius愤怒地说。他显然已经忘记准备晚饭的事，这会儿天都黑了。  
“通篇荒谬！Lily和James才不是那样！Lucius倒是洗白了啊，呸！”他猛然起身，吓得附近的野鸭子扑棱棱往前扑腾，“还有那个绯闻列表，胡说！Remus都结婚了，不对，Lucius也结婚了，还有James也是，他老婆甚至就是Lily！去他的采访老同学，伪证！Voldemort长成那个样子，Malfoy家的小崽子和Harry都没成年呢！这不可能！”  
Sirius越想越生气，愤怒道：“居然这样诽谤别人！Severus才不是那样的人，他看到会生气的。”  
怪不得Dumbledore要说拆的时候千万别给Snape看到。全是些不尽不实的歪曲言论。就那个绯闻名单倒是挺全，呵，是个有点交集的人都写上去了吧！Sirius想，也不知道怎么编排我的……  
他仔细回忆了一下，猛然发现，那张名单上没！有！他！  
果然不尽不实。  
  
TBC


	33. 梦

Snape正在写字，羽毛笔滑过羊皮纸，沙沙，沙沙。  
Sirius熟悉他的动作，握笔位置靠下，食指较之于拇指更用力，第一笔落笔会重，而后行笔加快，富有节奏感。就像被调快的时钟，嘀嗒，嘀嗒嘀嗒。  
Sirius闭着眼睛，在沙沙声中迷蒙想着，奇怪，他虽然写的快，字却总是很稳，笔迹瘦劲，整洁严谨。从小就是这样，那时字迹小且密，现在仍如此，仿佛有数不尽的理论需要详加论证。  
这些念头正在他脑海里打着转儿，字母从羊皮纸跃起，浮在他眼前，嘀嗒嘀嗒嘀嗒，不知谁伸手拨弄时间转换器，拽着他遁入更深层的梦境。  
  
“对敌人。”Sirius指着那句标注，冲James挤挤眼睛，露出一个促狭的笑，“但愿他真分得清。”  
“黑魔法。”James嗤之以鼻。  
“……我觉得你们应该在他发现前还回去。”Remus轻声提议，他眉头皱了又松，欲言又止，“不管怎么说，有标注——”  
“就不是黑魔法了吗！”Peter尖声打断他。他眼珠转转，看向James，寻求认同，“对吧，尖头叉子？”  
“嗯。”James随口应了句，他站起身，抓起搭在椅背上的外套，对Sirius说，“去练球吗？”  
“当然！”Sirius眼睛亮起来，丢开那本书，和James并肩走出公共休息室。  
他走在走廊上，James顶着一头乱发走在旁边，炫耀般地描述上次捕捉金色飞贼的精彩操作。  
“他鼻子都气歪了！”James兴奋地说。他正讲到被击败的斯莱特林找球手，“我就这样，从他身后绕过去，几乎在他眼皮底下抓到它！”他伸手做出快速穿梭的动作，然后将手伸到Sirius眼前，五指张开，猛地一握。  
“我看到啦，”Sirius笑着回应，“那时正巧不用注意别的，”他当时在场上，双方争夺飞贼的时候，James的速度惊得其他人都滞了一滞，“掌声雷动！”他鼓起掌来，James笑得更加开心。  
“你注意到Lily了吗，她有没有……”  
James继续说着什么，他也在回应，入耳的声音却模糊起来，一切像是正发生在水晶球中，伴着氤氲的白色迷雾，他在外面，贴近球体，注视着内部。  
“砰嗵——”伴着一声响亮的心跳，他坠入那颗球体，与少年时的Sirius融为一体。  
Sirius加重脚步，脚下触感坚实。走廊的一边是悬挂整齐的画像，另一边是栏杆与立柱，褐色砖体很有些沉淀，熟悉又令人怀念，却好似不久前曾见过。他伸出手，想触碰那些砖块，于是，便与正在和James讲话的小Sirius一分为二。  
我在做梦。他很快意识到自己的处境，自然而然地接受了事实，任它发展下去。  
他们走到魁地奇球场，画面如水波般波动，涟漪过去，是一年级飞行课的情景。  
飞行课教授不在，只有学生们站在一排扫帚旁边，James和小Sirius正拿着扫帚高谈阔论，顺便挑衅对面的Snape——这节课，即使在梦里也是和斯莱特林合上。Sirius哭笑不得地看着少年时的自己对着Snape挤眉弄眼，对方愤怒且凶狠地瞪过来。嗯，坏脾气倒是和长大后一样，他总是容易被自己激怒。  
Snape移开目光，低下头，伸出右手放在扫帚上方，咬牙切齿地低斥：“上来！”  
扫帚纹丝不动。  
“嘿，别拿它撒气呀。”Sirius跨过几把扫帚，来到Snape面前。反正，这里没人看得到他。  
黑发少年动作一顿，警惕地抬头左右看看，未发现什么异常，这才又伸出手，说：“上来！”扫帚动了动，颤巍巍上浮一半，又“吧嗒”摔下去，滚了几滚。  
Sirius正疑惑Snape是不是多少能察觉他的存在，对面的小Sirius已经哈哈大笑起来，一边笑一边学着Snape的口气斥责手中的扫帚：“上来！蠢货！”  
“蠢货。”Snape抬头静静看着他，勾起嘴角讽刺地说。  
“呃……”是太久没吵架了干脆来梦里怀念吗，稍微消停点吧，那只是个扫帚啊，你以后能飞的好。Sirius在脑子里叹气。Snape再次伸出手。Sirius站到他身后，低头看着少年的发旋。  
Snape又一次察觉到什么般，茫然地左右看看，毫无异常。  
瞧着他这副样子，Sirius开心地想吹口哨。他伸手悬在Snape的右手上方。  
“上来！”  
“上来。”  
扫帚乖乖跳到Snape手中，少年惊讶地睁大眼睛。这次很完美，甚至比James和小Sirius做的都要好，他们的扫帚起跳时偶尔还停顿一下，远没有这次流畅。  
“你开心的时候，可以坦率点儿，而不是扬着下巴冲‘我’挑衅。”Sirius笑着说，“接下来，骑上它。”  
黑发少年抿着唇骑上扫帚，像是正面对一道世纪难题。  
“你必须承认，Merlin给你天赋时有所倾斜。”Sirius也骑上扫帚，坐在他身后，前倾身体，双手扶上Snape握着扫帚的手，他看着怀里的少年，心情颇好，“幸好我在，可以给你占占便宜。”  
Snape不自在地动动身子，他将这种感觉归结为骑在扫帚上的必然反应，索性不去理会，深吸一口气，俯低身子，蹬地而起。  
他没指望能飞起来，鉴于将扫帚唤起来对他而言都千难万难。所以，当下一刻，风在耳边呼啸，视野逐渐攀高，地上的Sirius变成一个小点儿的时候，冷静如Snape也发出一声小小的惊呼。  
少年的身体有些微颤抖，眼睛却亮如星子。那声小小的惊呼被风刮进Sirius的耳朵，他嘴角的笑容扩大，加快速度，带着Snape在霍格沃兹上空飞行。  
“你喜欢飞啊，”Sirius在Snape耳边感叹，“我以为你不喜欢。”  
怀里的少年如烟雾般散去。  
“喂，做梦的人不能享有控制权吗？”Sirius不满地说。眼前的场景再次变幻，变成魁地奇赛场。  
“哇！！！”看台上的人齐齐惊呼，Sirius注意到James正飞快从斯莱特林的找球手身后绕过，并且，伸出手去……  
是James说的那场比赛。Sirius向看台看去，骑在扫帚上不太看得清，他心念一动，从小Sirius身上脱出，向着看台坠落。  
一阵晕眩过后，他站在Snape身边。所有人都仰头看着赛场，让少年的举动一下子变得显眼起来。他正看着看台对面，或者说，正看着Lily，红发女孩举着双臂，大声为James欢呼。  
时间顷刻间静止。  
“好吧，这种时候控制权又归我了？”Sirius磨牙。他不喜欢这样的场景，头一次。全场都在为了格兰芬多的胜利欢呼（除了斯莱特林，他们正骂骂咧咧），James刚完成一次漂亮的操作，Lily在看台上大声为他加油。  
他不喜欢。Sirius不喜欢。这几乎是不可能的事，Sirius怎么会不喜欢。可他就是无法感觉到开心，快乐统统被旁边的Snape吸走，少年的眼神，悲哀的宛如吸收快乐的黑洞。  
“他爱着我妈妈，Sirius，从他们小时候开始。”Harry的话适时响起，令他烦闷地想要大吼。  
可我到底在烦什么呢？Sirius想。他找不到答案，那些字句开始嗡嗡嗡乱飞。  
“别看了。”他伸手遮住Snape的眼睛，嗓音沙哑，喉咙干涩。  
场景流动起来，哗啦啦碎裂，像一片片拼图，抖开了，落进盒子里，被不断摇晃。  
  
“他跟踪我们！”Peter尖声控诉，“是他，是鼻涕精告诉了Filch，我们才会被抓到！”  
“哼。”小Sirius冷哼，他将被处理完毕的青蛙尸体丢进面前的大桶里，“这足够他自豪很久吧，我都能想象到他那副表情。”  
“他在嫉妒，Lily上周和我一起去了霍格莫德。”James宣布，“他以为自己有什么胜算？”  
“……”Remus安静地处理青蛙，他的任务完成得最快，之后或许会帮James和Sirius承担一部分。  
“你把他的书还回去了吗？”James突然问。  
“还了，怎么了？”Remus抬起头，表情困惑。  
“我有个绝妙的主意……”James挥挥手，示意少年们凑过来。  
四颗脑袋凑在一起，底下是装满青蛙尸体的大桶。  
Sirius从少年时的自己身上脱出，穿过墙壁，穿过走廊，就这样一直到斯莱特林公共休息室。  
只有Snape一个人在，他坐在靠近壁炉的位置上，面前摊开着一本书，羽毛笔放在一旁。  
他写字的时候握笔总是略下，食指较之于拇指更为用力，每次书写完毕，指尖都会沾上些许墨迹。Sirius坐在他对面的软沙发上，向他的指尖看去，果然。  
“我不喜欢这里，”Sirius皱着鼻子，“还好只有你在，我可以勉强坐一会儿。”  
他也不想回去听自己和James的伟大计划。飘出来之后，迷迷糊糊就来到Snape附近。  
“一定是跟你相处久了，”Sirius说，“在梦里，总是想先找到你。”  
“……”Snape自然是不知道他在这里的，也无法回应他这番感慨。黑发少年正专注于眼前的书本。  
“你不觉得少了点什么吗？”Sirius问，炉火静静燃着，映着Snape的侧脸明明灭灭，“我认为你需要一杯奶茶。”Sirius伸手敲敲桌子，一杯奶茶出现在桌上，冒着渺渺香气。  
“……？”Snape抬头，盯着那杯奶茶，满脸困惑。  
“我很少见你这样的表情，”Sirius乐了，他凑近Snape的脸，“看你，脸上就写着一个问号。”  
“在我的梦里，你应当接受这样的设定。”Sirius靠回软沙发中，悠闲地变出一杯奶茶，“比如跟我干杯。”  
Snape迟疑着端起奶茶，凑到唇边，画面又一次碎裂。  
  
这次又是在一个走廊，狭窄，至多能容两人并排通过。  
大概是某两个教室之间，想不起来了，这个场景倒有点儿像格里莫广场12号。但他知道这是霍格沃兹，也许是梦境的暗示作用？  
Snape一个人站在昏暗的走廊上，他瘦了很多，气质也更阴郁。  
发生什么了？Sirius纳闷。小Sirius不在，这里只有Snape一个人。他的状态很糟，这副状态倒像是……  
没等他继续想下去，走廊上响起脚步声，小Sirius走过来。Snape在等他，见到他过来并不惊讶。  
“跟踪？你真喜欢做些耗子才去做的事。”小Sirius轻蔑地说。  
“每月都像耗子一样四处打洞的人竟好意思这样说。”Snape勾起讽笑。这个表情他自小就用的炉火纯青。  
“那么，就让我光明正大一次，你敢接吗？”小Sirius扬起下巴。  
Snape会接的，不在于挑衅，只在于他巴不得他们被开除，这原因有太半要归结为Lily，他不想Lily和他们玩，诚如James不想Lily和他玩。  
“我不想梦到这件事。”Sirius苦着脸，那股烦闷的感觉又开始在他脑袋里肆虐。  
可惜，那时灵时不灵的控制权又失效了。  
“喂，你清醒一点！”Sirius按着Snape的肩膀，“别答应‘我’！”  
“好啊。”Snape说。他甚至没多用一秒思考一下。  
声音又变得模模糊糊，下一刻，只剩小Sirius站在走廊中，盯着远处空空的一点。  
“他可能会死的，你知不知道？”Sirius生气地说，他踢了小Sirius一脚，但落空了，他从他身体中穿过。  
“我不想他死。”两个Sirius的表情都变得落寞，“他以后再不会理我了。”  
那股烦闷感再次袭来，夹杂着遗憾、委屈、失落。复杂的情绪叫嚣着占据他的脑子，狭窄的走廊迅速剥落、重组、粉刷、剥落，如此往复。  
正当Sirius觉得非要撞撞墙才能摆脱这些纷乱的情绪时，一个圆柔低滑的熟悉声音将他拽了出来。  
“听明白了吗，Black？”Snape抱臂站在他面前，眉峰轻挑。他的模样看起来年长不少，语气倒是一如既往的嘲讽。  
这是格里莫广场12号。Sirius弄明白自己在哪，茫然反问：“你说什么？”他左右巡视，没看到另一个自己，一时间分不清到底怎么了。  
“我说，让你乖乖留在这里，不要添麻烦！”Snape咬牙切齿。他的表情看起来很焦急，像是交代完毕需要立即赶去做什么事。  
“但我要保护Harry！”Sirius听到自己这么说。  
好吧，他知道这个场景是怎么回事了，Harry五年级的时候，Snape来确认他平安，顺便叮嘱他别去魔法部。  
“我会保护他。”Snape烦躁地说。  
“但我不相信你，食死徒！”Sirius吼道。  
不，我不想这么说！Sirius慌乱起来，拜托，别又来一次，别又对他那么说。  
“你说什么？”Snape轻声问。  
他的表情……Sirius盯着对方的黑眼睛，没有答话。这样的Snape他没有见过，那双眼睛……在难过。  
他会难过。如果我当时知道的话。Sirius脑袋里转着莫名其妙的念头。  
“我问你刚刚说了什么！”Snape不耐烦地说。刚刚那个表情像是幻觉一样消失。  
“我说，”Sirius说，他发现自己又能控制自己了，反正在梦里，有疑惑当然要问出来，“你是不是担心我？”  
Snape难以置信地看着他，就像他脑子坏掉了。  
“你是不是担心我，当时？”Sirius不依不饶地问。  
Snape不说话，脸上的表情像是在看巨怪跳华尔兹。  
“得了吧，你总这副德行，稍微坦率点不会怎么样。”Sirius说，那些繁杂的情绪又从他脑袋里涌出，将他整个人包裹，促使着他一定要说点什么，“如果你吻我，我就乖乖呆在这里。”  
我在说什么？Sirius只觉得所有的单词都变得纷乱难解。他愣愣地看着Snape凑近，画面再次碎裂，融成刺目的亮光。  
  
“别照我……”Sirius伸手挡住眼睛，发出一声痛苦的呻吟。Snape正拿着点亮的魔杖在他眼前乱晃。  
“都快中午了，Black，你要睡多久？”Snape的声音从他头顶传来。  
“你亲我一下，我就起来。”Sirius眯着眼睛翻了个身。  
  
TBC


	34. 心意与想法

Sirius眯着眼睛，眼前的白光突然灭掉，一片如肥皂泡泡般的黑暗侵袭他的视野。他紧紧闭起眼，伸手按揉眉骨，直到令他不适的光斑消失，才又睁开，入目是灰蓬蓬的帐篷顶。  
“为什么不拉开窗帘，我没法知道现在已经中午了。”Sirius说，他横着手臂压在额头上，试图让自己快点适应昏暗的光线。  
“你说什么，Black？”Snape上挑的声线传入他的耳朵，与此同时，Sirius看到对方的脸出现在自己眼前，一边眉毛都快要扬到头发里去了。呃，这表情，他在生气吗？  
“我说你可以拉开帘子，要知道这是帐篷，不是地窖。”Sirius语气茫然，他显然觉得Snape为了一句小小建议生气真是小题大做，“而且，点亮魔杖晃我不是个好主意。”  
“你说什么？”Snape又问。他早在Sirius睁眼时就灭了光，将魔杖收回袍子。此刻，正抱臂垂首凝视躺着的Sirius，挑眉的表情变成皱眉。  
“隔绝光线不是好主意，要知道Harry他们就是为此才叫你……”Sirius尚未完全清醒，漫长且光怪陆离的梦境吞噬他的理智，他得一点点把它们从潜意识深处解救出来，“我是说，反正你现在在外面，对吧？”  
“……”Snape眯起眼睛，辨认着Sirius的神色，那双灰眼睛茫然又诚恳，因为刚醒来的缘故，蒙着层薄薄水雾。良久，他松开紧皱的眉头，调侃说，“我不认为有拉开帘子的必要，鉴于我习惯倒挂在房梁上睡觉。”  
“呃？”Sirius眨眨眼睛。  
“怎么，Harry Potter认为我躺在棺材里？真遗憾，”Snape耸耸肩，“如果他为此打赌的话恐怕输了不少。”  
“呃，你看了那本……”Sirius小心问道。这情节太耳熟，不就是Rita那本胡言乱语的八卦书中的内容吗？虽然它正躺在自己的背包深处，Snape应该不会发现它？  
“讨论这个之前，先告诉我，你刚刚说了什么？”Snape问，他的语气冷下来，嘴也抿成一条直线。  
不远处，书桌上的油灯跳动着，昏昏黄黄的光影在Snape侧脸闪烁。Sirius没来由觉得心慌，他仔细回想未果，困惑地问：“说什么？”  
“你醒过来的时候说……”Snape语气轻缓，似乎要重复Sirius的话对他造成了不小的困扰，最终，他偏过头，平淡地问，“你做梦了？”  
梦？这个轻飘飘的字词将Sirius的理智从脑海深处勾出来，那个梦境，那些焦躁、悲伤、心疼裹就的乱七八糟的情绪，聚合成一尾鱼，张开嘴，心甘情愿咬着鱼钩被拽出水面。奇怪，Sirius无措地看着眼前彩鱼飞跃，脑袋里飘着不着边际的想法：它很美，就是太活泼，彩尾拨动，乱人心弦，令人难过又窃喜，想抓住它，又怯它。不公平，这鱼合该养到Snape的心湖里去，怎么说也是因他而起。如果，他当时……  
这想法诱惑着Sirius，他悄悄闭上眼。下一秒，又回到格里莫广场12号那条狭窄的走廊，Snape在一片昏暗中向他靠近，他背靠着墙，老房子散发着腐朽沉暮的气味，柔软的触感出现在唇上，温热急促的鼻息与对方黑色发梢一起轻拂他的脸，他张开双臂，一手揽过Snape的腰，一手扣在对方脑后，吻变得炙热，那尾鱼儿趁隙溜过他们相接的唇，目的明确地游到Snape心中，“砰嗵——砰嗵——”两个人的胸膛敲起同样的鼓点。  
“我做梦了。”Sirius感到喉咙发干，他睁开眼，盯着对方偏头时微微晃动的发梢，那柔软的感觉一下一下搔着他的心。  
Hermione曾跟Harry说过，梦是潜意识的映射，是愿望的满足。据说是位麻瓜学者的理论。‘不过……随便什么东西，管他的，我真的想吻他。’Sirius的目光滑到Snape唇畔。‘那可不像他的人一般冷硬……Merlin，如果你愿意告诉我。’Sirius想，‘不，不需要你告诉我，我爱上他了，大概。’  
听起来挺疯狂，也不知从何而起，但是……他刚刚发现，确凿无疑。  
“我做梦了，我是说……”Sirius扯出一个笑，努力让自己注视Snape的黑眼睛。那里毫无波澜，明明在问他半梦半醒时脱口而出的那句索吻的话。他真平静。Sirius的眼睛动了动，几乎想立刻移开目光，却还是努力维持着摇摇欲坠的视线，“只是一个梦，你知道的。”他语气轻松，弯着眼睛，让自己笑得更真诚。  
“梦见什么了？”Snape问。他敏锐地发现Sirius异常的情绪。‘不想笑就不要笑。’这句话差点脱口而出，又被他及时拽住尾巴收回来。何必如此，也许对方并不需要他多嘴。  
Sirius的性格很直白。不论是以前还是现在，Snape都清楚了解这一点。如果他乐意接受别人几句多言的话，态度至少是那天一起去岩洞的路上时那样，而现在，他想藏着。但实在令人好奇……也稍微有点在意，他在跟谁索吻。这样想着，Snape还是放任自己问出前半句。‘毕竟，我从来都不会为人着想。何况那是Black。’  
“梦见什么了？”他继续追问，强迫自己的视线停留在对方的灰眼睛中，维持心安理得的口气。  
“嗯，”Sirius发出一个有些委屈的鼻音，他侧身躺着，将自己蜷起来，闷声说，“一些往事。”  
“……”见他这样，Snape索性坐在他旁边。感到床边一沉，Sirius受惊吓般往里挪了挪，Snape微微眯起眼，清清嗓子，又问，“梦见谁了？”  
“呃，James！”Sirius立刻回答。  
“还有？”  
“Remus。”  
“还有？”  
“Peter，我也不想，他太煞风景了。”  
“还有？”  
“……Lily。”  
“……”  
Sirius小心观察着Snape的表情。旋即泄气的发现他没什么特别的表情。Snape问这个做什么？我绝不会告诉他，至少现在不会。他腹诽。总的来说，这跟他没什么关系，他什么都不知道，也绝不会想知道。Sirius沮丧地想。  
“Black先生应该不介意告诉我，他在跟谁索吻？”Snape俯身，一手撑在Sirius耳侧。平心而论，这是个颇有压迫感的动作，就像他习惯利用身高优势，俯身逼问霍格沃兹那群不听话的小崽子——Neville Longbottom对此颇有体会。  
但这个举动在Sirius看来与威胁逼问可是天壤之别。Snape突然凑的很近，近到他可以清晰的数出对方的每根睫毛——该死的，他的眼睛真漂亮；近到他只要抬抬头，就可以吻到他的唇——这也许是个好主意，不，别这么冲动。  
“你问这个做什么？”Sirius猛然起身，Snape果然后仰，可惜Sirius的动作猝不及防，他失了平衡，被Sirius按住肩膀，倒入柔软的被褥中，对方温暖的体温围绕着他。至此，两人动作互换，Sirius移开手撑在Snape耳侧，慢条斯理地说，“这是我的事，我是说，属于隐私的范畴。”  
“……”Snape看着他没说话。他本人也在困惑，自己何必要问这一句。  
那双漂亮的黑眼睛正愣愣看着他。‘原谅我用这个词，但他现下看起来是挺呆。’Sirius想，‘他为什么在意这个？难道……’他回忆一遍自己说的人名，心中雀跃的火苗‘噗’地熄灭，对方稍嫌呆滞的表情也开始令他觉得心里被细小的针刺了一下，轻微又持久的疼痛绵延开来。  
“不是Lily，我没有……”Sirius慌乱地解释，他小心观察着Snape的表情，那双眼睛毫无波动，“也不是James……”Rita的八卦书中的名单开始在他脑内循环，他忍住不是滋味儿的心情，迟疑着补充，“不是Remus……”  
Snape还是没什么反应，Sirius皱着眉观察他，随即想到什么般，突然抓住他的肩膀，大声说：“嘿！也不是Peter，但是你不能……那个臭虫！他是不是在你家住过？”  
“放手，Black！”Snape试图推开他，未果，“是Voldemort让他监视我，你应该不会觉得我乐意邀请那只臭虫住进我家。”  
“我就知道。”Sirius松了口气。  
“你在想什么？”Snape皱着眉，“我只是随口问问，你不想回答，也不必这样。”  
“我没有不想回答。”Sirius说，他也不知道自己为何要辩白，但冲动之下，这句话已经脱口而出。  
“呵。”Snape冷笑，“让开，Black，我还有工作。”  
Sirius没动。  
“那本书我看了。”Snape说。  
“什么！”Sirius惊叫，“可是那本书不是在……”  
“霍格沃兹图书馆？”Snape挑眉，“Dumbledore把它寄了过来，但是没什么帮助，里面没有提到如何克服灵魂药剂的肉体反噬。”  
“啊？”Sirius惊讶地张着嘴。原来不是Rita的书。  
“收起那副表情，Black，这不是我的错，活着的人没法做这类实验。”Snape烦躁地说，“就算我是黑巫师，也不至于抓几个人来对他们的灵魂动手脚。”  
“你当然不是！”Sirius急忙说。  
“但你认为我是，真不好意思。”Snape说。话音刚落他就后悔了，他知道自己没必要冲Sirius发脾气。对方的嘴角一下子垂下去，沮丧的像只耷拉耳朵的大型犬。  
“我没觉得你是！”Sirius咬着牙。  
“我知道你担心Harry Potter的小命，”Snape用令人不适的讽刺语气说，“但你该习惯，他的小命总是岌岌可危。”  
“我知道你和我一样担心他。”Sirius说。他注意到Snape的睫毛几不可觉地颤动了下。  
“是啊，好极了，鉴于这只愚蠢的小巨怪给他可怜的老教授增加了不少工作量。”Snape说。他伸手将Sirius推到一边，坐起身，理平衣服上的褶皱。  
“……Harry还是个未成年呢。”Sirius神情古怪。他晃晃头，试图把Rita杜撰的绯闻甩出去，但那些乱七八糟的消息仍侵袭着他的脑子。  
“如果你当年怂恿他冒险的时候能意识到这一点，Dumbledore会很欣慰。”Snape冷哼，他皱眉想想，又说，“好吧，Dumbledore指不定乐在其中，但我至少不用加班。”  
不，如果我那时候弄清心意，会很乐意拉上你一起胡闹——至少霍格沃兹绝对有一个安全的壁炉能供我使用，如果你接受我的话。Sirius天马行空地想着。他放肆的假设了一会儿，又低落地发现，无论何时，单就向Snape说明心意这一步，都得迟疑要不要迈出。  
一点儿不了解的时候倒还好，就不会这样左右踟蹰。Sirius自嘲地想。怕就怕现在，似懂非懂，前不前后不后，偏又能大概猜到对方遇到这种事是个什么反应——如果他表明心意的话，Severus肯定会跑掉，到时候连朋友也没得做。  
“……你不用太担心。”Snape斟酌着说，他不想让Sirius觉得自己在安抚他，但他也不想看着Sirius情绪低落。也许是最近太习惯看他轻松愉快的样子，才会有这种想法，“我会想到办法的。你应该相信我。”  
“当然，你可是本世纪最年轻的魔药大师。”Sirius说，他看着对方的眼睛，里面是乍然亮起的星光。  
Snape移开目光，起身向书桌走去。Sirius也跟过去，坐在他对面，从桌上堆得厚厚书籍中抽出一本。  
“如果找到相关信息，可以放在这边。”Snape指指自己左手边的桌子。  
“嗯，如果内容很杂，我会帮你摘出来。”Sirius答道。  
  
小汉格顿。  
日记Voldemort拉上面前的帘子，嫌弃地拍拍手。  
这屋子摇摇欲坠，满是潮湿的霉味，窗子被木条封着，上面覆盖着厚厚一层尘埃。  
“我们非得呆在这里吗？”日记问。  
“你今天的工作结束了？”金杯坐在沙发上，揉揉眼睛，懒洋洋打了个哈欠，随着他的动作，沙发发出“支支”的叫声。  
“我以为这不是我一个人的事。”日记显然对他的说法不满，“你却一直在睡觉，不止这次。”  
“别在意这个，只是因为你比较擅长做这些，算故技重施？”金杯无所谓地说。  
“呆在这里不是个好主意，而且我们自从来了之后，从未见过戒指。”日记说，他瞪着金杯，那张较为年长的脸上是不急不缓的表情，“你的脑子被赫奇帕奇侵蚀了吗？”  
“你怕他？”金杯不以为忤，笑着问。  
“怕他？”日记扬起下巴说，“真高兴我长大后也是幽默的。”  
“嗯，但年长的自己看着少年的自己通常心情复杂，就像我现在。”金杯说，他懒洋洋地伸伸腿，“戒指不会回来的，他早被本体吸收了，不然……”  
“你怎么知道？”日记问。  
“不然本体活不到现在，不要小看Merlin的规则。”金杯说。  
“如果，反噬将本体侵蚀殆尽，会影响到我们吗？”日记担忧地问。  
“难说。”金杯用手指轻轻敲击着扶手，沉思道，“我倾向于认为可能，我们是同一个人。”  
“那为什么不考虑冕冠的提议？”日记急切地说，“你不想变成独立的个体吗？”  
‘原来冕冠是这么告诉他的。’金杯嘴角勾起饶有兴味的笑。‘故意让他心神不宁可不是好事，到头来还是给我找麻烦。’他清清嗓子，对日记说：“孩子的想法总是这么没有新意吗？”  
“我们是同一个人。”日记也笑了，“你这样评价我，毫无意义。”  
“是吗，但你不想成为我。”金杯耸肩，“正常，就像我也不想变成本体。‘过去’总对‘未来’充满期待，当它变成‘现在’的时候，难免遭受白眼。”  
日记正想说什么，金杯摆手打断了他：“不过，作为过来人的忠告，在‘现在’眼里，‘过去’永远是幼稚的，不管辉煌与否。”  
“是吗？”日记反问。  
“如果你讨厌我们，那只是因为你觉得我们扼杀了你的可能性，但对一个人来说，一切都是必然。”金杯懒散地说。  
“这可不像我会说的话，”日记挑起眉毛，猩红的眼睛动了动，“你真的被赫奇帕奇影响了。”  
“没有。你被时间限制，看的太浅，我敢打赌本体的想法与我相同。”金杯说，“所以他才会那么执着于Harry Potter，‘大难不死的男孩’对他来说是个需要修复的错误。”  
“但我们……”日记困惑地看了眼刚刚拉上的帘子。  
“我们有自己的做法，这没什么影响吧？”金杯笑了，“毕竟我们还没走到本体那段时间啊。”  
  
TBC


	35. '严肃的活地狱汤剂'口味

“嘿，我要那盒巧克力蛙，”Sirius指着货架右上角。巧克力蛙盒子整齐累放在木架上。  
画像世界的蜂蜜公爵糖果店与外面没什么区别，木柜子贴着墙壁，里面摆满了各式糖果，中间是一张台子，上面放着一些糖果塔，展示五彩缤纷的产品，整个空间紧实但温暖，加之正门采光良好，无论何时来，都像是浸润在甜甜的春夏之交。老板正坐在台子后面的软椅中，他是位身材圆润的中年巫师，身穿天蓝色短袖和卡其色背带裤，肩带上别着别致的蝴蝶结金属扣，戴着顶格子小圆帽。听到Sirius的话，老板笑眯眯起身，挪开身前台子上塔状的糖羽毛笔盒子，走到货架边，踮脚伸手够巧克力蛙。  
“是哪一个？”老板问，他吸着肚子，尽量让自己能够到更高的地方。  
“就这盒吧，不过，你为什么不用飞来咒呢？”Sirius问，他接过老板递来的巧克力蛙，开始拆盒子。  
“在室内呆久了，就会觉得动一动充满乐趣。”老板拍拍手，指着糖羽毛笔向站在Sirius身旁的Snape推销，“这位客人，要不要试试这支糖羽毛笔，是当季新品，‘严肃的活地狱汤剂’口味。”  
“什么口味？”Sirius手上动作一顿，抬头打量店主推荐的那支糖羽毛笔。不得不说，在斑斓如彩色琉璃的同类环绕下，这支‘流淌的黑色’很难在口感上对人产生吸引力，看起来不太好吃的样子呢……  
“严肃的活地狱汤剂口味，客人。”老板回答，他又看了看Snape的衣着，了然地继续推荐，“选取龙胆和火焰草，口感一开始滞涩，转而疼痛，就像小刀切割你的舌头那样，但很快就有回甘炸开，整体感觉是超越死亡的伟大呢。”  
“这种东西真的会有人买吗……”Sirius摇摇头，他已经拆开了盒子，连忙抽出卡片翻过来。他睁大眼睛“咦？”了声，上面是熟悉的黑袍背影，这不是Snape吗，和Rita那本书的封面同款。  
“哎呀，真是幸运呢，要知道这张可是今年的限定卡。”老板听到他的小声惊呼，凑过来看看，笑眯眯恭喜。  
“这是？”Snape伸手将Sirius手里的卡片抽过来，他注意到Sirius的表情怪怪的，似乎有话要说。  
“老板，再买一盒巧克力蛙。”对上Snape的目光，Sirius尴尬扭头对老板说。  
老板赞许地看了Sirius一眼，对他比出大拇指，然后转身又去柜子上取巧克力蛙，一边够一边说：“看得出您二位关系很好，要知道，到目前为止我还没遇见过愿意出让的，而且那上面还有Severus·Snape的亲笔签名……”  
“……”Snape恰好正在看卡片后面的人物介绍，该怎么说，整体就和Dumbledore那张卡片的风格差不多吧，只是底下多了个签名，熟悉的圆体字，是Dumbledore签的，不过他做了些小手脚，故意让弧度更大，字迹显得更幼稚——如果这就是他对于年轻的理解。  
“亲笔签名，噗。”Sirius笑起来。  
“嗨，你也没想到大名鼎鼎的Snape教授字迹居然这样柔软吧？”店主拿着巧克力蛙走回来，冲Sirius挤挤眼睛，“这可是Dumbledore提供给我的，保真哦。当时看到它我就来了灵感，用火焰草加进去才能做出完美契合Snape教授主题的糖果啦。”  
“大名鼎鼎的……”Snape扬起一边眉毛，语气古怪，他显然没想到这个他经常放在Harry Potter身上的词，会被人用来形容他。  
“你说Snape教授主题的糖果，不会就是那个‘严肃的活地狱汤剂’口味糖羽毛笔吧？”Sirius接过巧克力蛙，这次没急着拆盒子。  
“是的，看你朋友这副打扮一定也是他的粉丝啦。”老板快乐地说，“Merlin作证，他是我见过扮的最像的一位，来支糖吗，买一送一！”  
啊，原来是这么一回事，不知道去年Dumbledore来的时候有没有这一出，比如给自己变出白色大胡子，或者星星帽子售罄，或者满街都是紫红色袍子？Sirius感慨着畅销书的力量，早知道去年应该观察一下。  
不过也就是画像世界有心情这么干，幽灵们久旷无事，无师自通学会给自己找点乐子。现实世界那边可还一堆烂摊子横着，哪有心情研究出周边，要知道，从Rita出书到现在，才过去区区半月。嘶，不过也不一定哦，同款袍子说不定卖疯了？  
同样是因为在画像中，幽灵们不知存在了多久，加之名人太多，古早的那些——比如Binns教授时常念叨的那几位，纷纷过起隐士般的生活，偶有四处游历的，像之前他们遇到的Salazar，也早过了会被人群簇拥的日子。比起对历史的溯往，他们更关注初来乍到的新人。  
死亡公平至极。死神伸出手指，轻飘飘按下暂停，灵魂被接引来此，彼世便成云烟，轻轻一吹就散去，时光之海骤然退却，珠贝躺在沙砾上，闪烁乳白色的微光。祂说，时间于你再无意义，善恶立场尽抛身后，爱恨情仇想记便记吧，在这里，你须斩尽因果，拥抱自由。无论功绩或罪愆，神仅用这种方式答你，是馈赠与惩罚，是仁慈也残忍。  
逝者是静止的传奇，生者是未竟的故事。所以，也不难理解他们会对“画下句点的新故事”充满好奇。不过，对于自娱自乐的幽灵而言，前期调查难免不到位，瞧，这边除了熟悉Snape的人，其他度过了几十上百年甚至更久时光的可不见得认识他。  
“如果你在我这里买一本《Snape：恶棍还是圣人》，可以赠送两支糖羽毛笔，”老板眨眨眼，继续推销，“当然啦，我猜你们买过了，现在几乎人手一本呢，不过这本是签名款，Dumbledore可以担保。”  
“欸，等等！”Sirius捕捉到书名就知道要遭，这半个月他们可都是在野外晃荡，找找Voldemort，跟Dumbledore反馈下进度，遇到合适的环境或药材就停下继续药剂研究。也就是说，和外界没有接触，Snape完全不知道自己被人出了本书，平时会和他通信的人，比如Eileen和Dumbledore都默契的没跟他提起。  
“是吗？签名款现在可没处卖，我怎么知道你说的是真的？”Snape伸手敲敲台子，“除非你先拿给我看看。”  
“好吧好吧，真是挑剔。”店主挪了两步，台子的左边是一只矮柜，他拉开柜门，露出里面整整齐齐的书，他一边弯腰取书一边说，“签名款是我这里独家哦，我和Dumbledore签了协议呢，每月给他提供最新款的糖果。”  
  
“你没必要买书。”Sirius说，他怀里抱着装满糖果的纸袋，与Snape并肩走在霍格莫德的街道上。他一边说一边偷瞄Snape的表情，后者拿着书，垂眼看着封面上的自己，正为难到底要不要翻开。  
“你对此并不吃惊？”Snape问。黑袍教授抬头，恰巧看到Sirius悄悄移开视线，他的眉毛挑起好看的弧度，手指捏住书脊下部向Sirius扬扬。  
“我不清楚。”Sirius飞快摇头，Snape仍静静看着他。  
“你也不好奇它的内容，就像早已读过。”Snape慢条斯理地说。  
“啊，说到好奇，你不好奇它的味道吗？”Sirius眨眨眼睛，将怀里抱着的糖果袋往上凑凑，动动下巴，用鼻尖示意Snape看看插在袋子侧面的糖羽毛笔。  
“瞧这流淌的黑色，是以Severus·Snape为主题的严肃的活地狱汤剂口味，噗。”Sirius学着糖果店老板的口吻，说着说着就忍不住笑起来，“为什么是活地狱汤剂，而不是别的什么东西？”  
“比如改良版毒狼药剂口味吗，我可以尝试冻一锅，寄给Lupin当圣诞礼物。”Snape调侃。  
“好主意，在此之前我会帮你保密，不过糖不是那样做的。”Sirius笑着说，他看着Snape，星眸明亮。他喜欢听他调侃，这种调侃不像他过去那样，也不像他与其他人说话时那样，不带恶意，也没藏着尖锐小刺，仅仅是同亲近之人开个玩笑，轻松愉悦。是的，他与他相处越来越放松了，这改变不知从何开始，发现时，早已相互习惯。  
“你会做糖？”Snape问，Sirius看起来心情很好，被那双满是笑意的眼睛望着，总觉得自己也被拽进暖阳中，心情跟着好起来。不得不说，他天生就有强大的感染力，对朋友来说，是小太阳般的存在。尽管如此……Snape将书缩小放进袍子口袋，伸手从Sirius抱着的糖纸袋中抽出一支‘渐变黑’的糖羽毛笔，一边观察它一边说，“这不是你转移话题的理由，你早读过那本书。”  
他语气笃定，但似乎并不介意。Sirius想了想，认为总归瞒不过，与其等Severus自己读完被Rita气死，还不如自己提前告诉他呢，麻瓜怎么说来着，打个预防针？  
“好吧，我读过，但是Dumbledore说……”Sirius点点头，顺带用一个微妙的停顿将Dumbledore拖下水——他都用假签名换糖了，也不会介意多被Severus记一笔隐瞒的罪名。  
“我们去那边慢慢聊。”Snape指指三把扫帚，示意进去说。  
“嗯。”Sirius继续点头，他注意到Snape并没有剥开那支糖羽毛笔，又说，“你真的不好奇吗，主题糖果耶，虽然听起来有点奇怪，不过还蛮贴切，超越死亡的伟大……”  
“既然你这么好奇。”修长手指剥去透明糖纸，Snape将它举到眼前，观察着所谓‘流淌的黑色’，流羽形的糖果在阳光下反射剔透光芒，玻璃般的质感包裹着浓墨滴落水中的瞬间。嗯，就算这样，看起来也不好吃的样子……他瞥了眼Sirius，对方正满脸期待盯着他手里的糖果，好吧，他确实在好奇。既然这样，那干脆……Snape突然将糖果递到Sirius眼前，趁对方没反应过来，糖羽毛笔尖尖已经戳到他的唇，Sirius下意识微微张嘴，糖便被Snape塞进他嘴里。黑袍教授收回手，心情颇好地看着Sirius皱起脸，因为怀里抱着纸袋的关系，也没办法将嘴里的糖取出来，只好苦着脸叼着它。  
“味道如何？”Snape笑着问。  
  
Sirius飞快冲进三把扫帚，好在店里没几位客人，他顺利找到一张空桌子，连忙将糖果袋丢在上面，迅速伸手将糖羽毛笔取出来，解救自己的舌头。  
“怎么样？”Snape踱过来拉开椅子坐在Sirius对面，颇认真地观察着Sirius的表情，他正苦大仇深地盯着手中的糖羽毛笔，眉头紧蹙，羽睫上挂着几不可察的细小水珠，嘴唇微张，极力控制着自己不要吐舌头——呃，会有那么苦吗？  
“……”Sirius瞪向Snape，对方坐在软椅上，身体前倾，一手搭在桌子上，另一手支着下巴，好整以暇地看着他。Severus在忍笑，别问他怎么知道的。Sirius拉开椅子，把自己丢进软垫里。  
“很苦？”Snape慢悠悠地问。Sirius瞪他那一眼，在睫毛上可疑水珠的加持下显得格外委屈。灿烂的‘小太阳’此刻怏怏靠在椅子里，平时活力卷翘的发丝都蔫下去，无精打采的样子。Snape轻轻敲敲桌子，轻咳一声说，“我以为至少会好过活地狱汤剂。”  
“不止是苦，”Sirius说，他轻咬舌尖，试图让它从麻痛的感觉中找回意识，“真的会疼。太差劲了，就这样还敢说……”  
“嗯？”Snape弯着眼睛轻哼一声。  
“……”好吧，他现在不需要忍笑了。Sirius强迫自己打起精神来，赌气说，“还好意思说是主题糖果，浮夸，肤浅！”  
“听起来你颇有心得。”Snape勾起一个浅笑，“介意分享一下吗？”  
“呃，比如？”Sirius问。  
“主题糖果的味道。”Snape指指自己。  
“……你问这个做什么？”Sirius纠结地拧起眉毛，理论上讲，Snape根本不会对这种问题感兴趣。  
“只是好奇。”Snape说，他停顿一下，又轻声补充，“你最近很奇怪。”  
“啊？”Sirius怔愣望着他。  
“我说不上来，但你最近怪怪的，”Snape撑着下巴，垂下眼睫思索，“大概要从知道Harry Potter没法儿在那边喝药解决跟Voldemort的联系开始。”  
“总是忧心忡忡，时不时神游天外，对外界似乎……失去兴趣？”Snape说，“你之前还会逗天鹅呢，当然，必须承认这种举动挺幼稚的。”  
“欸？”其实他最近不止是在心烦Harry的事，更有……Sirius抬眼看看Snape，那双黑眼睛正认认真真注视着他。唉，可惜这部分他暂时没准备好要如何告诉对方。  
“别那样看我，我可不是在关心你。”Snape移开目光，伸手从糖果袋里取出一盒巧克力蛙，边拆边说，“只是担心搭档掉链子。”  
“这样啊。”Sirius笑眯眯点点头，褐色发丝雀跃地随之跳动。  
“如果你担心Harry Potter的话，”Snape眯起眼睛，抽出一盒巧克力蛙放到Sirius面前，“就尽快找出一张Dumbledore，联系上他商量对策，而不是坐在那里傻笑。”  
“我们非要用这种方法吗，坐在这里拆巧克力蛙还不如借用一下三把扫帚的壁炉，”Sirius说，他咬着没吃完的糖羽毛笔，皱着鼻子开始拆巧克力蛙，“Dumbledore在这边已经不是最可能出现的卡片了！瞧，这张是Godric·Gryffindor。”  
“这个问题等联络上Dumbledore再详细解释。”Snape将手中的巧克力蛙卡片塞回盒子，这张也不是Dumbledore，他重新拿出一盒准备继续拆，看到Sirius的动作，手指一顿，说：“你可以把它丢掉的，既然不好吃。”  
“可我不想丢掉。”Sirius含着糖，含含糊糊说。  
  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *沙雕小剧场1  
> Sirius：亲笔签名，噗，Dumbledore在骗鬼。  
> Snape：没错，就是骗鬼。
> 
> *沙雕小剧场2  
> Sirius：就这还好意思打着Snape主题糖果的旗号？  
> Snape：你不如分享一下心得？  
> Sirius：嗯？  
> Snape（指自己：主题糖果的味道。  
> Sirius（一拍大腿：当然是该死的甜美！


	36. 愿你找到锚点

“闭耳塞听。”Sirius收起魔杖，对Snape眨眨眼，“我有没有告诉过你，这个咒语真是太实用了！”  
“如果你有意将二十多年的份儿都补上，”Snape挑起一边眉毛，“洗耳恭听。”  
“好吧，假如你不是在开玩笑。”Sirius望进那双黑眼睛，试图从中捕捉些异于往常的意味，却一无所获。他泄气的将口中的糖羽毛笔咬下一截，在炸开的古怪味道影响下眉头紧皱。  
“当然不是。”Snape煞有介事地点头。他伸手将Sirius丢在桌上的糖果袋移到自己身旁的椅子上，仅留下那张印着Dumbledore的卡片，“你真诚的夸奖令我感到愉快，Black。”  
“如果我夸你会使你开心，那么你可以用使我开心的事来交换。”Sirius手指轻敲桌面，假意思考。  
“比如？”Snape感兴趣地看着他。  
“比如，以后叫我Sirius？”Sirius也挑起一边眉毛，动作与Snape如出一辙。  
“Sirius。”Snape稍作思索，配合地说。他观察着Sirius的表情，上挑的眉尖轻轻颤颤又放松下来，嘴唇轻抿又很快勾起灿烂笑容，仿佛一瞬间的迟疑与担忧都是幻觉，灰眼睛中满是诚挚，眸光柔和。Sirius没在开玩笑，他真的在期待，尽管方才问出这句话的时候，试图用玩笑语气轻飘飘带过。  
“……”Sirius愣住了。他没想到对方竟真的叫出自己的名字。好吧，这不是头一次听他叫自己的名字，上一次是在Prince教授面前，骑虎难下。这次不一样，至少心甘情愿。但为什么……Sirius望向Snape，那双黑曜石般的眼睛沉静清澈，颇认真地注视着他。  
“不为什么，只是想看看你是不是真会为此开心。”Snape说，他垂下眼睫，斟酌着字句，“这有些古怪，你看起来很认真。”  
看来不小心问出声了，不过，管他呢。Sirius坦然点头，笑着说：“我很高兴。”嗯，叫教名的话，听起来更亲近，而且看样子Severus并不排斥。这样想着，他唇边笑容扩大，灰眼睛愉快地注视Snape。黑袍教授不再与他对视，望向窗外，那专注的样子，仿佛与画像外别无二致的霍格莫德街道上有什么吸引他的事物。Sirius好心情地看着他的侧脸，暖阳透过窗户洒在他身上，窗棂投下影子，整个画面像一汪映着光斑的朦胧静水，乌黑发丝随着Snape的呼吸轻轻摇曳，搅动浅金色的光芒。Sirius仰身靠进柔软的靠垫中，三把扫帚内萦绕的淡淡奶油香和甜醉酒气与暖阳一起包裹着他。早知道应当先点份冰淇淋……他感到有些可惜，不过很快眼前一亮，抽出魔杖轻挥，糖果袋中跳出一团独立包装的棉花糖，白白软软的小云朵被扎在印花透明袋子中，跃到Snape面前的桌子上，“尝尝这个，Severus。”  
Snape皱眉，他拿起棉花糖，盯着扎口的蝴蝶结，仿佛它是什么难解的谜题。少顷，拗不过Sirius目光灼灼，他捏着丝带一角抽开蝴蝶结取出小云团，棉花糖毫无防备地趴在他指间，乖乖传递着绵软又富有弹力的触感，空气中淡淡奶油香变得腻人起来。不习惯…Snape眉头皱的更紧，似是想逃避这陌生又不安的氛围，迅速将棉花糖送入口中，牙齿轻而易举突破软绵绵的‘云层’，太妃夹心流出来，醇醇甜味儿沁润口舌。他松开眉头，轻轻眨眼，金色阳光碎裂在羽睫上，指尖仍残余着懒懒的绵软触感。  
“太妃口味，我猜你会喜欢？”Sirius满意地看他将糖吃掉，雀跃地问。  
“我不喜欢甜食。”Snape说，看到Sirius笑着想说什么，他又补充，“不过，这个还可以。”  
“我以为你会不习惯那个称呼。”Snape稍微停顿了下，将即将出口的单词置于舌尖，反复翻卷，方才疑惑地轻声说，“Sirius？”  
“是你不习惯。”Sirius指出，“我早就开始叫你Severus了。”  
“这是正常反应，毕竟……”Snape迟疑着说，他伸手指指Sirius，又指指自己，“看起来像下辈子的事。”  
这样真是引人误会，如果他明白我的想法……Sirius轻咳一声，说：“我们很久没吵架了。”  
“是吗？”Snape挑眉，“只有不到一个月没吵架。”  
“明明很久，感觉像上辈子的事。”Sirius耸耸肩。  
“两个多月前你来敲我的门问我是不是死的好好的。”Snape说。  
“胡说，我明明说你没事真是太好了。”Sirius当即反驳。  
“真的吗？”Snape反问，“之后你去骚扰我母亲，还破坏我的魔药实验。”  
“那是为了帮你们解除误会，顺便协助你的魔药实验。”Sirius理直气壮地说。语毕，他小心观察着Snape的表情，发现对方没有生气的趋势，心里小小松了口气，又补充，“其实你可以记住点更好的事，比如一起吃饭？”  
“好吧。”Snape点头，他本也无意与Sirius争执，之前惹他生气的事不知何时都变成彩色泡泡，戳破时会轻“噗”一声，碎成点点光芒，而不是像过去那样，想到Sirius干的好事，只会“Boom”一下怒火中烧。嗯，勉强算件好事，不过嘛…他唇边勾起浅笑，“我只是没想到我会和蠢狮子和平共处，尤其是你。”但感觉不坏。  
“我小时候偷过你的书。”Sirius垂下眼，没头没尾地说。  
“我知道，”Snape平静地说，“虽然Lupin说是他拿的。”  
“呃，他只是不希望你与我们矛盾加剧。”Sirius摇摇头，“我不知道这件事。”  
Snape沉默着，他不想就这个话题多谈。这些不论于他还是于Sirius，都是货真价实‘上辈子’的事。摆在记忆角落便罢，没必要拿出来‘吹泡泡’。  
“那些小咒语巧妙极了，”Sirius说，“我当时应当告诉你。”  
“真的？”Snape语气夸张地问，他脸上明明白白一副‘你在说笑’的表情。  
“我希望现在不晚。”Sirius诚恳地说。  
“我并没有那么记仇。”Snape移开眼。对方的灰色眸子中跃动着认真的火苗，没来由地使他感到不自在。  
“不是指责你记仇，也没有要求你不计前嫌。”Sirius弯弯眼睛，好心情地看着Snape稍显慌乱地偏过头。他不自在，手足无措，也许掩在头发下的耳尖已然泛红。这个人总是对直白的示好没有办法，无论是哪种感情。他看着他，眼中盈满自己都想象不到的柔软情愫，轻声说，“只是在那之前我必须告诉你。”  
“在那之前？”Snape疑惑。  
“再等等，我会告诉你。”等我准备好，等你不会被吓跑。Sirius眨眨眼，嘴角牵起柔和笑意。  
“你最好没在耍什么花招，虽然我们很久没吵架了，也不代表……”Snape眯起眼睛看着他。  
“代表什么？”Sirius捕捉到他的眼神，好笑地问。  
“代表我会纵容你那些愚蠢幼稚的举动。”Snape说。  
“比如？”Sirius笑眯眯反问。  
“……哼。”Snape从鼻子中发出轻哼。似是不经意般，伸手将桌上的印花透明包装袋拨到一边。  
“说真的，你有没有感到开心？”Sirius悠闲靠在垫子上，心情颇好。  
“一点点。”Snape指指桌上的Dumbledore卡片，“该办正事了，别让我提醒你。”  
  
霍格沃兹校长室。  
Dumbledore正翻阅着一份报纸，头版标题是大大的“WARNING！！！”所配照片拍摄于地下教室，昏暗的光线、整齐的坩埚（呃，只是说摆放，你不能用“整齐”去形容那里面的药剂——那些色泽诡异的都是什么啊！）、实验台上被处理的材料，啊，也许开小天窗引阳光进来让室内亮堂点只是Slughorn的个人喜好。Eileen和Snape一样，没觉得教室鬼气森森有什么不好。不过Snape可不会在讲台上和学生玩高布石……就算表情再严肃，她真的是在玩游戏吧？带着尖帽子的女巫冷着脸站在讲台一边，对面是一名学生，他战战兢兢伸出手指弹弹讲台上的小石子，它立刻火烧屁股般蹦起来喷了他一脸臭汁。  
“非常好，Colin，我以前就觉得你有此天赋。”Dumbledore哈哈大笑，“办校刊是个不错的主意，而且你总能拍到好照片！顺便一提，Prince教授的课堂气氛看起来比Severus活跃。”  
“但是，但是Dumbledore教授，Prince教授说下回会把臭汁换成学生熬的药剂。”Colin急得脸色通红，“没人会想着煮一锅毒药毒死自己，所以不含‘恶意’！”  
“这方式我听着有些耳熟。”Dumbledore推推半月眼镜，Severus当年怎么说的来着，这节课熬制某某剧毒的解药，下课的时候会挑一个人来试试成效。  
“Dennis吓坏了！”Colin咬着下唇，“他做梦的时候都在熬药，‘记得三分钟之后加入瞌睡豆切片，顺时针搅拌三次……哦不！’”  
“怎么了？”Dumbledore被他突如其来的惨叫吓了一跳。  
“是Dennis的梦话。”Colin苍白了脸，“好多次了。”  
“自信点儿孩子，课本上的内容没什么能伤害到你们的。”Dumbledore安抚他。  
“但被喷一脸毒药还是很可怕！”Colin急切地说，“Prince教授会在下课时挑人跟她玩高布石。”  
“安心上课，实在不行的话，赢过她。”Dumbledore眨眨眼。  
“赢不了的！”男孩委屈得快哭了。  
“没事的，喏，希望它能帮你平静下来。”Dumbledore递给Colin一颗软糖。  
“谢谢……嘶！”Colin将糖放进嘴里，不出片刻，眼泪便夺眶而出，他捂着嘴含含糊糊问，“介四什么？”  
“呃？”Dumbledore低头看一眼糖盒的分格，“啊呀，拿错了，抱歉，换这颗吧，甜南瓜口味。”  
“……谢谢。”男孩接过糖，小心翼翼吃掉，表情逐渐缓和。他心有余悸地问，“刚刚那是什么味儿？”  
“严肃的活地狱汤剂口味，蜂蜜公爵今年的新款。”Dumbledore愉快地说。  
“这口味真的会有销量吗？”Colin觉得难以置信。  
“嗯，有人很喜欢。”Dumbledore笑眯眯说，“如果你圣诞节送一盒给Sirius，他会很开心。”  
“哦。”Colin茫然点头。不过提到Sirius，他又开始激动，“可是我很久没见Black教授了！我想为他拍照，登在这个版块！”他指指副版，上面是Cedric的大幅照片，英俊少年笑容温暖，融冰消雪。板块标题是‘霍格沃兹的微笑’。  
“他们圣诞节前就会回来。”Dumbledore笑着说。  
“嗯！”Colin重重点头。  
“如果Dennis的睡眠出了问题，你可以带他去四处转转，休息一下。”Dumbledore说，“你知道，我们时间很多，不必给自己那么大压力，放轻松吧。”  
“不，Dennis愿意上课。”Colin辩解，“我也愿意。我们喜欢和大家呆在一起。”感觉就同活着时一样。  
“我想我能明白你的想法，鉴于我们都是‘新人’。Prince教授在这里更久一些。”Dumbledore说，他双手撑着桌子，指尖相对，“她只是希望你们早点找到锚点，要知道你们还是孩子。”  
“教授，我不明白。”Colin疑惑抬头。  
“这边和那边不一样。”Dumbledore微笑着看Colin点点头，又递给他一颗甜南瓜口味的软糖，继续说，“她想让你们意识到，用这种相对温和的方式。”  
“相对温和的方式？！比如被肿胀药剂喷一脸却不会变成猪头吗？”Colin瞪大眼睛。  
“在解释方式之前，Creevey先生，能告诉我为什么你和Dennis会继续去上魔药课吗？”Dumbledore问。  
“因为应该上课，我是说，我们在学校。”Colin说。  
“不是因为喜欢魔药课？”Dumbledore又问。  
“呃……”Colin尴尬地应了声。  
“Prince教授希望你们去做喜欢的事。”Dumbledore透过半月形眼镜，沉静地注视对面的少年，“我们的时间是无限的，这与外面不同，你们大可以一学期只上一节魔药课，剩下的留待明年。然后在那节课上投入你们的喜爱和热情。”  
“……可我不知道不上课还能去哪，”Colin茫然地说，“我和Dennis喜欢和大家呆在一起。”  
“倘若外面的时间是河流，这边的时间则是海洋，河流有方向，海却没有。你需要找到你的热爱，以此为锚，让自己的航向变得有意义，才不会迷茫。”Dumbledore起身拍拍Colin的肩，“也不会辜负Merlin这份仁慈。”  
  
“哎，到底是年轻人，真有活力。”Dumbledore笑眯眯目送Colin离去，小少年走的时候干劲儿十足，他决定先去给在霍格沃兹游荡的‘古人’们拍拍生活照，集合成册之后可以想办法给Binns教授看看，“希望Binns不会被常挂在嘴边的那几位伟人的‘失态’表现吓到，这可不是史学的范畴。”  
“Dumbledore？”  
墙上的画框中传来呼唤，Dumbledore起身拉开帘子：“好久不见，事情还顺利吗？”  
“这正是我一定要用这种方法，而不是通过壁炉找你的原因，Dumbledore，”Snape敲敲眉心，“你的提议相对可行，但……他只是个孩子。”  
  
TBC


	37. 日常习惯

Dumbledore的卡片安静下来时，日已西斜。残霞透过玻璃轻吻Snape的侧脸，窗棂的灰黑阴影晕散开，被拉扯进沉沉暮色中。  
霍格莫德的街道安静下来，三把扫帚的客人渐多，三三两两坐在店内，点些布朗尼与葡萄酒，在优缓音乐下温声闲聊或高谈阔论，热闹却不喧嚣。  
闭耳塞听仍在生效，无人注意他们所在的角落，Sirius记得在和Dumbledore“远程会议”期间去点些简单的食物与黄油啤酒，使他们停留在此的举动不会显得突兀。  
不过，在画像世界有必要在意突兀与否吗？酒吧开张全凭喜好，恰如蜂蜜公爵那位店主一般，若不喜欢，谁会在此世依旧重复彼世的营生呢。客人们自然也是同样，或许正是由于这种不约而同的喜好，大家都保持着生前来酒吧的习惯，此世跟彼世的界限几近混淆，仅由“生前求之不得的悠闲心态”死守差异。  
是出于习惯才点单的。Sirius放下酒杯，目光从泡沫已逐渐稀薄的黄油啤酒移到对面Snape餐盘中的布朗尼上——只缺了一个小角，他没吃多少，不知是否不合口味。Snape从未对食物表现出什么特别的偏好，从前菜到主食到甜点一概如此，饮品也是，没见他对哪种口味的酒青眼有加。不过，他不吝于对某些食物表示厌恶，比如Harry钟情的南瓜馅饼和Dumbledore常常塞过来的各式糖果。好吧，这也不是对食物本身的讨厌。Sirius将自己那份仅剩一口的布朗尼吃掉，放下叉子，撑着头端详Snape。总觉得他眉心的印记浅了一些，或者是店内亮起的灯火与窗外残霞光影交错产生的错觉。无论如何，下次点单若能依照他的习惯就好了。  
“你没告诉我，你和Dumbledore有计划。”Sirius说。他仍撑着脑袋注视Snape，说着听起来像抱怨的话，脸上却没什么抱怨的意思。  
“我以为没有必要事事同你汇报，”Snape说。他拿起叉子触碰餐盘中的布朗尼，它侧身倒下去，他轻抿唇角，将手中的叉子放下，“倘若非要说坦白，公平起见，你从未提过那本书，Black。”  
“那本书是个人的事，属于私人联络。你们今天说的事明明有我一份，而且，说好之后要叫我Sirius。”Sirius放下手，注意到Snape面前备受冷遇的布朗尼，他撇撇嘴，“你喜欢松露吗？”  
那本书的主角明明是他本人吧，怎么就成了Sirius口中个人的事。不过，比起这个，Sirius到底在想什么？Snape皱紧眉头：“松露？”  
“松露巧克力，你喜欢吗？”Sirius问，他的语气又变回往日里快乐的样子。  
“你问这个做什么？”Snape感到疑惑。他的目光无意间滑过被拨到一边的棉花糖包装纸，透明材质反射着晚间店内的灯火，流转闪烁。  
“只是好奇。”Sirius说。  
Snape没有回答，两人都沉默下来。黑袍教授伸手将桌上的Dumbledore卡片收回，他直起身子，看起来准备离开，却迟迟没有动作。  
“其实，你不用担心，Severus。”Sirius说，他也坐直身体，“假设你是在在意我的看法。”  
“不，怎么会呢？”Snape像是听到了什么好笑的话，嘴角勾起假笑，“不如说我担心你惹事？”  
Sirius哈哈大笑起来，他伸手将垂落到眼前的发丝拂开，抬眼瞧见Snape脸色渐黑，这才勉强止住笑意。  
“我想，我知道你每次言不由衷时是什么表情了。”Sirius笑着说，“就是现在这样。”  
“胡言乱语。”Snape冷淡地说。他清楚地知道自己脸上没什么表情，这些基础控制于他而言已形成肌肉记忆，就算与Sirius相处中日渐放松，也不会有任何改变。不过，听Sirius这么说之后，面部肌肉的感觉一下子古怪起来，他克制着自己想伸手摸摸看的奇怪冲动。  
“我一开始觉得，你会嫌我碍事，所以不告诉我。”Sirius说，他眨眨眼，窗外夜幕已至，透过玻璃能看到明亮灯火下的他们投影在昏暗的街道上，影影绰绰，“就像Dumbledore当年那样，他总这么做。”  
“哼。”Snape轻哼一声算作回应。他转眼看向窗外，两人目光隔着玻璃交汇，Sirius朝他眨眨眼，嘴角扬起露出笑容。  
“这想法维持了大概不到一秒。”Sirius接着说，“这是正常表现，Severus。我总是希望你将事情告诉我，当年就是，现在更甚。”  
“你希望我将事情告诉你？而不是希望Dumbledore或者别的什么人吗？”Snape诧异地问。  
“啊，得承认那时候我想知道一切可以知道的信息，包括你。”Sirius感叹，“被关在屋子里什么都做不了，还要被瞒着，这不是什么好体验，有一阵子我总希望你来。”  
“来和你吵架。”Snape指出。他明白Sirius被关在格里莫广场12号时的心情，这份明白曾被他作为武器，磨成言语的利剑与对方相互攻击。真想不到，有朝一日竟能和Sirius Black和平共处，并听对方主动坦诚彼时的心情。  
“值得期待，比在空荡荡的房间中听Kreacher呶呶不休好得多。”Sirius坦然承认，或许因为他现在对Snape的看法已全然改变，爱的神奇之处在于，当你发现它存在的时候，它已将你生命中与对方有关的所有时光包裹进去，再回首，尽是细细雕琢后的珍品，情无所谓起，铭心，醇长。  
“好吧。”Snape含混地说。鉴于他现在已不想嘲讽Sirius——也没有必要，就算再怎么不承认也好，对方不知何时已被划进亲近的人的范畴。就算嘲讽他，也没必要用这件事。该死，这才不是说他有多体贴Sirius的心情，仅仅是没必要。  
“但我很快发现是你在担心，怕我不赞成你们，与你们看法相左？”Sirius笃定地说出一个问句。  
“……”看来他很敏锐，不过……Snape挑起眉毛，“恐怕你想多了，Sirius。”  
“Dumbledore也是这样，也许你们私下联络的时候你提醒过他，今天全程都语焉不详。”Sirius说，他观察着Snape的表情变化，弯弯眼睛，笑着继续说，“别那样看我，我进步很大吧，多亏了Dumbledore让我写《Severus观察日记》。”  
“我希望这件恶心的事不是真的。”Snape微微眯起眼睛。  
“当然，但你也不该说它恶心。”Sirius耸耸肩，“非要评论的话，这简直是实用科学。”  
“你最好不是认真的。”Snape警告他。  
“总结经验教训，格兰芬多可以在你手下少扣几分。”Sirius兴致勃勃。  
“绝不可能。”Snape斩钉截铁地说。  
Sirius恨不得捶桌大笑，所幸他还记得过火的话对方真的会生气。  
“嗳，你现在有没有心情好一点？”Sirius问，他吹了个轻快的口哨，假意抱怨，“明明是你有事瞒着我，却要我逗你开心。”  
“Sirius！”Snape瞪着他，可惜对着Sirius那副无辜中带点（伪装的）委屈表情，实在维持不了多久。他无奈地叹口气，“你都不知道具体情况，又说我会担心你不赞同？”  
“嗯，直觉。”Sirius点头。其实不止是，还需要带上经验分析，这一点指的是针对Dumbledore的反应。  
“愚蠢的动物直觉。”Snape评价。  
“所以，Harry有危险？”Sirius问，“你们担心我知道情况会不冷静？”  
“倒也不是。”Snape皱着眉，手指轻敲桌面，“其实是预案中出现过的情况，你还记得Potter之前对Dumbledore说复活石不见了吗？”  
“嗯。”Sirius点头。  
“Voldemort在这边，那边的复活石是谁拿走的？”Snape说，“加上前段时间阿兹卡班的暴乱，Dumbledore猜测是否有食死徒混进了学校，不过……你认为几片Voldemort之间有联络吗？”  
“应该有，连Harry都和他有联系。”Sirius点头。  
“问题是他们之间到底有联络到何种程度。”Snape说，“冕冠之前来找我们，其他几片真的不知道吗？”  
“可是，如果他们‘同心同德’，互相追着啃会遇到很大阻碍吧。”Sirius脸上的表情古怪起来。  
“从结果去想就不会那么复杂，他只是想复活，每一片都想。”Snape说，“冕冠希望我们的注意力放在这边，Dumbledore认为我们可以顺水推舟。”  
“但这样不可避免地会增大画像外面的危险。”Sirius说，“Dumbledore认为可以把外面的调查交给Harry他们？”  
“正是如此。”Snape点头。  
  
霍格沃兹，夜，魁地奇球场。  
没有星星。Draco仰起头，晚风吹起头发，脸侧一阵冰凉，他眨眨眼，睫毛扇动，蓝宝石般的眼眸映着黑沉沉的天幕。也没有月亮。  
他正坐在空荡荡的看台上，没有比赛的时候，它们仅是低矮的四层阶梯，有比赛的时候才会被施以魔法，浮到天上去。Draco搭在膝盖上的手臂动了动，微微抬起又放下，托腮仰头望天这样的姿势未免幼稚，且不符合Malfoy对优雅的基本要求，尽管此刻无人，也不该放松到如此地步，更何况他正在等人。  
他的手肘撑在膝盖上，校服宽大的袍袖垂落，露出一截苍白的手腕——不涉及健康问题，他的肤色本就如此，只是今年确实瘦了些。Draco深吸一口气，寒凉的空气呛在鼻腔，“哈啾——”他及时捂住嘴打了个喷嚏。  
Harry过来时，远远看见Draco铂金色的脑袋低下去，掩着嘴，浑身随着打喷嚏的动作一起短促地颤动。他想起出门时Ron和Hermione诧异的眼神，也许选在这里见面确实不是好主意……  
“Harry，你去哪？”Ron缩在格兰芬多休息室最靠近壁炉的那张软沙发上，见到Harry从宿舍出来，他穿戴整齐，一副准备出门的样子。  
“希望不是什么一贯的保留节目，Harry，就算用神秘恋情来解释，你现在的表现也过于奇怪。”Hermione从书堆里抬起头，看样子她又在帮Ron画重点。  
“说到这个，你的对象到底是谁，当初Cho的事你都没有瞒着我们。”Ron一扫懒洋洋的神态，坐直身体感兴趣地问。  
“呃……”‘约会’的对象是Draco Malfoy，你们不会想知道的。Harry尴尬地张张嘴。  
“其实，一开始我以为你是为了拒绝Ginny杜撰的，”Hermione说，Ron想说些什么，被她用眼神制止，“她远没有你想的那样脆弱。不过最近，我们开始相信确有其人。”  
“不是你们想的那样。”Harry说。事实上，这学期他过的并不愉快，各方面都是，加之后来与Draco一起为了解决隐患忙前忙后，不管怎么说，这次没把Ron和Hermione扯进来。虽然以前这么想的时候，最后还是会扯在一起。  
偶尔也过得日常点吧。Harry会这样想。嘿，就算是‘大名鼎鼎的Harry Potter’也应当拥有一点儿正常的学生时代，更不用说他的朋友们了。  
今年重返学校的老生们，大概都怀抱着如此想法吧。他记得开学演讲时，Mcgonagall教授泛泪的眼睛，记得学生们站起来时，点亮满地星光。白色蜡烛仍在礼堂中燃着，但之后的日子，大家都在过着‘日常’的生活，上课、下课，一起在礼堂用餐，魁地奇比赛，与朋友约在图书馆赶作业，一如往日。保持习惯是疗愈伤痛的有效方法。  
所以当初，Ron和Hermione问他在忙什么时，Harry下意识选择了贴合日常的借口——与恋爱对象约会。  
“好吧，我是说，圣诞节我会给你们个惊喜，比如带‘恋爱对象’来见见你们？”Harry笑起来，他认真想象他们见到Draco的惊诧表情，真令人期待——前提是说服Draco和他们一起过圣诞，不管怎么说，他需要朋友，至少Harry这样认为。  
“哇哦。”Ron吹了个口哨，“不过你现在要去约会，你确定？”  
“嗯。”Harry点点头。  
“今天的天气很糟糕。”Hermione说。  
无星无月，云幕低垂，晚风寒凉。Harry向Draco走去，心中暗自点头，确实很糟糕，还不如约在有求必应屋，只不过最近在那里关久了，实在不愿再去。这让他想起二年级时，他们一起躲在女盥洗室煮复方汤剂的日子。  
“久等了，呃，你冷吗？”Harry走到Draco面前。  
  
TBC


	38. 宵禁

“我理解你暂时不想去有求必应屋的心情。”Draco站起身，“但我希望你将地点放在这里不是为了回忆辉煌往事。”  
“只是正好想到这里。”Harry说。他承认这确实不是个好主意，浓厚的云层缓缓融接在一起。几只夜枭正向着禁林方向飞去。  
“那么，你今天找我有什么事？”Draco伸手理理领子，迈步向看台下走去。  
Harry微微张嘴，努力把冲到舌尖的疑惑单音压回去。他只是习惯了这学期大部分时间和Draco呆在一起。一开始是出于共同制作药剂的需要，而后遂成习惯，吃早餐时在礼堂遇上，眼神交会既知今天的安排——比如晚饭后在有求必应屋见面，或者图书馆。见Draco逐渐不需要理由，在霍格莫德碰上，也能如朋友般坐在一张桌子上，自然而然。  
他这一问倒将他问住了。Harry推推眼镜，发觉今天确实没有正事（如果不算解决药剂隐患这种事，Merlin啊，必须承认这任务几乎无解…能要求一年级新生在入学第二天就完美掌握阿尼马格斯变形吗？）。他约Draco见面的时候脑子里什么都没想，这举动正如他下课后招呼Ron一起去吃饭那样。  
“呃，去图书馆？”Harry说，“继续查查资料也许会有帮助，我认为……”  
“你认为Mcgonagall教授会大方为我们开放灵魂魔法的禁书区，亦或者在爬高脚架取书的时候，那木头会火急火燎地带你穿过无人知晓的魔法屏障。”Draco冷哼，“而皮皮鬼砸向你脑袋的粪蛋里恰巧包裹着一本先人哲思——《关于灵魂药剂熬制的一百二十种处理办法》。”  
“动动你的脑袋瓜想一想，Potter，如果……”Draco接着冷嘲。  
“喂，我找你没什么事。”Harry冲着走在前面的Draco铂金色的后脑勺说，“只是随口一说，我习惯了，你明白吗？”  
“Well…”Draco回过头，此刻他已经走下看台，Harry站在比他略高的位置。  
“快下雨了。”Harry咕哝。空气中弥散着潮湿的气味，泥土的腥味与冬日草木的暮气混在其中。  
  
三小时后。  
金色飞贼翅膀迅速扇动，在黑夜中拉出细长弧度，金线自Draco脑后绕过，嗡鸣着扬起少年的发丝，接着，流星划过海蓝，坠入Harry掌心。Draco眨眨眼，羽睫扫过Harry手背，对方鼓动如气球的袍袖正慢慢瘪下去。夜色重归静谧，雨滴猝然坠落，打在少年光洁的额头，水花绽开，溅落于另一人手上。  
“我赢了。”Harry喘着气说，在逐渐密集的落雨中对Draco露出胜利的笑。  
某方面讲，确实是重温辉煌往事，身体力行。  
“哼。”Draco推开Harry的手，调整呼吸让鼓动的胸口平复，雨水和着汗水流入衣领。他调转扫帚向地面飞去。  
“嘿，就算我出了个坏主意，”Harry跟在他身后俯冲，“你也没有甩手就走呀。”  
“你在提醒我可以这样做，Potter，现在不晚。”Draco落回地面，他拿着扫帚走向场边的屋子，准备把它放回去。  
Harry跟在他身后落下，他从扫帚上跳下来，重重踩在地上，抓着扫帚向Draco的方向跑去。地面尚未被完全打湿，尘土随着他的动作扬起。  
真是Draco式口是心非的回答，如果他非要将在“阴雨夜和Harry Potter打魁地奇”这件荒唐事中获得的快乐全部减去——假设赢了，又会是另一种说法。  
“清理一新。”Harry抽出魔杖点点Draco的衣服。他们此刻已经放好扫帚，正准备回寝室，“走吧，快宵禁了。”  
“我希望这不是你最守规矩的一次？”Draco关上小屋的门，雨已落得均匀，夜色浓重，“已经宵禁了。”  
“我带了隐形衣，如果你需要我送你回去。”Harry说。他顺手打出避水咒，可惜这次依旧没什么大用。这种实用性咒语就没人多做改良吗？他腹诽。  
“我不需要。”  
“你确定？已经宵禁了。”  
他们站在屋檐下做着无意义得争论，偏没人先迈动步子。夜雨击打在屋顶，将木头冲刷得光亮，沉闷的声响不断，水滚落下来，顺着屋檐垂成帘。  
  
画像世界，霍格莫德。  
“Dumbledore希望我们去高地？”Sirius问。他想确认Snape的想法，并不一定要听Dumbledore的，不是吗？  
“嗯，并非全无道理，挪威龙兽说不定真有点用处。”Snape点头。他听出Sirius话语中的跃跃欲试，或者别的什么，被他划为叛逆这方的一员，感觉还真是离奇。  
“麻瓜管他叫水怪，说真的，我认为它呆头呆脑。”Sirius撇撇嘴，“它被拍到好多次。我有些好奇，画像这边为什么依旧有这些神奇动物呢？”  
“我假设你可以稍微理解一下，它从挪威来，在尼斯湖会热的受不了，出来透气。”Snape好心为他答疑解惑，“Merlin同样偏爱魔法生物。”  
“但是它们在这边仍可做材料，比如柯科迪刺豚？”Sirius问。  
“从元素守恒的角度讲它只是恢复的慢一点。”Snape耸耸肩。  
死了又死可不是什么好体验啊。Sirius想，但不能指望Snape分出更多同理心给魔药材料，他对它们最诚挚的爱就是将其丢进锅里——某方面讲，生命的升华。  
“怪不得蛇怪要变成小孩模样。”Sirius嘀咕，他注意到Snape的眼睛微微眯了眯，连忙问，“那美杜莎呢，她只是一副画像，不像胖夫人……”  
“说起来，胖夫人仍追着你不放吗？”Snape笑着端起黄油啤酒。  
“我早道过歉，画像生活还是太闲了。”Sirius不满地皱起眉，不过，看到Snape端着酒杯的样子，他又笑起来，悄悄将手伸进袍子口袋，扣开双面镜。  
哎，Harry一定想象不到Snape坐在三把扫帚喝黄油啤酒的样子。  
  
霍格沃兹，魁地奇球场边，小木屋房檐下。  
Harry捧着双面镜，脑袋和Draco的靠在一起，两人都张大嘴看着里面的画面。  
“我是说，你见过Snape、教授，这么生活化的样子吗？”Harry寻找着自己的声音。看起来和他坐在一起喝一杯挺不错的？Harry甩甩头，试图将不理智的想法抖出去。不过，确实从未见过Snape教授这样的表情。他穿着惯常的黑色袍子，坐在三把扫帚里，在暖黄灯火映照下，端着一杯黄油啤酒，看着窗外自己的影子。悠闲，平和，带着一点点倦怠。  
“……”Draco摇摇头，他恍恍惚惚，没注意自己的头发和Harry乱糟糟的黑发纠缠在一起，“我爸爸也许见过？”他用梦呓般的语气说。  
“你爸爸！”Sirius的声音从镜子里窜出来，画面中的Snape回过头，下一秒，镜面被一只手掌覆盖，镜身开始拼命抖动。  
Harry和Draco对视一眼，一时没敢继续说话，只听那边声音逐渐嘈杂。  
“你在干什么，Black！”  
“不是说叫我Sirius吗？”  
“我看你也太闲了！”  
“你和Lucius一起来过三把扫帚？”  
“那不是很正常吗，关你什么事？”  
“……”  
镜子抖动的频率渐弱，那边的声音变得模模糊糊。  
“你有没有觉得不对劲？”Harry小声问。  
Draco抬头，满脸复杂地看了他一眼，感叹：“迟钝如你，不容易啊，Potter。”  
“如果你可怜的已故老教授没算错时间，Potter，”Snape低滑圆柔的声音从镜子中传出，Harry忐忑看向镜子，是熟悉的挑眉配假笑，谢天谢地，没有轻蔑的眼神，但也没好到哪里去。不过，这样的Snape还真正常啊，比之前好多了，“已经宵禁了，我假设你不是在进行一些‘一贯做法’？”  
“呃，我们正打算回去了……”Harry辩解，“只是现在在下雨。”  
“Well，多好的理由，雨水是阻拦巨怪的好方法，它可以把你脑子里的芨芨草打湿成一团，全糊在一起。”Snape刻薄地说。  
“喂，别这样和Harry说话。”Sirius抗议，“Lucius家的小崽子也在外面。已经宵禁，你知道的。”  
“教授我不是……”Draco试图说点什么。  
“现在，立刻，马上，回到寝室去，别让我看到你们在外面乱晃！”Snape厉声斥责，他撇了眼Harry，没忘记补充，“格兰芬多扣20分，Potter，为你的心血来潮。”  
“这不公平！”镜子又摇晃起来，画面弹跳两下，咔哒，灭了下去。  
“这不公平！”Harry气冲冲地收起双面镜，他看向Draco，对方正在憋笑，“真的不需要我送你吗？至少别让Filch抓住。”  
没等Draco回答，场地对面，有个少女正直直朝着他们冲过来。  
“救命！救命！”她大声喊叫着，一边狂奔一边用湿漉漉的衣袖擦着脸上不断淌下的雨水。  
  
半小时后，Harry和Draco走在禁林里。  
“真是你的一贯做法，Potter。”Draco说着，将地上挡路的植物残枝踢开。  
“欢迎你加入。”Harry无奈地说。他抬手将垂到眼前的藤曼拨到一边，黏湿的触感让他很不舒服。  
他伸手示意Draco停下，观察着附近的情况。不管怎么说，禁林也不是没有一点好处的，比如林木茂盛，多少能阻拦一下外面越下越大的雨。  
雨夜的禁林更添几分阴森，雨滴打在林木上，细细簌簌响个不停。好在没有闪电，不然这份不安只怕会加倍。Harry侧耳倾听，除了雨声，还能听到生物活动的声音，只是很远，像独眼女巫养的蟾蜍在啃食枯树皮。  
他和Draco走的路太逼仄，灌木丛生，前面也被挡着看不清楚。Harry向前挪了一步，将藤曼扫开。草木和土地都是湿润的，一脚踩下去，腐烂到一半的半堆叶子和着泥土一起翻动，秃噜吐出一口脏兮兮的泥水。  
“我们的方向是对的，大概。”Harry说。他注意到前方的枝叶凌乱，似乎被什么人草草清理过。  
“是对的。”Draco指给Harry看他的发现，那丛灌木下部勾着一条黑色的布料，来自霍格沃兹的学生袍。  
Harry点头，和Draco一起继续往前走。  
“Snape教授会被你气死。”Draco说，“‘格兰芬多扣50分’。”  
“造成这种情况的难道不是斯莱特林吗？”Harry头疼地说。前脚刚做出保证，后脚就阳奉阴违，这种事放在现在的他身上，实在激不起自豪感，“我开始有点明白希望小孩子讲规矩的心情了。”  
“真是难得。”Draco叹气，“说实话我想不通，格兰芬多的脑子里究竟塞着什么，就算抓青蛙也该去黑湖吧？”  
虽然黑湖也没有青蛙，Merlin知道Levis究竟在想什么。事情还要从今天下午一年级的魔药课说起。  
解剖青蛙，常规的课堂内容。一切都进行的非常顺畅。Slughorn懒洋洋坐在讲台后面，这一届的孩子悟性都不错，也足够聪明，操作流程讲解一遍就能规规矩矩做下来。瞧瞧，一个个都在认真完成任务，多乖。他眯着眼睛，就差要打个小盹，一声尖叫将他惊醒。  
“那是——什么——！”格兰芬多那边，一名黑瘦的卷发男生指着斯莱特林的一名正在解剖青蛙的黑发男孩。  
“怎么了？”Slughorn走下来，他看向斯莱特林那名男生的试验台，“真棒！完美的手法，我想你有这个天赋……”他略带惊艳地抬头看看那名男生的脸，“Lestrange先生，很好，斯莱特林加5分，困难不能击倒你，可怜的孩子。”  
“你竟然——”格兰芬多的卷发男孩气的发抖。  
“好吧，我理解你也为他的工作叹服，但多少有点风度，Levis先生。”Slughorn摆摆手。  
“他杀了我的青豆！”Levis颤抖着声音大喊，Lestrange适时用小刀戳戳试验台上已被剖成两半的青蛙，它的腿抽搐了几下。  
“你的？”  
“那是我的青蛙！”Levis大哭起来。  
“什么？但是我想他不是故意的，它们太相近了……”  
“我不是故意的。”Lestrange惊慌地说。他握着小刀，在Slughorn身后对Levis勾起笑容。  
“他是故意的。”大雨中，金发女孩哭着对Harry和Draco说，“我猜他想和Levis决斗！”  
“我劝他们别这样。”她抽抽噎噎，“但他们还是打了赌。”  
“从赌局内容来看一代不如一代。”Draco评价。他伸手帮Harry将被灌木挂住的袖子取下来，“‘如果能在禁林里驯服新的宠物，就当众道歉。’太蠢了。”  
Harry跨过前方低矮的树桩，伸手扶着Draco的手肘，帮他也越过来，视野开阔起来，道路渐渐变宽。  
“那个女孩居然真的在禁林外等到宵禁才求救，更蠢。”Draco继续说。  
“她只是不希望他们被开除。”Harry叹气，“主要是担心Lestrange，我认为。”  
毕竟Levis不会因为这种事被开除，不管是出于起因，还是看在他父母在巫师世界方结束的大战中做出的牺牲。但Lestrange就不同了，身份问题本就敏感，居然还主动挑起事端。  
“没有证据证明他是故意的。”Draco耸耸肩，“说实话，那些青蛙确实长得相似。”  
“不管他是不是故意的，我希望他们别真在决斗。”Harry说，“有人受伤了，之前发现的布条上有血迹。”  
  
他们很快就找到了Lestrange和Levis。好吧，事情非常顺利，因为他们是自己跑回来的，身后跟着马人的箭雨，场面用铺天盖地形容再合适不过。  
“救、救命！！！”瘦小的卷发男生扛着另一名男生冲着Harry冲过来。Lestrange在不断蹬腿挣扎，但左腿看起来力不从心，看来是他受伤了，“别动了！蠢货！”Levis吼他。  
Harry冲上前，抓着Levis的胳膊将两人甩向林木更密集的地方，Draco跟在后面打出两个盔甲护身。  
箭雨眼看就要到来，Harry却捂着脑袋不动了。  
眼前一阵白光，密密麻麻的箭从他视野中消失，取而代之的是一双猩红的眼睛。  
“有客来到，日记。”金杯懒洋洋地说。  
Voldemort的形象很快扭曲着消失，一个女人正朝一扇破旧的木门伸出手。  
“我想是这里，James。”Lily说。  
心率加快，头痛欲裂。Harry感到自己正向后倒下去。  
“Potter！”Draco大喊，他扑过去抱着Harry滚向一边。  
  
TBC


	39. 告白

“吱——呀——”木门扯出令人牙酸的声响，锈蚀的转轴从久远沉睡中被唤醒，颤巍巍工作起来。灰尘扑簌簌落下，蹭过门上的黑色蛇形印记。James上前，握住Lily的手将她拉至身后。  
“真够恶心的。”他皱眉，另一手攥着魔杖，鄙夷地盯着缓缓洞开的腐朽木门。室内没有点灯，他们在外面时观察到没有半点光亮从封着窗子的木板缝隙透出来。下落的灰尘为黑黢黢的室内蒙上一层灰帘，像剧院中常用于营造朦胧效果的半透明幕布。可惜，它们无法阻隔呛人的陈腐气味。  
Lily扣着James的手，从他身后探出头，灰尘已落，勉强能看出屋内物件的轮廓。这地方令人不舒服，它比无星无月的外面还要黑。“没有人。”她轻声说。  
“我进去看看。”James说，他放开Lily的手，上前一步，却又被她拽住，无奈回头，对上一双满是不赞同的绿眼睛，“我们一起，当然。”他重新牵住她。  
James挥挥魔杖，几团光球试探着钻出来，在房间里绕着圈，不情不愿落到墙上老旧的壁灯中。“没人。”他确认。  
“不管出于什么原因，一片也没有，”James的语气放松下来，“Dumbledore……”手被Lily狠狠掐了下，“也不是料事如神，你瞧，他这次就错了。”他懊恼地说。语毕，飞快冲Lily挤挤眼睛，‘我是说，他总是对的。’  
“谨慎起见。”Lily松开James的手，向屋内打出数个显形咒，毫无反应。  
“看来没有收获。”James耸耸肩，“我们走吧？”  
“等等。”Lily指指背光那边的墙壁，“它动了。”她迅速挥动魔杖，红色光芒击中墙壁，半截帘子“呲啦”撕裂掉到地上，帘后露出部分，有半截深色的长方形轮廓，“是显形咒的作用，这里之前挂着画像。”  
“从痕迹看它被摘下来不久，虽然不知道他们为什么带着它，不过，应该没走多远。”James眨眨眼，“有线索了，离开吧。”  
  
小汉格顿，Gaunt老宅附近某处森林中。  
Sirius远远看到James和Lily离开——出门时，James不舒服地甩甩头，Lily示意他低头，帮他拂去乱发上的灰尘，接着，他们一起走进漆黑的森林，像两只萤火虫。  
Snape躲在树后，撑着树干，安静看着他们走远。  
Sirius回头时正看到Snape紧蹙的眉和紧抿的唇，那双黑眼睛中涌动着复杂的情绪，他读不懂，却随之闭气，几近溺毙。  
‘他太安静了，从来到这里开始，也许我不应该……’Sirius盯着Snape撑着树干的手，青色血管在苍白手背上清晰可见，像毒蛇爬过的纹路。‘他是对的，当我叛逆的时候总会遇到不好的事，只是……’他舔舔干燥的嘴唇，带着自己也搞不清的情绪，轻声问：“放心了？”  
“……”Snape没有回应，也许他没听到。  
“别撑着树，多膈啊？”Sirius戳戳他。‘你可以撑在我肩上，如果你愿意的话。’字句在舌尖上打转，终于还是没有说出口。  
“嘘！”或许是嫌他烦了，Snape收回手，按着Sirius的肩膀，两人一起蹲下去，隐蔽在灌木中，“小声点，看那边。”他压低声音恼怒地说。  
  
金杯和日记出现在Gaunt老宅门前。  
“唯一的可取之处。”日记扬起下巴，示意金杯看那个黑色的蛇形印记，它并未沾染灰尘。  
“呵。”金杯扬起眉毛，似笑非笑。  
“这样就可以了吗，冕冠的计划究竟是什么？”日记问，“我们没必要躲着他们，像怕了一样。”少年Voldemort眯起眼睛，声音中透出丝丝怨毒，“而且，本体这次就差一点儿……”  
“你这样理解？”金杯抱臂看着少年时的自己，饶有兴味地问。  
“难道不是？就算有反弹规则，也没必要……”日记继续说。  
“回去吧，我开始觉得冕冠或许会成功了。”金杯兴趣缺缺地打断他，率先推开门。  
  
“呃？”Sirius疑惑地音节还没出半个，就被Snape狠狠瞪了一眼。  
“闭嘴！”Sirius到底在犯什么病？Snape恼火地压低声音吼他。如果被Voldemort发现他们在这里，Dumbledore的布置还有什么意义？  
“果然如Dumbledore所料，对吧，我就说他的计划不会出问题。”Sirius干笑两声，小声辩解。Snape的手仍按在他肩上，透过来的温度凉却不冰，起码比他想象中好些。  
“我早说没必要过来，是你非要坚持。”Snape烦躁地小声说，从Lily和老Potter离开后，Sirius就变得不正常。这让他想起Sirius那个莫名其妙的梦境，‘你在向谁索吻？’他甩甩头将这画面扔出去，就算Sirius真的…说实话，他认为Sirius对梦境对象有隐瞒，不应该是老Potter或者Lily，这太荒唐了。但不关他的事，何况现在是工作时间。不对，该死的。Snape眯起眼睛，这关Lily的事，不管老Potter少年时如何混蛋，她是幸福的，这比什么都重要，谁也不能去破坏这份幸福。  
思及此，Snape呆了呆，他茫然地看向远处，红发姑娘早已不见踪影。‘精灵总是这样，她们突然出现，又突然消失，只留下……’他想起小时候Eileen讲的故事。‘留下什么？’小Snape望着妈妈，眼睛亮晶晶。‘露水、彩虹、花瓣、泡泡，或者一段梦。’黑发男孩撇撇嘴，‘可是，这些有什么用呢？’‘你啊，真是个孩子。’Eileen微笑着点点他的鼻尖。  
“傻狗，”Snape开口，他努力将心底泛起地酸痛压下去，假装什么也没发生，用无所谓的口气说，“放心了？”  
“嗯？嗯。”Sirius点头，“亲眼所见，他真的躲起来又回去。”他轻手轻脚活动着蹲的发麻的四肢，耸耸肩示意Snape放开，他们现在可以站起来，Gaunt老宅的木门又关上了。  
Snape挑眉，他问的不是这个，不过……  
“冕冠真自信，对你。”他们轻轻站起来。Sirius继续说，“他笃定你会用魔药作为交换。”  
“毕竟是Harry Potter。”Snape低声说，“Lily的孩子，这理由足够。”  
“如果仍有材料，你确实会？”对方低落的语气令他不舒服，Sirius犹豫着问。  
“作为最后保险未尝不可。但现在情况不同。”Snape回答，“不过，对Voldemort来说‘爱’大概就这点用处，看他这样自以为理解的样子，还真是离奇。”他低笑。  
Sirius听着Snape薄唇中吐出‘爱’这个字，如此自然，如此平常，如此……深情，他的眼睛是这样说的。  
“你……”Sirius张张嘴准备说点什么，他顺着Snape的目光看过去，林间早没有Lily的影子。枯树，寒鸦，腐草，无星无月的夜——没有东西值得他这般温柔凝望。  
‘我很不开心。’Sirius隔着袍子握住Snape的手腕，对方轻轻挣动，没挣开，竟也由着他。这让他心情稍微变好一点点。‘我就是在吃醋，承认这点没什么困难的。’他破罐破摔般想着，将Snape的手腕又握紧了些，‘他真瘦，以后该监督他多吃点儿。不过现在……’  
空气中传来轻微的“噗”声，Sirius拽着Snape幻影移行。  
  
高地，尼斯湖畔。  
Snape随着Sirius落在地面。他一把甩开Sirius的手，显然气得不轻。  
“蠢狗！”Snape骂道，“我不是小孩子！没必要被你带着随从显形。”  
“我并没有把你当小孩子。”Sirius抬手试图让他冷静，“消消气，我只是顺手……”  
“顺手？”Snape危险地眯起眼。  
眼看一波言语攻击即将到来，Sirius辩解：“我觉得你也正想着要来这边，对吧，你没有分体。”  
“我假设，你提前说一声，我分体的风险会大大降低。”Snape抱起双臂，挑眉看着他。  
“如果你不信任我，也没法随从显形，要知道你可不是孩子。”Sirius小声嘀咕。想通这节，他开心不少，这才有心情看看周遭的环境。  
好在画像里的天气也不是时时与外界同步的，至少没有风骤雨急。天幕无星无月，云层流转。高地难得没有恼人的风，湖水轻轻漾着，在漆黑夜色中闪烁。  
“你说什么？”Snape问，他没有听清Sirius在嘀咕什么——说真的，这半个月来这傻狗是不是越来越喜欢独自嘀嘀咕咕了？  
“我说，你明明答应要叫我Sirius。”Sirius赌气地说，他眉毛也垂下来，看起来很不高兴，“Severus说话不算话。”  
“你几岁了，Sirius Black？”Snape被他气笑了。这人，现在对在他面前扮委屈可说是驾轻就熟，“我假设你已经成年，这最起码也是22年前的事。该夸你对幼儿的技能仍熟练如昨吗？”  
“怎么能说是幼儿呢。”Sirius才不在意他的讽刺，悠哉游哉捞出自己觉得不够精准的地方点评，“而且，是Sirius，你还是教授呢，不能总说话不算话。”  
“就是幼儿才精准。”Snape冷哼，“我不是你的教授，你该庆幸，Sirius，如果我是的话，我一定——”  
“扣James的分？”Sirius抢答，看着Snape渐黑的脸色，他吹起轻快的口哨，“嗨，被我猜中啦？”  
Snape抱起双臂，索性不去理他。  
“Dumbledore还说我不懂，你的想法明明很好猜。”Sirius雀跃地说。那开心的样子，Snape相信他就差原地跳起塔朗泰拉舞。  
“扣你的分！”Snape强调。  
“为什么！”Sirius难以置信地怪叫，“不应该是我，是James！”  
“你为什么在意这个，减少的不都是格兰芬多的沙漏吗？”Snape问。  
“对啊，”Sirius就像被按了暂停键，“我为什么在意这个？”  
Snape眯眼看着他这副傻乎乎的样子。‘这感觉怪怪的。’他静静感受自己的心跳，‘谈不上烦躁，有一丝丝喜悦，又很焦虑。不讲道理。’他清清嗓子：“我不知道你为什么在意这个，但是，扣你的分我会更开心。”他停顿了下，又说，“虽然都是格兰芬多的沙漏在减少。”  
“这不公平！”Sirius抱怨，不过当他的话在他脑海里游过第二次，他又莫名其妙快乐起来，“不过，当我让你感到开心的时候，你应该做什么——别想赖账，你答应过我的！”  
“Sirius，”Snape慢悠悠叫他，“闹够了吗？”  
“我没在闹！”Sirius不喜欢他的语气。  
“闹够就去搭帐篷休息，很晚了。”Snape说，他指指一旁的平坦地，看Sirius仍站着不动，挑眉，“Sirius？”  
Sirius这才走过去，重重将背包甩在地上。Snape不置可否地看了会儿他的背影，转身朝湖边走去。  
  
其实，他们降落的地方离湖还远。  
尼斯湖和之前那处天鹅湖可不同，它足够广，边缘也并不平坦，它在峡谷中，被群山环绕，两岸皆是山坡，有的地方是峭壁。不过英国的山……咳，实在少有如东方那样巍峨绵延的。按照Cho的说法，骑着扫帚从山脚直直向上飞，能穿越不止一层云。Snape听到这个说法的时候稍微同情了一下东方的魔法部，如果他们有的话，他敢保证‘穿越不止一层云’对绝大多数格兰芬多有着致命的吸引力，但愿他们这样做的时候能稍微注意到《巫师保密法》，至少别绕着麻瓜的缆车打转，瑞士那边每月收到的此类投诉能堆到分院帽那么高。  
不管怎么说，在英国，就别指望沿着山飞上去穿云了，谢天谢地，魔法部那些饭桶能腾出手来把更多精力花在该做的事上——尽管同样一团糟。Snape一边沿着山坡向上走，一边漫无目的地想着。  
悬崖这东西，不管是在海边还是在湖边，它总是足够陡峭的，角度趋近90，怪石嶙峋，不一会儿缓下去，树木一层一层，堆得像冰淇淋，脚下生着丛丛茂盛杂草。这就是湖与海的不同了，海边植被不像这样茂盛。Snape踩着柔软的草地继续走，这感觉令他想起圣安德鲁斯，不过，那里到底是个小镇，悬崖可没这般有诚意。  
相同点就是，崖边都有大平台。Snape此刻已走到上面，平缓的草地令他心情颇好，干脆不再向边缘走，随意选了地方，变出垫子来，席地而坐。  
Sirius搭好帐篷，发现Snape不在原地，找过来才发现，他正坐在草地上，远远望着湖水发呆。  
“我把帐篷搭好了。”Sirius说，他走过去，变出块毯子来，坐在Snape旁边，“好在今天风不大。”  
“嗯。”Snape随口回应。看起来，他没有聊聊的愿望。  
“你在想什么？”Sirius问。12月的高地早已开始变冷，更别提渐渐临近圣诞，无风的天气不过是寒冬微不足道的温柔表现。  
“没什么。”Snape说，他回头看看Sirius，“你该回去休息了。”  
“你不去吗？”Sirius问。Snape这次没有回答，他又转回去，盯着漆黑的夜空和微微闪烁的湖水。  
“我不回去。”Sirius仰头望望天，无星无月，真是单调，他于是大喊，“要有星星！”  
话音甫落，云开雾散，星光璀璨。  
“哇！”Sirius张大嘴巴，“Dumbledore没骗我！真的可以控制天气。”  
Snape仰着头，也感到惊讶。Sirius大喊之后，他本想说点什么，此刻全忘了。盯着无星无月的夜幕看久了，突然群星闪耀，才惊觉漆黑一片何其无聊，难为他自己能看那么久。他将双手撑在身后，望着星河，悄悄微笑。  
Sirius愣了一下，很快回神，眼珠转转，干脆趁Snape尚未反应，一侧身躺在他腿上，又放肆正过身，仰面望着星空。  
“起来，Black！”Snape试图屈腿将他弹起来，奈何Sirius压得紧。  
“你又叫错了。”Sirius笑眯眯纠正。  
“我想你的举动并没有令我开心？”Snape直起身，因为这个动作，Sirius毛茸茸的脑袋又向他怀里蹭了蹭，热度隔着衣袍传过来，令他不知所措。他伸手按按自己的太阳穴，又说，“起来。”  
“但我令你保暖，这可是冬季夜晚。”Sirius理直气壮。他感到Snape已经不再屈腿，心中窃喜，不过也知道过犹不及的道理，稍微把脑袋从对方怀里挪出来了一点点。  
“我不冷，如果你能感觉到的话。”这真是太奇怪了。Snape抿紧唇。  
“我能。”Sirius稍稍侧脸，他能感觉到对方腿上的体温，当然不冷，甚至是灼热的，也可能是他自己在脸红，管他呢。他仰头，能望见Snape的下巴尖儿，他不愿低下头来，不知是否不好意思，不过……“好吧，你不冷，那就是我冷。”  
他们于是不再说话，在繁星下沉默，不知各自在想些什么。  
‘他没推开我。随从显形的时候也足够信任我。’炙热的情绪在Sirius心中翻滚，‘也许我可以问问？我可以问问吗？’天星闪烁，似是鼓励。  
“Severus。”Sirius叫他。  
“嗯？”Snape回应。对方的声音听起来有些忐忑，这不像他。  
“你在想Lily的事吗？”Sirius问。他悄悄屈指拽住地上的草，死死揪着它。  
“嗯。”Snape颔首。按理说，这些事是绝无可能告诉Sirius的，但此刻，他却觉得聊聊也无妨。  
“但是……”但是什么呢，他有什么资格继续问下去，或者对对方的行为指手画脚？Sirius张张嘴，终究没再吐出半个字来。草叶被他揪断，丢到一边。  
“我不会再……”Snape轻声说，他的声音飘散开，无根无凭，听起来茫然又飘忽，“我不知道，Sirius。这不是件容易的事，但很早很早前就注定了。”他短促地笑了声，仍没有低头，“我只是……她看起来很幸福，这很好。”  
Sirius侧过身，脸颊紧紧贴着对方的腿。他闭紧嘴巴，也闭上眼睛，埋怨自己为什么要问这个问题，埋怨为什么不直接听Dumbledore的来高地，非要去小汉格顿观察情况，埋怨为什么会恰好撞见Lily和James出门，埋怨James为什么搞得满头灰，埋怨Voldemort，他为什么要存在，埋怨……该死的醋意。‘我爱他，我不该这样残忍。’他感到难过，微微蜷起身子。Snape以为他真的冻着了，变出毯子帮他盖上，手搭在他肩上。  
“回去吗？”Snape问。  
Sirius摇摇头，卷发蹭着他的衣袍，无精打采。  
“也许你说的是对的，Sirius。”Snape的声音飘下来，“我从来不知道什么叫合适。如果我早点知道的话，就不会害她不幸。”  
Sirius感到海绵似的东西梗着喉咙，一句话也说不出。  
“不过，不会再有第二次。”Snape说。  
“不是这样的！”Sirius再也无法忍受这般压抑的气氛，“我说的适合，不是你理解的意思。”  
“我理解的意思？”Snape疑惑。  
Sirius重重点头。  
“我知道我们是两个世界的人，我不应该……”Snape自嘲一笑，“但我已经想通了，可能比你想的还要早，你没必要为这种事担心。”  
“不是两个世界！”Sirius说，他吸吸鼻子，声音听起来闷闷的，“你们只是没在同一个季节相遇。”  
Snape搭着他的肩，没有说话。  
“就像天鹅湖，她总是在夏天坐在湖边喂它们，你到的时候已经是冬天。湖水结冰，鸟儿也飞走，看起来很寥落。”Sirius闷声说，他又开始揪地上的草叶，“那只是看起来落寞。你不能喂鸟，但你可以跳到冰面上，那同样有趣，你可以‘哧溜’滑出好远，撑着冰面看自己的倒影，瞧冻得红红的脸颊和鼻头。”  
Snape被他的说法逗笑，浅笑的震动传到Sirius身上，他睁开眼睛，翘起嘴角，继续说：“无论如何，你甚至都没跳上去过，就否定整片湖，这不公平。”好吧，这听起来像强词夺理，但他总是很占理的。  
“尼斯湖不结冰。”Snape指出。  
“但阿尔普湖会！”Sirius急切地说，像是在极力证明什么，“阿尔普湖！可以从菲森坐马车过去，在天鹅堡下面。”他咀嚼一下名字，又颇委屈地埋怨起取名的麻瓜国王来。  
“我知道它在哪。”Snape说，“比尼斯湖小的多得多。”  
“你不该拿它们比，不过，我以为你不关心这些。”Sirius也笑了。  
“嗯？”Snape挑眉。光听声音，Sirius就能想象出他的表情。  
“如果你关心就更好了！”Sirius开心地说，“我小时候去过，恰好是个冬天，那很美，我猜你会喜欢，如果你愿意去——和我一起去吧，未来，某个冬天，那里没有天鹅也足够美。你会喜欢远山、冰面、冻在湖边的小船。”  
“Sirius？”突如其来的邀请令他有些怔愣。  
“还有很多很多很美的地方，这世界有很多很多美丽的地方，多到超出你的想象。比如斯里兰卡、塞浦路斯、圣托里尼、布拉格、伊斯坦布尔…只要你想去，只要你愿意。我、我会和你一起。”Sirius转过身，仰面躺着，忐忑地盯着Snape的下巴，“还有东方，或者美洲，甚至南极。”他补充。  
Snape低下头，垂眸与Sirius对视，那双灰眼睛中倒映着满天星河，还有他。  
“如果你在安慰我，大可不必，我并没有……”Snape皱紧眉头。哦，Merlin，他知道Sirius隐瞒的梦境对象是谁了。他喜欢他？这委实离谱，他却没感到惊诧，接受这个事实就像流水终入海，自然而然——好吧或许不太贴切，原谅他现在头脑一片混乱。  
“我没有！”Sirius生气地说，“我才不要安慰你，我在邀请你同我环游世界！”  
“认真？”  
“认真！”  
“环游世界？和讨人厌的鼻涕精一起？”  
“Severus！”Sirius咬紧牙，恶狠狠地问，“你究竟怎么看我的？”  
“你想听实话？”Snape问。他又抬起头，不再看Sirius。  
“嗯！”Sirius拼命点头。  
“……”说出来他只怕会太得意。但此时此夜，说出来又似乎没有关系。Snape轻轻闭上眼睛，“你几乎拥有我向往的所有东西。”‘但你对此，要么一无所知，要么嗤之以鼻。’过去他们没少因此产生矛盾，尽管Sirius从来不知道他真正的想法。如今相处久了，却慢慢发现无论是‘一无所知’还是‘嗤之以鼻’，皆因他是Sirius Black，他几乎拥有他向往的一切，包括对那些东西弃如敝履的狂妄态度。或许星星之所以璀璨正因燃烧永不熄灭。只是此前没想到，这颗星星同样照耀着他。  
心跳如擂鼓，漫天繁星也一同震荡起来。Sirius立刻不假思索地问：“那你向往我吗？”  
“Sirius Black，起来了！”Snape推他。  
“问你呢，向往我吗？”唇边的笑容不受控制地扩大，Sirius又问。  
“……”  
见他不说话，Sirius干脆大起胆子，伸手隔着衣服戳戳Snape的胸口。“你什么时候才愿意开道缝，把她放出来，让我住进去？”  
“不一样的，我并没有……”Snape失笑。  
“我知道你没打算破坏James的婚姻。”  
“是Lily的婚姻。”  
“都一样。”  
“哼。”  
“我知道你只是没想通。你就是这样，宁愿在脑子里千回百转，也不愿意跟着心走一次。你管这叫理智。”Sirius点着Snape的胸口，对方的心跳传到他的指尖，逐渐加快。  
“你倒是跟着心走一百次，也不愿意好好想一次，我管这叫莽撞。”Snape轻嘲。Sirius的手指正在给他带来压力，但他没有推开。  
“我真希望你莽撞一次。”Sirius由衷感叹，Snape又低下头，他看到自己正映在对方的黑眼眸中，“……随你。如今万事落定，多少年我都等得。”  
“…蠢狗。”  
Sirius撇撇嘴，没去纠正他：“这就是一步晚步步晚，没办法的事，要不你给我指条捷径？”  
“哪那么多废话！”Snape将Sirius推到一边，站起身，看到对方仍歪在地上，又伸手将他拉起来，“回去了。”  
  
TBC


	40. 被打乱的计划

霍格沃兹校长室。  
“……如果一切顺利的话，再过几天就可以彻底解决。恰好能回来过圣诞，”Dumbledore在画像里冲对面Snape的画像眨眨眼，“今年会很热闹，希望别因为这种事错过。”  
“我会尽快找到袭击独角兽的黑影，”McGonagall教授点头，“那孩子仍说不清楚，他吓坏了，Poppy认为应该多给他一些时间。”  
“时隔多年又出现这种事，在犯人被抓住前马人拒绝沟通。”她叹气，“当时在场的两个孩子，只有Lestrange看到黑影袭击独角兽，Levis背对着它，Lestrange尖叫起来的时候马人已经追来。”  
“背对着它，面对着Lestrange。宵禁后的禁林真适合决斗，嗯？”Snape冷哼，校规对这些小崽子形同虚设，不论哪一届，“既然没有线索，与其大海捞针般盲目寻找，不如盯紧Harry Potter。”  
“他这周没有到处乱跑，”McGonagall教授说，“这学期都是。Harry长大了，不像之前那样，稍微……”  
“离经叛道？”看她搜肠刮肚找合适的形容词，Snape好心帮她补上。  
“离经叛道？不！没那么严重，况且事出有因。”McGonagall教授看着画像里的Snape，提到Harry Potter时他总是这样‘严苛’。  
“得了，他披着隐形衣到处跑你也不知道。”Snape挥手，刻薄地说，“战后声名更盛，更可以肆意打破规则，反正觉得他做的对的有的是。‘无所不能的救世主’在光环中飘飘然，什么也不放在眼里——”  
“Harry不是没有大局观的小孩子，况且，他一直很谦虚，大概都没意识到自己有光环吧。”Dumbledore笑着说，对上Snape瞪过来的目光，向对方眨眨眼。  
“是吗？”Snape移开视线，不再与这个话题纠缠不清。他的画像暗下去，“我得回去了，Dumbledore，不能留下Sirius和我的材料们独处太久，Merlin知道会发生什么。”  
“呃，下次见，Severus……”McGonagall教授朝暗下去的画像挥手，刚抬起手臂，就见它又亮起来，“Severus？”  
“……Regulus还好吗，我回来时没见到他。”Snape问，他语速飞快，“不是专门替Sirius关心他弟弟，只是恰好。巧克力蛙卡片没法连接到画像那边，我必须回来，你们知道的。不过，一路都没见他，奇怪。他自己说会在霍格沃兹等Sirius过圣诞。如果傻狗回来找不到他会乍乍呼呼。”  
“Regulus在这边，他只是不爱出门。”Dumbledore从半月形眼镜后看着Snape，直看到他不耐烦，这才回答，“好吧，他根本不出门。那孩子很茫然，不知道自己该做什么。他来这边很久了，却比新人更像新人。”  
“……”Snape皱眉，这答案不知道该怎么转达给Sirius。他几乎能想象到Sirius听说之后，那副蔫巴巴的表情。  
“不必担心，孩子们大多都是茫然的，你当初也是。”Dumbledore拿出一颗薄荷硬糖，撕开糖纸，“现在好多啦，也许该归功于Sirius？”他将糖丢进嘴里。  
“关他什么事。……我要回去了。”Snape准备拉上帘子。  
“等等，Severus！你们现在进展如何？”Dumbledore笑眯眯问，“别那样看我，Sirius偶尔会来信向我咨询感情问题。”  
“这不可能，据我所知他不是会与人分享这些的类型，况且你又不是James。”哦，Merlin的胡子，他可别去跟James取经。思及此，Snape烦躁起来。或许该快点回去。  
“啊，所以果然如此咯，感情问题？”Dumbledore拖长音调，对外面目瞪口呆的McGonagall教授眨眨眼睛。  
“呃，挺不错的，我是说，虽然没想到，但是挺好的，非常好。”McGonagall教授找回自己的声音，伸手将因为后仰差点滑落的帽子扶正，“祝福你们。”  
“别胡说八道，Dumbledore！我不是回来和你们东拉西扯的。”Snape将帘子拉上一半，侧着身，咬牙对McGonagall教授说，“你应该将精力放在正事上，让食死徒跑进学校是你的失职，Minerva，和平年代了！”帘子被狠狠拉上，他的画像暗下去。  
“？你当校长的时候食死徒满学校跑，Severus！”McGonagall教授站起来，愤怒地说。  
Dumbledore哈哈大笑。  
McGonagall也跟着笑起来。  
“得啦，你知道他。”Dumbledore拂去眼角笑出来的泪花，重新把眼镜戴正。  
“我要给Sirius加一百分。”McGonagall教授抿着嘴笑。  
“McGonagall，”滴水兽转上来，“可能有件重要的事。”  
“怎么？”McGonagall诧异，滴水兽很少这样，它应该在兢兢业业看门。  
“有个孩子说有人命关天的大事找你，他不知道口令。”滴水兽说，“在外面撒泼打滚，我想，或许该问问你？”  
  
出了什么事？时间拉回Snape与Dumbledore，McGonagall三人开会前。  
霍格沃兹图书馆。  
Lestrange躲在Harry身后，也亏得他是个瘦小的一年级新生，这么一缩，整个人就像钻进Harry袖子里似的。  
“还是不行吗？”Harry叹气，无奈地看看四周，早晨有课，图书馆人不多，何况他们在一层，人更少。  
Lestrange小幅度摇头，频率飞快。他的脑袋正顶着Harry的袍袖，这样一动，让他想起Hedwig在钻进他袖子扑腾的感觉。Harry张张嘴，没再说什么，伸手按在他肩上，“走吧。”  
此时距离禁林事件已过去一周，Lestrange的状况仍没有好转。  
从皮肉伤的角度讲，他们四个都没什么问题，只是在Pomfrey夫人的约束下，被要求住一天院。Lestrange似乎遭到严重的精神打击，从那天起就很少讲话，且变得怕人，稍微多点儿人就能惊的他跳起来——他住院那天，Pomfrey夫人不得不数次把他从床底下拉出来，这孩子只要睁开眼看到（或听到）有人，就会悄悄顺着被子滑下去，抱着头躲起来。  
Harry是他唯一愿意接触的对象，这或许得益于‘救命之恩’的加成。Draco对此嗤之以鼻，在Lestrange第四次从床底下被‘解救’出来，粘到Harry床边的时候，他们起了争执。  
“听着，Lestrange！”Draco粗暴地推开正瑟瑟发抖的小少年，后者眼泪刷啦流下来，无声地糊了满脸，抱着头可怜巴巴地蹲下去，一句话也不说，“你的救命恩人是牛仔裤（Levi’s，某知名麻瓜牛仔裤品牌），他的床位在那边——”他伸手指着Levis的床位，卷发少年正坐在床上吃红豆派，闻言张大嘴巴，派掉在被子上。谢天谢地，Pomfrey夫人此时不在。Levis手忙脚乱抽出魔杖施了个‘清理一新’——糟糕透顶，被子蓬起来，‘砰！’，羽毛炸的满房间都是。  
“逊毙了，但他才是你的救命恩人，听着，Lestrange，你黏错人了。”Draco挥挥魔杖让那条倒霉的被子复原，Levis抱着它，表情狰狞得像刚吞下一只蟾蜍。  
“……对不起。”Lestrange带着哭腔含混地说，倒在地上缩成一团。  
“Draco，你没必要这样，他只是吓坏了。”Draco突如其来的脾气让Harry觉得莫名其妙，“Pomfrey夫人说他受到很大的刺激，如果我能帮他恢复的话，可以尽快弄清到底发生了什么，Levis语焉不详——”  
“我背对着它，学长！如果我知道怎么回事的话，根本不需要——”Levis大声说。  
“如果你不去跟他决斗的话什么事儿都没有，别拿打赌当借口，谁都知道你们在决斗。”Draco打断他。  
“是他先杀了我的青豆！”Levis委屈极了。  
“不是我杀的！”Lestrange尖声叫喊，他神经质般甩着手，想将不存在的黏腻感甩开，隔了一会儿，又轻声咕哝，“是妈妈。”  
“他精神状况很糟糕，老早以前就这样。”Harry轻拉Draco的袖子，“你知道的。”  
“是啊。”Draco抽出袖子，甩开他的手，抱起双臂。  
“精神状态可以当作借口吗，他根本是个恶毒的骗子！”Levis指着蜷在地上的Lestrange，“就是他杀的！”  
“不准！你！说她！恶毒！”Lestrange突然跳起来，表情狰狞地嘶吼，他扑到Levis床边，扯开被子，死死咬住他的腿。  
“嘶！松口！放开我！你这个蠢货！”Levis拼命蹬腿。  
Draco向Lestrange打出昏迷咒，又把他漂浮到床上。Harry下床查看Levis的腿，牙印很深，正不断流血，他试图用简单的治愈咒使它愈合。  
“刺激他不是办法，”Harry叹气，“还有救，我是说，既然他愿意接近我，如果我开导他一下……Draco，你该理解我，Snape教授不会希望斯莱特林变成这样。”  
“阿哈！所以你现在又想拯救斯莱特林？将迷途的羔羊引上正途，救世主多伟大啊！”Draco嘲讽。‘可笑，我该理解他？他以为自己什么都理解。’  
“Draco Malfoy！”Harry也生气起来。  
“Harry，抱歉我们来晚了，你还好吗，为什么约会会约进医疗翼——”Ron推开门，环视一圈，屋里四张床，四个人一个晕在床上，一个腿上有老大个牙印正不停流血，Harry正在尝试治愈咒，看起来有点起色，Draco抱臂站在一旁瞪着他。Ron张大嘴，指着Draco，“你的约会对象？”  
“闭嘴Ron。”Hermione把他推到一边，抽出魔杖，点点Levis的腿，牙印很快愈合如初。  
“约会对象？”Draco挑眉看着Harry，短促地哼笑一声，离开病房。  
那之后他们陷入莫名其妙的冷战，至今如此。Harry领着Lestrange出门，Draco恰好从旁边的入口进来，擦肩而过，他目不斜视。Harry扭头试图说点什么，终于还是看着那个铂金色的脑袋消失在书架间。  
  
Lestrange的寝室。  
Harry跟在他身后进门，脱去隐形衣。  
“今天不能陪你呆太久，等下有魔法史课。”Harry坐到属于自己的那张椅子上——Lestrange怕人怕到哪也不能去，无奈之下，他只好来他的寝室，一周过去，倒也习惯了，而且有些成效。无论如何，总不能放任他不管吧。  
还记得刚开学的时候，他在休息室见到Levis撕书。那时候，那女孩儿问，Harry Potter是怎么想的呢？他不愿意为这种事表态。战争，仇恨，这些东西一代一代传下去，如附骨之蛆般纠缠着他们。霍格沃兹应该是片净土，是乐园，是家，不只对他一人有这样的意义，对巫师世界无数失去家的孩子来说也是一样。他无法对别人的仇恨指手画脚，但若有改变的机会，他愿意作出尝试。不同于之前给予Lestrange一些小小的庇护，这小孩现在显然将他当做救命稻草，他没办法在这种情景下推开他，难道放他一个人抱着头躲在床底下发抖吗。  
不知道Draco是怎么想的，他本以为对方多少会了解自己的想法。Harry拍拍Lestrange的肩，轻轻叹口气。Draco大概认为他在做无用功，斯莱特林的傲慢他早有领会，他们总是这样，每一个都任凭自己的想法做着自己认为正确的事，从不考虑别人怎么看。Lestrange被分到斯莱特林的时候，Draco站起来鼓掌，没想过有人会附和他，只是恰好他做出了同样的举动。  
“你今天感觉怎么样？”Harry问。Lestrange昨天的状态稍有好转，今天却又有反复，从他见到他开始，他一直很紧绷。  
“……”Lestrange摇摇头。回到自己的房间，令他精神稍微好了一点点。他慢吞吞起身，给Harry端来一杯奶茶。  
“你不用总是这样。”Harry微笑。  
“……我很感谢学长。”Lestrange抬头偷看他，看到他正在微笑，又受惊吓般慌张低下头去，“除了你，没人愿意与我讲话。”  
“不，如果你愿意主动去与同学们接触的话，也会交到好朋友，你只是有些太……呃，太腼腆了。”Harry说，他拉开Lestrange的袖子，少年瘦弱的手臂上爬着几道新伤，“Lestrange，你上次答应过不会再这样做。”他的语气严厉起来，小少年低着头，乖乖被他攥着胳膊，不敢说话，“抬头看着我的眼睛，你说过你不会。”  
“我没办法控制自己。”他抬起头，声音细如蚊蚋。见Harry不说话，他急切地说，“我以后不会了，绝对不会。”  
Harry轻轻叹气，没再逼他，魔杖滑过那些丑陋的伤痕，帮他愈合它们。  
“学长是好人。”Lestrange眼睛里开始积蓄泪水，“只有你不觉得我恶心。”  
“没有人觉得你恶心。”Harry帮他拉好袖子。  
“不！”Lestrange抱着脑袋，“不，连妈妈都觉得我恶心，她说我这周太恶心了，我不知道，我不要！”  
“Lestrange？”他又犯病了，Harry轻轻拍着他的背。  
“……她刚刚又说我做得好。”Lestrange抬头，茫然地说，“我没事了，学长，没事了。”他拉开窗帘，外面是漆黑的湖底，“今天没有人鱼唱歌。”  
“我该去上课了，Lestrange，听着，你应该好好休息。”Harry站起身，“一切都会好起来的。”  
“等等！”Lestrange拽住他的手，“奶茶凉了，我去热热。”  
“不用。”Harry说。小少年却急了，死死拽着他，仰头盯着他的眼睛，“很快的。”  
无奈，Harry只得等着他重新端来一杯奶茶，在少年摇摇欲坠的眼神中一饮而尽——奇怪，他为什么看起来那么难过。  
“好了，我该走了，下午再来……”Harry转身，阵阵晕眩袭来，他向后倒去，脑袋磕到桌角，滑坐到地面，留下一道血痕。意识消失前，他看到Lestrange站在他面前哭泣，“对不起，对不起……”，少年一边哭，一边抖开隐形衣罩住他。  
Lestrange看了眼黑漆漆的湖底，拉上帘子。今天没有人鱼唱歌。少年挥着魔杖，打出一个不熟练的漂浮咒，“砰——啪——”Harry不知又撞上了哪里。Lestrange睁大眼睛，攥着魔杖的手颤抖着，“对不起……”，他推开寝室的门。  
  
Harry Potter没来上魔法史课。  
Draco盯着他的空座位，片刻之后，在Binns教授惊愕的眼神中从教室冲了出去。  
从和Harry冷战开始，他一直心烦意乱，这种感觉在此刻达到顶点。  
‘我没有在莫名其妙的生气，Potter那个蠢货。’Draco回到斯莱特林休息室，’他这周无数次来这里，从来没和我打过招呼。’  
休息室空无一人。不祥的感觉在他心中升起，他开始觉得自己或许应该在前几天同Harry聊聊。Draco抿紧唇，走到Lestrange寝室门口，抽出魔杖，“阿拉霍洞开。”  
凌乱的室内，桌角的血痕，掉落在地上的双面镜。  
“最好别是这样……”Draco颤抖着手指，捡起双面镜。确实是Harry那面，它从他颤动的指间滑下去，摔在地面上，滚到床底下。  
Draco猛地趴下身去，要把它捡回来。他一手撑着地面，一手伸去床底下够那面镜子，侧着脸往里面看。  
“哦不。”镜子旁边是复活石。  
  
“Snape教授！Snape教授！该死，这玩意儿是这样用吗？！”Draco拼命敲击镜面。  
“当然不是这样用，你会把它敲碎，小子。不过我听到了。”Sirius的脸出现在镜面里。  
“Snape教授呢！”Draco大声问。  
“他不在，”Sirius撇撇嘴，“你有什么事？”  
“好吧，找你也是一样。”Draco深呼吸，试图让语气平静下来，好把事情说清，“Harry Potter不见了，他又被绑架了，我猜。我找到学校里的食死徒了。”  
……  
……  
“事情就是这样。”Draco说，他飞奔出斯莱特林休息室，穿过魁地奇球场。  
“小子，别跑那么快，我什么也看不清！”Sirius的声音从双面镜中传来。  
“事态紧急！”  
“我当然知道！所以你快去通知McGonagall，而不是往禁林跑。”  
“是你说他们最可能去禁林！因为那个所谓的打赌是Voldemort的实验！”  
“是的，但是你知道具体位置吗！”  
“上次很近！”  
“回去通知McGonagall，小子！很危险。”  
“我说，你还是别看了。”Draco停下来，不顾Sirius的反对，把双面镜放进口袋。接着，他看到正要去上飞行课的Levis出现在前方。  
“牛仔裤！”Draco冲到Levis身边，“去通知McGonagall教授，出事了！”  
“什么？”Levis甩开他，“别叫我牛仔裤！”  
“告诉McGonagall教授，复活石在Lestrange手里。”Draco说，“快去，Harry Potter失踪了！”  
“啥？”Levis跟着Draco往禁林跑，“什么复活石，Potter学长怎么了？”  
“别跟着我！”Draco生气，“你只要知道出大事了，快回去告诉McGonagall！”  
“呃，好吧！”卷发少年转身，向城堡飞奔。  
“喂，Malfoy家的小子。”Sirius的声音透过口袋传出来。  
“闭嘴吧，这样最节省时间！”  
“我只是觉得可以稍微欣赏你一下，放我出来，我可以帮你，我对禁林很熟。”  
  
TBC


	41. 告别

Snape拉上画像的帘子。  
Dumbledore来到这边之后，举止越发幼稚。他在心里再次确认。McGonagall如果少花点时间坐在校长室和Dumbledore的画像聊这些毫无意义的事情，她的工作效率可以提高三倍，至少。  
好吧，不是毫无意义的事，不然他也不会被Dumbledore套出话来。Snape恼怒地瞪了眼帘子。不管怎么说，这不关他们的事，若非要说谁有资格过问的话，也只有Sirius，谁让他是当事人。  
但那天之后，Sirius没再主动问起过。他们之间的相处一如往日——带着些往日没有的暧昧气氛。Sirius还是像以前那样，关心他的三餐，主动塞各种口味的糖果过来（他怀疑这傻狗是被Dumbledore教坏了，可他塞过来的糖总是奇迹般合口味），在他专注实验的时候乖乖帮忙整理笔记，夜晚读书时，他会记得挑亮灯火，出去采集药材或者散步时，会开开心心地跟他描述世界各地的好风景（得承认，那些景色被他说出来，实在令人向往） ……还会在他准备翻开Rita那本书的时候插科打诨，嗯，他猜得到他的想法，讨人厌的甲虫小姐估计写不出什么令他开心的内容，Sirius不希望他为这种事生气，所以他到现在也没真正去读那本书。Sirius的所有举动都恰到好处，不会令他不自在。对方似乎打定主意践行那晚的诺言：“随你，多少年我都等得。”  
其实要结束这一切，只需要简简单单的一句拒绝，他却说不出口。Sirius不知何时起已经闯进他的生活，Merlin作证，九月到现在，也不过三个多月，这时间既短又长，短得没办法坦然接受他，久到没办法说服自己推开他……其实他们一起度过的岁月确实久远，Sirius喜欢将那些过去说成错过的时间，“所幸，现在不晚，什么时候开始都不算晚。”说这句话的时候他看着他的眼睛，Snape知道，他移开目光后，对方仍注视着他，灰眸中满是珍惜。  
他并非不清楚自己的心意，只是……Snape长叹。Sirius说的对，他宁愿在脑子里想千百次，也不愿跟着心走一次。  
算了，现在不是想这些的时候。Snape离开地窖，关门时，瞥见Sirius当初变出来的简陋‘卧室’，金红色第一次没让他觉得刺眼，他轻轻勾起唇角。  
“Sev，你回来啦？”Eileen惊喜的声音从身后传来。  
“妈妈？”Snape转身，看到美杜莎正挽着Eileen经过这条走廊，看样子正要去上课。  
“太好啦，我以为真的要等到圣诞节，Sirius一起回来了吗？”Eileen伸手帮他整理衣领，“我们可以一起布置一下地窖，他会有不少好点子……”  
“妈妈，还需要几天，我们会在圣诞前赶回来。”Snape俯身拥抱Eileen，他听得出她在担心。  
“啊，好吧，我只是在想念你们，”Eileen回抱他，伸手轻拍他的背，“虽然过了不久。”她松开手，退到一边，不好意思地笑笑。  
“喏，小Sev，泳裤合身吗？”美杜莎凑上来问。  
“我说过很多次不要那样叫我，”Snape皱眉，“而且我在工作——都没出英国。”  
“嘶嘶，有什么关系嘛，在这边你又不能对我施锁舌封喉，”美人蛇百无聊赖地吐吐信子，“都没出英国哦，这工假休的好无聊。”  
“是工作不是工假！”Snape斥责她。他对Eileen点点头，“我该走了，妈妈。”  
“嗳，下次要记得去希腊哦～”美杜莎朝着他的背影挥手。

  
画像之外，霍格沃兹，禁林。  
“再往左走两步，”Draco拿着双面镜左右转动，Sirius正在指挥他，“少了，再左一点点。”  
“这样可以了吗？”Draco挪动着步子，一边控制镜子让它稳在手心，“这到底是——”  
“嘘！别那么大声！”Sirius制止他。  
“？”Draco给出一个不明所以的眼神。  
“你刚出八眼巨蛛的地盘，小声点儿。”Sirius隔着镜面观察着画像对面的环境。  
“八眼巨蛛！”  
“嘘！说了小声点儿。你正站在分界线上。”  
“分界线？！那刚刚！”  
“刚刚从它们的地盘出来，小子，你运气不错。”  
“我刚进去的时候，你怎么不早说？！”Draco愤怒地小声说。  
“我还想问你呢，你放我出来的时候已经跑进去了，你真的认路吗？”Sirius怀疑地问。  
“上次是晚上！”Draco辩解。他放轻步子小心走着，注意跨过地上的藤蔓，以免被绊倒。  
“晚上只会更危险，真不知道你们怎么找到路的，”Sirius盯着镜子，现在的环境看起来比刚刚安全，可以稍微松口气，“是因为Harry在吧，他天生就有避开危险的方向感，就像James。”  
“但愿他真像你说的，有避开危险的方向感。”Draco不冷不热地刺了Sirius一句。但Potter对禁林确实，该怎么说，总能找到该去的地方。Draco跨过面前低矮的树桩，没来由地想起那天晚上，下着大雨，满地泥泞，Harry跨过木桩，很自然地伸手扶他迈过去。……不舒服。Draco压下心中的烦躁，仔细观察着周围，试图找到与那天相似的道路。  
“比起我们，那两个小崽子能找到路才更有问题吧？”Draco说。他必须说点什么，将自己从满世界重复的树木、杂草、石块和残枝中解救出来，他得保持清醒的头脑去分辨它们，不能任由乱七八糟的思绪飞舞，徒增焦虑。  
“按你的说法，Lestrange是Voldemort指使的。”  
“但他们回来时候是Levis…哦对！”  
“你想到了什么？”  
“夜骐！他提到夜骐，”Draco把双面镜举到眼前，“他说Lestrange看不到夜骐。”他环视四周，试图找到夜骐活动的痕迹，可惜一无所获。  
“这只能说明那个小鬼当时没被Voldemort附身，和认路没什么关系。”Sirius摇摇头，“不过，Lestrange家竟然还有人看不到夜骐吗？”  
“他连食死徒是什么都不知道，据说，他父母本想把他送到布斯巴顿。”  
“Lestrange家还有人做这样的梦，也可以说是怪胎了吧。”Sirius冷哼，他向来看不惯这些追随Voldemort的纯血家族的作派，更不用提Lestrange家本就在其中最为狂热。他不知道Lestrange的父母究竟如何想法，但，既然认识到错，仍去做，即使辩解说是迫于家族压力，依旧令人不齿。更不用提把孩子养成这样，说好听点叫保护，说不好听嘛…呵，蒙住他的眼睛，堵住他的耳朵，不让他去听去看，罪恶就不存在，就能变成‘滚过泥泞而不染的洁白羔羊’？送去布斯巴顿？只会逃避，连承担的勇气都没有，懦夫。  
  
可惜，对于养在玻璃罩里的花来说，去掉罩子，在感受阳光与雨露前，他的第一反应是：风怎么这样大，我该回去。  
Lestrange来到霍格沃兹至今，从不肯主动接触外界的信息，当然，这不完全是他的错，他最初获得的那些打破他的‘保护罩’的信息，几乎都是被Levis他们以粗暴的方式强行塞过来的，可你不能指望同样失去家人的Levis能以‘宽广的胸怀’接纳Lestrange，这件事里，没有任何一方被公平对待。  
仇恨能够被消弭吗？局外人没有资格回答这个问题，顺便一提，替人原谅的嘴脸与造恶者同样丑陋。而对当事人来说，这是个无解的命题。它的答案将因为当事人是否坚强、是否高尚、是否智慧、是否仁慈而有所区别。但，一位坚强、高尚、智慧的人给出的答案就一定正确吗？并非如此，并非人人都是伟人，伟人的做法（无论他选择哪边）也不能成为范本，至于仁慈就更好笑，仁慈要站在神祇的高度才能理解。  
对于无法讨论想法的问题，只能将做法记录下来。Merlin保佑，未来，不要再有仇恨。  
Lestrange几乎没有思考过关于仇恨的问题，这超出他的认知范畴，困扰他的问题大多是：为什么他们讨厌我？  
他不是乐于思考的类型，原因勉强可以归结为年纪小，心智不成熟，遇事不愿想，也没有足够的阅历与知识储备去想。得承认，造成这一切的罪魁祸首是他的父母。被问题缠绕的时候，若有人端出答案，他有很大可能欣然接受，若这个人是他的妈妈，他会立刻将那份答案全盘接受，消化吸收——这过程比吃掉一份可丽饼还要快。  
Lestrange很快就在怀表中发现了‘妈妈’，虽然这个妈妈远没有曾与他朝夕相处的那位温柔。‘可以理解吧，’发现妈妈在怀表里之后，某天晚上，Lestrange蜷缩在被窝里握着它，将金属壳捂得热乎乎，‘她被困在这样小的空间里，滴答滴答吵个不停，如果是我，也会变成坏脾气。’他记得妈妈最喜欢在晴朗的午后，坐在花园里喝一杯下午茶，挠挠小猫的肚皮，那里宽敞、安静、明媚，还很香。  
“你想不想让我出去？”‘妈妈’问他，“我很想你，看他们那样欺负你，我真想抱抱你，帮你杀死他们。”  
为什么要杀死他们？‘杀死’，他本能的害怕这个词。Lestrange不停地摇头，‘妈妈’明确表示对他失望，此后很多天，无论他怎么呼唤也不再出现。  
“如果，你不想让我讨厌你，就去禁林找一块石头。”某天‘妈妈’终于回应他。  
校规说，学生不能私自跑去禁林，他害怕被开除。据说里面有很多危险的生物，他怕疼也怕死。但妈妈要他去，妈妈说，‘别让我讨厌你。’找石头的过程还算顺利，只是跑出来的时候又遇到了Levis，幸亏Malfoy学长和Potter学长经过。可惜，那块石头似乎不太管用，‘妈妈’没能成功出来，她沉寂了很久，他以为她在生气，直到那份报纸……  
Lestrange不相信那个噩耗，别开玩笑了，妈妈之前还在怀表里跟他说话，报纸上随随便便印出一份名单，就说她死了？别开玩笑了！他疯了般跑去禁林，瞪大眼睛，试图看到其他人说的夜骐——只有见到死亡的人才能看到夜骐。什么也没有，他什么也没看见。他咧开嘴笑起来，笑着笑着，又流出眼泪来。他不愿在外面呆着，于是跑回城堡，随便哪一层都好，他跳上台阶，找了个角落，蜷缩着身子哭起来。然后，他听到妈妈的声音，从怀表里传出来。这个妈妈比之前那个温和不少。  
  
“妈妈，我按你说的做了，你为什么……”Lestrange小心翼翼跨过地上的藤蔓，这里是他上次约Levis决斗的地方，当时妈妈让他——不，别再想了。少年苍白着脸，死死咬着下唇，屏住呼吸轻轻移动魔杖，让Harry落到树下。这次很顺利，没有磕磕碰碰的声音传来，他松口气，走过去，俯身摸索，摸到Harry的腿，少年把隐形衣拉到腰部，只露出Harry的两条腿——他不敢看Potter学长的脸，即使对方仍在昏迷。他走到一旁，掏出怀表，哆哆嗦嗦捧着它，“能不能放了Potter学长。我知道你只是测试我，你气我上次、上次、”他狠狠抖动了下身子，“我没办法念那个咒语…求求你。”  
“测试你？不，当然不是，呵，真是个天真的孩子。”怀表中的画像扭曲了一瞬，又晃晃悠悠定格回一个女人的模样，Lestrange盯着她下巴上的小黑痣，仿佛它能帮他确认，说着这些难懂的话的人确实是他妈妈。画像中的女人再次开口，她轻轻扭头，像个忘记涂润滑剂的牵线木偶，“束缚咒，Lestrange，我教过你。”  
“……”Lestrange微微张嘴，他的嘴唇正不受控制地颤抖，下唇上印着一圈可笑的牙印，他像用斧头劈砍树木般挥舞魔杖，念出束缚咒。黑色藤蔓从树后窜出来，隔着隐形衣将Harry捆在树上——他的上半身仍是透明的，看起来滑稽可笑。少年做完这一切，尖叫一声，摔在地上。

画像世界，小汉格顿，Gaunt老宅。  
“啧，瞧瞧，这就是你的作品。”金杯推开门，如蛇爬行般凑到日记身边，后者的身体颤抖了下，又强迫自己镇静下来。  
“你回来早了，我以为会到明天。”日记转身，此刻他已经平静下来，“冕冠有什么新的指示吗？”  
“有，第一条，检查你的成果。”金杯将下巴搁在日记肩上，越过他去看画像外倒在地上的少年，“你养出的废物。他连对‘仇敌’打出阿瓦达索命都不敢。”  
“他资质有限，金杯。”日记冷漠地说，他控制着自己声线平稳，以及不要后退——也退无可退，后面是悬挂画像的墙壁。  
“你让他带来了Harry Potter，日记。”金杯在他耳边轻轻笑起来，“怎么，你准备一个人实施我们的伟大计划？”  
“只是试验，金杯。”日记抬起下巴，语调上扬，“冕冠说需要等待。”  
“你什么时候这样听话？”金杯朝画像伸出手，“让我看看…我一直奇怪，上次的青蛙是谁杀的。”  
“是他自己，难得长进一次。”日记一把抓住他的手，可惜晚了一步，金杯的手已经从画像中伸出去，Lestrange剧烈抖动着，伸出自己的手。  
“原来如此，”金杯眯起眼睛，“通道建成了，只容你一个人出去？”他低头看着自己伸出去的手，手臂部分卡在日记攥着他的部位，Lestrange没法同时承载两片魂片附身，“吃独食可不是好习惯，日记。”  
“只是试验，我们上次测试过复活石，如果能直接附身控制他不是更好吗？”日记眨眨眼，他仍握着金杯的胳膊，“我控制他使用复活石，我们都可以过去。”  
“是这样吗？你想的很周到。”金杯懒洋洋地说，他收回手，朝着画像问，“那块石头你带来了吗？”  
怀表中的女人嘴巴开合着。Lestrange捧着它，跪坐在地上，“没有，妈妈，你说不需要…我可以回去取来。”他忐忑等待回应，可惜画像又不动了。  
“‘你说不需要’，日记。”金杯轻声重复Lestrange的话。他松开日记，后者稍稍松口气，准备朝画像撞去，却被按住肩，“冕冠的第二个指示，”金杯清清嗓子，“我们该换班了。”他猛然低下头去，咬住日记的喉咙。  
  
画像之外，霍格沃兹，禁林。  
Draco停下脚步，左臂的黑魔标记灼烧般疼痛起来，唤起他在日常中逐渐尘封的记忆，他踏前一步，又被烫到般退回来。心跳重如擂鼓，连耳膜都跟着震动。他的左手手指无意识地弯曲着，眼睛瞪向前方，此处的路已经非常熟悉，距离目的地要不了多少距离，枯萎的藤蔓盘着树干，林木连成一片，脚下的路仿佛恶魔之舌，而他，正要朝对方口中走去。  
“Malfoy家的臭小子，”Sirius叫他，“怎么突然停下？又走错路了吗？”  
“是这条路。”Draco轻声说。左臂疼痛更甚，冷汗顺着他的鬓角滑下。  
“那太好啦，我们就快要找到Harry。”听他说路正确，Sirius这才稍稍放下心来。  
“……”Draco迟疑着迈开步子，低声说，“黑魔标记反应很大。”  
Sirius没有说话。Draco低头自嘲般笑笑，又说：“我不是在害怕，只是…去年他…算了，没必要告诉你。”  
“……我没想笑话你，小子。”Sirius的声音从镜子中传来，“好吧，我承认，只有一点点想笑。他已经死了，我们见过他。这就像差点儿没头的Nike伤害不到你。”  
“是吗？”  
“是啊，裂成了好多片，自己追着自己啃呢。”Sirius点头。  
“哈。”Draco扯着嘴角笑了声。黑魔标记的疼痛更甚，他加快步速。希望疤头那边没什么问题。  
“我突然想到，你爸爸如果知道的话会很失望。他允许你参与这件事，是因为他觉得没有危险，可以纯赚功劳。”Sirius说。  
“一般来说，遇到让我爸爸失望的事，你会欢呼鼓掌。”Draco挑眉调侃他。  
“是的，不过这次，我勉勉强强希望他是对的。”Sirius用指节轻轻敲击镜面，“小子，你可以把我放出来。”  
“我一直在努力控制着你的视野，别那么挑剔。”Draco将双面镜又举高一点儿。  
“不是这个意思，你可以用复活石，”Sirius说，“转转它，我可以过去陪着你。不用有心理压力，我只是很担心Harry。”  
Draco不说话，Sirius继续补充：“不过我和复活石的联系被Severus清除掉了，问题不大，再建立一次就好，实在不行的话，我猜利用双面镜照照它也能建立通道，Dumbledore说镜子总是很神奇的，厄里斯魔镜，双面镜都是，其他镜子可没法链接画像世界和这边……”  
“我不会放你出来。”Draco打断他，“差点儿没头的Nike害怕血人Baron，如果他不能伤害他的话，为什么会害怕。”  
“唔，我觉得你不需要担心这个，有Merlin的规则在，好吧，我不知道它管不管得到画像外面。可是，真有问题的话你也对付不了他，”Sirius强调，“我觉得你搞不定。顺便一提，Nike没说过他害怕Baron。”  
“闭嘴吧。”Draco又将双面镜收回口袋。  
“啊——”前方传来一声尖利的吼叫，他咬紧牙关，尽全力奔跑起来。  
  
“啊——”Lestrange的身体又一次重重摔落到地面，树枝扎进他的小腿，半截断在外面。他试图站起来，可惜失败了，只能用手撑着地面，手脚并用向捆着Harry的那棵树爬去（隐形衣已经被扯掉大半，此刻除了胸腹之外的部分都能看到）。他的魔杖不知道掉落到哪里，从不离身的怀表此刻正翻着盖，躺在地面上，女巫的画像变成了一名有着猩红色眼睛的英俊男人——是Voldemort。  
“接受现实对弱者来说太困难了，”画像里的Voldemort叹气，“但我实在是厌倦这样低级的‘亲子表演’，否则也不会放任日记玩那么久。”说到这里，他皱起眉头，回头，仿佛他身后站着什么人，“他还在闹，冕冠，Najini当初闹了多久？”  
“Najini和我关系很好，”冕冠站在金杯身后，伸手隔空抚摸空无一物的肩头，用蛇佬腔说，“嘶（我赞同你）……”  
“好吧。”金杯点点头，又转向画像，“Lestrange家的废物，你令我失望。”  
少年此刻已经爬到Harry跟前，他伸手徒劳地拽着那些藤蔓，喉咙里发出“嗬嗬”的含混声响。  
“你应当回去取复活石，”金杯将手伸进画像中，Lestrange就像被人掐住喉咙般，身躯被提起来，甩飞出去，撞上一颗大树，“唉，怎么不向Bellatrix学学，她是你们家族中最忠诚的一个，多亏她将我的画像到处保存，我们才得以见面。”  
“嗬、咳咳，嗬嗬，噶。”Lestrange发出意味不明的声音，再次试图爬起来。他的声带受损了。  
“啊，你妈妈的画像从来就不存在。”金杯点头，“一直是我的一部分，我猜你想问这个。”  
“不过，不用费心回去取复活石，有人把它送来了。”冕冠感受着画像对面的气息，充满恶意地笑起来。  
“是吗，那该好好迎接一下。”金杯笑着，整个人探入画像中。  
  
“阿瓦达索命！”  
“唉，这具身体太差劲，之前用Quirrell的时候顺手的多。”金杯控制着Lestrange收回魔杖，朝被击飞的Draco走去，“没想到是你，Malfoy家也背叛我了吗？”  
“没死。”他踢踢Draco倒在地上的身体，“真可惜，”他歪歪头，“啊，口误，Malfoy家早就背叛了我。”他用魔杖指着Draco的胸口，良久，又兴趣缺缺地挪开，“再等等，当着Lucius的面处决你，会更有趣。”  
金杯控制着Lestrange，俯下身，从Draco口袋里摸出复活石和双面镜。他撇撇嘴，将双面镜丢到一边，松开手，控制着复活石浮起来。  
冕冠从复活石中冒出来，紧接着，是本体。  
“好久不见。”冕冠朝本体点点头，“不用这种方式，想在那边找到你，还真困难。”  
“我希望你们好歹弄清楚是谁在承受Merlin的反噬。”没鼻子的本体Voldemort深深吸了口气，“这边真不错，没有该死的规则限制。”  
“稍微有一点，比如，没办法伤害活人。”金杯摊手，“别看我，这小子的身体太差劲，承接不了多少魔力，那个糟糕的阿瓦达索命，”他向躺着的Draco努努嘴，“你们也看到了。”  
“这个不行，那个可不一样。”本体得意地笑着，向被绑着的Harry走去。  
“我早说过，他太执着于Harry Potter。”金杯耸耸肩，冕冠抱着手臂，静静看着他走过去。  
接着，本体被击飞了。  
“你最好离Harry远一点儿。”Sirius握着魔杖，不知何时出现在Draco身边。  
谢天谢地，双面镜配合复活石真的能制造通路。Malfoy家的臭小子还活着，太好了，Merlin知道他在Draco口袋里听到“阿瓦达索命”的时候是什么心情，Severus会杀了他，如果他知道是他指使这小崽子擅自行动的话。  
而且，最重要的是，赶得上救Harry，没人想这么快在画像里见到他。  
啊，还要再补充一句，能打中Voldemort的感觉太棒，他早厌倦了只能骂他的日子。  
“似乎热闹起来了。”金杯控制着Lestrange走到一边，俯身将插在小腿肚的树枝拔出来。  
冕冠站在他身边，手伸进袍子里，握住魔杖，双眼盯着本体的行动，嘴角挂着意味不明的笑意。  
本体Voldemort再次向Harry走去，Sirius拦在他前面。  
两道光芒交汇时，冕冠迅速抽出魔杖，第三道绿光闪过，树叶哗啦啦落下来，很快恢复平静。  
“我还是不懂Dumbledore说的伟大的爱，”冕冠收回魔杖，走到再次被击飞的本体身边，伸手搭上他的肩，没鼻子的Voldemort难以置信地看着自己那张年轻不少的脸，却无力阻止身体散成点点光芒，被吸收殆尽，“说实话，Lord Voldemort不认为爱有什么益处，但作为工具来说，它好用至极……”  
“比如，”冕冠吸收完本体，好整以暇起身，恶意地看着Sirius，“作为对Severus的报复。”  
Sirius正在慢慢消逝。  
他的右手已经散成光点，消散的部分正在顺着小臂扩散。  
“啊，原来针对灵魂的索命咒是这样，”冕冠点点头，“真缓慢，早知如此的话，应当先转转复活石将Severus召唤过来才对。”  
Severus…  
他还不知道我擅自过来了。Sirius下意识看向双面镜，Snape的脸不知何时出现在里面。他将正在消逝的手臂藏到身后，微微张嘴，却一句话也说不出。  
‘我出来太急了，该给你留个信息的。…还有很多不同口味的糖果在背包里藏着，很乱，你得用飞来咒才能找到它们。’  
  
TBC


	42. 回到日常

“这和你告诉我的流程不一样。”金杯控制着Lestrange移动到距离冕冠稍远的位置，他有些后悔，刚刚下手太重，导致这小鬼的腿脚不太灵光。小腿上的伤口仍在流血，浸湿袜子，靴子里一阵粘腻。虽然，作为一片附身的灵魂来说，‘容器’的痛感影响不到他（不然他也没法儿控制这小鬼说话，他的嗓子坏了），但腿上不着力依旧很不舒服。  
“啊，只是微调顺序，”冕冠点点头，他将本体散出的最后一颗光点悬停在掌心，兴致勃勃看它四处乱撞，却又被透明屏障挡回来，“没什么问题吧，你没看好日记，他打乱计划，才导致我们不得不今天出现在这里。”  
“他在自作主张，我以为你知道。”金杯笑了，Voldemort式的笑容出现在Lestrange脸上还真是……不协调。小少年勾着嘴角，眼神空洞，像带着一张假面。  
“我以为你会预防？”冕冠将光点抛起，它化作一条线，钻入他的身体。他餍足地喟叹。  
“当然，否则你不会在这里。”金杯看着他，沉思一会儿，问，“也许你愿意告诉我，你真正的想法？”  
“复活成一个新的人，”冕冠当即答道，他眯起眼睛，朝Harry指指，“然后杀掉Voldemort的大敌，这是必要的仪式感，你知道的。”  
“……”金杯不再说话，抬头审视他。  
“好吧，最多就是没告诉你处理本体的方法。用复活石把他引来，这很好猜，我以为不需要解释。”冕冠漂浮在金杯·Lestrange面前，低头看着他，“他依旧在执着Harry Potter，但是用他做‘容器’行不通，不得不说，他的灵魂没那么容易被我们融合。”  
“本体还是依旧傲慢，没了反噬，就认为我们应当听命于他，你看到了。”冕冠挥挥手，“我只是做了必要的处理，你该不是在为他抱不平吧？”  
“他的意识没有了，冕冠，为什么，挂坠吞噬婴儿的时候，你吞掉Najini的时候，甚至我吃掉日记，他们的意识仍在，”金杯说，“但是之后的，被你吃掉的挂坠，还有本体，甚至本体吸收的戒指，意识都不在。”  
“真开心我还有那么点儿部分没忘记观察和思考。”冕冠赞许地点点头，“你会这样问主要是因为，你的试验次数不够，金杯，你太谨慎了，总想挑唆别人先去尝试这种，嗯，原始的融合方式。如果你多试几次的话，也会找到抹除意识，只吸收力量的方法。”  
“所以你承认你已经掌握了抹除意识的吞噬方式，”金杯后退一步，“我以为我们想法相似，我们在合作？”  
“抹除意识的融合不能算真正的融合，我们当然在合作，”冕冠耸耸肩，他朝Lestrange伸出手，整个人开始从他的天灵盖向内注入，“让我进去，金杯。”  
  
“呃，我想我应该去把他揪出来，但是我反应过来的时候已经……”  
“闭嘴，Sirius！”Snape穿过双面镜和复活石之间构筑的通道过来时，冕冠已经钻进Lestrange的身体，Sirius正用左手在小少年脑袋上乱抓——当然没用，他是灵魂状态，只会穿过去。黑袍教授上前愤怒地将他拽到一边，从口袋中掏出瓶瓶罐罐开始调配。  
他的状态称为暴怒也不为过。Sirius不敢再乱跑，老老实实蹲在他身边开始汇报情况。  
但现在，Snape让他闭嘴。Sirius乖乖息音，偷偷瞄着专注于药剂中的Snape。‘他又在皱眉，比以往任何一次都紧，我应该帮他抚开，Merlin，我不想最后一刻看到他这个表情，还是我造成的。’他的右臂已经完全消散，蔓延到了肩膀，左手指尖也开始发麻。‘我得说点什么，否则没有机会……’他朝Snape伸出左手，准备触摸他的眉心，对方恰在此刻回头，他怕戳到他的眼睛，连忙将角度向下偏了点儿，正好放在他脸上，“呃，我只是……”他张张嘴，动手揉揉对方紧绷的面颊。  
“Sirius Black，我警告你，”Snape轻轻闭上眼睛，深呼吸，“别再继续惹我生气。”他将调制好的魔药试管拿到Sirius眼前，呵斥，“喝了它，快点！”  
Sirius点点头，接过试管一饮而尽。‘这感觉不太舒服。’他想。灼烫的感觉一路烧到胃里，就像吞下一根正在燃烧的木棍。药剂的效果肉眼可见，他的左手不再散发光点，右肩部分也隐隐稳定下来。  
“你太棒了，Severus！”Sirius将左手伸到Snape眼前，“你瞧，我没事了！虽然右臂……”他撇撇嘴，露出个遗憾的表情，但很快又开心起来，“没关系，一条手臂而已，有的是办法恢复。”  
“……”Snape握住Sirius的手，十指相扣。他扭头，黑眼睛一瞬不瞬地盯着对方‘死里逃生’开心雀跃的表情，薄唇颤动，一个字也说不出。  
“Severus？”Sirius用手指轻轻夹夹对方的手指，“你、你别担心，这次是我不好，下次我不会——”  
“……缓和剂。”Snape近乎呻吟般挤出一个单词，他拉着Sirius站起来，朝昏迷的Draco走去。他的手正在颤抖，尽管他在努力克制，“是缓和剂，我不知道能管用多久，我改进了配方，理论上可以、可以更久一点，我希望。”  
“我会想到办法的，Sirius，我能想到办法。”他突然停下，说出这句话几乎用尽他所有的力气。Snape松开手指，但Sirius反握住他，牵着他向Draco那边走。  
“你当然可以，你能救我。”Sirius的声音听起来冷静沉稳，充满信赖。他想回头，Snape正走在他身后，他能想象到他的表情有多无助，他不敢回头。‘我该抱抱他。’Sirius苦涩地想，失去的右臂令他有心无力，他甚至不敢告诉对方，右肩部位的消逝又开始了，就像哗哗流水的水龙头被拧上后，没有拧紧，滴答滴答不停滴水。“让我们先解决眼前的问题。”他停在躺在地上的Draco身边，牵着Snape蹲下来，尽量让自己的声音听起来轻松愉快。  
“Draco，醒醒。”Snape伸出手。  
“你会穿过去。”Sirius提醒他。黑袍教授转过脸，抿着唇看着他。Sirius清清嗓子，小声说，“他中了个蹩脚的阿瓦达索命。都是我的错，我不应该——”  
“闭嘴，Sirius。”Snape打断他。他抿着唇转回去，抽出魔杖，一道水柱击打在躺着的Draco脸上。  
“……”‘他又让我闭嘴。’Sirius不开心，他想丢丢地上的小石子，可惜右边空空如也，左手被Snape握着，舍不得放开。‘他牵着我，这么一想，又觉得没什么。但我有太多话想告诉他，万一……’他勉强勾起嘴角，用下巴指指被呛醒的Draco，“还是皮皮鬼的办法有效，你真聪明，我怎么没想到。”  
Snape扭头瞪着他，Sirius自知理亏，垂下头去。  
“Snape教授？”Draco坐起身，抹了把脸，擦去水迹，他瞪大眼睛环视四周，指着Sirius，震惊地说，“你怎么回事！”  
“我没事，别胡说。”Sirius皱皱鼻子。他感到Snape握着他的手收紧了，他的心脏仿佛被他捏在手里，在那修长又骨节分明的手指间扭曲起来。  
“把Harry Potter放下来，看看他的情况。”Snape冷静地吩咐他，就好像什么事也没发生。  
他的态度安抚了Draco，少年甩甩铂金色的脑袋，让自己更清醒些，原地活动活动手脚，向被绑着的Harry走去。  
  
Snape没有跟过去，他牵着Sirius，站在原地看着Draco解救Harry，顺便关注着Lestrange的情况——他仍昏迷在地上，时不时抽搐几下，看样子冕冠和金杯的交锋仍未分出胜负。  
Snape一言不发，Sirius数次想开口，却不知道该说点什么，Merlin知道，他想说的话太多了，但又怕刺激到对方。  
“Harry没事，Voldemort附身的目标不是他。”Sirius说，“不用担心。”  
Snape几不可察地点点头。Sirius看着他的侧脸，张张嘴，又说，“我觉得他复活不了，附身不是那么容易的事，之前Quirrell是自愿，但那小子明显不乐意，你看，还有反应。”Lestrange的身体非常争气地伴着他的话抽动了一下。  
Snape回头，黑眼睛凝望着他，抿着嘴不说话。  
他就这样静静看着他，整个禁林都突然沉默下来，只剩Draco解绳子悉悉索索的动静。Sirius闭上嘴。他再找不出什么话来，只是贪婪地注视对方的眼睛，‘他的眼睛真美，像黑曜石一般。我在里面，真想一直在里面。’他拼命眨眨眼睛，终于又找到个话题：“你通知Dumbledore了吗？”  
“……没有。”Snape沉默好一会儿才轻声说，他用手指按住Sirius的手背上的指关节，对方的手指轻轻动了动。‘他还在。’他这才感到自己的心脏仍在跳动，“我出来的太急。”  
“啊，你忘记啦，”Sirius雀跃起来，嘴角控制不住地上扬，‘他为我莽撞了一次，虽然不合时宜’，“别担心，我让Draco找人通知了McGonagall，在进禁林之前。”  
“我该夸你思虑周全吗，Sirius Black。”Snape动动嘴唇，他仍盯着他，不打算移开目光。  
“呃，我是说，有人通知他们就是好的。”Sirius用手指悄悄摩挲他的手背。  
Snape又不说话了，直到他看到Sirius身上散发的光点，一颗一颗，一颗一颗，纷纷飞到眼前。他张开嘴，睫毛颤动着，想说些什么，偏偏一个字也吐不出。  
“我的背包里有很多糖果，总会有你喜欢的味道，记得翻翻它。”Sirius凑上前，想贴上Snape的额头，却被对方躲开。他在心里轻轻叹口气，垂眸数着对方颤动的睫毛，“一日三餐，要记得，虽然灵魂不需要，但保持好习惯会让你心情变好。”  
“……”Snape向后退了一步，松开手指，却被Sirius追上来，死死握住。  
“Severus，你能不能不要搬家？”Sirius急切地说，“能不能不要搬家，我……”‘我悄悄在墙角黏了个小院徽，永久黏贴咒，那时想到你对付它的样子就会开心’他的声音陡然弱下去，强打精神笑着说，“我说错啦，你还是搬家吧，地窖很暗，你该多晒晒太阳。”  
“别怕它，阳光不会伤害到你。”Sirius继续说，“Rita的那本破书，建议你找Dumbledore一起看，别忘记追究他用假签名换糖果的事。”‘你的绯闻列表里没我，说不定是甲虫小姐做的唯一一件好事。’Sirius舔舔干燥的嘴唇，奇怪，想到这里就觉得，哪里都酸酸的。‘我要不在了，却还是会吃醋，羡慕那个未来能陪你走下去的人。’  
不过……  
“Severus，你看看我，”Sirius弯弯眼睛，温柔地笑起来，“别害羞，看看我。”  
“如果你继续说个不停，我就对你施锁舌封喉。”Snape抬头，那双灿如星子的灰眸里映着他，他下意识收紧手指，却感觉到对方的指尖正在消散，“我会找到办法，我能救你。放开我，我可以继续配制缓和剂——”  
“你会忘了我吗？”Sirius问，他的语气轻飘飘的，像是在说一件无关紧要的小事。  
“别自作多情。”Snape冷哼，可他的声音在颤抖。  
“我希望你说的是真的…你别难过，”Sirius凑上去，碰碰他的额头，“别难过，就当做了场梦，无梦药水被我挪到了架子上，很显眼。”  
忘了我吧，你这个固执的家伙，否则千千万万年都要寂寞下去…我怎么舍得。  
Sirius悄悄在心里念出‘一忘皆空’，魔咒击中Snape后反弹出去，恰好打在Harry靠着的树上，削掉他一撮头发。  
“你差点儿把我们的救世主弄傻了，Sirius。”Snape冷笑。  
“你的盔甲护身和以前一样漂亮，”Sirius再度理亏，只好拽着他往Harry那边去，“我是说，每一次都很漂亮。”  
  
“Sirius——！”Harry此刻已经清醒过来，他一手捂着脑袋，一手指着正在消逝的Sirius。  
“冷静，冷静，放轻松，”Sirius夸张地抖动肩膀，试图安抚他，“这只是幽灵的特技！比起这个，你们应该赶快处理一下地上那个，他快要醒了，似乎。”  
“Lestrange，为什么？”Harry不明所以。  
“别管怎么回事，”Draco伸手将他拽起来，问Snape，“该怎么办？”  
“去他身上找你们的药剂，”Snape说，“清除魔法链接的那个，如果日记单独行动的话，他应该带了。”  
Draco立刻朝Lestrange跑去，Harry也想跟上，却被Snape叫住，“Potter，去把复活石拿过来，还有双面镜。”  
“这是你们几天后的正常计划吗？”Sirius问。在那个失败的遗忘咒之后，他似乎什么都想开了，变得轻松起来，不再强迫Snape聆听自己的‘身后事’。  
Snape只是点点头，就不再理他。Sirius撇撇嘴，侧身用肩膀撞撞他，换来对方警告的瞪视。  
“真的有——！”Draco从Lestrange口袋里摸出药剂，刚把它举起来，就被Lestrange抓住胳膊，恰好是左臂，黑魔标记灼烧起来，他发出可怕的叫声，药剂掉在地上。  
“Draco！”Harry拿着复活石和双面镜跑过来。  
“休想夺走我的机会！”Lestrange放开Draco，拿着药剂站起来，他的神情癫狂，声音也变了，“休想让我和你们一起……”  
“是Tom Riddle。”Harry小跑到Draco身边扶起他，Lestrange没有阻止他们，他正举着药剂欣赏它，口中喃喃自语。  
“是日记。”Snape说，他握着Sirius的手，将对方拉近自己。  
“怎么——？”Sirius还没来及问出口，日记已经仰头将药剂一饮而尽，哈哈大笑起来。  
“都出去，都出去，我要与你们分开！”日记·Lestrange挥舞双手，透明的重影在他身后出现。  
“就是现在！Potter！转动复活石，把它扔进双面镜里！”Snape指示，Harry很快照做。  
“我转不动！”Harry憋红了脸，拼命拨弄石头，他发现随着复活石的转动，Voldemort就像被磁铁吸住般，一点点被扯出Lestrange的身体。  
“我帮你！”Draco和他一起转动石头。  
“这不可能，想都别想！”日记·Lestrange趴在地上，死死扣着地面。  
“Lestrange！”Harry喊他，他惊喜地发现随着自己的叫喊，少年的眼睛正在逐渐恢复清明，转动石头的阻力渐渐变小。  
很快，Voldemort被扯了出来，他此刻的状态可怕极了，日记站在中间，他的身上到处向外冒着冕冠、金杯、挂坠盒等等的四肢，Najini的蛇头从他的鼻子上钻出来，吐着信子。这纠结在一团的Voldemort就像被Merlin捏在手中的橡皮泥，突然变得模糊起来，渐渐被凝成本体的样子。  
“快点，把复活石丢进双面镜里！”  
  
Snape拉着Sirius的手腕（他的左手已经消失），随着复活石一起回到画像里，Voldemort也被一起丢进来。  
“不——！”他只来得及发出一个短促的音节，就被搓磨着炸开。  
“这是怎么回事？”Sirius瞪着Voldemort炸开的地方，拍拍Snape的肩，“诶？！我在恢复！”他惊喜地看着自己的手。  
Snape此刻才算彻底放下心来，他只觉得眼前一黑，差点儿向前倒去，Sirius赶紧扶住他。  
“直到刚刚为止，这一切都是Dumbledore的猜测，我不确定会不会成功。”他握着Sirius的右臂，“你也是，我以为你死定了。”  
Sirius拍着他的背，静静听他说。  
“还记得药剂在清除黑魔法链接前会怎样吗？”Snape问。  
“会回溯！”Sirius眼睛一亮，“他喝掉药剂之后会先恢复成完整的Voldemort——不是相互吞噬的那种残次品，在画像里，Merlin的规则会立刻清理掉他，他逃避反噬太久了！所以，你们的计划本来就是让他喝掉药剂吗，在画像对面，等他附身之后，给Lestrange喝掉？”  
“那孩子没有被黑魔法击中过，不用担心回溯的事。”Snape点头，“本来还需要几天，我们以为有食死徒在学校。”  
“结果出乎意料的顺利嘛，他自己就喝掉了！”Sirius吹了个口哨。  
“顺利？”Snape推开他，“你最好别忘记，是谁把事情弄的一团糟。”  
Sirius皱皱鼻子，上前，张开双臂抱住Snape。“我没事。”他在他耳边说。  
“你再也不能去画像那边了，Merlin的规则只及于这边。”他指的是恶意的黑魔法攻击会被清除这一条。不过，这些规则毕竟之前都是针对活人变死人，从没有过针对幽灵的先例。感谢Merlin，依旧有效。  
“你还去吗，你不去我才不去呢。”Sirius将Snape更往怀里带带，头埋在对方颈窝，“别害怕。”  
“胡说八道，Sirius，放开我。”Snape挣扎。  
“好吧，你不怕，是我害怕，让我抱抱你。”Sirius感觉到怀里的身躯安静下来，悄悄勾起笑容。  
“……别害怕。”Snape迟疑着伸手回抱Sirius，轻轻拍拍他的背。  
“不行，超害怕，再抱紧点儿。”Sirius在他耳边笑着说。  
Snape松手，将他推开。怀里突然空了，Sirius撇撇嘴，耷拉着脑袋不做声。  
Snape无奈地叹气，上前牵住他的手，“提前回去，准备圣诞节需要的东西。……妈妈会很开心，她跟我提起你。”  
  
***  
圣诞前夜，画像世界，霍格沃兹，地窖。  
“……他的身体受到很大伤害，现在依旧在住院，希望可以修复魔力根基。”McGonagall的声音从画像对面传过来，“我建议他以受害者的身份出现，毕竟已经……不过那孩子拒绝了，他说他有承担后果的勇气，但我认为他不知道自己面对着什么……”  
“Severus，”Sirius凑过来，从后面抱住Snape的腰，“圣诞假期了，Minerva。”他伸手拉上画像的帘子。  
“Sirius。”Snape轻拍他的手。  
“为他干的糟糕事扣100分，给他无知的勇气加102分。”Sirius在他耳边说，“得啦，你不能总这么操心。”他抱着Snape转身，蹭着对方的颈窝，示意他看室内放置的圣诞树，“圣诞树放哪里？”  
Snape从没想过有朝一日自己的地窖会出现一颗圣诞树，不过……  
他伸手指指那棵装饰漂亮的树：“你选的位置很好。”  
  
END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 相关番外仍在写作当中。


	43. [番外]拥抱

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *接正文剧情，两人在一起很久之后，Sirius果然去找James取经，“要怎样才能得到Sev主动的抱抱呢？”

Sirius正站在地窖门外。  
他整了整头发，掸了掸衣服上并不存在的灰尘，将拿着玫瑰的手背到身后，深吸一口气，推开了门。

Snape正坐在壁炉前的软沙发上，随意翻看一本书。  
他听到门口的响动，没有回头，想也知道是Sirius回来了。

Sirius不出意外地看到Snape没关注他，这令他松了口气。  
事实上，推开门的那一刻他就后悔了，恨不得立即把手里的花丢出去毁尸灭迹才好。  
他在门口踟蹰，眉头皱了又开，不进不退的情形使他为难：明明没有答应James那个愚蠢的赌约，为什么还要带着花回来。

“大脚板，打个赌怎么样？送朵花给他，看他会不会给你一个拥抱？”James冲他眨眨眼，带着孩子气的笑容拍他的肩。  
“你很无聊，尖头叉子。”Sirius甩开他的手，撇撇嘴。  
“你现在讲话语气越来越像Snape了，唔，也有点像Lily。”James发现Sirius嘴角下沉了下，又勉强重新挑起，他笑意加深，故意提议说，“说不定送朵百合就成功了呢。”  
当然了，也是因为如今万事落定，他才有心情这般调侃好友。谁想得到Sirius最终会和Snape变成一对儿？  
Sirius勉强勾起的唇角又沉了下去，他觉得James是想看他笑话，为此甚至不惜把Lily带进这个话题里。真是的，也不知道十几年前谁吃醋吃的满天飞，看到Snape跟Lily多说一句话都能生闷气一整天。  
James看他不说话，故作惊奇道：“干嘛这么严肃，这么久了，他不会都没主动抱过你吧？”  
“你真的很无聊，尖头叉子，打这种赌Severus会不高兴。”Sirius不想进行这个话题，他不知道James为什么突然提这个。好吧，他知道James并不是恶意，这种调侃和玩笑的方式在他们之间稀松平常。但是Snape知道的话，不会这么想。  
而且……Snape确实没有主动抱过他。  
在他们的关系中，Sirius总是比较主动的那个，这可以说是性格使然，他行动的速度总比理智思考要快些，告白，牵手，拥抱，甚至接吻，都是他先。他深知对方内敛，也未曾怀疑过情真，因而从不去计较这些。  
其实，也没必要计较。任性的爱情属于少年，于他们则是十数年的兜兜转转，越过过去，越过误解，越过死亡，越过自己，始得相知。

只是，当James提到的时候，Sirius又忍不住去想，如果真的能得到一个主动的拥抱呢？  
他头脑一热，竟采纳了James无聊的提议，真的准备了玫瑰。  
送朵花能换来一个拥抱吗？Sirius觉得自己蠢透了。Snape肯定不会吃这一套的。他甚至能在心里预演对方嫌弃的表情，眉毛轻轻皱起，眼睛微微眯起来，再从鼻子里发出短促的“哼”的一声。

地窖里格外安静，只有炉火噼啪燃烧的声音。  
这实在不符合Sirius的风格，Snape有些奇怪地抬头看了他一眼，发现他正站在门边，一手背在身后，皱着眉头，嘴角下沉，一副很失落的样子。Snape毫不怀疑，如果他此刻是阿尼马格斯的话，一定是耳朵耷拉下来，尾巴也垂在那里，没精打采的样子。  
“Sirius？”

低沉如天鹅绒般的声音入耳，Sirius望进那双沉静的黑眼睛，他有点手足无措——为他接下来要说的话：  
“Severus，我想，嗯，我想送你一朵花。”  
他将手中的玫瑰递过去。  
我一定会被嘲笑的。Sirius有些难过，他开始在心里埋怨自己为什么真的带了朵花回来。递出去的玫瑰半天没有被接过，他扯出笑容又补充说：“玫瑰药用价值也不错的。”

Snape沉默了一会儿。他脸上没有惊喜，不过也没有开口挖苦的趋势。  
Sirius举着花的手臂都有些酸了，玫瑰还是没有被接过去。其实这也在意料之中，Snape没嘲笑他已经够好了。这种，略显无聊的浪漫不存在于他们之间。他努力维持着嘴角上挑的弧度，让自己显得不那么失望，故作轻松地说：“好吧，我知道你不喜欢这个了，我下次换百合……”  
至少百合不会被拒绝。这倒不是说Snape对Lily没有忘情，而是他对与她有关的事物，总是多了几分宽容（这当然要除过James Potter）。

Snape接过了那朵花，在Sirius要收回手的前一秒。  
他变出一只细颈瓶，将玫瑰插了进去，摆在桌上。

“欸？”Sirius有些呆楞地看着他。他没想到Snape真的接过了那朵玫瑰。如果Snape愿意收下这朵花，那是不是……  
Sirius傻乎乎地张开双臂。

Snape皱眉看着Sirius这个称得上‘求抱抱’的姿势。  
他不太高兴，但是又不想再看到傻狗耷拉着耳朵一副要被抛弃的失望样子。  
他走过去抱住了他。

怀里突然出现了另一个人的温度。  
Snape靠在Sirius怀里，双手环过他的腰。  
Sirius低头，只能看到怀里人乌黑的发顶和若隐若现的通红耳朵。  
两个人都不太知道自己的手脚该摆在哪里。  
Snape并不满意这个姿势，一个主动的抱抱，应该是他将对方揽进怀里才对。但是Sirius比他高，还比他宽。  
Sirius则是完全没想到Snape竟真的会主动拥抱他。他感觉自己的两只手放在哪里都很别扭，于是依旧维持着一个傻乎乎张开双臂的动作。

“我只是不想让你输给老Potter。”Snape低声说。  
这是他不高兴的原因所在。今天Lily有事找他，通过飞路网，他隐约听到了James在和Sirius说那个愚蠢的赌局。他以为Sirius会拒绝的，因为他不喜欢，而他知道他不喜欢。  
但Sirius还是带着花回来了。  
尽管不太高兴，还是不忍心看到傻狗失望的表情。

Sirius听他这么说心里就是一跳，他收紧双臂将Snape按在怀里，在他耳边急急解释着：“我没有答应那个赌局，我知道你会不高兴的。但是，但是我想试试看能不能得到一个拥抱，万一James的主意管用呢……要知道你都还没有主动抱过我……”  
他越说声音越小，感觉自己幼稚极了。  
尽管这么幼稚，Snape还是迁就了他。

“Sev，你真好！”Sirius越想越开心，他双手托着Snape的腰，将对方举了起来，凝视着他泛红的脸颊。  
“Black你发什么疯，放我下来！”Snape撑着Sirius的肩膀惶急地说，他想表达不满，可声音里却是慌乱居多，他本想瞪他一眼，却不知眼神该停在何处，只好懊恼地垂下眼睫。Sirius手掌的温度透过袍子传递过来，灼烫得令他不知所措。  
“我爱你！”Sirius大声宣布，他抱着Snape转起了圈，周围卷起温柔的黑色袍浪。


	44. [番外] 劳动服务

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *剧情接第10章，假如Sirius掀翻教授的坩埚之后做了另一个梦。  
> *又名“我错了，下回还敢”  
> 一句话简介：Sirius梦见自己的魔药教授变成了Snape。

“把坩埚放回去，Black先生，还是说，”Sirius看到讲台后的黑袍教授抬起手，用手指撑着下巴，若有所思地说，“你看起来很想把它顶在头上，展示你无比聪颖的脑袋？”  
  
Sirius涨红了脸，他双手猛然向下用力，就要将坩埚重重丢回桌上。预想之中的哐当声没有出现，一股浮力将坩埚托起，轻巧地落回它该在的地方。他抬头，看到Snape好整以暇地收回魔杖。  
  
“或许你们在其他课堂上松散惯了，必须承认我的一些同事们似乎不懂得该如何对待从不给脑袋除草的小巨怪，可惜，”Snape摇摇头，夸张地发出无奈的叹息声，“我的课堂不允许这种不合规矩的举动出现。”  
  
“放纵对你们没好处。魔药学，是门精妙的学科，你们也许习惯了在其他课堂上傻乎乎地挥舞魔杖，像左顾右盼挥舞棍子的巨怪那样，野蛮。”Snape倚靠着讲台侧面，左手臂搭在桌面上，双手十指交叉握在胸前，用高傲的圆滑声调对他描述的行为做出定义，“野蛮的。不过你们中的有些人似乎向来不明白自己在做什么，比如，Black先生为什么要把坩埚顶在脑袋上？”  
  
“我不——”Sirius瞪着他，握紧拳头反驳，却被Snape打断。  
  
“在课堂上大吼大叫，不尊敬教授。格兰芬多扣5分，但愿你长长记性。”Snape耸耸肩，“虽然我对此不抱希望。”  
  
“我不指望你们拥有对魔药足够的敏感度和悟性，伟大又艰深的知识通常是感受性的，庸人却只会通过实用程度来评析。当然，魔药学的实用性毋庸置疑。”Snape傲然补上后半句，又摇摇头，“Dumbledore认为你们每个人都该接受通识教育，我没法改变他这种无可救药的想法，既然如此，希望你们至少懂得遵守规矩，有没有悟性是一回事，有没有眼睛和耳朵就是另一回事了。”  
  
“这是你们今天的任务，遗忘药剂，”Snape用魔杖点了点黑板，上面立刻出现了密密麻麻的词句，“配方和注意事项在黑板上，仔细阅读。”他勾起嘴角露出一个假笑，“操作失误的话，我想你们中的有些人就不得不缺席下周的魁地奇比赛了。”  
  
  
  
“哥们儿，别太沮丧，你知道那个老蝙蝠就是那样。”James凑到Sirius旁边小声说。  
  
“James？！”Sirius瞪大眼睛惊叫一声。Snape转头看过来，James连忙闪到一边闭上嘴。  
  
直到Snape转移了视线，James又凑过来，用书本挡住自己，小声说，“嗨，冷静点，你不能给他机会关你禁闭，至少这周不行，还想不想训练了？”  
  
“训练？”Sirius恍惚地问。  
  
“下周的魁地奇比赛，我们对斯莱特林！你怎么能忘了这个？”James不满地在他肩上捶了一下。  
  
有点疼，说明这一切是真的？还是做梦也能真实到这种程度？Sirius揉着肩，又环视了一圈自己的处境。  
  
霍格沃兹，地下教室，魔药课，这些都很熟悉。教授是Severus Snape，这是怎么回事？他朝其他学生那边看去，可惜这堂课是和赫奇帕奇合上的。  
  
James突然坐正。Snape从讲台上下来，在学生间穿行。  
  
Sirius看到Peter手忙脚乱地将一团黑色物体丢进坩埚里，那些液体突然开始咕嘟嘟起泡，坩埚也摇晃起来，Peter挥舞着魔杖试图让它安静下来，但是它不仅没安静，反而跳起来，只听得一声“吱——滋噗——”，坩埚里的液体开始膨胀，变成混合着暗黄色和草绿色的球体，从坩埚口冒出来，非常恶心，一副要爆炸的样子。  
  
Peter旁边的Remus Lupin迅速抽出魔杖，不过Snape比他更快，他几步迈过来，丢出一个“清理一新”。  
  
“很好，Peter先生有兴趣解释一下自己丢进去的东西是什么吗？”Snape挑眉看着Peter，后者泛红的鼻头上开始冒出的汗珠。这同样是个不需要当事人回答的问句，他很快用不屑的口气给出自己的答案，“我猜你不至于从自己头上揪下点什么，或者是你的鼻涕，还是臭袜子之类的，这些合乎你品味的东西？”  
  
Sirius看到Peter袍子下的拳头握紧了，却缩着脖子不敢说什么。Snape也无意和Peter纠缠，讽刺这么一句似乎令他心情颇好，他哼了声，又开始在教室打转。经过Lily的坩埚旁时，他驻足了好一会儿，脸上的表情非常满意，甚至没吝啬自己的夸奖：“非常好，Evans小姐。你展示了完美的悟性。”  
  
“但是他从不给她加分。”James愤愤不平地说，“从来不，这个可恶的老蝙蝠。”  
  
“这可能是他最大程度的善意了，他夸她的词句简直和他挖苦其他人的花样一样多。”Peter转头凑过来小声说，“他自己才是个恶心的鼻涕精。”  
  
“鼻涕精？Peter，你真是个天才，这可比老蝙蝠贴切多了。”James笑起来。  
  
“如果你不继续做药剂的话，下课后他还会骂你的。”Remus皱皱眉，他不赞同James和Peter对Snape的称呼，但也没说什么反驳的话。  
  
Sirius安静地看着这一切，一句话也说不出来。不对劲，通通不对劲。Snape为什么会变成他们的魔药教授？  
  
“Slughorn呢？”Sirius忍不住问出来。  
  
“那是谁？”其他三个人面面相觑，完全不知道他在说什么。  
  
“我们的魔药教授啊！”  
  
“我们的魔药教授一直是老蝙蝠！”  
  
“别开玩笑了，”Sirius不死心地确认他们的表情，“那斯莱特林那个和咱们同级的Severus Snape是谁？”  
  
“斯莱特林只有一个Severus Snape，就是他们的院长，教魔药学。”James担忧地看着Sirius，“你没事吧？”  
  
“你要不要请假回去休息？”Remus也问他。  
  
“我没事，我只是脑子有点混乱。”Sirius忍不住伸手抓乱自己的头发。  
  
“Black先生的自我评价是否过高？”Snape不知何时出现在Sirius的桌子前，“脑子混乱的前提是有个脑子，如果你觉得你有的话，解释一下空空如也的坩埚？”  
  
Sirius瞪着他没说话。他依旧没弄明白自己这混乱的状态是怎么回事。  
  
“将教授的话当成耳旁风，格兰芬多扣10分，或者只有这样能唤回你的神智？”Snape假笑着说。  
  
“你怎么能是我的教授？”Sirius大声说，“没有比这更糟糕的事了！”  
  
James在桌子底下拼命拽Sirius的衣角，Merlin知道他多希望他冷静点儿，好歹到下一周之后再顶撞Snape！Lily好不容易答应说如果魁地奇比赛赢了，就和他一起去霍格莫德。  
  
“顶撞教授，Sirius Black，格兰芬多再扣10分。”Snape挑眉得意地说，Sirius Black无关痛痒的挑衅只能带来给格兰芬多扣分的愉悦，“有你这样愚蠢的学生，也令我觉得糟糕透了。”  
  
“嗤，得了吧，我OWLs魔药学可是优秀。”Sirius不屑地说。  
  
“我有必要提醒你，你今年才要考OWLs，我不认为以你的水平能拿到O。”Snape说。  
  
被Snape小看总能激起Sirius的怒火，就算不知道是不是在梦里也一样。  
  
“我认为，你评论别人前最好有实际依据，不过是个遗忘药剂而已，极简单！”Sirius指着黑板说。  
  
“那好吧，告诉我柯科迪刺豚的喙在药剂中起到的作用。”Snape问。  
  
“柯科迪刺豚的什么？”Sirius甩甩头，且不说他印象中的遗忘药剂里压根没这个材料，刺豚哪来的喙？  
  
“喙，Black先生好歹应该知道常识……”  
  
“常识就是，它是刺豚啊！它怎么会有喙！”  
  
这一定是个梦！Sirius肯定这一点，却不知道怎样才能醒来。  
  
“再次顶撞教授，Sirius Black，扣分似乎无法令你学会尊重师长。”Snape眯起眼睛说，“不过，格兰芬多再扣10分。”  
  
“问题是，你根本不是我的师长，不应该是！”Sirius仰头瞪着他——这该死的梦，为什么Snape变成了他的教授，还比他高那么多！他开始怀念成年的自己，比对方高几英寸的视角格外舒服。这么想着，他忍不住开始诅咒这该死的梦境，“肯定是个噩梦，怎么还不醒？”  
  
“今晚开始关禁闭，Black先生，希望劳动服务能让你清醒点。”Snape俯视着他，慢悠悠地说。  
  
  
  
Sirius提前来到地窖。  
  
他也没想到自己会上赶着来关禁闭，但是James已经拽着他‘哭天抢地’一整天了，好吧，这个说法比较夸张。可你不能指望James遇到“和斯莱特林的魁地奇比赛”加上“与Lily Evans可能的约会”这两件事时，保留多少理智。他甚至能忍住在魔药课上别跟Snape顶嘴。  
  
而Sirius没忍住，他被关禁闭了。魁地奇比赛不是一个人的事，James忍不住抱怨起来，甚至昏了头般出谋划策，指望Sirius去道个歉然后获得“赦免”。  
  
反常的James同样令他头疼，还不如去地窖来的清净。他敷衍几句之后终于在晚餐前就跑了出来。  
  
“如果你今天回来的晚的话，注意一下他是不是挂在房梁上睡觉？我好奇好久了。”James以为Sirius接受了自己的提议，颇为乐观地开起玩笑。  
  
‘当然不是，他在卧室睡觉！’Sirius脑海里冒出反驳，随即开始觉得奇怪，‘我怎么知道的这么清楚？’  
  
“Snape，开门。”Sirius清清嗓子，开始敲门。他下意识地站远了点儿，防止对方摔门。不知怎的，这个敲门的举动也令他觉得熟悉。  
  
门开了，没有在他面前被摔上。  
  
Snape抱着双臂，居高临下地俯视他：“我该提醒你，Black，叫我教授或者先生。”  
  
“这不可能。”Sirius说，“你不是我的教授，我只是在做梦。”他非常确定这一点，即便是梦里，他也不想喊Snape教授。  
  
“格兰芬多扣5分。”Snape淡淡地说。  
  
“随你怎么扣，我只是在做梦。”Sirius仰头瞪着他。  
  
“再扣5分。”Snape随意偏头，饶有兴味地看着他。  
  
“我不可能有你这样的教授！”Sirius大声说。即使是梦里，被对方频繁扣学院分，还是会不高兴。  
  
“我倒觉得，我有类似你这样的学生。”Snape奇迹般的没再坚持，他侧身让开通路，示意Sirius进门，“可能不听话的小巨怪都比较相似？”  
  
“教授，”Sirius站在门口盯着Snape被屋内烛火勾勒出的轮廓，对方这句感慨他不爱听，原本抗拒的称呼鬼使神差地从他口中冒出来，“教授，你吃晚餐了吗？”  
  
  
  
Snape没想到自己会和Sirius一起吃晚餐。对方还对他的饮食指手画脚。  
  
“你不能只吃三明治，”Sirius嫌弃地指着桌上的三明治，“而且还是冷的，为什么不去大厅？”  
  
“你可以自己去。”Snape不耐烦地说，“还没到禁闭时间，我也没有管你晚饭的义务。”  
  
不过，他们最终还是唤出家养小精灵，换上较为丰盛的晚餐。  
  
“你会和其他关禁闭的学生一起吃饭吗？”Sirius咽下最后一口南瓜馅饼，将一份芒果布丁推到Snape面前。  
  
“我不喜欢和学生一起吃饭。”Snape接过那罐布丁，“这种不喜欢通常是相互的。”  
  
Sirius半晌没说话，他想问，那你不去大厅，难道每天就在地窖吃三明治？不过，这也不关他的事，他没必要关心Snape，可偏偏心里总觉得自己身上担着有关于对方的事，一定要弄明白才行。  
  
“我关多久禁闭？”Sirius问。他现在基本算想起来自己为什么在做梦，指不定被他喝掉的药剂有什么致幻效果。Dumbledore要是知道他梦里都在做任务，会不会感动到落泪？  
  
“你想关多久？”Snape惊讶地反问。  
  
“能不能按三餐关？”Sirius说，接着，他看到对方的表情肉眼可见的变黑，连忙咳嗽几声，又问，“我该干什么？”  
  
“劳动服务，给那桶柯科迪刺豚拔刺，不准用魔法。”Snape指着墙角半人高的大桶说。  
  
“这玩意儿不是很珍贵吗！”Sirius张大了嘴，“怎么有这么多？”  
  
“很珍贵？”Snape挑眉问。  
  
“你自己说的！最后一锅……”Sirius说，他还在瞪着那个桶。  
  
“我没说过。Sirius Black，你可怜的常识该补补，不然怎么通过OWLs考试？”Snape挥手将他赶到木桶跟前。  
  
‘这不是常识的问题，是我在做梦。’Sirius将一只奇形怪状的刺豚抓出来，‘瞧瞧，这玩意儿又圆，通身都是硬刺，偏偏长着尖长的喙，这得有6英寸吧？’  
  
不过，感谢Merlin，还好有喙，不然握着哪里拔啊。Sirius一手握着刺豚的喙，另一手捏住一根尖刺，开始往起拽。一点用都没有，那刺非常牢固，他侧压手掌，试图将它弄弯，依旧毫无起色。他不得不加大力度猛然上提，结果刺豚却突然膨胀起来，那根尖刺脱手，在他手指间留下一道划痕。  
  
“嘶！”Sirius吃痛将其丢开，抬手准备嘬一下伤口止血，却被Snape抓住腕子。  
  
“你是傻瓜吗，为什么不用你脖子上的东西好好想想再行动？”Snape说，他拿出一小瓶白色药粉均匀地洒在Sirius的伤口上，细长的伤口很快开始愈合，“我可不想你在我的办公室被毒死，还是你这辈子都不想打魁地奇了？”  
  
Sirius忍着愈合带来的麻痒感，Snape冰凉的手指按在他手腕上的感觉变得格外清晰。他觉得有些丢脸，小声嘟囔说：“你没告诉我它是活的。”  
  
“是死的，但仍有应激反应。”Snape叹了口气，“我早该知道我不能对你的脑容量抱有期待，里面全是芨芨草吧？”  
  
Sirius正想说什么，Snape已经放开他的手腕，拿起一只刺豚说：“我只示范一遍，你要是学不会，中毒了我可不会送你去医疗翼。”  
  
“你应当先按压它的喙，根部这里，”Snape一手提着刺豚的喙的尖端，一手指着根部说，“按住之后，像这样，在它的腹部中心迅速划一下，”他一手按住喙，一手迅速划过刺豚的肚腹，它身上的刺突然齐齐倒了下去，整个刺豚变成一个柔软的球体，“接着你可以拔掉一根刺，它们现在变得很脆，不过要注意时间，两秒之后它又会膨胀。”  
  
‘说起来，此前我还真没见过他教课的样子。’Sirius一手按着喙的根部，一手迅速的在刺豚腹部划了一下，将变脆的刺拔下来一根放在一旁，‘他没必要那么凶，还是说这只是我梦境中的幻觉？’  
  
Snape正坐在桌后批阅作业。他皱着眉，狠狠在羊皮纸上划了个T，那力道都快把纸戳破。接着他又抿着唇，开始在上面写密密麻麻的批注。  
  
Sirius盯着他看了一会儿，叹口气，开始继续拔刺。  
  
“我到底能不能弄清他在想什么呢？”Sirius嘴里念念有词，拔刺实在是非常枯燥的工作，他忍不住想给自己找点乐子，他揪下来一根刺丢到一边，“不能，”又揪下来一根丢到一边，“能。”  
  
他就这样用花瓣占卜的方式摧残着那只可怜刺豚的尸体。  
  
  
  
从某方面来讲，做梦梦到自己被Snape按着劳动服务一晚上，也算得上是个噩梦了。  
  
即使有Snape教的小窍门，那桶刺豚清理三分之一后，Sirius的手指还是肿了起来。  
  
“你可以回去了。”Snape从桌后抬起头。  
  
“不能……”Sirius红肿着手指将刺丢到一边，“能。”他又拔下来一根。  
  
“我说，你可以回去了，Black先生。”Snape走过来，皱眉看着他嘀咕。  
  
“可是，我还没清理完。”Sirius说，他还没占出来结果呢！  
  
“你可以明天来，如果你这么喜欢关禁闭。”Snape奇怪地说，从来没谁想赖在这里关禁闭的。  
  
“回去睡一觉我就醒了。”Sirius说。  
  
“你要是一睡不醒才是麻烦，Sirius Black。”Snape哼了声。  
  
“可是……”他真的很想知道占卜结果！Sirius正想继续辩驳，Snape拉起他的手，不知从哪取出一小瓶透明药膏，将其涂抹在他手指上。他愣愣地盯着对方修长的手指在他红肿的手指上滑动，带来阵阵清凉。  
  
“你还不走？”Snape问。  
  
Sirius这才发现不知什么时候对方已经替他擦完药了，他抿了抿嘴，下决心开口说：“你不叫我一声Sirius？”反正是在做梦，就当提前习惯一下，他在心里给自己找理由。  
  
眼见着Snape的眉毛又有挑起的趋势，他连忙补充说：“我都喊你教授了。”  
  
“好吧，Sirius。”Snape含混地说，似乎单单‘Sirius’的发音对他造成了困扰，“你该回去了。”  
  
  
  
其实，感觉还不坏。  
  
Sirius睁着眼睛盯着天花板，这个噩梦感觉还不坏，虽然没占出结果。  
  
他迅速跳起来，洗漱完毕换好衣服，敲响Snape卧室的门：“你醒了吗，要不要一起去吃早餐？”


	45. [番外] 西弗勒斯会画简笔画吗

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *剧情接第13章，Sirius趁着Snape不在，为找寻他的行踪看了他的日历。如果当时Sirius找到的不是日历，而是实验手记呢？

Snape现在不在地窖，但不知道他什么时候会回来。  
  
“日历呢，他的日历哪去了？”Sirius在Snape的书桌上翻找。除却堆叠整整齐齐的书籍之外，一无所获。  
  
Sirius想了想，决定去Snape的实验室看看。  
  
  
  
推开门，最显眼的是中间的试验台，方方正正，各式器材摆放丝毫不乱，主人常用的秘银坩埚安安稳稳放在那里，挺着光洁圆润的肚腹打盹儿。  
  
Sirius挥挥魔杖，桌沿一排燃了一半的蜡烛被点亮，围着屋子漂浮起来，满室光明。  
  
实验室的四面墙壁被四个巨大的柜子牢牢挡住，柜子呈沉静的浅黑褐色，在烛火照耀下，看得出带着些微紫色光泽，Sirius认出这是黑胡桃木——或许不止是贴面，是实木。他没兴趣去关注Snape柜子的选材，只是惊讶于对方对实验室的重视程度，他所知道的Snape极少讲究这些。  
  
柜子里是一排排玻璃罐子，生物标本、成药、半成品和原材料各分区域，每一栏左侧都贴着标签。  
  
  
  
日历当然不会在柜子里，Sirius走到实验台附近，仍没有找到它，却发现一个黑色封皮的笔记本。  
  
是Snape的实验手记。他犹豫一会儿，伸手拿起它。  
  
“我只是想知道他的行踪，”他为自己的行为找了个正当解释，“可是不知道日历在哪。”  
  
他翻开那本笔记，入目是熟悉的瘦长字体。  
  
这么多年过去，对方的书写习惯没什么变化，依旧喜欢把字写的小而整齐。记忆中伏案书写的小Snape与长大后的他重合，Sirius翘起嘴角露出一个怀念的微笑。  
  
也许Sirius自己都没发现自己在笑，直到下一秒，他笑出了声。  
  
  
  
他看到Snape的简笔画。  
  
简笔画？不，你不能用这种不专业的态度去调侃本世纪最年轻魔药大师的实验手记。是示意图。  
  
好吧，示意图。  
  
Sirius忍不住笑起来。实是因为对方画的示意图过于可爱。  
  
手记翻开的一页上几笔勾勒着某味药材的图示，看起来像颗正熟睡做着美梦的豆子，其上捎带的一点儿茎脉和三瓣圆胖的叶子也没被忽视，墨笔绘出，清晰记录。每个部位旁边被拉出短线，其后是详实标注。  
  
这也许是因为这颗豆子睡姿可爱。Sirius摇摇头，制止自己继续抱着Snape的实验手记傻乎乎发笑。  
  
他继续翻看实验手记，接着看到了各式简笔画。  
  
没错，是简笔画。尽管线条明晰精准，可偏就是看得出记录者对这些材料的偏爱，不论是植物还是动物，抑或是被分割的部位，甚至解剖之后的内脏，都带着点儿神韵。  
  
比如之前那颗豆子，标注再平淡，用语再官方，偏偏看得出它正打着瞌睡做美梦。  
  
怎么能叫示意图？示意图可没什么感情。  
  
Sirius又笑起来，他忍不住想象Snape坐在桌前，拿着羽毛笔，表情严肃勾勒各式药材的模样。  
  
Snape那时候在想什么呢？真的板着脸吗，会不会也同他此刻一样，不自觉地露出微笑？  
  
  
  
可是，不管简笔画再如何可爱，实验手记上并没有记录Snape可能的行踪。  
  
Sirius着急起来，他一定要知道对方会去哪里，才好进行接下来的计划。  
  
“不然怎么弄明白他在想什么？”手中的实验手记眼见着就快翻完，Sirius不抱希望地翻开最后一页。  
  
他看到了自己的名字。  
  
“Sirius Black？”  
  
空白的纸张中间只有两个单词，和一个问号。笔迹极浅淡，几乎看不出，就像被橡皮擦过的铅笔痕迹。  
  
Sirius这才知道，对方向来平淡冷静的字迹，也可以像简笔画一样带出情绪。  
  
“Sirius Black？”Sirius伸手抚过那行字，弯起眼睛，笑得极温柔。  
  
当他绞尽脑汁琢磨Snape在想什么的时候，对方也同样好奇他在想什么吗？  
  
  
  
Sirius拿起手记边摆放的羽毛笔，蘸着墨水，在“Sirius Black？”的下方写下“Severus Snape！”  
  
墨迹飞扬，落笔有力。  
  
“Sirius Black？”  
  
“Severus Snape！”  
  
是完整的问答。  
  
Sirius想起Snape的简笔画，开始觉得这一页稍嫌空白。他挥挥魔杖，变出一盒红色印泥，里面闪着金粉，耀眼夺目。他变成阿尼马格斯形态，伸出右爪在印泥里踩踩，随后，在那个问答上拓上梅花形的爪印。  
  
  
  
有人推开实验室的门，吱呀一声。  
  
Snape站在门口，看到黑狗形态的Sirius正扒着实验台，右爪上沾着金红色泽。  
  
“你在干什么？”


End file.
